Just Good Friends?
by Re Lane Cullen
Summary: Bella é apaixonada por seu melhor amigo, Edward, desde a faculdade. Ele nunca a viu com outros olhos, mas o que acontece quando alguém do passado dela, aparece em suas vidas? AU/Todos Humanos
1. Bella Adormecida

**N/A:** Bem, essa é a primeira vez que eu estou me atrevendo a escrever algo so Twilight, na verdade eu estou enferujada em fics em geral, já que eu voltei a escrever tem pouco tempo, então me desculpem por qualquer desvaneio. :P

**Capítulo 1- Bella Adormecida**

**[Bella´s Pov]**

Eu estava deitada na minha cama, ignorando claramente os raios de sol que entravam pela minha janela, em uma tentativa frustrada de me acordar. Não, hoje eu iria dormir até mais tarde, pelo menos era isso o que eu pensava. Eu já estava dormindo quase que profundamente, quando um som, mais precisamente a música "Miss Independent", ecoou pelo quarto. Qual seria o ser insano que estaria me acordando aquela hora da manhã? Tatiei, ainda sonolenta o meu criado mudo, em busca da origem daquele som. Assim que peguei o aparelho, levei-o ao ouvido, nem olhando para o visor.

-Alô?- atendi o telefone, minha voz era uma mistura de sonolência e irritação.  
-Bom dia Bella- a voz do outro lado disse alegremente, fazendo meu coração dar alguns pulinhos.  
-Edward, eu posso saber para quê você me ligou- levantei a cabeça para olhar a hora no relógio que ficava em cima do criado-mudo- ás oito da manhã, em pleno domingo?  
-Só pensei se você não gostaria de tomar um café comigo- ele falou calmamente.  
-Ok, me liga daqui há umas três horas que eu respondo a sua pergunta.- Por mais que meu coração acelerasse com aquele convite, a minha maior necessidade naquele momento, era dormir. E por incrível que pareça, eu estava decidida a dispensar o meu melhor amigo em prol daquele desejo uníssono de todo o meu corpo. Ok, não era uníssono, já que pelo jeito que meu coração estava batendo, ele queria mesmo que eu levantasse dali e fosse atender aquele convite. Hoje não! Hoje a inércia tomaria conta de mim pela manhã. Pelo menos foi isso o que eu pensei.  
-Isso não vai dar, eu já estou na frente do seu apartamento, será que tem como você abrir a porta?- ele falou num tom divertido.

Eu rosnei irritada, e antes de desligar o telefone eu pude ouvir a sua risada. Me levantei contrariada, sonolenta e muito irritada. Eu odiava acordar cedo, e ele sabia muito bem disso. Fui até a porta para abrí-la, meus olhos que ainda estavam semi-cerrados, abriram-se completamente quando o avistei na porta. Alto, olhos verdes, aquele cabelo cor de bronze sempre bagunçado e o seu sorriso torto que e eu mais amava. Por um momento, esqueci o porque deveria ficar brava com ele, só sentia o meu coração acelerar no meu peito. Era incrível, como mesmo depois de seis anos ele ainda fazia isso comigo. Eu sou mesmo uma idiota, me xinguei em pensamento.

-Bom dia Bells- ele sorriu largamente.  
-Só se for pra você - resmunguei, recuperando o meu mau humor matinal.  
-Já te disseram que você fica uma gracinha quando está irritada?- ele disse, divertindo-se as minhas custas, e eu senti as minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas- Principalmente nesse pijama da Pucca- ele falou com aquele sorriso torto novamente. Depois desse segundo comentário o meu rosto deve ter ficado da cor de um tomate, literalmente. Não que ele nunca tivesse me visto de pijamas, o problema era aquele pijama. Eu, uma garota de 23 anos ainda usando pijamas com temas infantis. O que ele iria pensar de mim? Como eu já disse anteriormente, eu sou uma idiota.  
- A que devo à honra?- falei num tom fingido de desprezo.  
-Como eu falei ao telefone, eu só queria tomar café-da-manhã.  
-Edward, não me leve a mal, mas tem uma Starbucks daqui a dois quarteirões, vai lá e toma o seu café, que eu vou voltar para a minha cama.

Ele me ignorou completamente e foi em direção à cozinha do meu apartamento. Eu fiquei parada na sala, eu se quer fiz menção de o seguir. Não que eu não quisesse, mas é que eu só assumo algum controle sobre meus raciocínios e movimentos, depois da primeira dose de cafeína. Eu podia ouvir o barulho dele procurando alguma coisa por lá, ouvia os armários sendo abertos, a geladeira se fechando, e os passos dele.

-Não tem nada pra comer nessa casa não?- falou ele voltando para sala. -Você e Alice não tomam café-da-manhã não?  
-Como eu já disse, tem uma Starbu...- eu parei no meio da frase, e agora a ficha tinha caído. Ele não tinha me acordado para tomar um café com ele, ele tinha me acordado para fazer o café para ele.- Você é muito abusado, sabia? Além de me acordar, você ainda quer que eu prepare o café?  
-Em primeiro lugar, eu não disse nada sobre você preparar o café da manhã, e segundo eu já te falei que eu posso te poupar de acordar cedo, é só você me dar uma cópia da chave do apartamento que tá tudo certo.

Por um momento, a minha imaginação mais que fértil, me fez sonhar com aquela cena. Edward entrando no meu apartamento, com a chave dele. Preparando o café da manhã, e depois indo me acordar gentilmente no quarto. Tá, até parece que isso algum dia iria acontecer. Como se eu Isabella Marie Swan, a pessoa com a aparência mais comum do universo, alcançaria algum dia o amor daquela perfeição chamada Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Nessa hora eu me lembrei que deveria responder a provocação dele.

- Nunca!- foi a única coisa que eu consegui pronunciar, depois daquele instante sonho e realidade na minha mente.  
-Bella, podemos ir tomar café por favor?- ele falou num tom casual.  
-Me dê quinze minutos!- Me dei por vencida e fui para o banheiro tomar banho e escovar os dentes. Trinta minutos depois, eu estava na sala vestindo minha calça jeans favorita, uma bata rosa-claro e meu all-star preto nos pés.  
-Preferia você com o pijama da Pucca- ele disparou, juntamente com o meu sorriso favorito em seu rosto


	2. Meu Domingo

**N/A:** Aqui está o capítulo 2, finalmente saiu! So, enjoy it! :P

**Capítulo 2- Meu domingo**

**[Bella´s Pov]**

Mesmo depois do banho, eu ainda estava sonolenta. Eu devo ter tropeçado umas cinco vezes à caminho da Starbucks, não que eu precisasse estar sonolenta para ser um completo desastre ambulante. Percebendo isso, Edward me deixou sentada, enquanto foi buscar o nosso café.

-Um Cappuccino com creme e espuma extra , e dois muffins de chocolate- disse ele, voltando a mesa, instantes depois com o meu café em mãos. Era tudo o que eu precisava, cafeína e chocolate!

-Obrigada- eu disse sorrindo largamente

-Pode dizer, eu sou o melhor!- ele falou num tom que beirava a presunção.

-Tenho que admitir que você tem os seus momentos- falei tentando aparentar desinteresse- Expresso e muffins de morango, que novidade!- disse analisando o seu habitual café. Ele fez uma careta para mim e deu de ombros.

-Então Bells- ele falou tomando um gole de seu café- Qual é a explicação para o seu estado?-ele perguntou curioso.

-Não é bem óbvio- apontei irritada -Você me acordou cedo!- completei antes de dar uma mordida no muffin.

-Só que geralmente você fica mais desperta do que hoje.

-Eu não dormi direito a noite, só isso.

-Por que, aconteceu alguma coisa?- ele perguntou preocupado.

É aconteceu, eu me peguei chorando e pensando em você depois que assisti O casamento do meu melhor amigo. Sabe aquele na qual a Julia Roberts é rejeitada com veemência pelo objeto de sua paixão, o seu melhor amigo. Ironia, não? É lógico que essas palavras permaneceram em meus penssamentos, se eu que havia protagonizado à cena melodramática na noite anterior já a achava patética, imagine partilhá-la com o pivô do acontecimento. Suspirei por um instante, - Só estou preocupada com amanhã- falei um pouco apreensiva. Eu não estava mentindo para ele de fato, já que amanhã eu começaria em um novo emprego e isso estava me assustando.

-Você não precisa se preocupar- ele falou amigavelmente enquanto passava sua mão carinhosamente pela minha.

Isso foi o suficiente para o meu coração voltar a se manifestar- Você vai se sair muito bem amanhã- ele disse convicto, enquanto me encarava com aqueles olhos verdes, profundos. Agora foram os meus pulmões que resolveram reagir de forma anormal, quer dizer anormal para a anatomia, perfeitamente normal para mim, já que o ar sempe me fugia quando aqueles olhos verdes pairavam sobre os meus. Edward continuava sustentando o seu olhar, ele não continuaria me olhando assim se soubesse o que fazia comigo. Provavelmente eu deveria prezar pela minha saúde, e desviar daquele olhar compenetrante dele, antes que eu tivesse uma parada cardio-respiratória. Mas quem se importava? Eu realmente não, nem um pouco. Nosso olhar só foi quebrado por uma voz que chamou nossos nomes assim que adentrou no local.

-Bella, Edward!- eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em ouvir aquela voz, mas minha felicidade logo se esvaiu quando eu vi o número de pessoas que olhavam para a nossa mesa devido aos gritos dela.

Alice vinha andando alegremente em nossa direção, com seus cabelos castanhos que apontavam para todos os lados, na altura de suas orelhas, ela sorria largamente em nossa direção. Ela era seguida, a uma pequena distância, por um loiro, alto, com olhor cor de mel. Jasper. Agora eu entendia o motivo daquele sorriso no rosto de Alice.

-O que fazem aqui à essa hora crianças?- perguntou ela assim que chegou onde estávamos.

-Bom dia pra você também, mana.- Edward disse sarcástico.

-Bom dia- cumprimentou Jasper ao chegar.

-Bom dia- respondi sorridente.

-Vamos pegar o nosso café e já voltamos!- Alice disse animada, e logo depois seguiu para o balcão com Jasper ao seu lado.

-Como ela consegue?- perguntei, referindo-me a animação dela.

-A bateria dela nunca acaba, acredite, era pior quando ela era criança.

Intantes depois eles já estavam de volta.

-Então, formiga na cama, Bella?- Alice perguntou sentando-se na cadeira ao meu lado.

-Não, foi o seu irmão.- Eu disse revirando os olhos, e encontrando um sorriso sacana no rosto dela- Quer dizer, não na minha cama, é claro.- Eu podia sentir o meu rosto pegar fogo, eu mataria Alice por isso quando chegássemos em casa.

-Eu só queria que você aproveitasse o sol da manhã- Edward falou comprimindo os seus lábios, tentando não rir da minha situação.

-Eu acho que já o aproveito todos os dias a caminho do trabalho.- falei rispidamente utilizando o último vestígio do meu humor matinal- Mas, e vocês, o que fazem aqui?- perguntei ao casal em nossa mesa.

-Acabamos nos esbarrando numa caminhada na praia - respondeu Jasper- E depois a convidei para vir tomar café.

Eu olhei rapidamente para Alice e vi minha melhor amiga corar levemente enquanto Jasper falava do convite, ela respondeu ao meu olhar fazendo uma careta.

-Nós ligamos para o Emmet, e ele está vindo para cá com a Rosalie.- falou Alice enquanto bebia seu café.

Ótimo, mais um para me perturbar. Não que eu não gostasse do Emmet, pelo contrário eu o amava como se ele fosse o meu irmão mais velho, que por sua vez desempenhava esse papel muito bem. O único "problema" é que o esporte preferido dele era me tirar do sério. Ele tentava de tudo para me deixar com o rosto vermelho, o pior é que ele conseguia. Ele conhecia o meu ponto fraco, pensando bem, quem dos meus amigos não conheciam o meu tendão de Aquiles? Eu mal terminei os meus pensamentos e eu pude ver um "grandalhão", forte e de cabelos encaracolados, de mãos dadas com uma loira linda, digna de uma capa da Vogue, fato que ela já havia realizado.

Emmet e Rosalie vieram nos cumprimentar, e logo depois foram fazer seus pedidos. Instantes depois nossa mesa já estava completa. Com a chegada de Emmet, o que mais fazíamos ali era rir.

-Wow, nós seis tomando café juntos, isso tá parecendo Friends- ele observou, rindo.

-Só que numa versão melhorada - reclamou Rose, vaidosa.

Eu estava rindo deles, até que os meus olhos percorreram a mesa, analisando o comentário que ele tinha feito. Ele e Rosalie sem dúvidas seriam Ross e Rachel, eles sempre foram perfeitos juntos. O jeito mandão de Alice com certeza lembrava o de Monica, e levando em conta o seu iminente relacionamento com Jasper, obviamente que ele seria o Chandler. Edward facilmente seria o Joey, com todas as garotas aos seus pés e a para mim só havia sobrado a louca da Phoebe, a mais esquizita de todos. Definitivamente, aquilo não contribuia para a minha auto-estima.

-Qual é a boa de hoje?- perguntou Emmett, me despertando dos meus pensamentos.

-Devíamos ir jogar boliche- Edward sugeriu

-Ew! Boliche?- protestei.

-Algum problema?- perguntou Edward

-Não, só queria uma coisa que não tivesse potencial de me machucar.

-Algo no qual você não possa se machucar? Isso é impossível!- debochou Emmet, dando uma breve risada. Ele amava me irritar. Se aquele urso não tivesse o tamanho de um alterofilista, eu já tinha quebrado a cara dele.

- Então, alguma sugestão?- Rosalie perguntou me encarando. Caramba! Por que ela sempre tinha que ficar do lado do Emmet?! Só por que eles eram casados?! Isso não era justo!

- Tudo bem, eu me rendo- suspirei derrotada- Boliche - minha voz saiu claramente desanimada, sem nenhum esforço adicional, eu realmente não estava afim de jogar.

-Não vai ser tão ruim assim- garantiu Jasper.

-Claro que não, até por que um braço quebrado me impediria de ir trabalhar amanhã.- Ok. Eu não sou mazoquista, mas a dor de um braço quebrado era menor comparada ao desconforto de um primeiro dia de emprego.

-E você fala isso com o seu futuro chefe a mesa?- perguntou Emmet

-Você não é chefe dela, Em- defendeu Alice.

-Mas eu sou um dos acionistas- ele falou, parecendo ofendido.

-Você só tem 25%- provocou Edward.

-5% a mais que você- retrucou Emmet

-E 30% a menos que o tio Frank.- devolveu Alice imediatamente. Meu Deus, aqueles três amavam discutir, não importava o motivo.

-Sério Bella, qual o problema com amanhã?- perguntou Jasper, interrompendo a pequena discussão dos irmãos Cullen.

-Eu não sei, eu acho que eu tô com... medo

-Bella, você vai estar entre amigos-Rose tentou me confortar

-Eu sei, talvez esse seja o problema. As pessoas podem achar que eu sou protegida, só por que eu sou amiga da família- Eu odiava adimitir os meus sentimentos, mesmo para eles, que eram os meus melhores amigos.

-Bella, você é absurda!- Edward reclamou ao meu lado

-Eu sei, você fala isso com bastante frequência.- murmurei, me virando em direção a ele

-E você nunca me escuta.- ele replicou ligeiramente irritado., me encarando. Ótimo! Não eram nem dez horas da manhã, e já era a segunda vez que aqueles olhos encontravam os meus, de uma maneira nada normal. Eu nem queria imaginar como seria o restante do dia.

-O papo está ótimo, mas eu tenho que ir- disse Alice se levantando- Bella, você vem?

-Claro.

-Eu vou também- disse Edward nos acompanhando - Até mais

-Até- os demais responderam.

O caminho de volta até o apartamento foi bem mais curto do que ao da ida. Bendita cafeína! Assim que chegamos no apartamento eu me joguei no sofá e liguei a TV. Edward seguiu com Alice para o quarto dela, não sei para quê, e na verdade não me interessava. Até por que, o Natal e o meu aniversário estavam longe, então eu não tinha nada com o que me preocupar.

-Edward, você tem que esconder isso muito bem! Se nossos pais descobrirem eu te mato- Alice falava enquanto se aproximava da sala. Pelo visto era algo relacionado com o aniversário de casamento dos pais deles.

-Não se preocupe maninha.

-Eu tenho pena de Carslile e Esme!- falei quando eles finalmente apareceram na sala.

-Seus pais não te ensinaram a não ouvir a conversa dos outros não?- Alice falou fingindo irritação.

-Eu nunca fui uma garota muito obediente.- falei inocentemente antes de mostrar minha lígua para ela. Infantil, eu sei!

-Então meninas, estão afim de almoçar comigo?- Edward intercalava o olhar entre eu e Alice.

-Bem, - eu olhei para Alice pedindo socorro, eu não queria passar o dia todo ao lado dele. Tá. Talvez eu quizesse, mas as minhas funcionalidades corporais precisavam voltar ao seu ritmo natural.

-Não vai dar, eu vou fazer umas comprar no Shopping e provavelmente vou almoçar lá. -Eu suspirei aliviada com a resposta de Alice, e então virei a minha atenção para ele, que estava me encarando

- E você Bells?- ele me perguntou com aquela voz macia. Deus! Como eu poderia dizer não?

-A Bella vai comigo!- Alice veio ao meu socorro mais uma vez.

-Você pode deixar ela responder?- Ele reclamou da intromissão dela.

Ótimo! Eles iriam começar aquela briga idiota. Por que eu sempre acabava sendo disputada pelos irmãos Cullen, principalmente aqueles dois? Eles pareciam duas crianças brigando por um brinquedo, ou pais divorciados disputando com quem os filhor iriam passar o feriado. Eu sei que isso deveria fazer bem para o meu ego, mas era humilhante, por que eu ficava de mãos atadas., enquanto eles decidiam a minha vida.

- Ela também é minha amiga, você não pode ficar monopolizando ela assim. Quer exclusividade, case com ela- Eu iria matar Alice por ter pronunciado aquelas palavras.

-Até que não é má idéia- Edward respondeu com humor, e olhou para mim- Então?

-Eu vou com Alice. - As palavras mal saíram da minha boca, e Alice começou a dar pulinhos em volta de nós, e Edward revirou os olhos devido a reação de sua irmã.

-Sem problemas, mas a noite você não me escapa- ele falou do seu jeito naturalmente sedutor, me fazendo corar e o meu coraçao ir de 0 a 200 em 1 segundo.

Ele me beijou no rosto, e depois deu um beijo em Alice antes de ir embora.

-Qualquer dia desses você vai ter um infato por causa dele- Alice falou sentando- se ao meu lado no sofá.

-Ou por sua causa.

Ela fez cara de desentendida e eu continuei

-"Se quer exclusividade case com ela"- disse imitando a sua voz- Eu devia ter te matado por isso!

-Mas é verdade! Agora vamos logo os arrumar que teremos um longo dia no shopping.

-O quê?! Mas eu pensei que você só disse aquilo para me livrar dele.

-Bella, você sabe que eu não minto, muito menos para o Edward, então vá se arrumar, que eu vou ligar para a Rose para ela ir com a gente.

-Ótimo- falei irritada.

Se tinha algo que eu mais odiava do que compras no shopping, era ter que acompanhar Alice e Rosalie enquanto elas faziam isso.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Eu gostaria de agradecer a AliceDarkness, H-Cullen-H e Fernanda Kowalewicz pelas rewiews. Fico feliz que vocês estejam gostando ^^ Prometo não demorar muito para postar o próximo capítulo que já está quase pronto =D


	3. Meus amigos, meu mundo Parte I

**N/A:** Eu viajei no carnaval, e não tive tempo de digitar esse capítulo que já estava pronto no meu caderno. Como eu tive que antecipar a minha vinda, pude postar mais cedo. Esse capítulo vai ser dividido em duas partes, por que se nao ele iria ficar gigantesco. Resumindo, teremos alguns flashbacks mostrando como Bella conheceu todo mundo. E pela primeira vez na fic, teremos o ponto de vista de Edward e descobrir o que ele realmente pensa hehehehe Espero que gostem! Resposta as reviews no fim do capítulo. Ah, e também teremos uma enquete!

**Capítulo 3- Meu mundo, meus amigos- Parte 1**

**[BPOV]**

Alice me arrastou para o shopping junto com Rosalie. Deviam proibir aquelas duas de entrarem lá. Elas são capazes de esvaziar o estoque dos lojistas em apenas um dia. Eu perdi a conta de quantas lojas eu entrei, e de quantas roupas elas me fizeram experimentar, e até mesmo comprar, sob a alegação de que o meu guarda-roupa estava fora de moda. Eu cogitei argumentar alguma coisa, mas o que eu aprendi nesses últimos anos é que não se deve contrariar Alice Cullen. Nunca.

Depois de levamosr as inúmeras sacolas para o carro da Alice, fomos até a praça de alimentação almoçar.

-Meninas, notícia bombástica- Alice praticamente gritou ao nosso lado- O Jasper terminou com a Marie!

-Sério?- Aquilo realmente era uma notícia bombástica.

-É, tem uns dois meses.- Rosalie respondeu como se fosse algo irrelevante.

-Dois meses? E você não me contou?- Alice parecia magoada.

-Ele é meu irmão- Rosalie se defendeu.

-Eu sou sua amiga-Ali protestou.

-Ele me pediu segredo

-Eu sou sua amiga!

-Ali, por exemplo, se o Edward te contasse que era apaixonado pela Bella, mas te pedisse segredo. Mesmo você sabendo que ela também é apaixonada por ele, você contaria, ou esperaria até ele se declarar?

Sério, será que Rosalie não tinha uma metáfora melhor não? Por que tinha que ser eu e o Edward? Por que não ela e o Emmett?

-Bem, essa é difícil... mas eu acho que eu iria esperar.

-Então, eu sabia que quando o Jazz se sentisse preparado ele iria contar. Embora tenha sido ele a terminar foi doloroso. O relacionamento deles foi bem longo.

-Como eu não percebi?- Agora eu estava me sentindo uma péssima amiga. Jasper sempre me confortava quando eu precisava, era como se ele soubesse exatamente como eu estava me sentindo. E agora que ele precisava de mim, eu não pude enxergar isso.- Eu sou uma péssima amiga.

-Bella, você sabe como ele é, tenta controlar as emoções ao máximo. Não precisa ficar assim, não se culpe. Ele só precisava de um tempo para poder seguir em frente.

-Você tá querendo dizer que ele quer seguir em frente...comigo?-A última palavra de Alice saiu praticamente engasgada. Ela era observadora de mais, Rosalie não deveria ficar deixando tantas pistas assim no ar.

-Alice, não coloque palavras na minha boca. Mas digamos que isso não seja algo assim tão impossível de acontecer

-Hum... Alice Hale não soa mal- falei analisando seu possível nome de casada.

-E nem Bella Cullen- ela devolveu rapidamente.

-Ok, podemos voltar o foco para você e Jasper?- Aquele momento era da Alice e do Jasper, e eu não queria que virasse mais um capítulo da novela Edward e Bella.

-Bella, você precisa...- Rosalie tentou ponderar comigo, mas eu não deixei ela terminar.

-Rose, por favor, eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso.- E eu realmente não queria. Estava farta dos conselhos delas, sobre o que eu deveria fazer, ou como eu deveria fazer. Não queria mais saber de planos mirabolantes, e nem de estratégias para seduzir o Edward.

O silêncio seguiu por um tempo, até que Alice decidiu quebrá-lo. O assunto? Trabalho. Ela e Rosalie tinham uma agência de modelos, uma das mais conceituadas de Los Angeles. Elas resolveram montar a agência assim que Alice terminou a Faculdade de Moda, e já que Rosalie havia decidido abandonar sua carreira de modelo, devido ao seu noivado com Emmett, então a agência foi a solução perfeita para as duas. Elas continuavam falando alguma coisa, sobre a nova campanha da Dior, ou qualquer outra coisa. E minha mente apenas divagava, sobre tudo aquilo, principalmente Alice e Jasper. Eles seriam perfeitos juntos, eles já eram perfeitos desde quando se encontraram pela primeira vez. Acho, que se não fosse a idiota da Marie, Alice já seria a Sra Hale há muito tempo.

_[Flashback]_

Estávmos no último ano de faculdade, em pleno período de provas. A pior época das nossas vidas, parecia que o tempo era insuficiente para tudo o que tínhamos de fazer. Como teríamos prova no dia seguinte, eu, Alice e Edward decidimos estudar juntos. As provas eram Literatura, Organização empresarial e Psicologia aplicada, respectivamente. Eu já havia cursado Organização empresarial e estava ajudando Alice, que por sua vez já havia feito Psicologia Aplicada e estava ajudando o irmão, que era um verdadeiro gênio literário e estava me ajudando para a prova.

-Qual o livro que o professor mandou ler?- eu entreguei o livro para ele, e tive que rir quando ele revirou os olhos -Morro dos ventos uivantes?!

-Algo contra?- perguntei inocente. Eu sabia que ele odiava aquele livro. Para ele aquela história era errada. Ele falava que um sentimento tão puro como o amor, não poderia vir de um sentimento tão sódido como o ódio. Eu tentava, em vão, refutar o que ele dizia, mas nenhum dos dois nunca cedia. Um impasse, como ele gostava de chamar.

-Nada- ele deu de ombros, fingindo desinteresse- Só achava que um professor de Universidade deveria passar uma leitura menos colegial para a turma.

-Certo.- Concordei fingindo desconhecer o motivo do seu aparente desinteresse.

Alguém bateu na porta, e Alice levantou-se para atender. Prontamente uma agitada Rosalie Hale adentrou no local.

-Vocês ainda não estão prontos?- ela perguntou surpresa. Deveríamos estar prontos para alguma coisa?

-Prontos para que?- Que bom que eu não era a única perdida por ali, já que Edward também não fazia idéia do que ela estava falando.

-Buscar meu irmão no aeroporto.- Ela disse como aquela fosse a única resposta lógica e óbvia para a nossa pergunta.

-Rose, estamos estudando.

-Bella, por favor, o Emmett não vai poder ir. E eu não quero ir lá sozinha.- Ela falou parecendo uma garotinha de três anos. Mimada! Ela era minha amiga, mas era mimada. Ela tinha que parar de andar com a Alice, ou então eu estaria ferrada.

Como aparentemente não tínhamos escolha, fomos trocar de roupa e depois seguimos até o aeroporto junto com Rosalie. O assunto do mês era Jasper Hale, o irmão da Rosalie. Ele havia terminado de cursar Jornalismo em Yale, e havia conseguido um emprego na Breakin Dawn Editora, na qual Frank Cullen, tio dos meus amigos, era dono. Rosalie não se cansava de dizer o como seu irmão era incrível e maravilhoso, e que único defeito dele era Marie, a namorada que ele havia arranjado em Yale.

Chegamos no aeroporto, dez minutos depois avisaram que o vôo dele estava desembarcando no portão 8. Rapidamente fomos para lá. Foi fácil descobrir quem era Jasper. Ele era alto, não era forte, mas os seus músculos estavam bem contornados na roupa que usava. Ele era loiro cor de mel, e era tão lindo quanto a irmã. Será que eu era a única comum naquele grupo de amigos? O loiro veio em nossa direção, confirmando as minhas suspeitas. Ele e Rosalie se abraçaram por um bom tempo, afinal eles não se viam desde que ele foi para a faculdade, há quatro anos atrás. Ela se separou dele, voltando-se para nós, agora com Jasper ao seu lado.

-Pessoal, esse é o meu irmão Jasper. Jasper esses são meus cunhados Alice e Edward Cullen, e aquela é minha amiga Bella Swan.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo- Eu estiquei minha mão para ele, cumprimentando-o. Eu nunca fui de tomar a iniciativa em nada, mas de alguma forma, Jasper me deixava confortável.

-O prazer é todo meu.- ele respondia educadamente, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Logo após ele cumprimentou Edward, da mesma maneira polida. Ele me parecia ser uma pessoa reservada, completamente diferente da espevitada Rosalie, ou da baixinha atrevida Alice. Mas acho que foi por isso que a mágica aconteceu. Sem nenhuma explicação, quando ele foi cumprimentar Alice seu sorriso se alargou naturalmente, e sua expressão antes contida havia se tornado relaxada. Alice por sua vez também tinha um enorme sorriso estampado no seu rosto. Era estranho, mas eles pareciam enfeitiçados um pelo outro. Como eu disse, parecia mágica.

_[Fim do Flashback]_

Eu tenho certeza que se não fosse aquela metida da Marie ter vindo para Los Angeles, três meses depois do Jasper, a minha amiga já estaria com ele desde então.

**[EPOV]**

Eu estava almoçando, quando Emmett me ligou avisando que Rosalie passaria a tarde fora, e por isso ele estava me convidando para algo que ele chamou de "Tarde dos Garotos". Eu sabia o que significava. Uma tarde inteira na sala de jogos do meu irmão, jogando sinuca, pebolim e videogame. Rosalie só concordou com aquela sala depois de Emmett ter feito um mini-Spa para ela. O que eu posso dizer? Eles se merecem.

Quando eu cheguei na casa do meu irmão, Jasper já estava lá jogando Rock Band com ele. Bom, pelo menos eles estavam tentando jogar.

-Por favor, nunca tentem montar uma banda.- falei para eles, que pararam de jogar ao notarem a minha presença.

-Garotas amam roqueiros.- Jasper falou.

-É, essa mistura de música e rebeldia atrai as garotas.- Emmett completou

-Rosalie já conhece a sua teoria?- Eu sei que ele nunca trairia Rosalie, mas era engraçado ameaçá-lo. Era inacreditável o que Rosalie fazia com ele quando estava irritada.

-Então, Edward, você e Bella?- Emmett rapidamente mudou de assunto. E como sempre tinha que ser eu e a Bella. Por quê?

-Então Jasper, você e Alice?- Não tive saída a não se passar a bomba para o Jazz.

-Sinto muito mas não quero saber sobre o Emmett e minha irmã. Tenho medo do que ele possa responder.- Que coisa gay! Tudo bem que os detalhes que Emmett fornecia sobre o relacionamento dele com a esposa eram...anh...nojentos, mas bem que ele podia me livrar só dessa vez. Jasper Hale que me aguarde.

-Então, você vai se declarar para ela?- Meu irmão perguntou casualmente.

-O quê?- Eu não acredito que estávamos prestes a começar aquela história de novo

-Ora vamos, não é a primeira vez que temos essa conversa...- Ainda bem que ele sabe.

-Pois é, não sei porque você insiste em repitir

-A repetição é a chave do aprendizado.- Ele disse aquela frase como se fosse de algum filósofo respeitado

-E a minha irritação é a chave para o seu nariz quebrado.- Quando o assunto era eu e Bella Emmett realmente conseguia me tirar do sério.

-Alguém já disse que essas brigas enchem o saco?- Jasper chamou a nossa atenção. Minha mandíbula estava trincada, e minha respiração pesada. Eu realmente não gostava de falar sobre o meu relacionamento com Bella, era delicado demais.

-Eu compreendia esse amor platônico de vocês enquanto vocês ainda estavam na faculdade, mas já se passaram dois anos, e nada!

-É complicado- foi a única resposta que me permiti dar ao meu irmão.

-Complicado?- Jazz perguntou um pouco confuso.

-Ela é minha melhor amiga. E se não der certo?

-Desculpa esfarrapada.- Emmett sibilou ao meu lado.

-Eu tenho medo- finalmente adimiti. A verdade, era que eu morria de medo de perder Bella. Eu nunca fui bom com relacionamentos. E se eu me envolvese com ela e não desse certo? Eu não suportaria viver sem ela na minha vida.

-De que?- Jasper perguntou.

-De machucá-la, de me machucar

. -Ela não é a Tanya- Emmett protestou, me fazendo lembrar da sombra do meu passado.

-Exatamente por isso.- Respondi voltando a trincar minhas mandíbulas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Antes de responder as reviews vamos para a enquete hehehe. Bem a Fernanda Kowalewicz deixou uma review implorando para que a tal pessoa do passado da Bella não fosse o Jacob. Inicialmente, seria sim o Jake. Mas como estamos num país democrático vocês escolhem. Quem vai deixar o Edward louco de ciúmes o Jacob ou o Mike? De qualquer maneira os dois estarão na fic, eu só quero saber onde eu vou encaixar cada um. Por que um vai ser o "amor do passado" e o outro o colega de trabaho.O próximo capítulo é continuação desse, então a votação vai seguir até eu postar o próximo capítulo, já que no quinto mostra a Bella no trabalho e eu preciso decidir quem vai ser o colega dela. Então, quem vai ser o amor da Bella, Newton ou Black? Por favor deixem o seu voto no review!

**Alice Moonlight Darkness: **Que bom que você tá amando. E o Edward é perfeito em qualquer fic hehehehhehe

**NaNe CurtI: **Cara, pelo que eu li nos reviews todo mundo gostou desse quote "Se quer exclusividade case com ela." Tenho que confessar que até quando eu escrevi eu tive que rir, as vezes o tico e teco conseguem pensar em coisas interessantes :P

**Katryna Greenleaf Black: **Que bom que você está gostando. Pois é né, a Bella é meio lerdinha. Como já deu pra ver nesse capítulo, o Edward também é interessado nela, mas existem certas coisas que ele ainda precisa superar. Bem, eu também acho que eles sim seriam Rachel e Ross, mas sabe como é a Bella né, ela não se enxerga....

**Mariana T.: **Pois é, eu demorei, mas tô continuando

**Blackforever: **Não foi tão logo assim, mas aqui está ele.

**Helena D. Cullen: **Nossa, eu fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado. Mas só não leva o Edward pro céu não por que nós, pobres mortais, ainda precisamos dele :P

**Waterbender456: **Tenho que confessar que a primeira fic que li de Twilight foi uma em que todos eram humanos, e simplismente amei. E acabei achando mais fácil começar a escrever uma nesse mesmo estilo do que me aventurar logo de cara pelo universo real. Wow, que bom que a história te chamou a atenção. Espero não decepcionar nos próximos capítulos.

**-Crazy: **Postando mais! Valeu.

**Fernanda Kowalewicz: **Mais uma que gostou da frase huahauahuaahauahau Bem, como eu disse lá em cima. Seria sim o Jacob, mas eu abri a votação para que vocês decidam, só não coloquei o James nela, por que ele já tem um papel garantido na história.

**Dani Cullen.94 **Não precisa mais esperar, aqui está ele!

**H-Cullen-H: **Não o Edward não seguiu elas. Com relação ao que vai acontecer a noite, eu ainda não sei ao certo, mas vai ser mostrado no próximo capítulo. Ele e Alice estão armando alguma surpresa para os pais. Acho que o capítulo da festa será o quinto ou o sexto, ainda não sei ao certo. Teremos que esperar até lá para ver a surpresa.

**Bells C: **Eu sei que prometi, mas é que eu fiz muitas mudanças nesse capítulo. Tanto que agora ele virou dois. Eu basiei o relacionamento deles nessa fic numa história minha que eu escrevi há alguns anos atrás, e que nunca terminei. Onde os protagonistas tinham uma amizade bem próxima, só que a garota era completamente apaixonada por ele. Mas isso foi a única coisa que eu roubei da outra história.

Galera, amei todas as reviews. Continuem assim. Lembrando que sugestões e críticas são muito bem vindas. Muito Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, um beijão e até o próximo capítulo!


	4. Meus amigos, meu mundo Parte 2

**N/A:** Nossa, essa fic está saindo do meu controle. O que originalmente era um capítulo só, já se desdobrou em três :P Bem, esse capítulo tem mais dois flashbacks. A intenção era colocar todos os flashbacks aqui, afinal a intenção desse capítulo era mostrar como a Bella conheceu cada um deles. Mas eu achei que ia ficar ruim encher um capítulo de flashbacks que não tinham nenhuma, ou pouca ligação entre si. Juro que não vou demorar com o próximo capítulo, já tá mais da metade :P E nele veremos o escolhido, Mike Newton, pela primeira vez.

**Capítulo 4- Meu mundo, meus amigos- Parte 2**

**[EPOV]**

Eu me forcei a esquecer aquela conversa com Emmett enquanto permaneci na casa dele. Nós três passamos uma tarde agradável, como ele havia planejado. Mas no momento em que pus os meus pé para fora da casa dele tudo voltou a minha memória. Tanya era o fantasma do meu passado que me perseguia até hoje. Ela havia sido a primeira garota que eu amei. Nos conhecemos na faculdade, e namoramos por três anos. Eu era viciado nela. Emmett e Alice diziam que eu já estava beirando a obcessão. Talvez eles estivessem certos. Mas naquela época eu não me importava. Tanya era tudo o que eu enxergava. Eu vivia para ela, mas não de uma maneira romântica, era doentio. Talvez eu ainda estivesse assim hoje, caso aquele par de olhos castanhos não atravessasse meu caminho.

_[Flashback]_

Eu estava com Tanya em uma festa. Mais uma festa na Universidade. E eu sequer conhecia a dona da festa. Acho que o nome dela era Victoria, ou alguma coisa do tipo. Eu não gostava daquele tipo de festas. Bebidas, músicas ensurdecedoras e pessoas estúpidas fazendo coisas ainda mais estúpidas. Mas Tanya gostava daquilo. E eu fazia tudo por ela. Inclusive ficar sozinho naquela festa enquanto ela conversava com as amigas em algum canto do apartamento.

De repente, alguém que estava passando por mim, escorregou. Eu consegui segurá-la, apoiando-a em meu corpo. Ela se virou para me encarar, e um brilho brotou naqueles olhos cor de chocolate. Eu nunca tinha visto olhos como os dela. Os olhos combinavam perfeitamente com seus cabelos castanhos, que por sua vez, contornavam graciosamente o contorno do seu rosto. Ela era bonita. Mas a sua beleza não era comum, como a das demais garotas. Era rara. Única. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas e percebi que sua respiração estava desregulada, culpa do quase tombo, eu suponho.

-Você está bem?- perguntei olhando-a

-Sim, obrigada.- ela respondeu com um sorriso tímido e eu vi as maçãs de seu rosto corarem novamente.

-Eu sou Edward- estiquei minha mão para cumprimentá-la.

-Bella.- ela respondeu enquanto apertava a minha mão.

O silêncio se instalou entre nós. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada para manter uma conversa racional. Aqueles olhos castanhos pareciam dois imãs, que atraíam toda a minha atenção. Eu poderia ficar ali eternamente, mas os braços de Tanya envoltos em minha cintura me trouxeram de volta à realidade. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu desejei que Tanya não estivesse

_[Fim do Flashback]_

Eu não havia me apaixonado por ela naquele dia. Na verdade, eu demorei um pouco para perceber o que eu realemnte sentia por ela. Acho que só fui notar que Bella era mais do que uma amiga para mim quando nós terminamos a faculdade. Mas mesmo assim, isso não impediu que ela exercesse uma poderosa influência sobre mim. Eu sentia necessidade de passar um tempo com ela, o que me fazia gastar menos tempo com Tanya. A cada dia eu estava menos dependente da minha droga. Talvez eu apenas estivesse trocando um vício pelo outro. Mas pelo menos Bella não me fazia sentir como cachorrinho pronto para obedecer a qualquer ordem sua, sem questionar. Mas mesmo com Bella, Tanya foi uma droga difícil de superar. Se é que eu cheguei a superá-la. Ela não estava contente com a minha não-plena devoção para com ela, que rapidamente ela colocou um belo par de chifres na minha cabeça. Naquele momento, senti meu mundo desmoronar. A única garota a quem eu havia confiado o meu coração, me traíra. O que eu podia esperar das outras? Eu respondi essa pergunta várias vezes nos últimos três anos. Garotas era algo que não faltava para mim. Nada sério, só diversão. Não conseguia me relacionar seriamente com alguém. Tudo por culpa daquela maldita!

**[BPOV]**

Passamos a tarde assitindo a maratona de Supernatural que esava passando na TV.

-Meu Deus, o Dean é tão...gostoso!- deixei um suspiro sonhador escapar.

Alice e Rosalie me olharam, as duas tinham suas sombrancelhas levantadas. As vezes elas eram tão parecidas...

-Ora, ora Edward Cullen tem um rival- Rosalie disse entre risos.

-Se eu encontrasse o Jensen Ackless por aí, na mesma hora eu esquecia do Edward

-Esquecia nada, desde o dia que eu te conheci, você já babava pelo meu irmão.

A almofada que estava do meu lado, voou ao encontro da minha amiga, acertando-a no rosto. Eu odiava quando Alice tinha razão. O que era, quase sempre.

_[Flashback]_

Depois daquela terrível festa que Victoria havia dado na noite passada, eu havia tomado uma descisão:mudar de quarto. Era o melhor a fazer, se eu quizesse manter as minhas notas e minha sanidade.

Fui falar com a Sra Smith , que trabalhava na administração. Por sorte ela estava de bom humor, e rapidamente achou um quarto para eu ficar. Ela anotou o endereço em um papel e me entregou. Saindo dali fui direto conhecer minha nova colega de quarto. Eu só esperava que ela não fosse como a Victoria. O apartamento ficava do outro lado do campus, há uns quinze minutos do meu, e dentro em breve, ex, apartamento. Ao chegar ao apartamento, dei uma leve batida na porta, e fui rapidamente atendida por uma garota baixinha, que tinha o cabelo na altura dos ombros, com algumas mechas loiras. O rosto dela era perfeito, parecia de uma fadinha. Se ela fosse loira, poderia ser a Sininho.

-Você deve ser a minha nova colega de quarto, certo?- Ela perguntou sorridente. Como ela sabia que eu viria, ela era vidente ou o quê?- É que acabaram de ligar da administração avisando.- ela completou, como que soubesse o que eu estava pensando.

-Eu sou Isabella Swan, mas pode chamar de Bella.

-Alice Cullen- ela me cumprimentou, e depois ela me puxou pela mão para que eu entrasse no apartamento.- Cadê suas coisas?

-Ainda estão no outro apartamento.

-Quer ajuda para carregar as coisas?- Eu já estava gostando dessa garota. Além de simpática, ainda era prestativa. Por que a bruxa da Victoria não era assim?

-Eu não quero incomodar.- A ajuda seria bem vinda, mas eu não queria explorá-la. Até por que exploração de menores era crime, certo? Um riso escapou de mim devido aos meus pensamentos. Ela me olhou curiosa.

-O que foi?

-Nada não. Apenas um efeito retardado de uma piada, eu acho.- Ela sorriu largamente, e eu retribuí o sorriso.- Bem, vou indo pegar as minhas coisas.

-Posso ir com você?- ela me olhou fazendo biquinho.

-Já que insiste....- Me dei por vencida.

-Ok, deixa só eu ligar para o meu irmão, para ele nos ajudar.- Ela era louca? Eu já não estava querendo incomodá-la, e ela iria chamar o irmão?

-Alice, não faz isso, sério.- eu praticamente implorei para ela não fazer aquilo.

-Bella, ele não vai se incomodar, ele mora no prédio ao lado.- Ela pegou o telefone e discou o número- Além do mais eu não quero carregar peso, acabei de fazer as unhas.

Dez minutos depois, alguém estava batendo na porta. Eu já estava preparada para um cara completamente furioso adentrar pela porta. Afinal quem faria um favor daqueles para uma desconhecida? Mesmo que fosse sua irmã que pedisse... Se bem que Alice me parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que sempre conseguia o que queria das pessoas. Mas quando ela abriu a porta eu não pude acreditar. Meu coração acelerou e minha respiração falhou, da mesma maneira que a noite passada.

-Bella?- aquela voz musical e macia adentrou em meus ouvidos.

Ele lembrava o meu nome? Eu não acredito que ele lembra de mim. Tudo bem Bella, isso não quer dizer que você é especial. Só mostra que ele tem uma boa memória. Não seja idiota!

-Edward, certo?- Ele me olhou e me deu um sorriso torto. Agora as meu rosto estava queimando.

-Vocês já se conhecem?- Alice nos olhou surpresa.

-Nos esbarramos ontem numa festa.- Ele disse tentando esconder o riso.

-Na verdade, eu escorreguei e ele impediu a minha queda- disse rindo do meu papel ridículo na noite anterior. Alice e Edward me acompanharam na risada.

-Que bom que o meu maninho estava lá para salvar a minha nova melhor amiga.

Melhor amiga? Ela me conhecia há quinze minutos e já me chamava de melhor amiga? O mais estranho é que talvez eu me sentia da mesma forma em relação à ela.

_[Fim do Flashback]_

Olhei para as minhas melhores amigas ao meu lado e sorri. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Eeeeee. Como sempre queria agradecer a todo mundo que leu/deixou review/favoritou essa fic. Por um placar super apertado o Mike ganhou a enquete. O Jake perdeu por apenas um votinho. Eu já tava desesperada com a votação empatada, tanto que mandei pm pra quem nã tinha votado huahauhauaha Maluca, eu sei. Bem para mim qualquer um dos dois ia ser ótimo, eu já tinha esquematizado que rumo as coisas tomariam dependendo da escolha, e tendo o Jake trabalhando junto com a Bella vai ser bem interessante, principalmente com a Leah por perto hauahuahau Ok, já falei demais, isso é só no capítulo sete. Isso se eu não criar mais um capítulo até lá, já que esse era o quarto capítulo e agora é o sétimo...Agora vamos as respostas.

**Fernanda Kowalewicz: **Bem, o James tem mais uma participação especial, mas ele vai aparecer. E bota frescos nisso u.u Bjos!

**Teyas: **Que bom que vc tá gostando... huhauahuaha não importa qual dos dois, o Ed num gosta deles mesmo heheheh.

**Waterbender456: **Alice e Jasper são muito fofos mesmo. Eu tive que colocar ele apaixonado por ela, não consegui deixar o Edward indiferente a Bella. Quero fazer ele sofre um pouquinho, mas bem pouquinho hauhauahaua

**Katryna Greenleaf Black: **Esse capítulo responde sobre a Tanya. Katryna foi uma das pobres almas que foram perseguidas pela autora para votar na enquete hauhauahuahauaau Tá, embora o Jacob não tenha sido o escolhido para ser o amor da Bella, isso não quer dizer que ele não vá dor de cabeça ao Edward.

**-Crazy: **Huahahuahauhauahauahau Bom, eles não tem um plano não. É só que é algo tão óbvio que eles ficam enxendo a cabeça deles. Mas isso não quer dizer que eles não possam arquitetar um plano. De repente eu penso em algo Hahaha Bjos.

**Blackforever: **O amor é lindo, e o Edward também. E valeu por ter respondido a minha PM!

** Cullen.: **Bem, não vai ficar igualzinho não, mas algumas similaridades entre Bella e Jake vão continuar sim, como eu disse veremos isso no capítulo 7. Bjo.

**Alice Moonlight Darkness: **Huahuahauahauhaua Se desse empate na votal

**Bellaaa Yo' : **Eu também amo o Jake, mas quem ganhou foi o Mike. Mas não fique triste o Jake estará bem presente na fic. Ah, e que bom que você está gostando.

**Jad' Malfoy **Tá sim, e muito! :P Valeu por responde a PM....

**Helena D. Cullen: **Embora eu ame o Jazz e a Ali, pra mim ning supera E/B *_* Nha mas eles são muito fofos, os 4.

**Angel Cullen McFellou **Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Tô continuando =D

Só um pequeno aviso: Eu quero me desculpar pra quem está acompanhando minha outra fic Se eu fosse você(propaganda é f#$ hehehe), eu não esqueci da fic não, mas é que eu tô tão inspirada com essa aqui, que eu não tô conseguindo parar de escrever. Mas eu vou tentar escrever um capítulo novo até o próximo fim de semana. Até mais, Beijos!


	5. O amor é um jogo

**N/A:** People, eu tô meio sem tempo aqui, então eu nem pude revisar o texto. Sorry se tiver alguns erros berrantes por aqui. Sinceramente, eu não gostei muito desse capítulo não, mas de qualquer forma ele está aqui. Eu não vou ter tempo de responder as reviews mas eu li todas, e amei todas. Brigadão galera! Beijos!  
PS: A música desse capítulo é Crush do David Archuletta.

**Capítulo 5- O amor é um jogo **

**[EPOV]**

Já havíamos chegado no Joe´s Lanes, o local que costumávamos jogar boliche. Bella e Alice estavam atrasadas, culpa da minha irmã, eu tinha certeza.

Emmett estava ao meu lado, me enchendo a paciência, enquanto sua esposa conversava com Jasper.

- Já pensou na conversa que tivemos?- revirei meus olhos com a pergunta do meu irmão.

-Em...

-Cara, você vai acabar perdendo-a se você não se declarar.

**I hung up the phone tonight**_(Eu desligo o telefone nesta noite)_  
**Something happened for the first time, deep inside** _(Algo aconteceu desde primeira vez, lá no fundo.)_  
**It was a rush, what a rush** _(Foi rápido, muito rápido.)_

Eu não respondi nada. Mas ao ouvir aquilo senti um aperto no meu peito. Eu nunca havia pensado naquela possibilidade. O único namorado que a Bella teve, foi o James, na época da faculdade. Eu não me importava muito, por que eu nem sabia que era apaixonado por ela na época. Mas e se agora...? Não. Talvez Emmet tivesse razão. Talvez eu devesse tomar uma atitude.

Mais uns minutos de espera, até que elas finalmente chegaram. Alice abriu um lindo sorriso quando nos viu, enquanto Bella, que vinha sendo puxada pela minha irmã, esforçava-se ao máximo para manter um simples sorriso em seu rosto.

Alice vinha em minha direção, enquanto Bella passava direto indo sentar-se no lugar vago entre os irmãos Hale.

Eu fiquei encarando Alice, esperando que ela entendesse a minha pergunta muda.

-Dean Winchester.- E ela repetiu o mesmo gesto de Bella, indo sentar ao lado de Jasper. Me deixando completamente confuso.

-Quem é Dean Winchester?- pensei alto. Eu esperava que ninguém houvesse me escutado, mas o meio sorriso no rosto do meu irmão, confirmou o oposto.

-Concorrência?- ele perguntou, rindo. Ele estava se divertindo com aquilo.- Depois não diga que eu não avisei.

Rolei meus olhos. Os comentários de Emmet eram totalmente dispensáveis no momento. Eu só queria saber quem era aquele tal de Winchester e por que Bella estava com o rosto um pouco abatido.

**Cause the possibility** _(Porque a possibilidade)_  
**that you would ever feel the same way about me** _(que você sentiria o mesmo por mim)_  
**t's just too much, just too much** _(É muita, simplesmente muita.)_

**[BPOV]**

Idiota. Até hoje não consegui encontrar uma palavra que me definisse melhor. Talvez patética também servisse, mas eu só me lembrava de 'idiota' enquanto me xingava internamente. O motivo de eu me xingar, dessa vez? Eu chorei assistindo "No rest for a Wicked "*. Chorei compulsivamente, para falar a verdade. Tudo o que eu queria agora, era poder ficar em casa e curtir a minha fossa. A minha cara estava horrível, eu tinha chorado muito mais do que na noite anterior. E eu que achava que uma série de terror seria o mais seguro para os meus dutos lacrimais. Como sempre eu estava enganada. E se isso ainda não bastava, ainda tinha que ir para aquele maldito boliche. Que raiva! Que ódio! Choro e raiva, hum, TPM? Talvez. Edward estava me olhando assustado. Eu cheguei sem falar com ele, e fui me sentar entre Jasper e Rosalie. Não sei como ele já não tinha expulsado Jasper do meu lado para conversar comigo.

*Episódio final da terceira temporada de Supernatural

**Why do I keep running from the truth **_(Por que eu continuo fugindo da verdade?)_  
**All I ever think about is you** _(Tudo em que eu penso é você)_  
**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized,**_(Você me hipnotizou, tão fascinado)_  
**and I just got to know **_(e eu só tenho que saber)_

-Bella. você tá bem?- Jasper perguntou preocupado.

-Tô- respondi parecendo uma criança mimada, sem olhar para ele.

-Ela estava assistindo Supernatural, e chorou quando o Dean morreu.- Alice explicava para Jasper. Eu não a olhei, mas podia perceber que ela tentava não rir enquanto falava.

Levantei meu rosto e fuzilei Alice com o meu olhar. Ela não precisava falar aquilo. Era constrangedor.

Jasper riu da situação.

-Só você mesmo Bella.- ele disse entre as risadas, enquanto passava o braço pelos meus ombros.

-Já que todos chegaram, vamos começar a jogar- Emmet se pronunciou.- Qual vai ser o time? Garotos contra garotas?

-Você realmente quer perder de novo, amor?- Rosalie provocava.- Por que não jogamos em casais?

A expressão no rosto dela não era inocente. E nem a de Emmett ao perceber os pensamentos de sua esposa. Pelo menos Alice poderia se beneficiar dessa idéia maluca da Rose.

-Por mim está ótimo!- Emmett concordou com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Ninguém se deu ao trabalho de pronunciar quais seriam as duplas. Era óbvio demais. Por isso me levantei e fui andando em direção a Edward, que ainda mantia uma expressão confusa ao olhar para mim.

**Do you ever think, when you're all alone **_(Você já pensou, quando está sozinha,)_  
**All that we could be, Where this thing could go** _(tudo o que podemos ser, onde isto pode ir?)_

-Oi.- murmurei enquanto me sentava ao seu lado.

-Então voltamos a usar palavras?- O tom dele era divertido, mas a sua expressão ainda era confusa. Os seus olhos estavam ilegíveis. Eu não sabia o que eles estavam tentando me dizer.

-Não.- esbocei um pequeno sorriso para ele.

-Posso apenas saber o motivo? Da irritação...- ele perguntou arqueando sua sombrancelha.

-O boliche, não é óbvio?- falei áspera.

-Esse mau humor é por causa so Boliche mesmo ou por causa do...Dean? Ele fez uma careta na última palavra. E eu só queria matar minha amiga por ficar espalhando aquilo.

-A Alice é impossível.- bufei, revirando os meus olhos.

**Am I crazy or falling in love **_(Estou louco ou me apaixonando?)_  
**Is it real or just another crush **_(É real ou apenas uma outra paixão?)_

-Bella, quem é Dean?- ele me perguntou sério, sustentando aquele olhar indescritível para mim. Até parecia que ele estava com ciúmes. Edward com ciúme de mim? Claro! E vampiros também existem. Eu tive que rir de mim mesma por ter pensado aquilo.

-Qual é a graça?- ele perguntava ainda confuso.

-Edward, o Dean é o personagem de uma série, Supernatural.

**[EPOV]**

Deus, por que eu tinha que me apaixonar pela garota mais estranha e louca que eu já conheci?

-Bella, você é absurda.- Falei sorrindo para ela.

Os nossos olhares se encontraram, e não pude deixar de notar quando ela corou. Aquilo sempre me lembrava da primeira vez que a vi. Ela ficava tão linda assim.

**Do you catch a breath, when I look at you **_(Você suspira quando olho pra você,)_  
Are you holding back, like the way I do _(você está se segurando do jeito que eu estou?)_  
**Cause I'm tryin, try to walk away **_(Porque eu estou tentando, tentando fugir)_  
**But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away **_(Mas eu sei que esta paixão nunca vai ir embora...)_

-O casalzinho quer jogar ou prefere privacidade? - Meu irmão tinha o dom de ser inconveniente. Como ele queria que eu me declarasse para ela, se ele me atrapalhava sempre que estávamos juntos?

Bella o encarou corada e furiosa.

-Francamente, vocês estão piores que a Ali e o Jasper.- ele completou revirando os olhos.

-Emmett, se uma bola de boliche te acertar, acredite, não vai ser sem querer.- Alice ameaçou, lançando um olhar mortal para ele.

Meu irmão lancou um sorriso debochado para Alice.

-Vamos jogar logo!- Rosalie ordenou, levantando-se e pegando uma bola para jogar. Ela foi praticamente desfilando até a pista, fazendo com que a maioria dos homens no local a olhassem. Só espero que o meu irmão não esteja vendo isso, ou ele vai ficar realmente furioso. Rosalie deslizou a bola na pista, ela ficou ansiosa vendo a bola, indo em direção ao pinos. Ela já estava preparada para comemorar o seu strike, mas um pino teimoso resolveu não cair. Alice, levantou-se logo em seguida, e foi saltitando até a pista. Ela deixou apenas dois pinos em pé.

Ouvi Bella grunhir ao meu lado, mas segurei o riso para não irritá-la.

**Has it ever crossed your mind when we were hanging** _(Já passou pela sua mente quando estávamos saindo,)_  
**Spending time girl, are we just friends** _(passando tempo, garota, eramos só amigos?)_  
**Is there more, is there more** _(É algo mais, é algo mais?)_

-Se você quiser, posso ir no seu lugar- sussurrei em seu ouvido.

-Por isso que você é o meu melhor amigo- ela exclamou sorridente, me dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

Naquela breve proximidade, o seu cheiro de morango me invadiu. Era tão doce. Tive que me controlar para não agarrá-la ali mesmo.

Me levantei, ainda atordoado com o cheiro dela, e fui em direção ao local onde estavam as bolas.

-Eu sempre soube que a Bella era o homem da relação.- meu querido irmão comentou com Jasper, alto o bastante para que eu pudesse ouvir.

Ignorei o comentário do meu irmão e me encaminhei para a pista. Joguei a bola, e ela seguiu o seu percurso perfeitamente, derrubando todos os pinos.

Voltei para os meus amigos com um sorriso de superioridade no rosto.

-Exibido!- Bella me acusou, enquanto eu voltava a ficar do seu lado.

-Para ficar mais interessante- dizia Emmett, enquanto ia para a pista- Quem perder paga o jantar.

-Espero que não tenha deixado o dinheiro em casa- Jasper falou para mim.

***

**See it's a chance we've gotta take** _(É uma chance que temos que agarrar,)_  
**Cause I believe we can make this into** _(porque eu acredito que nos podemos transformar isso)_  
**Something that will last, last forever, forever** _(em algo que dure para sempre, para sempre.)_

Aproveitei que meus irmãos estavam entretidos com seus respectivos pares, para finalmente falar com ela. Tinha que ser agora, ou então poderia ser tarde demais.

-Bella...- ela me olhou nos olhos, e eu perdia a fala. Isso seria mais difícil do que eu imaginava.

**[BPOV]**

Os olhos dele estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca. Pareciam duas esmeraldas. Na verdade a beleza de uma pedra preciosa não se comparava a beleza daqueles olhos.

-Eu acho q-que...- Meu Deus, ele estava tão nervoso, e eu nunca o tinha visto assim antes. O que está acontecendo?

-Bells?- Uma voz me chamou, fazendo com que o meu olhar e o de Edward se quebrasse- É você?- Eu conhecia aquela voz. E uma parte de mim estremeceu ao ouví-la.

Me virei para encarar a fonte daquela voz, e sorri ao constatar que era realmente ele. Mike Newton. Ele não havia mudado muito desde a última vez que o vira. Ele ainda mantinha o mesmo corte de cabelo, com seus cabelos loiros levemente moldados por gel. Seus olhos, azuis, ainda mantiam o mesmo brilho de anos atrás.

-Mike!- exclamei e me levantei correndo para abraçá-lo.

Ele me envolveu fortemente em seus braços.

-Senti sua falta!- ele susurrou durante o abraço.

-Eu também- disse enquanto me desvencilhava dele.

-O que você tá fazendo aqui?- ele me perguntou curioso.

-Jogando boliche.- Não era óbvio?!

-E desde quando o desastre ambulante das aulas de educação física joga boliche?- Bati de leve em seu braço, ele tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto.

-Desde que os meus amigos me obrigaram a isso.- Revirei meus olhos. - E você, o que faz em Los Angeles?

-Sabe a empresa do meu pai?

-Claro, né como se eu pudesse esquecer as tardes que eu trabalhei lá na Newton´s- Eu passei meu último ano do colégio trabalhando lá com o Mike.

-Então, meu pai fez vários contatos desde então, e ele abriu umas filiais em alguns estados. E agora aqui estou eu, pronto para assumir a filial de Los Angeles.

-Uau, não acredito. Isso é demais!

Nós conversamos um pouco mais sobre nossos pais, Forks e nossos amigos da época da escola. Depois de trocarmos telefone, nos despedimos com um beijo no rosto, e eu voltei a ocupar meu lugar ao lado de Edward.

-Quem era o loirinho?- Alice me perguntou.

-Mike Newton.- Eu tinha certeza que ela reconheceria o nome.

-Seu ex-namorado?- ela perguntou surpresa.

-O próprio.- respondi sorrindo.

**[EPOV]**

**Do you ever think, when you're all alone **_(Você já pensou, quando está sozinha,)_  
**All that we could be, Where this thing could go **_(tudo o que podemos ser, onde isto pode ir?)_

Quem era o infeliz que havia atrapalhado a minha tentativa de me declarar para a Bella? E por que ela tinha se jogado nos braços dele? Eu só queria quebrar a cara daquele infeliz. Eu tentava ouvir a conversa deles, mas eu apenas ouvia algumas frases desconexas.

-Claro, né como se eu pudesse esquecer as tardes que eu trabalhei lá na Newton´s- Era impressão minha ou a Bella estava ensinuando alguma coisa. Não, não podia ser. Ela não era assim. Ela, era tímida. Isso devia ser obra da minha mente dominada pelo ciúme.

Eles ficaram conversando por uns dez ou quinze minutos, que mais pareceram horas para mim. Depois disso, eles se despediram com um beijo no rosto. Ela voltou para o meu lado, com um sorriso um tanto...bobo nos lábios.

-Quem era o loirinho?- Minha irmã perguntava para ela.

-Mike Newton.- Ela falava como se esse nome fosse significar algo para alguém ali na mesa. Como se alguém conhecesse.

-Seu ex-namorado?- Alice estava surpresa, e eu estava bestificado. Ex-namorado? Eu pensei que o primeiro tinha sido o James.

-O próprio.- Ela respondeu sorridente. Ouvi ela suspirar ao meu lado, eu tentei ignorar aquilo.

Eu não podia acreditar que quando eu finalmente tomo coragem para me abrir para ela, aparece algum idiota para atrapalhar tudo.

**Am I crazy or falling in love **_(Estou louco ou me apaixonando?)_  
**Is it real or just another crush **_(É real ou apenas uma outra paixão?)_  
**Do you catch a breath, when I look at you **_(Você suspira quando olho pra você,)_  
**Are you holding back, like the way I do **_(você está se segurando do jeito que eu estou?)_  
**Cause I'm tryin, try to walk away **_(Porque eu estou tentando, tentando fugir)_  
**But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away** _(Mas eu sei que esta paixão nunca vai ir embora...)_


	6. Primeiro Dia

**N/A:** Sei que demorei um pouquinho com esse aqui, mas eu confesso que estava com um pouco de preguiça para escrever essa semana. Sinceramente eu gostei desse capítulo. Ele foi o maior que eu escrevi até agora, e eu precisei dividí-lo em duas partes senão ele ficaria um testamento. Esse capítulo não tem o Edward (não me matem), mas no próximo tem Edward até dizer chega :P Espero que gostem

**Capítulo 6- Primeiro Dia **

**[BPOV]**

O despertador tocou, olhei para o relógio que marcava seis da manhã. Instintivamente, eu desliguei e voltei a dormir. Mas as batidas na porta me impediram de fazer isso.

-Bella, você quer chegar atrasada no seu primeiro dia no emprego?

Levantei da cama, xingando Alice mentalmente. Abri a porta do meu quarto e me deparei com o seu rosto sorridente.

-Bom dia! Então animada?- ela perguntou entusiástica enquanto eu lhe respondi fuzilando-a com o meu olhar. Pobre Alice, ela deveria ganhar um prêmiopor me aturar por tantos anos.

Segui para o banheiro para tomar meu banho. Quando eu voltei ao meu quarto, minha roupa já estava escolhida, uma calça social e uma blusa social verde listrada, de meia manga. Dessa vez eu não tinha o que reclamar da minha Stylish particular.

Depois fui para a cozinha tomar meu café-da-manhã, que por sinal já estqava preparado.

-Você tá se saindo melhor que a minha mãe- comentei ao ver a mesa posta.

-Só não vá se acostumando. Só estou fazendo isso para comemorar o seu primeiro dia.

Fiz uma careta para Alice e dei uma garfada na minha omelete.

-Então Al, como vão as coisas entre você e o Jay?

-Ele me convidou para jantarmos nessa quinta.- Os olhos dela brilhavam intensamente.

-Fico feliz por você amiga- falei sinceramente- Vocês vão ser perfeitos juntos.

-Por falar em perfeição... e o Mike?- Era impressão minha ou ela estava sendo sarcástica?

-O que tem ele?- Eu realmente não entendia onde ela queria chegar com aquilo.

-Como assim o que tem ele? Eu quero saber como você tá.... você reencontrou se ex-namorado e tudo mais...

-Eu não sei, não posso dizer que não senti nada, por que estaria mentindo. Mas também não sei o que senti, talvez seja só saudades.- Eu estava sendo sincera. Eu não sabia o que estava sentindo com aquele reencontro.

-Então, ele não tem chances?- Ela perguntou animadamente com a possibilidade da negativa. Alice nunca escondeu de ninguém que ela queria que eu e o Edward ficássemos juntos.

-Talvez sim, talvez não. Mike sempre foi um cara legal. Nós só terminamos por causa da faculdade. Se ele demonstrasse algum interesse talvez eu correspondesse, mas não é algo com o qual eu deve ou queira me preocupar no momento.

O sorriso de Alice se desmanchou ao ouvir aquilo. Mas eu realmente tinha que considerar essa possibilidade. Mike era um cara legal, e se ele quisesse reatar o nosso namoro talvez eu devesse considerar. Eu não podia passar a minha vida esperando Edward me notar e tomar alguma atitude em relação a isso. O telefone tocou e eu corri até a sala para atender.

-Alô?- Atendi ansiosa. Eu queria que fosse ele. Ontem quando ele me deixou em casa ele não estava muito comunicativo. Ele parecia frustrado, incomodado com algo. Mas eu não tive coragem de perguntar. Quando Edward está de mau humor, o melhor a fazer é não irritá-lo com conversas desnecessárias.

-Bella, sou eu.

-Oi Jazz- Tentei ao máximo que o meu desapontamento não aparecesse na minha voz

-Eu...ahn.. tô ligando para saber se você vai querer carona para o trabalho.- Traduzindo: Estou bancando o amigo generoso por que eu essa é a única desculpa que encontrei para ver a Alice. Eu sei que Jasper realmente era esse tipo de amigo, e que mesmo que ele não estivesse interessado na Alice ele provavelmente me ligaria. Mas ele não podia esconder as suas verdadeiras intenções, pelo menos não de mim.

-Acho que sim, já que Alice me fez vender meu Chevy baby.- Eu ainda não sei como aquela fadinha do mal havia conseguido me convencer a vender o meu bebê.

-Aquela lata velha está no lugar dela agora: o ferro velho.- Alice falava ao meu lado.

-Eu chego aí em quinze minutos, ok?

-Ok, até mais!- Eu desliguei o telefone e Alice estava me encarando com um brilho nos olhos.

-Que horas ele vai chegar?

-Daqui há uns quinze minutos.

-Ah meu Deus! Eu tenho que trocar de roupa, dar um jeito no cabelo e me maquiar! Não vai dar tempo!- Ela parecia que ia surtar a qualquer momento. Ela andava de um lado para o outro do apartamento enquanto falava.

-Al, você tá ótima!- Tentei inultilmente convencê-la da verdade.

-Nada disso, eu vou me trancar no quarto e só saio de lá quando ele for embora. Por nada no mundo ele vai me ver assim.- Ela foi para o quarto e realmente se trancou lá. Mesmo depois de anos as reações da Alice ainda me assustavam. Depois de exatos quinze minutos a campainha tocou, e não me surpreendi ao ver que era o sempre pontual Jasper.

-Pronta para o primeiro dia?- Ele perguntou com um sorriso reconfortante.

-Claro, do mesmo jeito de quando eu fui fazer minha primeira entrevista.- Jasper caiu na gargalhada.

-Ok, mas eu não vou fazer o seu trabalho dessa vez.- ele falava entre as risadas.

Esse ainda era um fardo que eu tinha que carregar. Minha primeira matéria como estágiária no L.A Post foi um fiasco. Na verdade, fiasco era um modo leve de descrever aquela situação. Eu só tinha que entrevistar uma mulher que havia sido assaltada. Crime banal, coisa de rotina. Como eu estava desesperada demais, Jasper se ofereceu para me acompanhar. Quando chegamos na casa da mulher para entrevistá-la eu simplismente travei. Eu não conseguia dizer nenhuma palavra, e Jazz teve que fazer todo o meu trabalho.

-Cadê a Alice?- ele perguntou, e eu voltei dos meus desvaneios.

-Tá trancada no quarto para você não vê-la.- Jasper me olhou confuso, enquanto eu ouvia a baixinha espernenando dentro do quarto.

-BELLA!- ela gritou e eu comecei a rir.

-Mas por que?- ele ainda parecia confuso.

-Ela não se arrumou, e está com medo de você se assustar com o visual matinal dela.

Ele revirou os olhos e sorriu.

-Ali, você fica linda de qualquer jeito.- Ele falou um pouco mais alto para que ela pudesse ouvir.

-Que fofo- ela respondeu de dentro do quarto.- Mas mesmo assim eu não saio daqui. - Ela era mais teimosa do que eu certas vezes.

-É melhor irmos logo ou então ela vai passar o dia todo aqui.

-Vamos então. Tchau Alice

-Tchau Jazz, tchau Bella.

-Tchau Ali.

Seguimos até a garagem do prédio e fomos em direção ao único Audi que estava na garagem. Por que todos eles tinham que possuir carros tão extravagantes? Entramos no carros e ele deu a partida, segundos depois já estávamos à caminho do meu novo trabalho.

-Relaxa, vai dar tudo certo.- A voz serena dele me passou uma confiança, me acalmando. Expirei o ar dos meus pulmões e sorri para ele.

-Eu sei, mas é que eu tô nervosa com a tal reunião lá com o Frank.- Afinal aquela seria a primeira vez que eu ficaria cara a cara com Frank Cullen.

-Ele pode assustar no início, mas depois ele é tão gente boa quanto o Carlisle.- Jasper falou com um sorriso, e eu decidi ignorar os meus medo e inseguranças naquele momento. O que tivesse que acontecer, aconteceria e eu não poderia fazer nada quanto a isso.

Ao chegarmos na Breaking Dawn Editora fomos diretamente para o último andar do prédio, onde ficava a sala do presidente.

-Lily- ele falou a mulher loira sentada a mesa que ficava próximo ao elevador.- Avise ao Frank que a Srta Swan está aqui, por favor.

-Claro- ela sorriu largamente para Jasper que pareceu alheio às segundas intenções por trás daquele sorriso. Ela pegou o telefone e ligou para o Sr Culleh.- Chefe, a srta Swan chegou...ah ok.- Ela voltou sua atenção para nós, sorrindo tentadoramente para ele outra vez.- Pode entrar.

-Te vejo no almoço?- perguntei a ela meio incerta.

-Não posso, já tenho compromisso.- ele falou, desculpando-se.

-Algo com que a Alice deva se preocupar?- De repente eu tive a súbita necessidade de mostrar aquela garota que o meu amigo tinha dona, e uma dona muito raivosa, diga-se de passagem.

-Ela não tem nada com o que se preocupar.- Ele sorriu sincero, e eu retribuí o sorriso. Satisfeita com a resposta que eu havia obtido, fui em direção à grande porta dupla de madeira, onde o meu novo chefe me aguardava. Abri a porta e avistei um homem, ele tinha olhos castanhos, era calvo e os cabelos que ainda restavam eram pretos, ele se parecia com Carlisle, mas era mais baixo que ele. Pelo menos eu descobri de que lado da família Alice havia herdado a sua altura.

-Srta Swan é um prazer finalmente conhecê-la- Ele levantou-se da cadeira e veio até mim. Ele estendeu a mão e eu o cumprimentei

- O prazer é todo meu.

-Os meus sobrinhos falam bastante da senhorita.- Não pude evitar que meu rosto corasse nessa hora.

-Espero que sejam coisas boas.- Sorri timidamente, e ele alargou o seu sorriso.

-Com certeza! Sabe Isabella é a primeira vez que eu contrato alguém para depois fazer a entrevista. Mas com os ótimos relatórios dos meus sobrinhos e das suas notas na UCLA, acho que posso dizer que eu estou fazendo um bom negócio.

-Assim espero!

-Emmett ou Edward te falaram sobre a sua função?

-Não

-Você conhece a revista "ItGirl"?

-Já ouvi falar.- Respondi tentando não demonstrar a minha total aversão àquela revista. Ela era a típica revista adolescentes, repleta de futilidades e trivialidades que não me agradavam.

-Suponho então que nunca leu?- Pelo visto eu não conseguia enganar ninguém, nem o homem que conheci a segundos atrás.

-Sinceramente não. A revista não faiz muito o meu estilo, sem ofensas.- Parabéns Bella, criticando a revista da sua empresa no seu primeiro dia de trabalho. Assim você vai longe.

-É justamente esse o problema. A revista atinge apenas uma parcela dos interesses atuais de uma garota, consequentemente, focalizando-se mais em um certo estilo de garota do que nos demais. Quando deveríamos agradar quase cem por cento do mercado. E é aí que você entra.

-Como assim?- Agora eu realmente não estava entendendo nada.

-Você vai ser a nova editora da revista. Você vai repaginá-la, fazer com que ela fique atraente para o maior númeroi de leitoras.

-Wow- Era a única coisa que eu conseguia pronunciar. Como assim? Eu? Editora? Eu era uma repórter interina do LA Post, e agora era uma editora?- Sr Cullen eu não acho que....- ele me interrompeu e continuou a falar.

-Não se preocupe. Emmett vai estar acessorando você com respeito a editoração e à sua equipe, enquanto o Edward vai cuidar da parte publicitária. Com relação a equipe ela é composta por uns cinco membros que te ajudarão a levar essa revista a um outro patamar.- Pelo visto não haveria escapatória. Não que eu não me achasse capaz para isso, eu sabia que eu era. Mas eu sabia que se eu falhasse eu estaria desapontando as pessoas que são as mais importantes da minha vida.

-E qual seria o prazo?

-Um ou dois meses. Vai depender do rumo dos projetos.

-Ok

-Agora eu vou chamar o Emmett para que ele te leve até a sua sala.

O Sr Cullen pegou o telefone e ligou para o seu sobrinho. Minutos depois, Emmett entrava na sala com o seu sorriso maroto nos lábios. Ele era uma eterna criança.

-Bells! Tio Frank!- Ele exclamou assim que entrou na sala. Ele apertou a mão do tio, e logo veio na minha direção beijando o topo da minha cabeça, antes de bagunçar os meus cabelos.

-Leve a Isabella até a sala onde ela vai ficar, e depois apresente ela ao pessoal.- O Sr Cullen ordenava o sobrinho.

-Pode deixar.-Ele acenou com a cabeça para o tio e me acompanhou em direção a porta.- E aí gostou de saber que eu sou seu chefe? Agora é oficial!- Eu não acredito que aquilo começaria de novo.

-Engraçado, eu ouvi a palavra acessor, e não chefe.- devovi para ele, enquanto saíamos da sala, indo em direção aos elevadores.

-Bella, Bella você é tão ingênua.- ele falava com um ar falso de lamentação.

Seguimos de elevador até o décimo andar onde ficaria a minha sala. No caminho Emmett ia me explicando algumas coisas sobre o trabalho.

-Como o meu tio deve ter te falado, você vai ter uma equipe. Eles vão te ajudar a mudar os conceitos da revista. Têm a Lauren que é a consultora de moda, o Eric que é especialista na área de tecnologia, a Jessica especialista em celebridades, o Ben responsável pelos esportes, o Jacob com a parte cultural e a Leah que vai ser a editora de fotografia dessa revista.- Era estranho como que a cada nome falado a minha cabeça associava uma outra palavra rapidamente.... Lauren-Patricinha, Eric-Nerd, Jessica-Fofoqueira, Ben-Atleta, Jacob-Intelectual e Leah-Metida. Eu era absurda, sequer conhecia as pessoas e já atribuía-lhes descrições.?

Emmett parou em frente à uma porta de vidro. Aquela deveria ser a minha sala. Haviam umas seis pessoas lá dentro deveria ser a minha "equipe". Emmett abriu a porta, e os meus olhos pairaram imediatamente no menino de pele avermelhada e um sorriso capaz de iluminar uma cidade inteira. Aquilo não podia ser possível!

-Jake!- exclamei surpresa.

Os seus olhos negros encontraram os meus, e o seu sorriso chegou até os olhos.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** Desculpe odiadoras do Jake mas eu não resisti, tive que fazer com que eles dois já se conhecessem, mas não se preocupem, ele vai perturbar a vida do Edward, mas não da mesma maneira que o Edward. Obrigada a todo mundo que adicionou essa fic nos favoritos ou nos alerts, e é claro a todos que deixaram reviews.... por falar em reviews, respostas abaixo:

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Pois é, quem mandou ser lerdo. Eu tô começando a ficar com peninha dele, o que eu ainda penso em torturá-lo nessa fic dá até medo huahauhaahaahuaha Mas falando sério, tudo tem uma boa causa! Bjos.

**Katryna Greenleaf:** O Dean foi parar nessa fic por que primeiro eu sou louca pelo Jensen, e segundo por que eu tava revendo esse maldito episódio que eu choro toda vez que eu assisto. É trabalhar com o namorado deve ser bom... pena que essa Bella aqui é meio santa....Pobre coitada! A música não estava nos planos iniciais, mas eu tava ouvindo ela um dia indo para o trabalho e decidi colocar no capítulo.

**N. Ransom **Quem não gostaria?! Convenhamos a Bella vive cercada só de homem lindo....Ah, se fosse eu!

**H-Culen-H **Bem como deu para perceber, o Edward adotou a postura "caladão" dele. Mas no próximo capítulo vai ter um pouco do Pov dele, mostrando um pouco o por que ele não falou mais nada aquela noite, embora seja bem óbvio...

**Fernanda Kowalewicz **Huahuhauahau, quanto ódio no coração menina.... hehehehehe. Não se preocupe nessa fanfic aqui Jake e Bella são apenas bons amigos! Pois é né, depois de anos convivendo com a Isabella o Edward tinha que ter adquirido alguma coisa dele, ele ficou meio tapado! Eu tinha que colocar algum defeito nesse homem.

**Waterbender456 **E o time anti-Jake ataca novamente hauhauahauhauahauhaa Realmente o Mike é um idiota, mas eu já cheguei a ficar com raiva dele em uma fic, porque além de idiota ele era um cretino aproveitador. Mas voltando a fic, ainda vai demorar um pouquinho para ele se declarar. A fic tá ganhando proporções que eu não esperava.

**Chantal. Forks Cullen **Calma, calma não precisa xingar ele, não vai durar muito hehehehee

**-CrAzY **É eu sei, eu sei. Confesso que eu mesma não gostei do modo que ela ficou afetada pelo Mike, mas eu precisava deixar o Edward inseguro e a Bella um pouco em dúvida, então isso foi tudo o que eu consegui.

**Blackforever **Tadinho mesmo, mas a hora dele vai chegar....

**gabihh-cullen **Que bom que você tá gostando! Embora não tenha sido o planejado, eu tô gostando bastante do triângulo com o Mike, na verdade isso acabou me ajudando a ter novas idéias com a fic que me impossibilitariam se fosse o Jacob no triângulo.

**Dani Cullen.94 **Dani, eu tô na fila, nem vem querendo roubar o Ed de mim não hunf! hhehehe É bom saber que eu faço as pessoas rirem, já que sempre me chamam de palhaça... Acho que encontrei minha vocação na vida....

**De Weasley **Brigada...bjo!

**Daidoji-Chan. **Espero que também tenha gostado desse. Bjo

**Kooh H. Cullen **Demorei um pouquinho dessa vez, mas até que não foi muito né? =D Calma, uma hora ele se declara, nem que seja invadindo o casamento da Bella com o Mike huahauahuahauahaua Ok, isso não vai acontecer, mas até que ficaria engraçado....

**Bells C **Pois é, ele tem que sofrer um pouquinho. E o Jacob apareceu *_*

**Tatyperry **É e eu também não dei uma boa parada nesse capítulo também né? Porfavornãomemate!

**Alice Moonlight DarkNess** Tô continuando!

Pessoas, desculpa qualquer desvaneio da minha parte mas acho que eu não tô bem. Colocaram alguma coisa no meu suco de melancia LOL Até mais, Beijos a todos!


	7. Jacob Black

**N/A:** Antes de mais nada eu cometi um pequeno erro no capítulo anterior, não é o Mike que vai trabalhar lá não é o Ben, é que eu terminei de escrever esse capítulo eram duas da manhã, e consequentemente eu não revisei. Anyway, o capítulo já está devidamente consertado. Comentários sobre esse capítulo e resposta às reviews no final.

**Capítulo 7- Jacob Black **

**[BPOV]**

Eu não acreditava que Jacob Black estava ali na minha frente. Meu melhor amigo que eu deixei para trás quando vim estudar na UCLA.

-Bells!- ele exclamou e veio em minha direção. Ele me abraçou apertado. Eu não sabia o quanto eu sentia falta dele até estar ali envolta pelo seu abraço.- O que você está fazendo aqui?- ele disse quebrando o abraço.

-Aparentemente sou sua chefe- falei sorrindo. Ouvi alguém limpando a garganta e lembrei que Emmett estava ao meu lado.

-Já se conhecem?- ele perguntou desconfiado, mas ao mesmo tempo divertido.

-Crescemos juntos.- Jake explicava a ele.

-Forks?-eu assenti com a cabeça respondendo a sua pergunta.- Todo mundo resolveu imigrar para o sul é?

Jacob me olhou confuso.

-Mike está na cidade. Encontrei com ele ontem.- Ao ouvir o nome do meu ex-namorado Jacob fez uma careta. Eu sabia muito bem que ele odiava o Mike, e o ódio era recíproco. Eles só se suportavam na época do colégio por que tinham um interesse em comum: Eu.

-Deixa eu te apresenrtar ao pessoal. Aquela ali é a Lauren Smith,- Emmett apontava para a loira com um ar antipático. Ela me cumprimentou fazendo um gesto com a cabeça.- Aquela é a Jessica Stanley-ele apontava para a outra loira na sala. Ela era mais simpática que a primeira. Bom, pelo menos ela veio até mim e apertou a minha mão.- aquele é o Ben Scott- O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sorriu brevemente e veio me cumprimentar- o outro ali é o Eric Banks- o "japinha" com cara de nerd veio até mim sorrindo amplamente.- e a última é a Leah Clearwater.-A garota de cabelos castanhos e pele morena esboçou um leve sorriso e se quer fez menção de vir até mim. Ótimo, duas já me odiavam. Começo perfeito!- Pessoal essa é Isabella Swan, a nova editora de vocês.

Sorri amigável enquanto encarava todos naquela sala. O pânico começou a passar pelos meus sentidos. O que eu iria fazer ali? Eu era uma editora? O que eu ia fazer com aquela revista? E se eu fracassasse?

-Agora eu tenho que ir- Emmett avisou ao meu lado, eu assenti com a cabeça, um pouco perdida nos meus pensamentos- Tenho que ligar para a Rose ela não está muito bem.

-O que ela tem?- perguntei preocupada com a minha amiga.

-Não sei, ela estava sentindo uns enjôos de manhã. Deve ter sido o cachorro quente que ela comeu ontem à noite.- Fiquei aliviada em saber que não era nada grave

-É pode ser. Emm,-Sorri e então fiz a pergunta que eu queria fazer desde que pus os meus pés ali- O Edward já chegou?

-Não, o meu querido irmãozinho ainda não chegou. O que é estranho já que geralmente ele nunca se atrasa. Mas quando ele chegar eu aviso que você está aqui.

-Valeu Emm!- Ele estava quase saindo, quando voltou para falar comigo.

-Só mais uma coisa, à tarde teremos uma reunião para discutir alguns pontos sobre a reforma da revista.

-E quem vai estar lá?

-A princípio seria um perfeito menáge a trois, eu, você e Edward. Mas aparentemente meu tio e Jasper também vão participar.

Eu revirei meus olhos.

-Será que você não consegue não ser menos pervertido, ao menos no trabalho?- Nessa hora eu me perguntava onde Rosalie estava para dar um bom tapa no marido dela.

Ele piscou para mim, antes de sair pela porta, com seu sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Me voltei para a sala, e pela primeira vez prestei atenção nos detalhes. Ela era bastante ampla. Havia uma mesa oval, gigantesca diga-se de passagem, que ocupava o centro da sala, e outras mesas espalhadas pelo restante do cômodo. No canto direito da sala, as mesas foram ocupadas por Lauren e Jessica, do lado esquerdo ficaram Ben e Leah. Eric resolveu ocupar a grande mesa oval. Eu e Jacob ficamos com as mesas que estavam no fundo da sala. Aparentemente aquele seria o meu habitat provisório pelos próximos dois meses. Só então, depois de concluírmos o projeto que eu ganharia a minha sala, e os demais voltariam para as suas.

Todos me encaravam, analisando os meus movimentos, tentando adivinhar quais seriam os próximos. Aquilo era aterrorizante. Ser o centro das atenções daquela maneira, era ainda mais desconfortável. Mas eu precisava tomar uma atitude. Eu era a chefe. Eles esperavam por isso. Coloquei o meu sorriso mais animado no rosto.

-Então, por onde começamos?- perguntei a todos, enquanto me levantava, me colocando no centro da sala.

Eu só esperava que o meu nervosismo e desespero não fossem aparentes nas minhas ações, ou na minha voz.

-Que tal pelo início?- Leah falou sarcasticamente petulante. O que eu tinha feito para merecer aquilo?

-Claro- sorri sem graça e continuei.- Já que eu vou ter uma reunião sobre a revista mais tarde, eu gostaria de saber quais os prós e os contras da revista atual, na opinião de vocês.

Jake levantou a mão, e eu lhe concedi a palavra.

-Sinceramente não tenho nada a favor dessa revista. Todo o conteúdo dela rotula as garotas como seres vazios que só pensam em garotos, roupas e maquiagem. E não é bem assim, embora algumas realmente se enquadrem nesse esteriótipo. Acredito que muitas garotas querem mais do que saber se o xadrez estará em alta na próxima estação.

Assim que Jacob acabou de falar, Leah prontamente já tinha sua mão levantada.

-Por mais que eu odeie adimitir, o Black tem razão.-Aparentemente eu não era a única que tinha o desafeto dela por ali.- A revista ainda conserva um conceito errôneo da verdadeira Barbie girl. Nã me leve a mal, eu sei que esses tópicos fazem parte da vida das adolescentes, mas acho que a revista teria que ter mais conteúdo. Sabe, os jovens se importam com o planeta e com a política mundial.

A reunião correu pacificamente, tirando algumas alfinetadas da Leah em direção ao Jacob ou a Lauren, que devolviam na mesma moeda. Eu tinha que me controlar para não rir das piadas que ela fazia sobre a Lauren.

Depois da reunião a manhã seguiu dentro do esperado, cada um em suas mesas começando a fazer algum esboço das suas idéias. Eu tentava fazer um relatório da reunião, enquanto Jacob estava sentado na minha mesa. Mas eu não reclamei da presença dele. Por mais que eu tivesse ótimos amigos em Los Angeles, eu sempre senti falta do meu sol que iluminava os meus dias nublados e chuvosos em Forks. Jake era o meu melhor amigo, o irmão que sempre esteve do meu lado. Agora eu sentia que minha vida estava completa com ele ali. Tirando o fato que eu ainda estava naquele impasse com o meu outro melhor amigo, mas isso não vinha ao caso no momento.

-Então, posso ligar para o Billy e mandar correr os papéis?- Ele brincava com o desejo nmútuo dos nossos pais, que sempre quiseram que Jacob e eu unisse as duas famílias.

-Charlie vai amar, mas Renée vai surtar.- Meu pai, Charlie sempre gostou muito de Jacob, e o achava o genro ideal. Minha mãe, Renée também gostava dele, mas para ela eu ainda era nova demais para casar. Eu entendia o lado dela, ela só tentava me proteger dos erros que ela cometeu com o meu pai.

-Tenho que adimitir, esses anos se você foram extremamente chatos!

-Os meus não foram tanto assim, mas eu também senti a sua falta.

Ficamos em silêncio um pouco. Voltei a minha atenção para o meu relatório, enquanto ele mexia no objetos que estavam na mesa, porta-lápis, canetas, apontador, meu celular, até que ele resolveu falar novamente.

-Quer dizer que o Newton tá aqui?- Ele fez uma careta ao falar no Mike.

-Sim, ao que parece o pai dele vai abrir uma filial da loja dele aqui.- Respondi, ainda concentrada no meu trabalho

-Hum...

-O que foi Jake?- perguntei encarando-o

-Vocês por um acaso...-Ele me fitou por um instante, hesitando terminar a frase- vão voltar?

-Não sei, e isso não é da sua conta.

-Você sabe o que eu penso sobre ele. Ele não é o cara certo para você Bells.

-Você nunca gostou de nenhum cara com quem eu saí.

-Por que nenhum deles prestava para você. Mas eu prometo que quando você encontrar o cara certo, eu não vou espantar ele da sua vida.

-Essa eu pago para ver.

Nós rimos de nós mesmos, tudo era tão fácil com ele. Parecia que nunca tínhamos nos separado.

-Bom dia! - A voz musical atingiu os meus ouvidos. Olhei para a frente e ele cumprimentava Leah, Lauren e Jessica, que por sinal se derretiam por ele. Edward cumprimentou brevemente Eric e Ben. Eu desviei o meu olhar, para a tela do meu notebook. Não queria que ele percebesse que eu o seguia com os meus olhos.

-Jacob!- Ele se chegou até nós.

-Hey Edward!- Jake cumprimentou-o amigável.

-Bells?

-Ora, ora, estamos falando agora?- Falei rispidamente com ele.

-Ok, acho que eu merecia essa depois da minha atitude de ontem.- Ele falou depois de um suspiro.

-Vocês se conhecem?- O olhar de Jake brilhava com curiosidade.

-Nos conhecemos na faculdade.- Edward respondeu, sem encará-lo.-Pelo que fiquei sabendo vocês também se conhecem há algum tempo.- Agora ele olhava para nós dois.

Como assim ele já sabia? Emmett era mesmo um fofoqueiro.

Jacob me olhou como ele sempre olhava, desde que éramos pequenos. Era como se naquele breve olhar nós dividíssemos as nossas memórias, há tanto tempo guardadas.

-Crescemos juntos, nossos pais são muito amigos Assim como nós dois.- Ele sorriu para mim, antes de piscar na minha direção. Tudo o que pude fazer foi sorrir de volta.

Jacob se levantou e foi para sua mesa, dando um pouco de privacidade para mim e Edward. Pouco mesmo, por que eu tinha certeza que todos na sala estavam atentos à nossa conversa.

-Você vai me dizer qual foi o motivo da greve de palavras, ontem à noite?- Cruzei meus braços o encarando.

-Não foi nada. Só me lembrei de alguns problemas na hora errada.-Ele me deu aquele sorriso torto- Como eu posso me desculpar pelo meu péssimo comportamento?

-Me comprando um Sundae de chocolate.- Ok, de onde eu tirei isso? Nem me pergunte.

-Certo, mas desde que antes do sundae você almoce comigo.- Sem Alice ali, eu sabia que não tinha como dizer não.

Droga, Alice! Ontem ela tinha falado alguma coisa sobre almoçarmos juntas. Ótimo, serima mais uma batalha do Cullen versus Cullen

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** Eu sei que eu prometi que ia ter Edward até dizer chega, e de fato tinha, só que eu mudei um pouco e deixei para o próximo capítulo, que vai ter o POV do Edward sobre a situação acima e um pouco mais. Acho que até amanhã eu posto um novo capítulo, então queridos leitores, sejam bonzinhos e deixem reviews =D

**bruna carmo **Que bom que vc ama essa fic. Sério vocês não sabem como eu fico feliz com isso. Btw, como deu pra ver nesse capítulo Jake não é um ex-namorado. Eles são realmente amigos, mas nada mais que isso.

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Huahuahauahua, ela tem que se vingar da diabinha da Alice de alguma forma, né? (6)

**Katryna Greenleaf:**Pois é eu não entendi isso da acentuação, já que eu sempre posto arquivos .HTML, mas vai entender o FF...... Jasper é mesmo um amorzinho né? Acho que quero ele para mim *_*

**N. Ransom **Como ficou claro ai em cima, amigos e nada mais.

**H-Culen-H **Pois é! Eu errei, era o Ben. Essa história de escrver fics de madrugada não fazem bem aos meus neurônios. Atitude do Edward? Acho que só daqui há uns três capítulos... não sei, não vou prometer nada, essa fic tá saindo do meu controle.

**Fernanda Kowalewicz **Meu, eu sou maluca mas nem tanto, é lógico que o final vai ser Bells e Ed. Não se preocupe!

**Lakina e Mandiz **Huahauahauahuaha, é talvez eu também esperasse, talvez não. Mas essas coisas são complicadas....

**-CrAzY **Não, só o Mike e o Jacob que são de lá. Eu só peguei os nomes dos outros mesmo.

**gabihh-cullen **O Jake não vai ser um problema assim tão grande não...Eu já tô ficando com tanto dó do pobrezinho do Edward que tô até pensando em acabar com o sofrimento dele mais rápido.

**Iziie Lestrange **Pois é, e eu ainda demorei a decidir qual seria a profissão dela u.u Vou tentar não demorar com o próximo.

**Alice Moonlight DarkNess** Postando mais! =DD

Obrigada à todos. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	8. Temporada de Caça

**N/A:** Ok, como prometido eu tô postando o próximo capítulo. E o outro ainda sai essa semana, se tudo der certo e nem o meu trabalho ou a faculdade atrapalharem =D Btw, hoje eu não vou ter tempo de responder às reviews de vocês por que minha mãe tá usando o PC, e ela só deixou eu vir aqui para postar a fic e meter o pé. Mas eu li todas as reviews mais cedo, e amei todas elas. Valeu galera! Beijos até o próximo capítulo!

**Capítulo 8- Temporada de Caça **

**[EPOV]**

Eu estava deitado na minha cama, me martirizando, revivendo os acontecimentos da noite anterior dentro da minha cabeça. Como eu pude ser tão fraco? Por que o medo de ser rejeitado por ela era tão forte? Se não fosse por aquele Newton, por agora minha angústia já teria acabado. Ou eu estaria imensamente feliz ou terrivelmente miserável. De qualquer forma eu não iria desistir. Mas antes precisava me desculpar com ela pela minha atitude na noite anterior.

Me levantei apressado, já eram oito e meia da manhã e eu já deveria estar no escritório. Me arrumei rapidamente. Parei na Starbucks no caminho para tomar café e depois segui para o trabalho.

Quando cheguei na minha sala, Emmett estava sentado na minha mesa me esperando.

-Finalmente!- Me perguntei há quanto tempo ele estaria ali à minha espera. Ele realmente parecia estar entedeado em me esperar. Mas afinal, o que ele estava fazendo ali? Será que era algo com a Bella?

-Algum problema?- perguntei enquanto depositava minha pasta em cima da mesa.

-Não. Nenhum.-Ele se levantou da mesa e se sentou em uma das cadeiras, enquanto eu me acomodava na minha- Sabe o Jacob?

-O que tem ele?- Eu perguntava sem entender. Ele havia me esperado ali para falar sobre o Jacob?

-O que você sabe sobre ele?- Eu me perguntava onde ele queria chegar com aquilo. Mas não o questionei, apenas me limitei a responder a sua pergunta.

-Se formou em Standford, não curte basquete, prefere futebol americano. Entende de carros....

-Sabia que ele cresceu em Forks?- Emmett me interrompeu enquanto eu ainda pensava no que eu conhecia do Jacob.

-Sabia que ele era de Washington, mas - Eu parei por um momento, meu irmão sorriu marotamente quando viu que minha ficha tinha caído.- Você tá querendo dizer que...

-Que a temporada de caça começou!- Com aquele sorriso, agora sínico, ele foi embora me deixando sozinho com os meus pensamentos.

Jacob e Bella se conheciam? Mas como seria o relacionamento deles? E por que tudo se complicava ainda mais, justamente quando eu tentava acertar as coisas entre eu e Bella?

Eu tentava me concentrar no meu trabalho, mas o fator Bella mais Jake igual a casal feliz, sempre aparecia na minha mente, tirando a minha atenção. Perto da hora do almoço eu já havia desistido de ficar ali. Eu precisava ir checá-la. Avisei a Angela, minha secretária, que eu estava indo almoçar e que só voltaria para reunião que teria com o meu tio.

Peguei o elevador e fui até o décimo andar, onde Emmett tinha me dito que ficava a sala que ela estava. Ao chegar lá eu a vi no fundo da sala, digitando alguma coisa no laptop, enquanto Jacob estava sentado na quina de sua mesa, conversando com ela. O sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios enquanto conversava com ele, era maravilhoso. Um ciúme violento percorreu meu corpo, naquele momento. Por que ela sorria assim para ele?

Entrei na sala e cumprimentei as garotas. Lauren e Jessica sorriram tentadoramente em minha direção. Chegava a ser desconfortável a maneira como elas davam em cima de mim. Pelo menos a Leah sabia ser um pouco mais discreta do que elas. Continuei cumprimentando todos na sala, até chegar onde ela estava. Ela estava de cabeça baixa, concentrada em não notar minha presença ali. Eu me deliciava com aquela pequena atitude mimada dela.

-Jacob!- Falei normalmente com ele, tentando engolir a raiva e o ciúme que eu estava sentindo.

-Hey Edward!- ele me cumprimentou amigavelmente.

-Bells?- Ela olhou para mim, seus olhos de chocolate estavam desconfiados. Ela levantou uma de suas sombrancelhas.

-Ora, ora, estamos falando agora?- Eu sabia que não teria como escapar impune das minhas atitudes na noite anterior.

-Ok, acho que eu merecia essa depois da minha atitude de ontem.

-Vocês se conhecem?- Jacob perguntou curioso.

Não, imagina. Sei tudo sobre ela porque leio mentes. Claro que a conheço. Jacob às vezes, sabia me tirar do sério.

-Nos conhecemos na faculdade.- Respondi simplismente.-Pelo que fiquei sabendo vocês também se conhecem há algum tempo.

Jacob trocou um olhar cúmplice com Bella antes de me responder.

-Crescemos juntos, nossos pais são muito amigos Assim como nós dois.- Ele olhou para ela mais uma vez e sorriu, piscando para ela, que tinha de novo aquele maldito sorriso no rosto.

A vontade de dar um murro na cara dele só aumentou.

Jacob se levantou e foi para sua mesa, deixando eu e Bella sozinhos.

-Você vai me dizer qual foi o motivo da greve de palavras, ontem à noite?- Ela cruzou seus braços me encarando, ela ficava tão linda se fingindo de brava.

-Não foi nada. Só me lembrei de alguns problemas na hora errada.-Eu sorri para ela, enquanto olhava aquele mar de chocolate, que eram seus olhos.- Como eu posso me desculpar pelo meu péssimo comportamento?

-Me comprando um Sundae de chocolate.- Bella era única. Era incrível como coisas tão simples faziam a alegria dela.

-Certo, mas desde que antes do sundae você almoce comigo.- Ela pareceu pensativa por um momento. Será que ela realmente estava com raiva de mim?

-Acho que não vou poder, Alice falou alguma coisa ontem sobre passar aqui na hora do almoço.- Eu não acredito. Como aquela anãzinha me atrapalhava tanto?

-Ela almoça com o Jazz então.

-Não dá, o Jasper tem compromisso hoje.

-Como você sabe?

-Por que eu convidei ele para almoçar mais cedo.

Eu sei que era irracional, mas eu estava sentindo ciúmes do Jasper nesse momento. Era estranho não estar no topo das prioridades dela. Eu tinha que parar de ser tão possessivo, afinal Jasper era amigo dela, assim como eu. Era claro que ela não fazia distinção entre a gente.

-Você iria ficar de vela?

-Seria por uma boa causa.

Sentei na mesa da Bella, no mesmo lugar onde Jacob ocupava anteriormente.

-Eu vou ligar para a baixinha irritante.

Peguei meu telefone e disquei os números. Após uma chamada Alice atendeu

-_Alô?_

-Ali, tô ligando para avisar que a Bella não vai almoçar com você.

-_Ué, mas por que?_

-Por que ela vai comigo.

-_Ah não Ed, mas eu tinha combinado com ela antes._

-Nada disso, você já roubou ela ontem, hoje é a minha vez.

-_Mas o Jasper não vai poder almoçar comigo, a Rosalie não pode ouvir falar em ravioli, que já fica enjoada. Você realmente vai me deixar almoçar sozinha?_- Por que ela tinha que usar aquela vozinha? Argh! Eu odiava a habilidade da Alice de convencer os outros, e o pior que ela nem precisava fazer aquele biquinho ou dar aquele olhar de cachorro perdido para mim. Eu não conseguia dizer não à ela.

-Já te disseram que você é extremamente irritante?- Ela riu do outro lado da linha, sabendo que havia ganho.

-_Já. Encontro vocês no Nuestra Itália em quinze minutos._

-Ok, beijo.- Eu desliguei o telefonte, e voltei minha atenção para Bella.

-E então?- Ela mordia os lábios, enquanto esperava minha resposta. Eu daria tudo para que fossem os meus dentes mordendo aquele lábio.

-Ela vai com a gente.- Suspirei irritado.

Eu ainda estava sentado na mesa, ela levantou-se do seu lugar e veio para o meu lado, apoiando o seu braço no meu ombro.

-Você tá perdendo o jeito em convencer as garotas.- Ela falou me provocando, e eu sem pensar passei minha mão pela sua cintura a trazendo mais para perto.

-Desde que eu continue te convencendo, por mim tá tudo bem.- Ela me encarou, e os nossos rostos estavam próximos.

Seus olhos grudados nos meus, eu podia sentir sua respiração desregulada. Sua boca a centímetros da minha.

Tentei pensar em alguma razão para não beijá-la ali mesmo, mas eu não conseguia encontrar nenhuma.

Seria rápido e indolor. Seria mais fácil do que elaborar frases e mais frases na tentativa de me declarar para ela.

Eu estava preparado para avançar até os seus lábios, quando ela se recuperou e se afastou.

-Edward...-Ela me olhava hesitante, enquanto tentava controlar sua respiração- já que a Alice vai estar no nosso almoço, será que o Jake poderia ir também?

Controlei os meus impulsos e toda a minha vontade de dizer não a ela. Mas eu não tinha esse direito. Eu era apenas o amigo dela. Nada além disso. E já que eu não tinha conseguido nos livrar da minha irmã, ter o Jacob no almoço era algo que eu não podia negá-la.

-Claro.- respondi forçando um sorriso.

Ela foi alegremente em direção ao Jacob, convidando-o.

Depois nós saímos andando em direção ao restaurante italiano que ficava há duas quadras da editora.

Ao entrarmos no restaurante, Alice já estava sentada em uma das mesas. Quando ela nos avistou, ela acenou em nossa direção.

-Edward, Bella e...Jacob?- O rosto surpreso dela fez com que Jacob risse.

-Vocês se conhecem?- Bella perguntou chocada.

-É, dos evendo da Editora.- Jacob explicou, enquanto sentávamos à mesa.

-Ah! Se eu soubesse que você estaria neles, eu teria aceitado os convites de Alice.- Bella não estava me ajudando muito na minha resolução de não quebrar com a cara do Jacob

-Peraí, vocês se conhecem?- Agora era Alice que estava surpresa.

-Alice, esse é o Jacob, o meu melhor amigo, lembra?- Perái? Como assim melhor amigo? Eu era o melhor amigo dela. Qual é? Até isso queriam tirar de mim?

-Wow! Você é o Lobinho?- Alice caiu na risada, e eu me controlei para não rir. Que apelido patético!

-Bella!- ele falou repreendendo-a.

-Foi mal, mas eu nunca pensei que vocês se conheceriam algum dia.

O garçon veio até a nossa mesa e fizemos os nossos pedidos. Depois, Alice prontamente retomou a conversa.

-Jacob, por que você não conta algumas aventuras da Bella? Ela nunca conta nada para gente.

Bella arregalou os olhos.

-Por que não tem nada para contar, oras.

-Eu conto, se você contar alguma coisa sobre a faculdade.

Agora Bella realmente estava desesperada.

-Trato feito, pode começar.

-Aula de Biologia. No segundo ano do colegial. A escola estava numa campanha para doações de sangue, e o professor resolveu que na aula faríamos testes para descobrir o nosso tipo sanguíneo. Eu estava ao lado dela, quando ela começou a ficar tonta, ficando verde, até que do nada ela vomitou. Ali mesmo na sala. Sendo que ela nem tinha furado o dedo.

Eu não tive como me segurar, eu e Alice caímos na risada, enquanto Bella ficava com o rosto mais vermelho do que o habitual.

-Jacob Epharaim Black, eu juro que te mato!- Ela pegou a faca que estava na mesa e apontou para ele

-Mata nada...-Ele sorriu para ela e voltou a atenção para minha irmã.- Ok, Alice agora é a sua vez.

**[BPOV]**

E olhei desesperada para Alice. Eu não sabia o que ela tinha em mente, mas eu esperava que ela aliviasse a minha barra.

-O que você prefere ouvir a históra do Haloween ou a do Ano Novo? As duas envolvem o Emmett, mas a escolha é sua.

-A primeira opção.- Droga, por que ele não escolheu a do Ano Novo? Ter quase incendiado o apartamento do Edward no Ano Novo era melhor do que aquela história.

-Nós estávamos em uma festa no campus da faculdade. Bella, que como sempre, odeia multidões resolveu ir para casa mais cedo. Eu e Edward decidimos ficar mais um pouco, mas dez minutos depois o "Sr Preocupado" resolveu ir atrás dela. Bella chegou no apartamento e não acendeu a luz. Até que ela foi ao nosso quarto, e foi atacada por um vampiro. Ela começou a gritar e a fugir do tal vampiro. Bella acabou caindo no meio da sala, e o tal vampiro que também já devia estar bêbado, acabou caindo em cima dela. E eu e Edward tivemos que presenciar a cena patética da Bella com os olhos arregalados e horrorizada, com o Emmett em cima dela vestido de drácula e completamente bêbado, e rindo da cara da coitada. E foi assim que eles se conheceram.

Jacob gargalhava com a história.

-Bella você não existe.- Jake falava entre os risos.

-Você tem que escutar o Emmett contando a história, é hilário.- Alice falava para ele.

-Em minha defesa, eu estava bêbada. E aqueles dentes dele eram bem convincentes.

-Eram de plástico. Nem uma criança teria medo daquilo.- Edward falou ao meu lado, revirando os olhos.

Eu ia responder o Edward, mas fui interrompida pelo meu telefone.

**[EPOV]**

O telefone de Bella tocou, e ela levantou-se da mesa para atender.

Minutos depois ela voltava com um sorriso no rosto.

-Que era? -Alice perguntava curiosa.

-Era o Mike. Nós vamos jantar sexta à noite. Eu bufei irritado, e percebi Jacob, ao meu lado, fazendo o mesmo.

Pelo menos tínhamos algo em comum.


	9. Novidades

**N/A:** Não foi tão rápido como na última atualização, mas também não demorou muito. Well, definitivamente esse é o maior capítulo que eu escrevi. Acredito que terá algo entre 1 à 3 capítulos antes que os nossos pombinhos se entendam de vez.

Btw, Não sei se vocês perceberam mas essa fic é classificada como M, por que eu tinha a intenção de colocar lemons aqui. Na verdade, eu ainda tenho essa intenção, mas gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês. Já que tem gente que não gosta. De repente eu possa fazer duas versões de um mesmo capítulo, um com lemon e outro sem. Não sei. Vai depender de vocês.

Como eu estou um pouquinho sem tempo não vou poder responder a cada uma individualmente. Mas aqui vai o meu muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews. Amanhã eu respondo a cada uma individualmente. Bjos.

**Capítulo 9- Novidades **

**[BPOV] **

O almoço seguiu normalmente, embora eu pudesse sentir um certo desconforto vindo do Jacob e até mesmo do Edward.

Quando voltamos para a editora, fui para a tal reunião com o Frank. Chegando lá passei todo o relatório da reunião que tive pela manhã com a equipe. Todos os prós e contras alistados por eles. Devido à grande variedade e divergência de opiniões, ficou decidido que eu deveria integrar mais a equipe.

Quando voltei para a minha sala, Jessica e Lauren estava estranhamente mais amigáveis comigo. Fazendo perguntar sobre a minha vida, onde eu estudei, e principalmente de onde eu conhecia o Edward.

Na manhã seguinte eu dividi eles em três duplas: Lauren e Eric, Jessica e Ben e Jacob e Leah. O Jake só faltou me matar por causa disso, mas ser chefe tem suas vantagens. Aquela era a minha vigancinha pessoal por ele ter se aliado a Alice. Cada dupla deveria me apresentar uma matéria que incluísse a área de cada um. O prazo era até o final da semana.

Quando a quinta feira chegou, Alice estava completamente surtada. Não eram nem sete da manhã, e todo o armário dela estava espalhado pelo quarto.

-Um furacão passou por aqui?

-É oficial! Eu não tenho uma roupa descente para usar hoje à noite.- Ela olhava desesperançada para mim e depois para as roupas.

-Alice, você tem mais roupas no seu armário que as lojas no estoque. Não é possível que nenhuma delas sirva.

-É sério. Não tem.

-E aquele vestido preto que você comprou no mês passado?

-Me deixa muito velha.- Então pra quê ela comprou aquele bendito vestido?

-E aquele vermelho de bolinhas? É tão fofo.

-Me deixa igual a Minney.-Revirei os meu olhos com o comentário. Depois eu que sou a absurda.

-Eu ligo pro Jasper e peço para ele colocar as orelhinhas e ser o seu Mickey.- Falei sorrindo e pisquei para ela.

-Bella- Ela choramingou feito uma criança mimada.

-Ok, e aquele verde de cetim?

Eu vi o rosto dela se iluminando e ela veio correndo na minha direção e me abraçou.

-Bella, eu já disse que te amo?- Só pude rir do jeito dela, enquanto ela desgrudava do meu pescoço.

-Fico feliz em ajudar.

-Jazz vai vir te buscar hoje?- Ela perguntava olhando agora para o mundo de calçados que existia no seu closet.

-Não, hoje eu vou de táxi. Cansei de explorar o seu namorado.

-Bella, ele ainda não é meu namorado.

-Mas depois de hoje vai ser com certeza.

Tomei meu café preguiçosamente, antes de acabar de ajeitar meu cabelo e passar uma leve maquiagem no rosto. Os anos que passei com Alice finalmente surtiam algum efeito em mim. Dei uma última olhada na minha roupa, e saí para o trabalho.

Chegando na editora , encontrei meus três amigos no lobby, Emmett, Jasper e Jacob conversando.

-Bom dia- cumprimentei-os enquanto me aproximava.

-... que nada, ela ficou doidinha pelo vampirão aqui. Se o meu irmão e a Alice não tivessem aparecido. Deus sabe o que teria acontecido essa noite.-Eu não acreditava que ele tava contando aquilo para o Jacob. - né Bellinha?

Revirei os meus olhos.

-E aí Jazz, preparado para hoje à noite?- perguntei para ele que parecia alheio à conversa.

-Por que todo mundo anda me fazendo essa pergunta? Até Rosalie já me ligou para falar isso.- Ele parecia apreensivo enquanto olhava para Emmett.

-Porque vocês dois são o casal mais aguardado dos últimos anos.- Respondi, fazendo com que ele arqueasse a sobrancelha.

-Jura? Pensei que tivesse outro na minha frente.- Ok, aquela indireta tinha sido bem direta.

-Quando vocês vão parar com isso, hein?- Reclamei.

-Quando você e o Edward se casarem.- Emmett respondeu simplesmente.

-Você e o Edward vão se casar?- Jacob perguntou.

-Não, é que estamos falando de coisas impossíveis, que nunca irão acontecer.

-Ah, certo.- Ele nos encarou desconfiado. Tudo o que eu não precisava no momento era do Jake pegando no meu pé por causa do Edward.

-Vou indo nessa, vejo vocês depois.- Saí puxando o Jacob comigo. Não ia deixá-lo ali para ser contaminado pelas idéias loucas do Jasper e do Emmett.

O meu dia de trabalho passou voando, quando dei por mim já era hora de ir para casa. E eu se quer o tinha visto hoje. Assim como nos dias que sucederam aquele almoço. Eu sentia falta dele. Por um instante pensei em ir até a sala dele, mas depois desisti. Não queria atrapalhá-lo. Então fui direto para o meu apartamento, esperando encontrar uma Alice menos histérica do que a deixei pela manhã.

-Alice?- chamei por ela enquanto entrava em casa.

-Aqui no quarto.

Fui até ela. O quarto já estava mais arrumado, sem as roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Alice estava usando o vestido que eu tinha falado. Ele um cetim verde-oliva, que realçava os seus olhos castanhos-claro. O vestido era frente única, contornando o corpo de Alice, graciosamente. Nos pés ela usava uma sandália preta, combinando com a bolsa. Ambas Prada, eu acho.

Uma hora depois, Jasper e Alice deixaram o nosso apartamento.

E eu fiquei ali sozinha. Eu precisava dele.

Dane-se a minha resolução de tentar me afastar dele. Ele era o ar que eu respirava.

E mesmo que doesse, eu precisava estar perto dele.

Era como um viciado, que mesmo sabendo que a droga seria letal, não conseguia ficar longe.

Peguei meu telefone e disquei o número da casa dele.

-Alô?- A voz musical preencheu os meus ouvidos. Meu coração falhou duas batidas quando o ouvi. Parecia uma eternidade desde a última vez.

-Edward, sou eu.

-Oi Bells, tudo bem?

-Tá sim. Você tá afim de dar uma volta?

-Claro. Chego aí em vinte minutos.

Desliguei o telefone e fui me arrumar. Peguei a primeira calça jeans que vi na minha frente, uma camiseta branca e meu casaco roxo. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, colocando minha franja de lado. Estava calçando meus tênis quando ouvi batidas na porta. Era ele. Lindo como sempre. Ele estava usando um jeans escuro, uma blusa verde, da cor dos seus olhos, e uma jaqueta preta . Meu Deus como alguém pode ser tão perfeito?

-Vamos? - Ele perguntou com o meu sorriso estampado no rosto.

Concordei com a cabeça e fomos em direção ao elevador.

-Para onde vamos?- Ele perguntou quando já estávamos fora do prédio.

-Não sei. Que tal andarmos sem rumo por aí?

-Me parece uma ótima idéia.- Ele me ofereceu o braço, e eu prontamente entrelacei o meu ao dele.

Andamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Embora fosse verão, a noite estava um pouco fria em Los Angeles. As ruas estavam repletas de carros, de pessoas apressadas para chegar em algum lugar. Enquanto nós dois caminhávamos despreocupadamente pelas ruas iluminadas da cidade. Eu era fascinada por aquela cidade. Por isso fiz tanto empenho em sair de Forks para estudar lá. Mesmo meu pai reclamando do quão distante eu ficaria dele. O silêncio ainda se fazia presente. Era como se não soubéssemos o que falar, ou estivéssemos buscando as palavras certas para falar algo que se quer fazíamos idéia do que era. Aquilo era estranho. Mas era estranhamente interessante. Aquele medo e aquela incerteza presentes me fizeram questionar o motivo daquilo. Aquele silêncio não era frieza ou indiferença. Eram medo e insegurança. Eu só me perguntava a razão por de trás daquilo.

-Eu não te vi muito esses dias, aconteceu alguma coisa?- Fui a primeira a quebrar o silêncio. Ele me olhou e deu de ombros .

-Só o trabalho. Eu estava em reunião com alguns clientes, o que acabou me tirando do escritório.

-Ah...- Eu podia ver a verdade nos seus olhos. Mas elas eram uma máscara para algo maior. Algo que ele não iria me revelar.

-E o seu trabalho, como vai?- Ele me perguntou animado. Ele realmente parecia interessado em saber.

-Tudo bem, tirando o Jake que quer me matar por eu o ter colocado junto da Leah.- Ri ao lembrar os olhos de Jacob me fulminando quando designei as duplas.

-Desde que você reencontrou o Jacob, você parece mais feliz.- Ele observou, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

-Pode ser. Agora que eu tenho ele aqui, não sei, mas acho que me sinto completa.- Era estranho como ele conseguia me fazer falar de coisas que eu nunca falaria com ninguém. Eu sempre me fechei no meu mundo. Deixando todos do lado de fora. Mas eu não conseguia fazer isso com ele. Desde que o conheci era como se ele fosse a ponte que me ligava ao mundo exterior.

-Claro, afinal você reencontrou o seu melhor amigo.- Eu ri quando ele pronunciou as últimas palavras num tom de deboche. Eu não acreditava que ele estava com ciúmes.

-Quê isso? Ciúmes?- Falei entre as risadas. Não conseguia me conter, mesmo olhando para o seu rosto, aparentemente sério.

-De quem? Do seu melhor amigo?-Ele usou o mesmo tom ao se referir ao Jake. Sorri. Mesmo que não fosse do jeito que eu queria eu ficava feliz em saber que ele queria exclusividade sobre mim de alguma forma. Mesmo que sendo como amiga.

-Edward, fala sério! O Jake é tão meu amigo quanto você. E os dois ocuparam a posição de meu melhor amigo em épocas diferentes da minha vida. Tecnicamente, você que roubou a posição dele. Mas se o cargo é tão importante assim, eu posso nomear o Jake como "Amigo desde a infância"

-E eu fico sendo o melhor amigo?- ele perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada e um leve sorriso.

-Claro, claro.- Respondi fingindo desinteresse.

-Isso é irritante!-Ele reclamou e eu ri- Uma semana e você já pegou as manias dele?

-Na verdade, eu não peguei, eu resgatei. Essa é a marca registrada dele desde sempre.

O silêncio novamente apareceu, durante poucos minutos. Mas não fui eu a quebrá-lo.

-Então, amanhã....você e o Mike...- Ele parecia incerto

-É.- Eu não queria falar sobre isso com ele. Era desconfortável. Estranho.

-Ansiosa?- O rosto dele estava sem expressão. Por que ele tinha que ficar perguntando aquelas coisas?

-Não sei. Por que você tá me perguntando isso?

-Sou seu amigo, só quero saber apenas.-Ele ainda sustentava a mesma "não-expressão" quando olhou para mim

-Olha, não precisa se preocupar.-Falei encarando aquele par de esmeraldas- Ele não é o James.-Senti ele enrijecer ao ouvir a simples menção do meu ex-namorado.- Não precisa bancar o super-protetor não, ok?

-Eu me preocupo com você.-Ele insistiu.

-Mas não precisa.-Retruquei, ainda sustentando o olhar.

-Claro que sim. Não gosto de te ver sofrendo.-As imagens de como eu fiquei depois do término com o James vieram na minha mente. Dor. Sofrimento. Ódio. Eu sabia que tudo aquilo também estava na memória dele. Pude ver a angústia e a ternura no seu olhar.- Eu te amo.-O meu coração acelerou nessa hora. Como eu queria que aquelas palavras tivessem um significado maior. Que elas tivessem o significado que ultrapassasse as barreiras da amizade.

-Edward, eu também te amo.-Com certeza ele nem imaginava a real intensidade por trás daquelas palavras. - Você é o meu melhor amigo.-Completei mas para mim mesma, como que um lembrete de que ele nunca seria nada além disso.

Ele apenas esboçou um sorriso.

-Tá com fome?

-Sim

-Quer ir aonde?

-Mc Donald´s?- A minha resposta saiu mais como uma pergunta. Ele concordou e fomos em direção à lanchonete que ficava há algumas quadras dali.

***

Eu estava deitada no sofá, a tv estava ligada passando alguma série médica, acho que era ER. Os meus olhos estavam fechados, e eu sentia o sono me envolver. Eu realmente estava cansada.

-BELLA!- Alice me acordou com um grito, se jogando em cima de mim no sofá.- Ele me pediu em namoro!

-Sério, os caras ainda fazem isso hoje em dia?

-Ah, Bella, foi tão lindo.-Alice falou suspirando.

-Fico feliz por vocês.-falei sinceramente.

-O Jasper é perfeito.-Meu Deus, essa menina não paraava de suspirar não?

-Exijo ser a madrinha.-Alice jogou uma almofada em cima de mim, e nós duas rimos.

-E você, ficou o tempo todo aqui assistindo televisão?

-Não, assim que você saiu fui dar uma volta com o seu irmão e depois fomos lanchar.

-Sabe, eu e o Jazz falamos sobre vocês no jantar.

-Por quê? Os assuntos interessantes tinham acabado?

-Não sua bobinha. É que nós achamos que vocês tem que resolver esse caso, rolo ou

seja lá o que existe entre vocês.

-Ali, não tem caso, rolo, namoro nem nada, é só amizade. E além do mais, se ele me quisesse ele já tinha se declarado há algum tempo.

-Você sabe como ele é. Pensa mais de trinta vezes antes de tomar uma decisão. Ele tem medo de magoar as pessoas. Ele não age por impulso Bella. Você precisa dar o empurrão, ou pelo menos dar a brecha necessária.

-Vamos apenas encarar os fatos. Ele não me ama desse jeito. Para ele eu sempre vou ser a melhor amiga desajeitada. Eu já me conformei. Eu sei que ele é areia de mais pro meu caminhãozinho.

***

No trabalho meu dia foi preenchido com a apresentação das matérias que eu havia pedido a equipe. Ben e Jessica apresentaram uma matéria sobre "Celebridades em jogo", mostrando que a popularidade dos atletas era tão alta quanto dos astros de cinema, e como essa fama interferia na sua vida profissional e pessoal. Eric e Lauren apresentaram "Moda tecnologicamente correta", que mostrava os eletrônicos mais fashions e modernos que existem. Já Leah e Jacob, apresentaram "Lendas e Atualidades", onde eles contavam algumas lendas antigas e mostravam suas influências nos nossos dias.

Não pude deixar de notar que o clima entre Jacob e Leah estava mais ameno. Até que eles combinavam. Sorri com o meu pensamento, imaginando a reação do Jake caso eu lhe contasse.

As horas passaram sem que eu percebesse, e assim que deu o meu horário, fui voando para casa.

Ainda tinha que me arrumar para o encontro com o Mike.

Cheguei em casa e me deparei com Alice e Rosalie sentadas no sofá. Alice estava com uma expressão preocupada enquanto o rosto de Rosalie estava pálido.

-O que aconteceu? Rose, você tá bem?

-Ela estava tonta e enjoada. Eu ia levá-la ao médico, mas ela ficou reclamando e decido trazê-la para cá. O Emmett vai vir buscá-la depois do trabalho.

-Rose, você precisa ir ao médico.- falei enquanto me juntava a elas, me sentando no braço do sofá.

-É coisa boba Bella. Daqui a pouco passa, eu devo ter comido algo que não me fez bem.

-Então todo dia você tá comendo coisa que não te faz bem. Por que todo dia você fica assim.- Alice apontou irritada. Bem se aquilo já estava virando rotina ou ela estava doente ou ela estava...grávida?

-Rose, você tá atrasada?- perguntei subitamente, depois de fazer a minha pequena descoberta

-Tô, mas a médica falou que isso poderia acontecer quando eu parasse de tomar o anticoncepcional.

-Quando você parou?-Alice perguntou, começando a ficar nervosa.

-Há mais de um mês.- Rosalie respondia calmamente.

-Rose, por um acaso você não estaria grávida?-Rosalie arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a pergunta da Alice.

-Impossível! A médica falou que ia demorar uns dois meses até que a minha ovulação se regulasse. Não teria como eu engravidar antes disso.

-Bem levando em conta o quanto você e Emmett praticam, eu acho isso bem provável.- Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo, enquanto Rosalie provavelmente pensava em algo. Será que ela estaria contando o número de vezes que ele faziam.... Eca!

-Vamos logo para a Farmácia!- Ela levantou rapidamente e a seguimos.

Fomos até a farmácia que ficava próxima ao nosso apartamento. Assim que entramos no local, Alice nos puxou em direção ao balcão. O atendente veio em nossa direção.

-Em que posso ajudar?- ele falou educadamente.

-Vocês têm teste de gravidez?- Alice perguntou, ansiosa.

-Temos sim, que marca prefere?

-Me vê uma de cada.

-É para vocês três?- ele perguntou curioso. Que cara fofoqueiro.

-Não só para ela.- respondi secamente.

Compramos uma dez caixas e fomos para casa. Enquanto Rosalie estava no banheiro, Alice e eu ficamos esperando na sala.

-Mike vai passar aqui que horas?

-Sete e meia. Por que?

-Já são seis e meia. Você vai acabar se atrasando.

-Não se preocupe Ali. Não demoro tanto para escolher uma roupa quanto você.

-Meu Deus, você ainda nem escolheu uma?

-Relaxa, Alice.

Ouvimos a porta do banheiro abrir e levantamos indo em direção ao corredor. Rosalie vinha até nós, com os testes em sua mão.

-Depois dessa eu fico sem fazer xixi até o próximo milênio.

-Quanto tempo?- Perguntei, me referindo ao resultado.

-Quinze minutos.

-Enquanto isso eu vou tomar o meu banho.

Tomei um banho rápido, se eu demorasse muito eu realmente iria me atrasar. Sai do banheiro e ia em direção ao meu quarto, quando eu ouvi soluços vindo da sala. Prontamente fui até lá e encontrei Rosalie abraçada a Alice chorando

-Rose?- perguntei incerta. Ela se virou para mim, sorrindo. Seus olhos estavam brilhando.

-Bells, eu tô grávida.

Fui até ela e a abracei. Eu estava feliz. Afinal, minhas duas amigas tinham conseguido o que mais queriam na vida. E aquilo já seria o suficiente para me deixar com um sorriso no rosto, por vários dias.

**[EPOV] **

Eu era mesmo mazoquista. Estava ali, em frente ao apartamento dela no dia que ela teria um encontro com outro. E um dia depois de eu ter falado que a amava e ela ter vindo com aquele"Também te amo, você é o meu melhor amigo." Por que eu não consegui pensar em nada convincente para dizer ao Jasper e ao Emmett? Pelo menos assim eu poderia escapar dali.

Jasper deu uma leve batida na porta, e uma Alice bastante sorridente veio nos atender.

-Rosalie!- Emmett voou praticamente até onde sua esposa estava, abraçando-a.- Você está bem?

-Anham!- Ela respondeu sustentando um sorriso ainda maior do que o da Alice.

Jasper envolveu Alice pela cintura, e ficou abraçado a ela.

Ótimo, eu era o castiçal que iluminava a sala.

-Alice, você me empresta aquele brinco azul?- Bella perguntou saindo do quarto.

Quando ela chegou até a sala, acho que esqueci de como se respirava. Ela estava linda. Ela usava uma blusa azul justa que revelava os contornos do seu corpo, e uma saia preta de rendas que ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho. Os cabelos estavam soltos, formando cachos antes de chegar na cintura. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

-Estão na primeira gaveta da cômoda.- Bella foi pegar os brincos no quarto de Alice, depois voltou para a sala, colocando-os na orelha.

-Uau, Bella você tá gostosa!- Emmett comentou ao avistá-la.- Se aquele moleque tiver a mão boba só falar comigo que eu dou um jeito nele.

-Emmett!-Ela falou dando numa bronca nele.

-Ow, ele está certo. A gente tem que proteger você.- Jasper falou ainda abraçado a Alice.

-Se já não bastasse você...- Ela falou vindo para o meu lado, revirando os olhos.

-Juro que não tenho culpa.-Dei o meu melhor sorriso para ela.- A propósito, você está linda.- Com o meu elogio, as maçãs do rosto dela logo ficaram vermelhas. Eu amava vê-la assim.

-Obrigada.- Ela deu um tímido sorriso para mim.

-Pessoal, eu queria fazer um comunicado.- Rosalie se levantou olhando para todos na sala, e depois focalizou o olhar no marido. Ela suspirou. Olhou para Bella e Alice, como que buscando forças, e depois tornou a olhar para o meu irmão. - Emm, eu estou grávida.

Emmett abriu um largo sorriso e envolveu Rose nos braços, beijando-a ternamente.

-Rose, eu te amo!- ele falava olhando para ela.

-Também te amo ursão.- Ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos. Logo em seguida todos foram abraçar o casal e parabenizá-los pela mais nova adição à família.

-Parece que finalmente iremos ter uma criança para competir com o Emmett na mentalidade.- Todos rira do meu comentário. Menos Emmett, que preferiu fazer uma careta para mim.

-Ou com a Alice, na altura.- Bella provocou ao meu lado, fazendo a minha irmã esticar a língua em sua direção.

-Eu e Emmett já tínhamos conversado sobre isso algumas vezes, e já que a Alice e o Edward já foram os padrinhos do nosso casamento, nós queríamos saber se vocês, Bella e Jazz aceitam ser os padrinhos do nosso filho.

-Ou filha.- Emmett complementou.

-Claro!- Bella e Jasper responderam imediatamente, indo novamente abraçar o casal.

A campainha soou, despertando todos daquele momento.

-Deve ser ele.- Bella falou ajeitando a roupa. Ela parecia ansiosa.

Ela respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

-Oi Bella.- O idiota loiro falou todo sorridente, parado a porta.

-Oi Mike.- Ela deu um breve sorriso.

-Vamos?

-Claro.-Ela virou a atenção para nós- Tchau pessoal, até mais.

E assim ela fechou a porta, indo embora. E eu assumindo mais uma vez o papel de vela naquele local.


	10. NA

**N/A:** UAU, 100 reviews! E a fic nem chegou ao fim. Galera, vocês são demais! Sério mesmo. Não me matem, esse não é o novo capítulo(ainda). Mas como eu tô devendo umas respostas as reviews de vocês então elas serão respondidas aqui, ok? O novo capítulo sai até domingo.

**Emmett:** _A parada é a seguinte. A Renata não vai responder review nenhuma. Quem mandou demorar tanto? Agora é a nossa vez, estamos sequestrando essa fic por este "capítulo". E se alguém reclamar, vai se ver comigo. _

**Re:** _Se o efeito é amendontrar não vai conseguir não. Qualquer garota queria "se ver" com você. _

**Rosalie:** _Como é que é? O que você tá falando do meu ursão? *mostra os dentes* _

**Re:** _*Gulp*_

**Emmett:**_Rose, ela é a escritora da fic. _

**Rose:** _Tá, vou tentar me segurar. Pelo menos até ela acabar de escrever essa fic. _

**Emmett:** _Enfim, se eu ameaçar com os volturi será que tem algum resultado? _

**Re:** _Talvez, mas tem umas garotas que são loucas pelo Aro e pelo Marcus _

**Emmett:** _Sério? Vai entender. Por falar nisso, você é a Renata guarda pessoal do Aro? _

**Re:**_Quem me dera...Se eu fosse eu estaria na itália nesse momento ao lado do Alec _

**Emmett:** _o.O _

**Re:** _Que foi? Se não se pode ter um Cullen, tem que apelar para outros vampiros. Por que a Bella e o Edward não tiveram um menino hein? _

**Emmett:** _Agora chega de enrolação e vamos ao que interessa. _

Capítulo 7

**gabihh-cullen**

**Edward:**_Sendo boazinha comigo?! O que há com vocês mulheres que gostam de fazer os homens sofrerem, hein?_

**Alice:**_Ed, nessa fic você tá meio lerdinho mesmo. Mas é como a Re falou, tanto tempo convivendo com a Bella tinha que dar nisso_

**Bella:**_Ei! Eu tô aqui, valeu?_

**Alice:**_Mas é verdade Bella, você é meio lentinha, só melhorou um pouco depois que virou vampira._

**Re:**_Dá licensa, não querendo atrapalhar, mas já atrapalhando, se não perceberão essa fic é com todos humanos, sem vampiros._

**Alice:**_Eu percebi sim querida, mas são os vampiros que estão comentando..._

**Re:**_Ah, ok. Sem problemas. Podem continuar_

**Angel Cullen McFellou**

**Alice:**_Ninguém é pareo para Alice Cullen, eu sou mais eu.._

**Edward:**_Você é irritante!._

**Jacob:**_Até que ela é legal, levando em conta o que ela é...._

**Alice:**_Valeu pulguento, você também é legal, principalmente por ser minha aspirina ambulante._

**-CrAzY **

**Bella:**_Imagina, o povo todo sendo de Forks?! Muita coincidência para uma pessoa só. É bom saber que pelo menos nessa fic não tive que aguentar a Lauren no colegial._

**Malu Chan**

**Re:**_Ah, obrigada! *_* _

_**Emmett:**Dá pra ficar quieta? A gente sequestrou a fic... _

_**Re:**Mas eu tenho direitos, não é Jazz. _

_**Jasper:**Anh? _

_**Re:**Você não acha que eu possa, aparecer por aqui de vez em quando?. _

_**Jasper:**Acho justo. _

_**Re:**É um homem de poucas palavras _

_**Katryna Greenleaf **_

_**Jasper:**Ela me acha lindo! _

_**Emmett:**Há! Mas ela prefere a mim, perdeu loirão. É do morenão que ela gosta mais. _

_**Rosalie:**PARA TUDO! QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE FUGIR COM O MEU MARIDO? TU QUER MORRER? _

_**Emmett:**Rose, seja educada! _

_**Rosalie:**Educada? Ela quer roubar você e eu tenho que ser educada? _

_**Emmett:**Jasper dá uma acalmada na tua "irmã" _

_**Jasper:**Eu não, ela prefere você a mim. Ela feriu os meus sentimentos _

_**Edward:**Emo! _

_**Jacob:**Cara, por que todo mundo que me acha lindo, também te acha hein? Essa concorrência é complicada _

_**Edward:**Nem fala. Se bem que, eu tenho mais fãs que você _

_**Jacob:**Não tem não! _

_**Edward:**TENHO SIM! _

_**Jacob:**NÃO TEM NÃO! _

_**Edward:**TENHO SIM! _

_**Bella:**Jasper, dá uma ajudinha aqui! _

_**N. Rathbone **_

_**Re:**Sei como é, eu também vivo esquecendo das coisas. Parece até que eu vivo no mundo da lua _

_**Emmett:**Percebe-se. Vive esquecendo que é pra ficar calada. _

_**Jasper:**Emmett, dá um desconto _

_**Re:***_* _

_**H-Culen-H **_

_**Alice:**Claro que não me importo. _

_**Bella:**Então, Jake vai aprovar o Edward? *_* _

_**Jacob:**Não vamos estragar a fic, vamos esperar para ver. _

_**Mike:**Eu tô aqui! _

_**Edward:**Pode ir voltando pro seu lugar, a única humana que vai ficar aqui é a Re. _

_**Re:**Viu Emmett, se deu mal! _

_**Emmett:**Eu tô ferrado com os meus irmãos. Não podem ver uma humanazinha que ficam todo derretido. Depois eu que sou o tarado. _

_**Edward:**EMMETT!*dá um pedala no Emm* _

_**Jad' Malfoy **_

_**Jacob:**Ele realmente é um idiota, vive aparecendo onde não deve. _

_**Mike:**Alguém falou de mim? _

_**Bella:**Mike, vaza! _

_**Dani Cullen**_

_**Re:**Eu continuei!. _

_**Fernanda Kowalewicz **_

_**Bella:**Você quer e eu não dou. Edward é meu e de mais ninguém. u.u _

_Capítulo 8 _

_**Oraculo **_

_**Re:**Oieee! Obrigada ^^ _

_**Edward:**Bom saber que você está gostando de nos ler _

_**Rosalie:**É, até que a humanazinha sabe escrever alguma coisa. _

_**Alice:**Rose, seja gentil. Ou eu vou fazer o Jacob te atormentar com piadas de loiras _

_**Re:**Tks, Ali. _

_**H-Culen-H **_

_**Bella:**Por que as pessoas amam me deixar envergonhada? _

_**Emmett:**Porque é engraçado! Se bem que tinha mais graça quando você podia ficar corada...Por falar nisso, ontem a noite eu andei ouvindo uns ruídos, uns gritos... _

_**Bella:**Emmett, quantas vezes vaou precisar te vencer na queda de braço, pra você me deixar em paz? _

_**Emmett:**Na 324ª eu paro! _

_**N. Rathbone **_

_**Bella:**Xiii, o jantar só no próximo capítulo que ela postar...bjo! _

_**-CrAzY **_

_**Emmett:**Poxa, por que eu nunca tive essa idéia enquanto você era humana? _

_**Bella:**Convenhamos, você não é criativo para esse tipo de coisa _

_**Emmett:**Ah, mas agora eu quero fazer. Re, posso te assustar no teu quarto? _

_**Rosalie:**Emmett Cullen, mais uma gracinha e eu entro em greve. _

_**Emmett:**Mas amor.... _

_**Rosalie:**Greve de um mês. _

_**Emmett:**Ok... _

_**Alice Moonlight DarkNess **_

_**Alice:**Ela vai continuar, só não sei quando. Jacob tá atrapalhando a minha visão. _

_**Bells C **_

_**Jacob:**A gente só porotege o que é nosso, né Edward?. _

_**Edward:**Nosso? _

_**Jacob:**É, a Bella é nossa. Sua esposa, minha amiga. _

_**Edward:**Jacob, a Bella é minha e de mais ninguém. Entendeu? _

_**Katryna Greenleaf **_

_**Rosalie:**OME (Oh my Emmett), essa garota não desiste não? Sim ele é lindo, mas ele é meu. Vê se ataca os outros homens da família na próxima.. _

_**Re:**Também queria ser atacada por um vampiro _

_**Rosalie:**Se quiser ajuda. _

_**' Aliice Miraanda **_

_**Emmett:**Quem tá muito bom, eu ou o capítulo? _

_**Jasper:**Emmett, só porque algumas te acham maravilhoso, não quer dizer que todas compartilhem da idéia. _

_**Edward:**Ela tá falando do capítulo animal. E de mim também. _

_**Jasper:**Outro convencido! _

_**Alice:**Ah, você que é fofa! _

_**Edward:**A Re agradece _

_**Re:**Como você sabe? _

_**Edward:**Li seus pensamentos _

_**Re:**Droga! Já tava achando que seria uma defensora quando virasse vampira. _

_**Angel Cullen McFellou **_

_**Edward:**Até que enfim, alguém que tem pena desta pobre alma. _

_**Bella:**Então, você tá admitindo que tem uma alma? _

_**Edward:**É força de expressão _

_**Bella:**Claro, claro_

_capítulo 9 _

_**Oraculo **_

_**Rosalie:**Sabe, você merece uns pontos por causa do bebe. _

_**Re:**Valeu Rose! _

_**Emmett:**Gostei dessa garota, ela é das minhas. Ama Lemons! *_* Ah, e claro que o bebe vai nascer fofo, já viu a cara do pai? _

_**Rosalie:**Quem disse que você é o pai? _

_**Re:**huahauahuahauahauahauhauahauhauaha _

_**Blackforever **_

_**Edward:**Tá vendo, outra que tem pena de mim. Re, você é única que não tem, Você me odeia. _

_**Re:**Primeiro, o Emo aqui é o Jasper _

_**Jasper:**Hey, dá pra parar de falar que eu sou Emo. _

_**Re:**Ok, Jazz! Voltando ao assunto.... Segundo eu gosto de te torturar _

_**Emmett:**É, ser torturado as vezes é legal. Principalmente chicotes... _

_**Edward:**Emmett, por favor não me faça visualizar isso. _

_**Bella:**Emmett, até que você me deu uma boa idéia. _

_**Emmett:**Tá vendo só o que você faz?Tá impedindo a garota até de dormir. _

_**Edward:**Pior, ela fica pensando na fic durante a aula de química...Se ela tirar nota baixa, a culpa é sua. _

_**Emmett:**E se ela começar a sofrer de problemas de insônia a culpa é sua também. _

_**Re:**Ótimo, daqui a pouco vão falar que eu transformei o Carlisle... _

_**Emmett:**Você transformou o Carlisle? _

_**Re:**Sério, seu cérebro foi pros músculos? _

_**Emmett:**Eu vou te ignorar. Agora que eu fui notar, ela não quer lemons...como assim? Tô chocado! _

_**Re:**Nem todo mundo é um tarado maníaco compulsivo por sexo assim como você _

_**Bella:**Ah, ela tá achando a fic fofa assim.... _

_**Emmett:**Mas eu quero lemons, e aí? Vai ter ou não vai? _

_**Edward:**Ela vai fazer duas versões para um mesmo capítulo, um com lemon e outro sem. _

_**Re:**Sério, dá pra parar de ler a minha mente? _

_**Edward:**Não dá não. Ah, e não. Eu não vou te transfomar em vampira. _

_**Re:**Cara, você é muito chato. Mas eu te amo mesmo assim! ^^ _

_**Bella:***Arquea a sombrancelha* _

_**Re:**Próxima Review! _

_**Bells C **_

_**Jacob:**O Edward tem problemas femininos, se fosse eu já tinha agarrado a Bella há muito tempo. _

_**Edward:**Ô cachorro, tá pensando que é quem pra falar assim da MINHA esposa? _

_**Jacob:**Melhor amigo e ex-namorado. _

_**Bella:**Como é que é? _

_**Emmett:**Ed, se precisar acabar o pulguento eu e o Jasper ficaremos felizes em ajudar. _

_**Jasper:**Extremamente felizes! _

_**lydhyamsf **_

_**Alice:**Também tô adorando a história, o Jazz tá tão fofo nela. Não que ele não seja fofo na vida real! ^^ Btw, eu ainda não sei se ela vai continuar, quando o Jacob for embora de repente eu descubro... _

_**Jad' Malfoy **_

_**Re:**Não, eu não quero matar ninguém não, eu acho.... _

_**Edward:**No momento eu tô querendo arrancar a cabeça do Jacob. Isso conta? _

_**Dani Cullen.94 **_

_**Jacob:**Assim que eu sair daqui a Mãe Alicinha te diz se ela continua ou não. _

_**Aliice Miraanda **_

_**Bella:**Merece sim, você viu como eu fiquei quando ele foi embora em Lua nova? Ele merece sofrer um pouquinho _

_**Edward:**Amor... _

_**Bella:**Tá bem, você não merece. Mas na fic você tá merecendo um pouquinho. Demorou muito pra cair na real. _

_**H-Culen-H **_

_**Emmett:**Rose, voltando ao assunto. Quem é o pai do bebê? _

_**Jasper:**Eu acho que é o Jacob _

_**Emmett:**O quê? Agora eu mato esse cachorro. _

_**Jacob:**Nem vem, eu não gosto de loiras. Só de morenas e ruivas. *_* _

_**Re:**Jake, eu sou morena *_* _

_**Rosalie:**Quem te perguntou alguma coisa? _

_**Re:**Desde quando precisam me perguntar para eu fazer um comentário? _

_**Jacob:**Meninas, não briguem. Tem Jacob para todas. _

_**Emmett:**Acho melhor você começar a correr, pulguento. _

_**Katryna Greenleaf **_

_**Rosalie:**Até que enfim essa garota fez um comentário que não envolva o meu marido. _

_**Re:**Eu também amo o Jake e a Leah *_* _

_**Rosalie:**Você não sabe fazer comentários coerentes com o assunto não? _

_**Re:**Foi mal, mas é que eu esqueci de falar isso na review anterior e aproveitei para falar nessa. _

_**Rosalie:**Se você diz.... _

_**Re:**Jake, eu tava pensando... _

_**Jacob:**Diga _

_**Re:**Tipo, eu acho que o meu avô, ou o avô do meu avô, do meu avô, do meu avô era índio. Será que eu tenho chances de virar uma lobisomen? =D _

_**Jacob:**De que tribo ele era? _

_**Re:**Sei lá, só tô querendo ter uma chance de virar uma criatura mítica. Ser a única humana por perto é revoltante. _

_**Bella:**Sei como é isso! Quer um conselho? Arranje um vampiro e engravide dele! De repente você tem chances de virar uma tambbem. Pelo menos comigo funcionou... _

_**Lakina e Mandiz **_

_**Re:**Eu tenho outra idéia, ele pode ficar comigo, né Ed? _

_**Bella:**Você não tá querendo que eu perca meu super auto-controle não, né? _

_**Re:**Cá, entre nós. O Edward é gostoso. Ele não tem nenhum irmão gêmeo não? Nem precisa ser vampiro, se for melhor, mas um humano também não faria mal. _

_**Bella:**Não tem irmão gêmeo, mas tem o Emmett. Se quiser levar eu agradeço. _

_*************_

_**Re:**Bem, acho que chegamos ao fim. Sabe até que eu achei divertido. Quando vocês vão invadir de novo? _

_**Emmett:**Não sei...De repente se a fic chegar a 200 reviews. Talvez antes. Nunca se sabe. _

_**Re:**Então é isso, até o próximo capítulo pessoal. _

_**Alice:**Jacob, você pode ir embora? Quero saber quando ela vai postar _

_**Jacob:**Tá legal, tô indo. Tchau. _

_**Alice:**Deixa eu ver...hum...até sábado...no máximo domingo ela posta. _

_**Bella:**Alguma dica sobre o próximo capítulo? _

_**Edward:**O nome do capítulo é Sol, Lua e Nuvens. Sério que a gente vai pra praia? _

_**Re:**Sério, que você ainda tá lendo minha mente? Enfim tchau pessoal até mais! _


	11. Lua, Sol e Nuvens

**N/A:** Que bom que vocês gostaram da invasão, eu achei que seria justo fazer alguma coisa especial desde que a fic atingiu as 100 reviews. Como eu tive que correr um pouquinho para postar esse capítulo aqui hoje(Tudo pra Mãe Alicinha não errar =D, acabei de escrever ele eram duas da manhã u.u ), eu não poderei responder as reviews. Mas farei ao máximo para responder no próximo capítulo. Sobre esse capítulo, primariamente teria uma interação maior entre o Jacob/Edward/Mike, por isso o nome do capítulo. Mas eu simplismente não consegui desenvolver essa parte, e se eu fosse estender mais esse capítulo, provavelmente não conseguiria postá-lo hoje aqui. No próximo capítulo(que eu já comecei a escrever), teremos um almoço na casa dos Cullens e uma noite num Karaokê bar. A hora do nosso casal se acertar já está chegando...(só mais dois capítulos, não me matem!) Espero que gostem desse. Beijos e até a próxima!

**Capítulo 10- Lua, Sol e Nuvens. **

**[BPOV]**

Seguimos para o restaurante no carro de Mike. Em pouco tempo chegamos ao Nuestra Italia, meu restaurante favorito. Sorri com a coincidência.

-Espero que você ainda goste de comida italiana- ele falou enquanto estacionava o carro.

-É, ainda é a minha preferida.-sorri para ele.

Mike saiu do carro e eu fiquei esperando que ele abrisse a porta. Mas aí eu me lembrei que nem todos os homens fazem isso. Fazer o quê se eu já estava acostumada com os modos cavalheirescos do Edward e do Jasper, e às vezes até do Emmett. Mas bem que ele podia fazer uma média, era o nosso primeiro encontro, técnicamente.

Saí do carro e fui em direção ao Mike que me esperava há uma pequena distância do carro.

Quando entramos, o Matire veio nos cumprimentar. O nome dele era Jeremy, e ele já me conhecia das incontáveis vezes que estive lá com os meus amigos.

-Boa noite, Srta Swan, é um prazer revê-la.- Jeremy nos cumprimentou cordialmente.

-Igualmente Jeremy- Sorri amigável.

-Mesa de sempre? Suponho que o Sr Cullen esteja à caminho?-Nem naquele momento eu conseguia me livrar da lembrança do Edward.

-Hoje não Jeremy- Sorri amigavelmente para ele e olhei para o Mike- Você fez as reservas?

-Claro-ele me respondeu e depois falou com o Jeremy- Reservas no nome de Newton.

Jeremy olhou a lista brevemente e depois pôs-se a nossa frente.

-Queiram me acompanhar, por favor.- Eu e mike o seguimos até a mesa que ficava no centro do restaurante- Um garçon virá atendê-los. Se me dão licensa. Sr Newton, Srta Swan.

-Toda Jeremy.

-Pelo visto você vem bastante aqui.-Mike comentou, olhando o cardápio.

-É, esse é o meu restaurante preferido

-Eu estava querendo te surpreender, mas pelo visto não consegui.- Ele realmente estava triste com isso. Pude ver nos seus olhos azuis que ele estava falando a verdade.

-Bem, você conseguiu, acertou de primeira o meu restaurante favorito.-Confortei-o.

-Não querendo ser intrometido, mas já sendo...Quem é o Cullen que o Maitre falou?

-Ah, é o Edward Cullen, meu melhor amigo. Geralmente eu venho aqui com ele, ou com a família dele.

-Era aquele que estava como você no boliche?

-Era ele mesmo.

-Eu pensei que ele fosse seu namorado, do jeito que ele me olhava naquele dia.

-Não esquenta não, ele é meio superprotetor comigo mesmo.

-É parece que todo amigo seu é assim

-Por falar nisso, você lembra do Jacob né?- Eu tinha que aproveitar a deixa que ele me tinha dado. Eu tinha que adimitir, era engraçado ver o Jacob e o Mike discutindo por minha causa. Lembrava um pouco Alice e Edward, mas por razões diferentes.

-Como se eu pudesse esquecer.-ele falou com um ponta de raiva.

-Você não vai acreditar. Na segunda-feira eu comecei a trabalhar na Breaking Dawn editoras, e eu dei de cara com o Jake, não é demais?- A cara de incrédulo dele foi o melhor. Tudo bem que eu não era uma louca que me divertia às custas dos outros, mas se eu tinha provocado o Jake, também deveria provocá-lo.

-Não acredito que aquele filho-da-mãe tá aqui também.- A incredulidade deu lugar novamente a raiva.

-Engraçado, ele teve a mesma reação quando eu falei de você.-Falei entre risos, o que fez Mike relaxar um pouco.

O garçon apareceu e fizemos os nossos pedidos

Mike me contou sobre os tempos de faculdade. Ele tinha ido cursar Administração na Universidade da Carolina do Norte. Onde depois de se formar, ele decidiu aplicar o que aprendeu na empresa do pai, fazendo-a crescer e chegar a ter dez filiais em algumas cidades do país.

Eu falei do meu curso de jornalismo na UCLA, de como conheci meus melhores amigos, do meu trabalho de dois anos no LA Post, e do meu atual trabalho na BD.

Depois do jantar ele me levou direto para casa.

Quando entrei no apartamento, Alice estava sentada no sofá, abraçada ao Jasper.

-E então?- ela falou animada assim que me viu entrar pela porta- Como foi?

-Foi legal. Fomos ao Nuestra Itália, conversamoe sobre o que aconteceu depois do colégio, e só.- falei me juntando a eles no sofá. -Vão se ver de novo?- Jasper perguntou curioso.

-Sim, marcamos um jantar para a próxima sexta

-Eh, e então...ele te beijou?-Alice perguntou, levantando as sombrancelhas sugestivamente.

-Não! Ali, foi um encontro entre velhos amigos. Pelo menos por enquanto. Agora deixa eu ir tomar o meu banho que eu quero cair na cama.

-Ah Bella só mais uma coisa, domingo nós vamos num almoço na casa dos meus pais. Rose e Emm vão dar as boas notícias a eles. -Isso é ótimo! Aposto que Esme vai ficar toda boba, ela sempre quis ter um neto.-Esme sempre cobrava aos filhos que eles tinham que lhe dar netos, o mais rápido possível, por que ela não queria estar tão velha à ponto de não conseguir curtir os netos. Como se isso fosse possível. Ela tinha pouco mais que quarenta anos, e aparência de trinta. E o melhor, sem plásticas.

-Com certeza. Já tô até vendo, meu sobrinho vai ser a criança mais mimada do planeta.

-Principalmente por você, amor.- Jasper falou e nós rimos. Com certeza Alice seria a principal culpada em estragar a criança. Deus, se um dia eu tiver filhos, espero deixá-los longe dela. Tá, como se isso fosse possível.

-Agora deixa eu ir. Boa noite crianças- Me levantei do sofá e dei um beijo na bochecha de cada um e fui para o meu quarto.

***

A luz radiante que adentrava no meu quarto me fez acordar. Olhei para o relógio e sorri. Eram dez horas da manhã. Finalmente, alguém tinha respeitado as minhas horas de sono.

Levantei e fui até o banheiro lavar o meu rosto e escovar os meus dentes.

Depois fui até a cozinha, onde eu encontrei um bilhete de Alice dizendo que ela tinha ido à praia. Por um momento eu fiquei chateada, eu queria ter ido a praia. Por que quando era para as maratonas de compra ela me acordava, e agora para ir à praia ela me deixava dormindo?

O telefone de casa tocou e eu fui atender.

-Alô?

-Bells, que bom que está em casa.- A voz rouca do me melhor amigo, digo, amigo de infância soava do outro lado da linha.

-Hey Jake, a que devo a honra?

Já viu esse sol aí fora? Tá maravilhoso. O pessoal me chamou para ir à praia e eu queria saber se você estava afim de vir junto.

-Claro

-Ok, passo aí em trinta minutos. Está bom?

-Claro, claro.-Ouvi a breve risada dele pelo telefone e desliguei.

Agora eu tinha que tomar banho e me arrumar em menos de trinta minutos. Assim que sai do banho fui na minha terrível missão de encontrar um biquini no meio das minhas roupas. Eu deveria agradecer a Alice por ter me feito comprar alguns assim que vim morar aqui. Nós não íamos à praia com muita frequência, mas ela sempre falava que biquinis eram um vestuário indispensável quando se morava em Los Angeles.

Achei um azul-piscina. Era lindo. Eu nunca tinha usado ele. Ele era estampado com vários tons de azul, em formas assimétricas. Definitivamente, era esse.

Uma hora depois, eu, Jacob, Eric, Ben e Angela chegamos a praia.

Os garotos foram tirar as coisas do carro, enquanto eu e Angela ficamos esperando junto a orla.

-Angela, você e o Ben são namorados?- Acho que aquilo explicava o porquê de Angela ser a única garota daquela editora que não se jogava em cima do Edward, mesmo ela sendo a secretária dela. Acho que a maioria das garotas deveria invejá-la ou achá-la louca por nunca ter aproveitado a situação.

-Sim, há seis meses.- Ela respondeu com um sorriso bobo. Tipicamente apaixonada.

-Vocês são tão fofos!

-E você e o Jake?

-Também somos fofos, mas somos só amigos.- Ela riu do meu comentário e logo os garotos juntaram-se a nós trazendo as cadeiras de praia. Angela, Ben e Eric foram andando em direção a areia. Jake ficou ao meu lado, e me segurou, deixando os amigos se distanciarem.

-Bella, eu tenho uma coisa para você.- Eu o encarava curiosa enquanto ele colocava a mão no bolso da bermuda que usava.

-O que é?- Eu odiava surpresas, e ele sabia disso.

-Da última vez que eu fui em Forks seu pai acabou achando e me entregou. Acho que de alguma forma ele sabia que eu te reencontraria. E agora eu estou te devolvendo- Ele tirou uma pulseira de prata do bolso. E eu prontamente reconheci. Aquela era a minha pulseira. Ela tinha um pingente de madeira, na forma de um lobo. Jacob tinha me dado quando eu tinha treze anos, ele falava que aquilo era o símbolo do nosso compromisso. O compromisso da nossa amizade.

-Minha pulseira! Eu procurei tanto por ela. Valeu Jake!-Eu me joguei nos braços dele, enquanto uma lágrima insistia em descer pelo meu rosto.

-De nada Bells!- ele me abraçou apertado.

Desvencilha-mos do nosso abraço e fomos nos juntar com os outros que já estavam devidamente instalados na areia.

Passamos cerca de uma hora rindo, brincando, mergulhando. Eu realmente estava me divertindo. Eric, Ben e Angela eram pessoas bem legais e fáceis de se conviver. Certamente, nos tornaríamos amigos.

-Que tal jogarmos vôlei?- Ben perguntou. Eu estremeci com a simples menção de eu e uma bola interagindo. Mas os outros ficaram bastante animados com a idéia.

-Prometo, que eu vou te dar cobertura como eu fazia no tempo do colégio.- Jacob falava ao meu lado. Ele me conhecia muito bem para saber que aquilo era pior que tortura para mim.

-Só que quem me dava cobertura na Educação Física era o Mike.- Jacob logo fechou a cara ao ouvir o nome do meu ex-namorado.

Mas aquela era a verdade. Mike era quem, geralmente, me protegia nas aulas de Educação Física, enquanto Jacob me protegia nas outras situações.

Os garotos foram novamente até o carro, agora guardar as cadeiras e pegar a bola. No entando Jacob tinha ficado comigo e com a Angela.

-E então, como foi o seu encontro ontem?- ele perguntou bastante desinteressado.

-Foi legal. Jantamos e conversamos que o Mike que está tomando conta da empresa do pai agora?

-Bom pra ele- Ele disse revirando os olhos claramente entediado.- Vão se ver de novo?- Ele perguntou arqueando a sombrancelha,um pouco desconfiado.

-Sexta que vem.- Um sorriso escapou ao ver a reação dele. Era incrível como ele não tinha mudado nada depois de tantos anos.

-Vamos?- Ben nos chamou e seguimos ele e Eric até onde ficava a quadra de vôlei.

-Ok, casal contra casal, certo?- Eric perguntou, tomando posição do lado de fora da quadra. Acho que ele seria o juiz.

-Olha, só eu acho muito mais seguro e prudente eu apitar o jogo, enquanto o Eric joga no meu lugar.

-E onde estaria a diversão, afinal?- Ótimo, meu melhor amigo me traindo!

-Certo, mas depois a gente troca Eric.

**[EPOV]**

Eu tinha acordado às nove horas da manhã com o meu telefone tocando. Era Rosalie, me avisando que eu iria, e não me convidando à ir, à praia naquela manhã. Qual era o problema com as mulheres da minha família? Elas não pediam, davam ordens. Eu só tinha pena do Jasper, que agora estava com a minha irmã. E aquela, era pior que a Rosalie. No entanto, até que aquela idéia não me pareceu tão mal. Fazia um bom tempo desde que tinha ido à praia a última vez e definitivamente, o sol radiante do lado de fora da janela implorava para que eu fosse a praia.

Acabei chegando à praia junto de Emmett. Alice já estava ali impaciente, ao lado de Jasper. Tudo bem que eu tinha me atrasado um pouco, já eram quase onze da manhã, mas não era para tanto. Quando ela me viu, ela simplismente arregalou os olhos.

-Edward, o que você tá fazendo aqui?-Ela me perguntava confusa.

-Cadê a Bella?- Rosalie perguntava para Alice, também confusa.

-Em casa, dormindo. Eu pensei que fosse um encontro de casais. Por isso não a chamei.- Alice respondia confusa.

-Querida, é um encontro de casais. Exatamente por esse motivo que você deveria chamá-la, agora quem vai ser o par do Eddie?-Cara, como eu odiava aquele apelido. Eddie. Só mesmo Rosalie e Emmett para me chamarem daquele jeito.

-Eu vou ligar para ela então.- Jasper se ofereceu.

-Aposto que ela não vai atender. Ou então vai te xingar até a próxima vida.- Emmett avisou, e Jasper deu de ombros ignorando-o e pegando o telefone para ligar para ela.

-O celular tá dando desligado, e em casa ninguém atende.- Jasper falou após algumas tentativas

-Ela realmente deve estar dormindo.- Eu a conhecia muito bem, não há nada no mundo que ela preze mais do que uma boa noite e manhã de sono.

Nos acomodamos na areia, no lugar onde Alice e Jasper já haviam marcado para nós. A praia não estava muito lotada, mas também não estava vazia. Estava na medida certa.

-Ah meu Deus! Rose?- Uma ruiva de pele branca e um corpo bem torneado parou na nossa frente.

-Ashley, oi!- Rosalie se levantou para cumprimentá-la- O Emmett você já conhece. Aquele é o meu irmão Jasper, e aquela é a minha duplamente cunhada Alice, e aquele outro é o meu cunhado Edward.- A tal Ashley veio nos cumprimentando de um a um. Quando chegou até mim, o seu sorriso se abriu numa tentativa sedutora. Ou pelo menos ela achava que aquilo era sexy.

Não me levem a mal, ela era bonita e até poderia ser sexy, mas ultimamente eu não conseguia pensar em nenhuma mulher que não fosse a minha melhor amiga. Eu realmente devia estar amando.

-Que tal jogarmos vôlei?- Emmett sugeriu, momentos depois. Ele mais do que ninguém, odiava aquela monotonia de ficar no sol, apenas torrando.

Ashley gemeu em protesto ao meu lado. E me fez lembrar da Bella, provavelmente ela estaria fazendo a mesma coisa, se estivesse ali.

-Droga eu fiz as unhas ontem.- a garota reclamou ao meu lado. Céus, como era fútil. Rosalie e Alice eram vaidosas, mas elas nunca dispensavam uma boa diversão por causa disso.

-Garotos contra garotas?- Jasper perguntou enquanto nos levantávamos indo em direção a quadra de vôlei de praia que ficava há alguns metros dali.

-Por que vocês insistem em perder, hein?- Rosalie provocava.

-Então, Edward o que você faz?-Ashley tentanva manter uma conversa comigo, coisa que eu não estava nem um pouquinho a fim.

-Trabalho na Breaking Dawn editoras. Diretor de Marketing.

-Puxa, isso é legal.- Era impressão minha, ou os olhos dela brilharam quando eu falei "diretor"?

-E você, faz o quê?- perguntei tentando parecer educado.

-Sou modelo fotográfica. Conheci a Rosalie há uns anos a trás, durante um trabalho.

-Humm, interessante!- Será que ela notava o desinteresse presente na minha voz?

-Eu não acredito nisso!- Emmett exclamou, quando chegamos próximo à quadra.

Desviei o meu olhar e eu a vi, ela estava perfeita naquele biquini azul. Ela estava jogando, ou melhor tentando jogar vôlei ao lado de Jacob e Mike. O meu sangue subiu e eu tive que respirar fundo e tentar me acalmar. Do outro lado da rede estavam Eric, Ben e Angela. Eles estavam se divertindo bastante. As risadas de Bella se sobressaíam sobre todas as outras, pelo menos para mim.

Rapidamente, roubei a bola que estava na mão de Jasper e arremessei na direção da Bella, que estava de costas para nós. A bola bateu nos seus ombros. Ela se virou para a nossa direção. Ela estava atônita, não sei se pelo susto ou pela bolada, ou se por ambos. Eu não pude fazer mais nada a não ser rir.

**[BPOV]**

Jacob murmurava alguma coisa ao meu lado de cinco em cinco segundos. Desdes a hora que o Mike me ligou e eu o convidei para vir para a praia me encontrar, o humor dele mudou drasticamente. O pior foi quando Mike chegou. Ele se cumprimentaram secamente, segurando a incrível vontade que eles tinham de se estapear até a morte. O mais engraçado foi quando Mike se juntou a nós no jogo, ele e Jacob assumiram a posição de me defenderem da bola. O que acabava fazendo com que eles dois sempre se esbarrassem e fossem na bola ao mesmo tempo. Angela que estava do outro lado da rede, rolava os olhos rindo para mim, e eu ria de volta, aquela cena realmente era cômica.

De repente eu senti uma bolada no meu ombro. Não foi forte, mas peraí se o Jacob tava levantando a bola, como a mesma poderia ter me acertado. Há, só poderia ser um pivete que mal sabe jogar futebol e deve ter me acertado com a bola. Olhei para trás, não sei se assustada, ou zangada pela bolada. Até que encontrei os meus amigos. E mais uma mulher que estava ao lado do aí que eu me virei para vê-lo. Edward caiu na gargalhada e eu sabia imediatamente que era ele.

-Eu vou te matar Edward Cullen!- eu sai correndo atrás dele pela praia, abandonado o meu jogo. Eu queria me vingar.

-Vamos Bella, você consegue ser mais rápida que isso.- ele me provocava há alguns passos de mim.

Eu corri mais um pouco, já estávamos distante da quadra, mas depois não aguentei mais. Eu acabei sentando na areia, admirando o mar.

-Hey Swan, não sabia que você estava tão fora de forma.-Ele provocou quando percebeu que eu tinha parado de correr.

-Vê se não enche o saco, Cullen.- respondi ríspida, o que fez ele rir.

Ele veio até onde eu estava e se sentou do meu lado.

-É, parece que me deixaram fora da diversão hoje pela manhã- Comecei. Quando eu vi aquela mulher ao lado de Edward eu entendi o porquê Alice não havia me chamado, eu ficaria sobrando na história. Ela não queria que eu visse Edward com outra.

-Culpa da Alice, ela achou que era um programa de casais e acabou não te acordando.

-Ué, mas não é? Quer dizer, você tá acompanhado...-Falei confusa.

-De quem? Da Ashley?-Ele riu - Fala sério! Ela é uma amiga da Rose que encontrou a gente aqui por acidente.

-Sério? Achei que você estavam bem juntos.- Tentei ao máximo parecer indiferente, mas acho que não consegui muito bem esse efeito.

-Não precisa ficar com ciúmes não, você sabe que eu prefiro as morenas.- ele disse aquilo com o meu sorriso preferido no rosto.

Senti minha bochechas queimarem, e num gesto involuntário retirei uma mecha do meu cabelo que caiu no meu rosto,colocando atrás da orelha.

-Que pulseira é essa?- Edward perguntou ao avistar a pulseira que Jacob tinha me dado.

-É a pulseira da impressão.

-Pulseira da impressão?- ele perguntou confuso, franzindo o cenho.

-É, não sei se você sabe mas o Jacob vivia numa reserva indígena em Forks.

-Não sabia não.

-Então, a tribo dele era os Quileutes. E lá eles tinham várias lendas, inclusive de que o povo deles se transformavam em lobos quando havia ameaçava para aldeia.

-E o que seria essa ameaça?- ele perguntou, interessado.

-Os frios- ele arqueou uma das suas sombrancelhas, confuso- Vampiros.

-Oh, então ele te deu essa pulseira para te proteger dos vampiros?

-Não, deixa eu acabar de contar a história.-Ele fez um gesto para que eu prosseguisse- Diz a lenda que para alguns desses lobisomens acontecia a impressão. Era como amor a primeira-vista. No momento que eles olhavam para a pessoa, eles sabiam que ela seria o amor eterno deles. O amor verdadeiro.

-Isso é bizarro. Então você é o amor eterno dele?

-Se você ficar me interrompendo a cada cinco minutos eu não vou terminar a história.-Ele fez uma careta e eu prossegui.- Eu conheço o Jake desde que eu nasci. Mas num verão que eu estava com o meu pai, nós tínhamos treze anos. Ele tinha acabado de ouvir essa história do pai e me deu essa pulseira, por que ele disse que a nossa amizade tinha sido a impressão dele. E que aquele seria o símbolo eterno do nosso compromisso um para com o outro.- Eu sabia que haviam lágrimas nos meus olhos.

Aquelas lembranças sempre mexiam comigo.

-Uau, tenho que adimitir o Jacob tá subindo no meu conceito.- ele falou com um sorriso sincero.-Agora vamos voltar antes que eles venham nos procurar.- Edward disse se levantando. Quando eu olhei para a distância que eu teria que voltar, eu suspirei. Eu nem tinha percebido que tinha corrido tanto.

-Não sei se tenho forças para voltar.- Adimiti para ele.

-Eu te ajudo.-Ele esticou a mão para mim e eu prontamente aceitei. De repente, ele me pegou e me colocou nas suas costas. Meu Deus, eu não sabia que ele era tão forte assim.

-Edward, me põe no chão.- protestei, dando leve tapas nos ombros dele.

-Nada disso, apenas segure-se para não cair.

Eu agarrei forte no pescoço dele, enquanto ele segurava as minhas pernas em cada uma das suas mãos.

A sensação de estar ali, tão perto assim dele era indescritível. Será que algum dia eu poderia esquecê-lo? Ou será que algum dia ele poderia me amar de volta?


	12. Entre Mike e Edward

**N/A:** Ok, dessa vez eu demorei mais do que o normal Mas é que eu tive alguns probleminhas para acabar esse capítulo. Inclusive fiz uma pequena mudança nele, eles não vão para um Karaokê bar e sim para a casa do Emmett. O próximo capítulo já está sendo escrito. Ele será decisivo para o triângulo Edward/Bella/Mike, e ainda contará com a presença do James. No entanto, devido essa fic eu estou negligenciando outras fic minhas. E por isso eu vou dar uma freiada na atualização dessa. Não se preocupem, vou continuar fazendo o máximo para atualizar ela semanalmente, ou no máximo quinzenalmente. Mas eu preciso atualizar as outras também.

**Capítulo 11- Entre Mike e Edward **

**[BPOV] **

Esme e Carlisle moravam na zona residencial de Los Angeles, que ficava afastado de toda a agitação e confusão do centro da cidade, onde todos nós morávamos. A casa deles era praticamente uma mansão, porém conservava o charme do início do século. Era de uma beleza sem igual.

Alice tocou a campainha e prontamente Esme veio nos atender. Ela tinha o rosto em formato de coração, perfeitamente emoldurado pelos seus cabelos cor de caramelo que caiam em largos cachos até os seus ombros. Ela era linda. Vendo ela e Carlisle você entendia perfeitamente por que Emmett, Edward e Alice eram tão lindos. Bendita genética!

-Mamãe!- Alice gritou e se jogou nos braços da mãe.

-Filhinha!- Esme a abraçava fortem.- Bella!- ela exclamou separando-se da filha e vindo me abraçar.

-Esme!- Ela era como minha segunda mãe, e eu sabia que eu era como uma filha para ela.

-Mãe, cadê o papai? - Alice perguntou já que não viu Carlisle ali na entrada.

-Está na sala conversando com o seu tio e o seu irmão.

Alice saiu me puxando em direção a sala de estar.

Os tons claros predominavam por toda a casa. Mas na sala de estar o contraste com os móveis escuros e as poltronas verde-musgo ressaltavam ainda mais a clareza das paredes e do piso.

Em pé, na sala, estava Carlisle impecavelmente lindo com seus cabelos loiros e seus olhos verdes. Ele, assim como Esme, não aparentava ter a idade que tinha. Sentado em uma das poltronas, estava o meu chefe e irmão dele, Frank e sentado no sofá estava a razão de todos os meus tormentos e alívios.

-Alice, Bella!- Carlisle exclamou, fazendo os demais olhar em nossa direção. Ele veio nos cumprimentar.- Meninas, que saudades de vocês!-ele falava enquanto nos abraçava ao mesmo tempo. Ele nos beijou ternamente, nos desvencilhamos dele e fomos cumprimentar os outros.

-Tiooooo!- Alice se jogou nos braços do tio, que agora tinha se levantado para nos cumprimentar. Ele era apenas alguns centímetros mais alto que Alice, pelo visto eu estava certa quanto aos genes que ela herdou do tio.

-Sr. Cullen- eu disse antes de apertar a sua mão.

-Bella, por favor, você é parte da família, acho que pode me chamar de Frank.-Ele disse com um sorriso amigável, que eu lhe retribuí.

-Claro, Frank.

Me virei na direção oposta. Alice já estava confortavelmente sentada em uma das pontas do sofá, com Edward do lado dela. Eu me acomodei na outra ponta do sofá, ficando do lado dele.

-Cadê o meu beijo?- Edward susurrou no meu ouvido, fazendo eu me arrepiar toda. Qualquer dia desses ele iria me matar.- Eu fui o único que não ganhei um.- olhei para ele, que tinha um biquinho parecido com o da Alice quando queria alguma coisa.

-Você não é o único, seu tio também não ganhou.- o provoquei, e depois desviei o meu olhar, tentando prestar atenção em qualquer outro ponto da sala. Alice conversava animadamente com o seu pai e tio. Os três pareciam absortos, ao iminente ataque cardíaco que eu teria, se o Edward não parasse com aquele joguinho. Pelo menos Carlisle era um ótimo médico.

-Não seja má, Isabella!- Um calor percorreu todo o meu corpo quando ele novamente sussurou ao pé do meu ouvido. Qualquer dia desses eu entraria em combustão por causa dele, ou eu acabaria agarrando ele e revelando tudo o que eu sinto.- É bem simples...

Realmente era simples. Era só eu dar um beijo no rosto dele e pronto.

Mas não, ao invés disso eu ficava à deriva. Completamente imersa nos jogos dele.

Não que o Edward seja um jogador. Mas tem horas que ele sabia como me levar à loucura, apenas com um olhar.

Aquelas provocações eram normais entre amigos. Quer dizer, eu e Jacob, na minha adolescência também éramos assim.

E bem, nós éramos os únicos solteiros no nosso grupo de amigos. Era normal que fizéssemos isso, certo?

Ou melhor, que ele fizesse isso. Eu sempre fui tímida demais. Até mesmo para flertar com o meu melhor amigo.

Talvez não fosse a timidez, e sim saber que tudo significaria mais para mim, do que para ele.

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais do meu rosto, num reflexo, acabei virando o meus rosto para olhá--lo.

E os nosos lábios se encontraram. Eu senti uma corrente elétrica percorrer o meu corpo naquele pequeno e breve contato.

Senti meu rosto queimando, e eu tinha certeza de que eu estaria quase roxa nesse momento. Edward estava levemente corado e com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

-Pessoal, o almoço está pronto. Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper já chegaram.- Esme avisou entrando na sala.

Todos seguiram para a sala de jantar, onde Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett e Sarah, esposa de Frank, já estavam nos esperando.

Aparentemente, ninguém tinha percebido o pequeno incidente que acontecera entre eu e o Edward.

Carlisle sentou em uma das cabeceiras da mesa, tendo o seu irmão à direita e a sua cunhada, Sarah à esquerda. Ao lado de Sarah, seguiam-se Emmett, Jasper e eu. Enquanto do lado oposto, vinham Rosalie, Alice e Edward. Esme havia ficado na ponta oposta à Carlisle.

Eu mal conseguia encarar o Edward depois do beijo. Se é que aquilo realmente podia ser chamado de beijo

Foi mais um encostar de lábios. Um selinho. Um simples selinho. Eu não devia ficar envergonhada com isso. Mas eu estava. Eu só sabia encarar a lasanha que estava no meu prato.

-Então Bella, Alice me falou que você está saindo com um rapaz.- Esme comentou do meu lado. É as notícias correm rápido por aqui.

-É, mais ou menos isso. Ele é um namorado dos tempos da escola.- respondi brevemente.

-Você gosta dele?- Percebi que Edward tinha ligado o modo Protetor, e agora prestava atenção na nossa conversa.

-Bem...-Comecei nervosa. Não sabia o que dizer. Eu gostava do Mike? É claro que eu gostava, mas será que eu ainda gostava dele daquele jeito, como quando éramos adolescentes?-Não sei ainda. Claro que gosto dele. Mas ainda não é nada sério.

-Querida, se você quiser pode convidá-lo para a festa de casamento no mês que vem. Eu iria adorar conhecê-lo.- Esme falou sorrindo do seu jeito maternal.

Depois do almoço, voltamos para a sala de estar. Quando todos já estavam acomodados, Emmett se levantou e limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção de todos.

-Mãe, pai, tio Frank, tia Sarah eu tenho um comunicado a fazer...-Ele respirou fundo, não sei se ele realmente necessitava de ar, ou se era só para aumentar o clima de suspense-Eu e a Rose vamos ter um bebê.

Esme logo se levantou e foi abraçar o filho e a nora. Carlisle foi logo em seguida, assim como Frank e Sarah, que consideravam os seus sobrinhos como seus filhos também, já que nunca tiveram um.

Todos concordaram com a escolha deles para padrinhos. Eles falavam que eu e Jasper seríamos perfeitos para contrabalancear as loucuras de Emmett e Rosalie.

-Já sei!- Emmett gritou, enquanto estávamos todos conversando.- Já que a revista está evoluindo bem, graças a nossa Bellinha, e eu e Rosalie vamos ser pais, que tal fazermos uma festa?

-Ótima idéia, Emm!- Alice gritou ao meu lado

-Que tal sexta-feira, todo mundo lá em casa?- Emmett perguntou.

-Desculpa, mas eu não posso. Eu tenho um encontro com o Mike.

-Nada disso Bellinha, você tem que ir. A festa também é para você. Eu até deixo você levar o loirinho metido.- Emmett falou no seu tom brincalhão, e eu não pude dizer não. Apenas concordei, balançando a cabeça.

***

A semana passou tão rápida que eu nem senti. Mike havia aceitado ir na festa comigo, desde que fossemos jantar na quinta feira. Ele me ligava todos os dias, depois do trabalho. Ele era tão atencioso. Na quinta ele me levou à um restaurante japonês, que eu amei. Na quinta também foi o dia do nosso primeiro beijo.

Finalmente sexta feira tinha chegado. Alice e Emmett só sabiam falar da tal festa que eles estavam organizando. Não era bem uma festa. Eram nós, algumas pessoas do trabalho, e o Mike. Algo em torno de umas trinta pessoas.

Na sala da casa deles tinha uma enorme televisão de plasma, e um DVD ligado à ela. Um pouco acima da TV tinha uma faixa "Noite do Karaokê". Aquilo cheirava à Alice, e eu tinha certeza disso.

-Eles sabem como dar uma festa.- Mike, que estava de mãos dadas comigo comentou, ao olhar o bar que tinha sido montado.

Nessa hora Rosalie apareceu na nossa frente segurando um copo de refrigerante na mão.

-Bella, você veio.-Ela me abraçou e depois apertou a mão de Mike-Seja bem vindo Mike. Pessoal aproveitem a festa, principalmente o bar. Bebam toda a vodca que temos, já que eu não posso fazer isso.

De repente um barulho ensurdecedor invadiu o local, e todos se viraram para ver de onde ele vinha. Era Alice que segurava o microfone do karaokê.

-Bem, boa noite pessoal. Para quem não me conhece, eu sou a Alice Cullen, irmã do Edward e do Emmett. E hoje a noite serei a responsável pelo Karaokê, onde todos irão cantar. Todo mundo já tem os nomes aqui. Na primeira rodada, cada um tira um nome que está aqui no pote, e tem que cantar uma música para a pessoa. E essa música também, ou será escolhida por nós, ou pela pessoa. Depois, dessa rodada, é tudo liberado. Então, quem quer começar?

Rosalie que ainda estava na nossa frente levantou a mão, e foi até o centro da sala, onde Alice a esperava com o microfone.

-Pegue um nome no pote.- Alice apontou para a mesinha de canto que ficava ali perto. Rosalie foi até lá, pegou um papel. Ao abrir Rose sorriu. Alice pegou o papel- Emmett, tinha que ser. Como o papel não está marcado, então Rose pode escolher a música.

Os primeiros acordes de Hot, da Avril Lavingne começaram a tocar. Emmett que estava em um dos cantos da sala, foi para perto do "palco", onde sua esposa cantava. Ela dançava e cantava apontando para Emmett, de um jeito completamente sensual.

Todos estavam rindo do showzinho da Rosalie, inclusive o prórpio Emmett. O pior é que ela nem precisava estar sobre o efeito de álcool para fazer aquilo.

-Emmett, nem adianta fugir, você é o próximo!- Alice avisou, quando Rosalie acabou de cantar. Se essa era a regra, eu esperava que o meu nome fosse o último a ser escolhido.

Emmett acabou tirando a Alice, e escolheu cantar Girls just wanna have fun da Cindy

Lauper. Aquela música realmente era a cara da Alice.

-Eles parecem bem legais- Mike comentou ao meu lado.

-Se por legais, você quer dizer malucos- disse revirando os meus olhos, e ele riu.

-Quer beber alguma coisa?- ele me perguntou.

-Claro, pode ser um Daiquiri de morango.- Mike seguiu para o bar, e eu fiquei ali assistindo ao Emmett cantando com uma voz fina, que chegava à irritar os ouvidos.

-Hey!- a voz musical, vinda de trás, atingiu os meus ouvidos.- Quando você vai subir lá?- ele perguntou vindo para o meu lado.

-Espero que Alice tenha esquecido de colocar o meu nome ali.- Tá, como se aquilo fosse acontecer.

-Até parece.

-É né, então eu te dou vinte pratas para você tirar o meu nome dali de dentro.

-O meu preço é um pouco mais alto.- Ele sempre tinha que usar aquele sorriso?

-Então...-Aquele sorriso nunca fez bem para as minhas funcionalidades cerebrais. Rápido Bella, pense em algo para falar.

-Acho que o Emmett acabou de alcançar uma nota nunca alcaçada antes- Ele falou, depois de um dos gritos histéricos que ele tinha dado. Sorri agradecida à ele, por ter surgido com um assunto.

-Parece que a música realmente faz parte da família.- provoquei ele, que me deu um olhar irritado.

-Espero que seja esse!- Mike voltou ao meu lado, com o meu drink.

-É sim, obrigada.-dei um gole na minha bebida. Era impressão minha ou o clima estava meio estranho aqui?-Edward esse é o Mike Newton, Mike esse é o Edward Cullen.

Eles apertaram as mãos brevemente, um pouco mais amigáveis do que o Mike e o Jacob na praia, mas mesmo assim dava para sentir a tensão no ar.

-Então, você e a Bella se conheceram na faculdade?- Mike tentava puxar um assunto.

-É, nos conhecemos numa festa durante o primeiro semestre, e para piorar ela ainda virou colega de quarto da Alice. Não tive como escapar.

A conversa seguiu tranquila. Eles conversavam, e eu, na maioria das vezes, apenas assistia. Não por que a conversa era sempre sobre mim, mas por que aquela situação era estranha. De um lado seu ex-namorado, fofo e educado, e que poderia acabar sendo seu futuro namorado, dentre em breve. Do outro, o seu melhor amigo, o cara mais lindo e amável que você já conheceu, e por quem você esteve apaixonada pelos últimos seis anos. Estar ali entre eles, chegava a ser desconfortável. Eu estava perdida naquele meu mundo, que eu nem prestava mais atenção em quem estava cantando ou não. Mas uma música conhecida chamou a minha atenção. Primeiro eu reconheci a música, You´re my best Friend do Queen. E depois eu reconheci a voz. Era o Jake.

-_Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had, I've been with you such a long time, You're my sunshine and I want you to know That my feelings are true, I really love you, Oh you're my best friend._-Ele cantava a música olhando para mim. Eu senti os meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Jacob sempre cantava aquela música para mim, nos tempos do colégio.

Mas foi aí que a ficha caiu. Se ele estava cantando aquela música para mim, isso queria dizer que eu seria a próxima.

O meu drink revirou no meu estômago, e eu já sentia as minhas mãos geladas.

-Com licensa!-falei subitamente, fazendo Edward e Mike me olharem assustados.

-Algum problema?- Edward perguntou, preocupado.

-Não, só quero pegar outro drink.- Sorri simplóriamente para os dois e fui para o bar.

-Boa noite, o que vai querer beber?- O barman perguntou cordialmente.

-Uma dose dupla de whisky, sem gelo.- ele me olhou surpreso, mas eu ignorei. Assim que ele colocou o meu whisky no copo, virei todo o conteúdo de uma vez só. O líquido queimou a minha garganta. Mas até que era uma sensasão boa.

-Ei, vai com calma moça!- ele me alertou, mas eu ignorei.

-Me vê outra?- pedi. Eu precisaria estar sobre o efeito do álccol para cantar na frente daquela gente. O barman me olhou receoso, mas mesmo assim fez o que eu pedi.

Novamente, depois que ele serviu o whisky, eu o bebi de uma vez só.

Estava indo em direção ao lugar onde os rapazes me esperavam, quando ouvi Alice me chamar pelo microfone.

Fui até o centro da sala. Era bom saber que o álcool já estava fazendo algum efeito sobre mim. Eu já estava me sentindo mais relaxada.

Ela me apontou o pote, para que eu pegasse um papel. No breve segundo, antes de abrir o papel, fiquei imaginando que música eu cantaria, caso tirasse a Lauren ou a Leah. Eu não conseguia me lembrar de nenhuma música com vadia no nome. Mas de repente cantando uma música da Britney, teria o mesmo efeito.

Abri o papel, e eu quase desmaiei. Meu joelhos amoleceram. E eu vi tudo rodar. Seria o álcool atordoando o meu cerebro, ou aquele papelzinho com 'Edward' escrito nele?

Alice abriu um sorriso satisfeito, quando eu lhe amostrei o papel. Minha mente estava girando. Que música eu iria cantar? Como escolher uma música que fosse especial para nós, e ao mesmo tempo não revelasse completamente o que eu sentia? Definitivamente, eu não estava a fim de fazer uma declaração pública, ao meu melhor amigo.

Foi então que eu me lembrei de uma das poucas vezes na qual o Edward ficara bebado. Ele tinha ido à uma festa de alguma fraternidade, e estava completamente chapado, quando chegou no dormitório que eu dividia com a Alice. Nós cuidamos dele. Demos banho, e fizemos um bom café para ele se recuperar. Mas o mais engraçado, era quando eu estava tirando a jaqueta e a blusa dele, ele começou a cantar Buttons da PCD, e eu comecei a rir. Edward era uma comédia bêbado. Desde aquele dia, aquela virou meio que a nossa música. Sempre que ouvíamos, olhávamos um para o outro e ríamos.

-_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby-Quando eu comecei a cantar, Edward apenas olhou para mim e riu. __Eu sabia que ele entederia na hora.- But you keep fronting, Saying what you going do to me,But I ain't seen nothing. I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh),But you keep fronting,\Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)But I ain't seen nothing..._

Eu cantei a música olhando para ele, exatamente como o Jacob fez comigo e como a Rosalie fez com o Emmett, e como, acredito eu, todos os outro fizeram. As expressões do Edward intercalavam entre os risos nervosos e uma tensão que eu não entendia. Quer dizer, por que ele ficaria tenso ao me ver cantando aquela música? Acabei de cantar e o Edward tomou o meu lugar, mas antes ele me deu um beijo no rosto.

Ele tirou o nome do Mike, e como o papel estava marcado, Emmett escolheu uma música para ele. Just Good Friends do Michael Jackson. Era impressão minha, ou tinha uma certa maldade ali?

-Ótima performace!- Mike elogiou, quando eu voltava para junto dele.

-Valeu.- sorri agradecida, enquanto eu sentia meu rosto queimar.

-Música interessante...-ele comentou sarcástico. Eu acho que eu não pensei no Mike quando eu escolhi a música. Pensando bem, eu não pensei em nada, a não ser nele quando eu escolhi a música. Todos agora deveriam estar pensando que eu estava dando em cima dele.

-É uma longa história...-suspirei. Acho que se eu resolvesse contar a história, só me comprometeria mais ainda.

O karaokê seguiu durante toda a noite. Todos estavam realmente se divertindo. Rosalie e Alice me arrastaram para cantar Wannabe das Spice Girls. Tudo bem que eu estava bêbada, mas eu não estava a fim de reviver uma fase vergonhosa da minha adolescência na frente de todo mundo. Mas depois que Jasper, Emmett, Edward e Jacob cantaram If you want to be a good girl dos BackStreet Boys, eu fiquei mais aliviada, por saber que não seria a única ali pagando mico. Se bem que o ponto alto da noite, foi ver Emmett e Jasper cantando Barbie Girl. Rosalie imediatamente pegou o celular para registrar aquilo. Aquele vídeo entraria para a história.

Eu e Mike fomos uns dos últimos a sair. Como Alice ia embora com o Jasper, eu fui embora com o Mike. Enquanto ele ligava para chamar um táxi, eu aproveitava para me despedir dos meus amigos. A Rosalie era a única sóbria ali. Alice não conseguia parar de rir, Jasper e Edward já haviam atingido o estágio depressivo dos bêbados, e ambos estavam sentados no sofá. Emmett, ainda cantava alguma coisa, enquanto os outros bêbados da festa estavam ao seu redor.

-Eu estou me sentindo na faculdade.- Rosalie suspirou ao meu lado

.

-A única diferença é que você não está bêbada.

-Eu não bebia tanto assim.- ela se defendeu, fingindo-se de ofendida.

-Rosalie, no dia que eu te conheci você veio pra cima de mim, querendo me bater, quando descobriu que eu era a garota que o Emmett tinha atacado no Halloween.

-A culpa não era minha, se ele só falava nisso.- ela disse revirando os olhos.

-Tem certeza, que vai dar conta deles?

-Pode deixar. O pior vai ser amanhã, ter que aturar o Emmett de ressaca, e ainda ter que lembrá-lo do que ele fez na noite anterior

Mike chegou até mim, para avisar que o táxi havia chegado. Me despedi dos meus amigos e dei um tchauzinho para o Emmett que ainda estava cantando.

-Usem camisinha!- ele gritou no microfone, e eu tinha certeza de que eu estava mais vermelha que um pimentão. Mike abafou um riso, e passou o braço em volta do meu ombro.

O motorista levou apenas quinze minutos até o meu prédio. Também, aquela hora da madrugada não tinha como ter trânsito em Los Angeles. Mike saiu do carro, e me levou até a porta. Ele me beijou, e depois ficou me olhando por um tempo.

-O que foi?- perguntei curiosa

-Bella, você quer namorar comigo?- ele estava apreensivo. Eu fiquei literalmente de boca aberta, não estava esperando isso tão cedo. O que eu iria responder?

______________________________________________________________________

**N/A:**Tá legal, não me matem. Sei que parei muito mal, mas foi necessário. Com relação as músicas, se alguém quiser alguma delas, pode falar comigo que eu disponibilizo. Por outro lado, quem for fã da Britney não me mate, pela referência nada bondosa das músicas dela(ps: Eu tenho o cd dela). Obs: As reviews da N/A serão respondidos por Emmett e cia da próxima vez que eles passarem por aqui :P

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Pois é, quem mandou ser lerdo. Eu tô começando a ficar com peninha dele, o que eu ainda penso em torturá-lo nessa fic dá até medo huahauhaahaahuaha Mas falando sério, tudo tem uma boa causa! Bjos.

**Jad'Malfoy:** Huahauhauahauaha, Calma, calma a hora stá chegando, sei que tô torturando vocês mas prometo compensar depois \o/

**-Crazy:** Na idéia original, os Cullens iam pra praia e a Bella ia passar o dia com o Jake, mas aí quem ia provocar o Edward ? :P

**:** Calma, que eu não quero matar ninguém. Eu sei, também tô com pena dele. u.u

**Lakina e Mandiz:** Hum.. algo me diz que talvez seja a Bella que agarre ele huahauahauhauaha

**Oraculo:**Pois é, mas eu acabei o capítulo eram quase duas da manhã, não tinha como pensar em mais nada. Fico devendo essa pro futuro. De repente eu coloque outro jogo até o fim da fic. Tb quero que ele me carregue .

**Angel Cullen McFellou:** Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! ^^ Demorei, mas postei \o/

**Katryna Greenleaf:**É, ainda não foi agora que rolou a declaração. Também ainda não é no próximo, mas isso não quer dizer que as coisas não vão esquentar...

**Bells C:** Eu amo a Aliceeu sei que ela é sempre perfeita e tudo mais, mas me deu vontade de fazer ela dar uma mancada =D

**H-Cullen-H:** Depois de mostrar o lado ciumento dele, achei uma boa mostrar o dela, mesmo qu só um pouquinho.

**BlackForever:** Agora tá mais perto que nunca :P

**Alice Moonlight Darkness:** Tô continuando. Demorei um pouquinho, mas estou aqui.

**Dani Cullen 94:** Postando \o/

**Elen C:**O resto chegou \o/ Eu também to animada com ela....

**Carol Venancio:** Valeu pelos elogios. Edward é um fofo. Logo, logo o casal vira realmente um casal. ;D

Por hoje é só. Beijos. Até mais!


	13. Erros ou Acertos?

**N/A: **Eu demorei séculos com esse capítulo, eu sei disso, mas eh que além de andar oupada com as outras fics, eu estava meio que sem inspiração para essa capítulo. Motivo pelo qual eu não gostar muito do resultado final dele, mas sinceramente foi o máximo que eu consegui. Lá vai, Boa leitura. PS: Não se matem!

**Capítulo 12- Erros ou Acertos?**

**[BPOV]**

Dois meses depois.

O lançamento da revista estava se aproximando. A editora estava um verdadeiro caos. Na verdade já estava assim desde o mês passado quando o projeto final da revista foi aprovado pelo Frank. Foi aí que o verdadeiro trabalho começou.

Escolher quem estaria na capa da primeira edição, quais seriam as matérias mais importantes, quem seria entrevistado, que fotografias utilizar. Sem contar ter que supervisionar os jornalistas, a minha equipe e o pessoal do departamento de Artes, pelo menos o Emmett

tava me ajudando com essa parte.

A publicidade e meios de vinculação, assim como os novos contratos na área publicitária, ficaram à cargo do Edward.

Como eu sentia falta dele. Não é que nós não no víamos mais. Mas é que as coisas ficaram complicadas nos últimos meses. Com o lançamento da revista se aproximando, o nosso trabalho triplicou. E Edward estava viajando bastante em resultado disso, enquanto eu ficava presa no escritório até mais tarde praticamente todos os dias.

O pouco tempo livre que eu tinha, ainda era dividido entre os meus amigos e o meu namorado.

Alice ainda não me perdoava por eu ter aceitado namorar com o Mike. Ela sempre imaginou o nosso grupo de amigos como três casais, e eu estava, segundo ela, acabando com o seu sonho.

Rosalie era a mais compreensiva com a minha situação. Não que ela também não quisesse o nosso "Sexteto Feliz", mas ela sabia que eu precisava tentar de alguma forma, principalmente depois do James. Era incrível como as lembranças daquele idiota me assombravam até hoje.

As coisas com Mike estavam indo bem, na medida do possível. Ele sempre estava presente, ligava todo dia para mim, era atencioso, e quase nunca brigávamos. O nosso único problema, ou o meu, era que eu queria esperar mais um pouco antes das coisas ficarem...uhn, como eu posso dizer...mais interessantes. A verdade é que eu não tinha certeza se eu queria ter a minha primeira vez com o Mike. Eu gostava dele, isso era fato. Mas acho que não era o bastante para me entregar à ele por completo. E eu sabia que isso o incomodava. Ele era homem. Devia ser desconfortável,ou até frustrante, para ele não poder transar com a própria namorada. Mas eu ainda não estava pronta, pelo menos, não para ele.

O meu telefone tocou. Era Alice me intimando para encontrá-la no hotel, onde seria a festa de lançamento, na próxima semana.

*******

O saguão do hotel estava uma verdadeira bagunça, pessoas carregando tecidos,caixas, ferramentas, peças... Não sei por quanto tempo o gerente daquele hotel aguentaria Alice ali.

Fui em direção ao imenso salão onde a festa seria realizada. No meio de tudo aquilo pude encontrar a pequena pixel dando ordens a todos.

-Bella- Ela gritou logo que me avistou, e veio andando até mim- Que bom que você chegou. Rosalie e Emmett vão ter que sair. Será que já dá para ver qual é o sexo do bebê?- Alice falava animada. Ela estava tão excitada em ser tia que ela já tinha decorado praticamente todo o quarto do bebê, sendo que ainda faltavam cinco meses para ele nascer.

-Ali, geralmente aos quatro meses que os médicos conseguem ver alguma coisa.- Pelo menos era isso que eu tinha aprendido nas minhas aulas de anatomia.

-Aposto que vai ser um menino.- Ela disse pensativa.

-Eu acho que é menina.- Sei lá, mas se um dia eu tivesse um filho eu queria muito que fosse uma menina.

-Vai ser menino.- Alice disse convicta. Desisti, quando se tratava de Alice, o melhor era não contrariar.

-Meninas -Emmett chegou até nós- o Edward vai vir aqui ajudar vocês. E só mais uma coisa. Vai vir um cara da seguradora do hotel avaliar os riscos para podermos assinar o contrato. Na minha ausência, o Edward é o responsável.

-Ok.- Alice respondeu para ele. A única coisa que eu ouvi foi "O Edward vai vir", depois disso acho que o meu cérebro desconsiderou tudo o que o Emmett falou. Acho que faziam umas duas semanas desde o último dia que eu o vi.

-Vou ter que ficar aqui até que horas?- perguntei para Alice, um pouco perdida.

-Tempo indeterminado, querida.- ela me respondeu com um olhar, que eu classificaria como assustador. Nessa hora olhei para o meu relógio

-O Mike ia me buscar daqui a meia hora no trabalho. Posso pedir para ele passar aqui?- eu já podia esperar pela Alice passando pelos três estágios de raiva dela: Reclamar, Rosnar e Gritar. Era assim toda vez que eu falava que levaria o Mike para algum lugar junto com a gente. Mas não veio.

-Faça isso. Toda ajuda é bem vinda.- Ela disse sorridente, aparentemente quando servia aos propósitos dela, o Mike era bem vindo.

-Tá legal, o que eu tenho que fazer aqui?-perguntei enquanto olhava ao redor.

-Sabe aquele pessoal ali com as mesas?-ela apontava para um grupo que trazia as mesas e as arrumava- Veja se eles estão colocando tudo no lugar certo.

-Só uma pergunta-Estremeci ao ouvir aquela voz.-Por que você não chamou o Jasper?-ele perguntou um pouco irritado.

-Por que ele estava ocupado.-ela falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-E você acha que eu não tenho mais nada para fazer?-Edward perguntou cruzando os braços.

-Pare de reclamar, e vá ver se o tal cara do seguro chegou. Depois dê uma olhada no playlist do DJ.- Eu não sei como eu ainda me surpreendia com o jeito mandão da Alice. Ela falou isso e seguiu o seu caminho para junto do pessoal da decoração.

-Eu não sei como você mora com ela por livre e espontânea vontade.- Edward sussurrou para mim. Eu ri.

-Eu sempre disse que eu não era normal.- Falei rolando os meus olhos.

-Eu deveria ter acreditado nisso da primeira vez que você me disse- Ele sorriu e foi embora

No instante que o Mike chegou, Alice o colocou para olhar a iluminação e o som, e eu me perguntava se ela não deveria ter contratado uma pessoa para isso, ou ela então realmente gostava de explorar o meu namorado. Eu continuava a olhar a arrumação das mesas, enquanto Alice me seguia com a lista de convidados.

-Você sabe se a Miley Cyrus vai vir com o namorado? Ficaria estranho colocá-los junto dos Jonas Brothers?- Eu olhei para ela confusa.

-Por que ficaria estranho?- Eu nunca fui de ler sobre a vida dos artistas, às vezes eu lia mas só quando me interessavam.

-Por que ela já namorou o Nick Jonas, aí no caso seriam o atual e o ex na mesa.-ela falou pensativa.

-Alice, eu não sei.

-Ou seria melhor perto da Selena Gomez? Essa festa precisa de alguma emoção.- Uma das coisas que eu mais temia era quando a Alice pensava. Você nunca poderia adivinhar o que iria sair daquela cabecinha.

-Que tal eu te afogar na tigela de ponche? Acho que isso seria bem emocionante- Alice fez uma careta, enquanto eu mantinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

-Ou a gente pode destruir a decoração- Mike que estava se aproximando, sugeriu.

-Ow Backstreet Boy não se mete, isso é briga de melhor amiga.-Ela falou irritada.

Tentei não rir com aquilo. Será que o Jacob tinha contado a ela sobre o apelido que ele tinha dado ao Mike no colegial? Ou aqueles dois realmente pensavam a mesma coisa? As vezes eu tinha a impressão que a Alice era a versão feminina do Jacob.

-Bella fica de olho em tudo aqui. Eu vou procurar o meu irmão 'fujão'.- Alice falou isso e saiu.

Dei uma olhada geral no salão. A decoração já estava pronta. Ainda faltavam umas dez mesas para serem arrumadas, mas isso iria ocorrer até o fim do dia. Acho que para o dia seguinte só ficaria faltando o Buffett mesmo. Era incrível como Alice planejava tudo corretamente.

Quando eu olhei para a entrada do salão, eu congelei. Eu não podia acreditar no que os meus olhos estavam vendo. James Stuart. Ele estava diferente, mas com certeza era ele. O cabelo estava mais curto, e agora ele usava terno. Mas o sorriso que ele me deu quando me viu, comprovou que a mudança foi apenas no exterior.

Ele vinha andando na minha direção, com aquele sorriso diabólico no rosto

-Ora, ora. Isabella Swan- Eu senti me corpo ficar rígido naquela hora. Como ele ousava falar comigo depois de tudo?

-James, o que faz aqui?- Tentei parecer o mais calma possível, mas eu senti minha voz falhando.

-Sempre tão curiosa.- Ele falou antes de piscar para mim. Tive que me segurar para não dar um soco nele naquela hora.

-Sério, se não tem nada para fazer aqui vá embora.-Enquanto falava, eu olhava em volta do salão, procurando por Alice ou Edward, alguém que pudesse me ajudar.

-Algum problema aqui?- Mike perguntou se juntando a nós. Pelo visto a tensão ali, era percebida a distância.

-Ele é o otário da vez?- Ele perguntou num riso debochado.

-James, vá embora antes que eu ligue para a polícia.- Falei decidida, eu esperava que aquilo o abalasse, mas não, parecia fazer o efeito contrário.

-É melhor você deixar a minha namorada em paz- Mike falou já irritado ao meu lado. Eu não queria o envolver nisso, mas eu também não queria ficar ali sozinha com o James.

-Namorada? Sério Bella? Você não cansa de enganar as pessoas não?- Ele perguntou enquanto olhava para mim e para Mike, com um sorriso pretensioso no rosto.

-Do que ele tá falando?- Mike estava confuso.

-Besteira como sempre.- Falei ríspida.

-Sabe, Bella- ele falava, aproximando-se mais de mim.- se eu não tivesse te reencontrado hoje, provavelmente nem lembraria da sua existência. Mas você com certeza lembra, né?- ele perguntou com aquele sorriso diabólico no rosto de novo.

-Vá embora- Eu já sentia os meus olhos arderem, e as lágrimas começarem a cair, enquanto as memórias invadiam a minha mente.

_**[Flashback]**_

Eu estava sozinha no meu dormitório, Alice tinha resolvido ir a uma festa e tinha arrastado Edward junto com ela. Eu já tinha ligado para o meu namorado, James, mas ele não atendia ao telefone. Nós tínhamos brigado no dia anterior. Ele queria dar mais um passo na nossa relação, quando eu recusei ele ficou furioso. Eu larguei ele no apartamento dele e fui embora. Preferi não contar nada aos meus amigos, já que eles não gostavam muito do James.

Ouvi batidas na porta, e fui atender. Era o James.

-Acho que temos que continuar a nossa conversinha.- Ele disse com um ar sinistro. Os olhos deles estavam vermelhos. O hálito dele fedia à whisky barato.

Eu não tive tempo de pensar, antes que ele me jogasse na parede e começasse a me beijar. Eu tentei em vão empurrá-lo. Ele era forte demais para que eu pudesse derrubá-lo.

-Você vai ser minha Isabella Swan.- Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu não acreditava que ele iria fazer aquilo.

-Socorro!- gritei desesperada, e ele puxou meus cabelos com força.

-Se você gritar, eu vou ter que te machucar.- Ele beijava o meu pescoço, enquanto sua mão passeava por dentro da minha blusa.

-James, por favor.- eu pedia entre lágrimas.

-Por favor o quê, Bella? Você vai gostar, não se preocupe.- Ele disse forçando um sorriso gentil, enquanto voltava a atacar a minha boca. Ele mordeu o meu lábio, com força, fazendo-o sangrar. Mas ele não parava de me beijar. Eu tentava em vão lutar contra ele, mas eu não tinha forças. Quando ele rasgou a minha blusa, eu achei que tudo já estava perdido.

Mas o meu azar tinha tirado uma folga naquele dia. Edward chegou ao dormitório bem à tempo de impedir aquele monstro.

-Sai de cima dela, seu desgraçado.- Ele falou, socando o James. James se levantou e se jogou em cima dele, ambos caíram no chão.

Eu queria levantar, tentar ajudá-lo, mas meu corpo não me obedecia. Minha voz não saia. Parecia que eu estava anestesiado pelo que em algum momento meus sentidos se desligaram, quando me dei por mim, Edward estava ao meu lado, perguntando se eu estava

bem, e Alice estava ao telefone chamando a polícia.

_**[Fim do Flashback]**_

James não chegou a ser condenado. Primeiro por que ele estava bêbado, segundo por que ele não concluiu o ato propriamente dito e terceiro por que tinha um ótimo advogado. Mas o juiz me concedeu uma medida de proteção, que obrigava o James a ficar à pelo menos trezentos metros de mim. Depois do ocorrido ele mudou de Universidade, e eu nunca mais tinha ouvido falar dele. Até o dia de hoje.

-James, vai embora!- Edward gritou, ficando ao meu lado.

-Por que não me surpreende? Edward Cullen. Como sempre vindo salvar a Bella.- Ele falou com o mesmo ar de deboche de antes. Eu tentava não chorar, eu sabia que isso só daria mais prazer à ele, mas eu não conseguia me controlar.

-Você quer que eu quebre a sua cara de novo?

-Eu sei que ela tá mais gostosa do que antes, mas ela vale tanto à pena assim?- Eu não conseguia mais olhar para a cara dele. Sem ninguém esperar, Edward deu um soco em James, que por sua vez retribuiu. Eu não podia ficar ali parada. Eu fiz menção de ir até eles, mais o Mike me segurou.

-Bella -ele tentava me confortar, me abraçando. Mas eu o empurrei. Eu tinha que ajudar.

-Mike eu preciso ir, eles vão acabar se matando.- eu falava entre soluços.

-Você não pode fazer nada- Ele tentava ponderar comigo, mas eu não dava atenção.

O som de vidros se quebrando me chamaram atenção. Quando olhei, James tava caído sobre uma das mesas, semi-desacordado.

Corri para abraçar o Edward. Quando ele me abraçou, as lágrimas caíram ainda mais.

-Bella fica com o Mike, que eu vou deixar o James com os seguranças do hotel enquanto eu ligo para a polícia.- Eu me agarrei mais a ele, segurando o seu pescoço, enquanto afundava o meu rosto no seu peito. Eu não queria me separar dele agora. Eu não podia.

-Mike você poderia?- ele pedia um pouco sem graça.

-Claro.- Ouvi Mike responder. Olhei para ele, sorrindo agradecida.

Ele pegou o James pela camisa, forçando-o a ficar em pé

-Eu tenho pena de você. Você a defende, mas é engraçado que ela prefira o amigo à você. Não se engane com ela, ou melhor, não se engane com eles.- James alertou Mike, que deu um soco nele, e acabou o arrastando para fora do salão.

Eu fiquei ali abraçada com o Edward. Eu me sentia segura nos braços dele.

-O que aconteceu aqui?- Alice gritava alarmada- Meu Deus, Bella você está bem? Alguém me responde.

-O James estava aqui.- Edward respondeu, enquanto me abraçava mais forte.

-Não acredito nisso, Bella você está bem?- Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça. Eu não estava bem, mas eu ficaria.

*****

A festa estava lotada. Fotógrafos, celebridades, funcionários da editora, convidados e modelos. Na decoração o roxo e o rosa acabaram predominavam, já que essas eram as cores da revista.

Eu estava usando um vestido de cetim. Ele era na cor azul - bebe, e tinha uma faixa bordada com pedras, logo abaixo do meu busto. O comprimento ia um pouco além do meu joelho. Quando Alice escolheu ele eu fui contra. Não o achava próprio para a ocasião. Na minha

opinião um longo, preto, ficaria melhor para o evento. Mas aí ela veio com aquela história de que eu só tinha vinte e três anos e que eu trabalha para uma revista voltada para adolescentes e que aquele vestido era o ideal para eu parecer discreta e ao mesmo tempo

jovial. No final das contas, eu tive que concordar com ela, como sempre. Além do mais, eu realmente tinha gostado do vestido

-Você viu o Jasper por aí?- Alice perguntou. Ela estava linda em um vestido lilás, tomara que caia, que estava bordado com paetês.

-Me desculpe mas eu estou focada em encontrar o Jensen Ackless e o Robert Pattinson- respondi antes de beber um gole do meu drink.

-Se achar o Brad Pitt me avisa.- Alice dizia enquanto olhava ao redor da festa.

-O Brad Pitt vem?- Perguntei assustada. Acho que se eu encontrasse com ele eu enfartaria.

-O convite foi enviado para ele.-Ela deu de ombros, e pensou por um momento- Por falar em loiros, cadê o Mike?

-Nós brigamos, ele não vem.- respondi olhando para ela.

-Qual foi o motivo? Sexo?- Ela levantou a sobrancelha e rolei os meus olhos.

-Não. O James.- respondi antes de suspirar. Eu sabia que Alice não se contentaria com meias respostas.

-James?- ela franziu o cenho confusa.

-Não foi bem ele. Depois que voltamos da delegacia, ele ficou me perguntando algumas coisas, eu sei que ele estava preocupado comigo, mas eu não estava afim de falar com ninguém, ainda mais sobre aquele assunto. Por fim acabei brigando com ele.

-Gostaria de poder falar que eu sinto muito, mas isso seria uma mentira.- Ela curvou os lábios num fraco sorriso.

-É eu sei.- suspirei.

-Agora eu tenho que ir, tenho que olhar a mesa vinte e cinco.- Ela falou com um brilho nos olhos.

-O que tem lá?- perguntei levantando a sobrancelha.

-JB, Miley, Selena e a Demmi Lovato, quero ver que rolo deu.- Ela saiu saltitante e eu ri. Só Alice para me fazer rir num momento desses.

Olhei para o meu copo, e vi que estava vazio. E eu precisava enchê-lo rapidamente.

**[EPOV]**

Meus olhos rondavam a festa em busca dela, mas eu não conseguia achá-la no meio daquela multidão. Queria procurá-la, mas sempre tinha alguém para falar comigo e eu tinha que ser educado e dar atenção à todos.

Quando consegui uma folga fui até o barman para pegar um drink, e acabei achando a Bella sentada no bar.

-Bella?- perguntei surpreso.

-Edwaaaard!- Ela praticamente gritou o meu nome. Ótimo, ela estava bêbada.- Hey, garçom me vê um Blood Mary.

-Acho que você já bebeu demais por hoje.-Ela se levantou, e eu fui apará-la. Ela se sentou de novo.

-Se eu tomar Blood Mary, será que eu viro aquela loira do banheiro de Supernatural? Só que eu não sou loira, será que eu vou ter que pintar o meu cabelo?- Rolei os meus olhos. Ela tentou se levantar de novo, e se apoiou em mim quando percebeu que não conseguiria

ficar em pé sozinha.

-Quanto você bebeu?-perguntei olhando para ela. Ela pensou por um instante.

-Eu perdi as contas no meu quinto drink.- Céus, ela não podia ficar assim logo hoje.

-Eu vou te levar para casa.- Eu precisava tirá-la dali, antes que ela fizesse alguma besteira.

-Mas eu quero ficar.- ela falou fazendo biquinho.

-Nós vamos.-Falei firme e sai puxando-a dentre as pessoas.

-Desculpe- Bella murmurou, depois de esbarrar em alguém.

O rapaz olhou para trás e sorriu. Bella ficou imóvel, com a boca semi-aberta.

-Peraí, eu tomei o Blood Mary? Por que eu já tô vendo o Dean Winchester na minha frente.- Ela olhava para mim e para ele, confusa. Eu segurava o meu riso, enquanto o rapaz em questão fazia o mesmo.

- Eu sou o Jensen Ackless.- Ele disse sorrindo, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la.

-Isabella Swan. Sua maior fã.-ela correspondeu o cumprimento.- Sabia que você é mais gato pessoalmente?

Jensen riu, agradecendo-a. Eu sai puxando-a, enquanto olhava para ele pedindo desculpas por um táxi, e fomos para o apartamento da Bella. Eu a levei até o quarto, onde ela finalmente consegui recuperar um pouco do equilíbrio e ficar em pé sozinha.

-Bella eu vou ligar para a Alice avisando que você está aqui.- Avisei enquanto me dirigia para sala.

-Não. Aquela pixel é muito chata.- Ela protestou feito uma criança mimada. Era isso que dava morar com a minha irmã.

-Mas ela é sua amiga.- Falei o óbvio. E ela revirou os olhos.

-Prefiro você.- Ela piscou para mim. Bella bêbada ficava bem saidinha, talvez eu devesse me lembrar disso futuramente. Esquece isso. .Foco.

-Ok, vou esperar você trocar de roupa.- Disse para ela, novamente fazendo menção para sair do quarto.

-Por que você não me ajuda?- Ela me encarava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Eu fiquei em choque com a proposta dela, e ela se aproveitou disso e me beijou. Senti uma corrente elétrica atravessar todo o meu corpo enquanto ela me beijava. As mãos dela foram para os meus cabelos, e as minhas para a cintura dela. Eu senti a língua dela passando por meus lábios, e eu abri a minha boca, dando passagem para ela. Ouvi ela gemer quando a sua língua entrou em contato com a minha. A língua dela explorava a minha boca, enquanto suas mãos, nada habilidosas, desabotoavam a minha blusa. Eu precisava pará-la. Isso não estava certo.

-Bella... -eu falei ofegante, eu precisava achar forças para pará-la, mas o meu corpo reagia de modo contrário.

Ela jogou a minha blusa no chão, e começou a beijar o meu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo meu peito e abdômen.

-Bella para!- eu falei um pouco mais firme, e ela me encarou confusa. - Isso não pode acontecer. Não agora.

-Você não me quer?- eu vi as lágrimas se formarem nos olhos dela, e logo elas começaram a cair pelo rosto.

-Eu quero, mas não desse jeito Bella- falei enquanto secava as suas lágrimas, abraçando-a.

-Você pode dormir aqui comigo? Por favor?- ela me olhou por debaixo das pálpebras, e eu sabia que não poderia dizer não.

-Claro. - Sorri sem jeito para ela, que sorriu da mesma forma. Bella se levantou da cama e tirou o vestido, revelando sua lingerie rosa.

Ela estava querendo me matar. Ela voltou para a cama, e deitou abraçada a mim. Não demorou muito até que ela pegasse no sono, e eu a segui logo depois.

**[BPOV]**

Eu abri lentamente os meus olhos. A minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir. Levantei devagar da cama, e senti minha cabeça pesada. Eu me perguntava o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior mas, eu não conseguia me lembrar de nada. Peguei uma blusa que estava pendurada no espelho da cama. Eu me perguntei de quem era a blusa mas, eu não conseguia lembrar. Eu só esperava não ter feito nenhuma besteira. Fui para o banheiro realizar minha higiene matinal, e depois segui para a cozinha. Quando cheguei lá, meu queixo caiu, quase literalmente. Edward estava ali preparando o café da manhã, fazendo algum tipo de vitamina. O que será que tinha acontecido ontem à noite?

-Bom dia. - Ele cumprimentou sonolento ao me ver.

-Bom dia. -Parei por um momento. Tentei me lembrar de alguma coisa da noite anterior e nada. - O que aconteceu noite passada?

-Você não se lembra?-ele perguntou surpreso.

-Não. A última coisa que eu me lembro foi a Rosalie vomitando no banheiro. O que me lembra que eu estou muito enjoada. Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?- Eu já estava começando a ficar preocupada.

-Você conheceu o Jensen Ackless.- Ele falou despreocupadamente. Eu arregalei os meus olhos e eu abri a minha boca surpresa.

-Anh? Eu conheci o Jensen? Como? Eu falei com ele?-as palavras voaram da minha boca, fazendo o Edward rir.

-Você achou que tinha virado a Blood Mary e que ele era o Dean Winchester. Pelo menos o cara levou na esportiva.- Ele disse rindo, provavelmente estava se lembrando do papel ridículo que eu desempenhei ontem.

-Eu não acredito nisso. Ele deve achar que eu sou uma doida varrida.- falei, afundando o meu rosto em minhas mãos.

-Alguma coisa do tipo.- Ele falou com aquele sorriso torto que eu amava.

-Você dormiu aqui?- Eu sei que era meio óbvio, mas eu precisava perguntar.

-É, eu não sabia se a Alice iria vir para cá ou se ela ficaria com o Jasper. Não queria deixar você aqui sozinha.- Ele sorriu, e eu sorri de volta. Era tão fofo o jeito que ele cuidava de mim.

-Só pra desencargo de consciência,eu não fiz nada estúpido, né?- Nada estúpido, leia- se: me declarar para o meu melhor amigo enquanto eu estou no maior porre da minha vida.

-Não, nada estúpido.- Ele falou com um sorriso diferente no rosto, como se ele estivesse se divertindo com uma piada particular.

A campainha tocou, e pareceu que milhões de sinos ecoavam na minha cabeça. Por que a ressaca tinha que existir? Já não bastava você ter que conviver com o martírio dos seus atos enquanto estava bêbada?

Fiz menção de levantar para atender a porta, mas o Edward me impediu.

-Fique aí, e tome o que eu fiz. Vai te ajudar com a ressaca.- Eu olhei para o copo. O líquido tinha uma cara horrível. Tinha cara de vômito, o que só aumentava o meu enjôo.- Bebe tudo e não me pergunte o que tem aí dentro.

Ele saiu para atender a porta. Eu tapei o meu nariz com a minha mão, e dei uma golada no suco. Tinha um gosto horrível. Eu podia sentir o gosto de banana, e... Tomate, misturado com mais algumas coisas que eu nem fazia idéia.

O suco quase saiu pelo meu nariz quando eu vi o Mike entrando na cozinha. A expressão dele era ilegível.

-Bella, eu vou indo. Vou deixar vocês a sós para conversarem.- Edward disse, vindo atrás do Mike.

-Mas e a sua blusa?- perguntei sem pensar, quando notei o Mike olhar para mim e para o Edward.

-Eu pego mais tarde. Qualquer coisa é só ligar.- Ele forçou um sorriso e foi embora.

Olhei para o Mike que ainda estava me encarando. Eu não sabia o que dizer, ou como dizer. E eu sabia que a situação na qual eu estava tinha piorado muito as minhas condições.

-Uhn...Mike me desculpe pelo outro dia.- Eu comecei nervosa, Mike continuava parado apenas me encarando.

-Ele dormiu aqui?- Ele ignorou completamente as minhas desculpas, eu sabia que eu não iria fugir desse tópico, mas eu estava querendo adiá-lo o máximo possível.

-Sim. Eu exagerei ontem na festa, e acho que passei mal. O Edward ficou cuidando de mim.-Eu quase podia ver uma veia saltando da testa dele.- Olha Mike, não aconteceu nada.

-Vamos Bella, eu chego aqui e vejo você com a blusa dele, enquanto ele provavelmente fazia o café-da-manhã para vocês dois. E você me diz que não aconteceu nada?- Ele disse irritado.

-É a verdade.- Eu insisti olhando para ele. Ele tinha que acreditar em mim, até por que aquela era a verdade.

-Quer saber, talvez o James tenha razão. Talvez vocês dois só queiram enganar todo mundo.- Ele gesticulava enquanto dizia, e eu fiquei parada, quando ele falou do James. Como assim? Ele tava concordando com aquele idiota?

-O quê? Eu não acredito nisso. Você tá do lado do James?- Eu praticamente gritei com ele.

-Não Bella, eu não estou. É só que eu já estou farto. Farto de estar sempre em segundo lugar na sua vida quando se trata de Edward Cullen.

-Eu passei os últimos dois meses com você, eu mal vi o Edward, como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

-Bella, ele sempre é a sua primeira opção para tudo. Contar uma novidade, dividir os seus problemas. Você acha que eu não notei o modo como você olha para ele, os momentos que vocês dividem, a história de vocês. Eu não posso com isso Bella.

-O quê?

-Eu tentei, juro que tentei. Mas eu não posso ficar aqui, bancando o seu namorado enquanto você está apaixonada por outro cara.

-Mike, não.

-Bella, não adianta negar Você o ama. E enquanto você não resolver isso com ele, você nunca vai conseguir ter uma relação com alguém

-Mike, eu...

-Deixa eu terminar. Eu gosto de você Bella. Eu não estou magoado, sério. Eu só espero que ele seja o cara certo.

-Mike!- Eu o chamei em vão. Ele saiu pela porta.

Eu podia sentir minhas lágrimas caindo. Por mais que eu não amasse ele, eu gostava dele. O Mike foi alguém importante na minha vida, e de certa forma ainda era. Eu já estava acostumada a ter ele por perto. E agora ele tinha ido. A sensação era estranha não chegava a ser um vazio, mas também não estava certo. Ouvi batidas na porta, me levantei sem vontade nenhuma de atender. Era o Edward. Sinceramente eu não estava com humor de falar com ninguém no momento. Muito menos com ele.

-Bella eu vim buscar a minha...-Ele falou assim que eu abri a porta- ei você tá legal?- ele perguntou preocupado.

-Não, não estou.- falei com raiva, enquanto não conseguia parar de chorar.

-O que aconteceu? O Mike fez alguma coisa?- Ele perguntou tentando chegar perto de mim, mas eu me afastava.

-A gente terminou.- falei ríspida.

-Mas por quê?- Ele me perguntou confusa.

-Por sua causa, Edward é sempre por sua causa.- Falei com raiva.

-Do que você tá falando?- Ele estava cada vez mais confuso, mas eu não estava me importando.

-É sempre você. E eu já tô cansada disso. Eu tô cansada de você ter tanto poder assim na minha vida, cansada do meu mundo girar em torno de você, cansada de você sufocando a minha vida.- Talvez eu não estivesse sendo justa com ele. Eu sei que ele não tinha exatamente culpa pelo que tinha acontecido entre eu e o Mike, mas eu precisava colocar tudo o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento.

-Bella...- ele tentou falar, mas eu o cortei.

-Não Edward, você espanta qualquer cara com quem eu tento ter alguma coisa Eu sei que a culpada sou eu por deixar você ser o centro do meu universo, e por isso eu vou colocar um ponto final nisso.- Eu não estava bem. Eu sentia minha cabeça ficar mais pesada, e eu via

tudo rodar. Eu não sabia mais se era por causa da ressaca, ou se era devido ao meu choro incontrolável, ou ainda devido aquela decisão impensável que eu estava tomando.

-Como assim?- Ele me olhou apreensivo. Eu levantei os meus olhos para ele e disparei:

-Eu acho que nós deveríamos dar um tempo na nossa amizade.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: Olha eu aqui de novo! Eu sei, agora vocês devem tá querendo me matar por causa desse final, mas calma que tudo tem um propósito. Eu não gostei muito das brigas não, acho que faltou um pouco de emoção e tal, mas como eu disse foi o máximo que eu consegui nesse momento. Hoje não vai dar pra responder as reviews, eu peguei uma maldita gripe(não é a suína! lol) e minha cabeça tá estourando. Mas elas serão respondidas, não se preocupem! Até o próximo capítulo, que de fato é o mais aguardado!


	14. Por que não você e eu?

**N/A:** Nota mais que rápida. Eu demorei a atualizar dessa vez, por que eu estou tendo sérios problemas com a minha conexão. E agora milagrosamente ela voltou, e eu vou postar esse capítulo, que está pronto desde a semana passada. Perdoem os erros gramaticais e qualquer erro de formatação. Em breve vou fazer uma NA mais longa. Beijos, até a próxima.

**Capítulo 13- Por que não você e eu?**

[BPOV]

No momento que Edward saiu pela porta eu me tranquei no meu quarto. E lá eu fiquei o restante do dia. Eu não queria ver ninguém, nem mesmo Alice, com seu jeito insistente, conseguiu me tirar dali. Eu só saia para ir no banheiro ou para comer algo na cozinha, não que eu tivesse vontade de fazer isso, mas meu corpo necessitava.

Dentro da escuridão do meu quarto, os últimos acontecimentos se repetiam na minha mente. Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando eu falei aquilo? No que eu estava pensando? Desde quando alguém dá um tempo na amizade? Acho que só uma pessoa absurda como eu para pensar e falar aquilo.

Eu achava que talvez, sem ter ele por perto, que eu poderia finalmente respirar, mas eu sentia o contrário. Eu me sentia sufocada, como se não existisse ar, como se toda a minha existência dependesse dele. E dependia. Eu achava que estava sendo sensata ao me afastar dele, que isso seria o melhor para esquecê-lo, mas a maneira como eu estava me sentindo nas últimas horas, me mostravam o contrário. Pensar numa vida sem ele, era um vazio completo. Seria como que um pedaço de mim fosse arrancado, e o que mais doía, era saber que fora eu quem arrancara ele da minha vida.

Quando eu acordei vi que o relógio marcava onze horas. Agora nem se eu quizesse eu iria para o trabalho. Me levantei e fui para o banheiro. Quando me olhei no espelho eu pude constatar o quanto eu estava horrível. Meus olhos estava inchados de tanto que eu havia chorado na noite anterior, as minhas olheiras indicavam o quanto eu não havia dormido, e os meus cabelos emaranhados completavam o meu visual assustador.

Eu já estava terminando o meu café, quando ouvi alguém batendo na porta. Primeiramente, pensei em não atender, mas depois uma estranha esperança me invadiu. E se fosse ele? Não que eu realmente esperasse que ele aparecesse na minha porta depois do que eu tinha dito na manhã anterior, mas ele era o Edward. Ele era o tipo de homem com o qual você brigava, e na manhã seguinte estava parado a sua porta segurando um buquê de flores. E com isso eu me odiava mais meu coração acelerando em antecipação, enquanto eu abria a porta.

-Jacob?- Não consegui evitar que o meu pequeno sorriso desmoronasse ao avistar o meu amigo ali.

-Achou que seria quem? O príncipe encantado?-Ele perguntou com um sorriso, enquanto entrava no apartamento.

-Mais ou menos.-Sorri para ele e o encarei- Então, o que faz aqui?

-Vim ver como você está, já que você não apareceu no trabalho hoje. O que aconteceu?- Ele perguntou preocupado. Algo me dizia que tinha o dedo da Alice nessa história. Eu sei que ela devia estar preocupada, mas mandar o Jacob era golpe baixo, e ela sabia disso.

-Foi a pixel irritante que te mandou aqui, não foi?- Eu perguntei levantando a sombrancelha. Jake me olhou sem graça, e passou a mão pelos cabelos, gesto que Edward sempre fazia, motivo pelo qual aqueles cabelos nunca ficavam no lugar.

-Não, embora ela tenha ligado para mim, ela não mandou eu vir aqui. Eu vim por que a minha melhor amiga parece não estar bem e eu quero saber o por que.- Eu me sentei no sofá e ele sentou ao meu lado. Os olhos castanhos-escuros dele me observavam cuidadosamente, eu olhei dentro deles, e pude ver uma mistura de curiosidade e preocupação.

-O Mike terminou comigo ontem, e eu acabei terminando com o Edward.- Dei um sorriso triste, e abaxei minha cabeça, encarando o

chão. Na minha cabeça, flashes do dia anterior se repetiam. Tudo ainda parecia tão confuso, tão irreal.

-Finalmente!-Ele sorriu. É claro que ele iria sorrir. Quando eu terminei com o Mike no colegial, O Jacob pensou em dar uma festa, literalmente. Depois de um breve segundo, o sorriso desapareceu, e ele franziu o cenho confuso.- Mas peraí, como assim você terminou com o Edward?

-Eu falei que precisava de um tempo longe dele, sem ele bancando o amigo super-protetor para cima de mim.-Enquanto as palavras saiam da minha boca, era como se um buraco se abrisse no meu peito. Era uma sensação tão estranha, que parecia que eu seria tragada por ela. A única coisa que estava me impedindo de desmoronar naquele momento, era o meu raio de sol.

-Engraçado, eu sempre fui assim com você e você nunca "terminou" comigo- Ótimo, quando Jacob começava com as indiretas, eu já sabia o que vinha a seguir, e eu não estava com paciência de ouvir um sermão dele.

-É diferente Jacob- Respondi simplismete. Eu esperava que aquilo fosse o bastante para ele me deixar em paz. Mas o olhar que ele conservava me dizia justamente o contrário.

-É diferente por que você o ama, não é?-Eu o encarei com os meus olhos arregalados. Como ele sabia? Eu nunca contei isso para ninguém, nem para Alice ou para a Rose. Elas descobriram por conta própria. Mas elas levaram mais tempo para descobrir do que ele-Eu não sou cego Bella. Eu vejo o jeito que você olha para ele, o jeito que ele olha pra você, o jeito como vocês se comportam quando estão juntos.

-Da próxima vez eu escrevo "Eu amo o Edward" na minha testa.- Comentei sarcá risada escapou, e Jake me acompanhou nela.

-Acredite, não precisa. Você já tentou falar com ele?

-Eu liguei ontem a noite para casa dele, mas niguém atendeu.- Eu suspirei. Sinceramente, eu não me atenderia se eu fosse ele.

-Hum, então ele deve ter viajado ontem.- Ele murmurou pensativo.

-Viajado?- Agora era a minha vez de ficar confusa.

-É hoje eu fui na sala dele para falar com ele, mas me disseram que ele tinha viajado para Las Vegas. Ele iria ter alguma reunião por lá.

-Ah! Você sabe quando ele volta?-perguntei, tentando desfarçar, em vão, a minha ansiedade.

-Não.-Jake ficou calado por um momento. Depois todo o seu rosto se iluminou e ele sorriu- Hey, por que você não vai atrás dele?

-O quê?!- Ele não poderia estar falando sério. Eu ir para Las Vegas atrás do Edward? Pra quê? Eu não precisaria gastar centenas de dólares para ele bater com a porta na minha cara. Eu poderia esperar ele voltar, o que me faria gastar uns quinze dólares numa corrida de táxi para aí sim ele bater a porta na minha cara, bem mais econômico.

-É, por que você não vai para vegas?-Jacob insistu

-Por que isso é loucura, e além do mais ele não deve estar querendo me ver.-E era verdade, aquilo seria uma insanidade, e só apressaria o que eu não estava querendo ouvir.

-É claro que ele quer te ver, vocês são melhores amigos. Pelo amor de Deus! Vai dizer que se fosse eu, você não iria correndo atrás de mim?- Ele sorriu presunçosamente.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza.- Revirei os meus olhos, e ele me olhou com uma cara de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança. Eu não pude fazer nada a não ser rir.

-Bells, é sério. Eu sei que você o ama, e eu acho que ele também te ama.-Jake me olhava profundamente nos olhos, e tudo o que eu queria era que aquilo fosse verdade. Mas eu sabia que era impossível.

-Jake, eu...- Ele me cortou, antes mesmo de eu terminar a minha linha de raciocínio.

-Deixa eu terminar, ok?-Eu concordei com a cabeça e ele continuou-Você precisa ir atrás dele, mesmo que seja para você dar com a cara na porta, o que eu não acho que vá acontecer, mas...Bella, você sabe o que dizem: O que acontece em vegas, fica em vegas. Apenas vá até lá e diga o que sente. Se não der certo, tudo fica em vegas e você continua a sua vida aqui, mas pelo menos você vai saber se ele te ama ou não.

-Ok, eu vou.-Eu concordei sem pensar. Mas talvez Jacob tivesse razão. Quer dizer, o que eu teria a perder indo atrás dele implorando perdão? Minha dignidade? Talvez. Mas eu acho que o Edward valia o sacrifício.

-Isso aí!- Jacob comemorou.

-Jake, posso te fazer uma pergunta? Por que?- Eu estava intrigada o Jacob nunca me ajudou com nenhum cara, e agora ele estava praticamente me jogando num avião para Las Vegas. Ele me olhou confuso, tentando entender a minha pergunta.- Por que você está me ajudando?

-Por que eu disse que quando você encontrasse o cara certo, eu não me oporia.- Ele me deu o sorriso mais lindo dele e eu o abracei. Era tão reconfortante estar ali. Me fazia até acreditar que tudo daria certo.

-Valeu Jake!- Me separei dele e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha. Depois me levantei e fui em direção ao meu quarto arrumar a minha mala.

**[EPOV]**

Eu estava sentado num quarto de hotel em Las Vegas, com a minha secretária Angela, na minha frente. Eu teria uma reunião em algumas horas e ela estava repassando os tópicos que eu deveria discutir. Mas eu não conseguia me concentrar. Eu não parava de pensar no que tinha ocorrido no dia ainda não conseguia acreditar naquela idéia louca que a Bella tinha tido. Dar um tempo na amizade? De onde aquilo tinha saido? Eu tive vontade de confrontá-la, talvez até falar a verdadeira razão pela qual eu era tão protetor, mas com certeza isso só iria piorar a situação. quando eu voltasse daquela viagem, eu iria procurá-la para acertar as coisas. Eu já havia chegado ao meu limite, se eu não falasse tudo para ela eu iria explodir.

-Edward!- Angela me chamou.-Você ouviu alguma coisa que eu falei?

-Claro. Você falou sobre alguma coisa da ItGirl.-Ela revirou os olhos com o meu comentário, e suspirou irritada.

-Não. Eu falei que o que nos apresentaram, não condiz com o público-alvo da revista, e que eles devem rever os padrões utilizados nessa campanha, caso eles realmente querem que a marca deles apareça nas páginas da revista.- Ela relia o papel que estava nas suas mãos. Eu não sei, mas algo no meu subconsciente dizia que não era a primeira vez que Angela estava repetindo as coisas naquela manhã.

-Hum, ok. Quem escreveu isso?-Eu perguntei, enquanto me esforçava para lembrar o por quê não deveríamos concordar com a campanha dos Volturis.

-Você, durante o seu único momento de lucidez, nessa viagem.-Angela praticamente gritou comigo. O meu relacionamento com Angela era muito mais do que patrão e secretária. Ela era minha amiga, e por isso ela tomava certas liberdades.- Sério Edward, o que está acontecendo?-ela perguntou preocupada.

-Bella.-Suspirei.

-O que tem ela? Aconteceu alguma coisa?-A preocupação nunca deixando o rosto dela.

-Nós meio que brigamos.- Falei enquanto passava a mão pelos meus cabelos.

-Eu sinto muito.- Ela falou com empatia. Angela era uma das pessoas mais doces que eu conhecia.

-É, eu também.- Dei um meio sorriso para ela.

-Você não prefere adiar a reunião? Eu posso ligar para o Sr Volturi e remarcar para amanhã.-Aquela idéia me pareceu tentadora, mas não ia me adiantar de nada. Quanto mais cedo eu teminasse com os meus compromissos em Las Vegas, mais cedo eu voltaria para Los Angeles e acertaria tudo com a Bella.

-Não tudo bem. Eu consigo fazer isso.

-Tem certeza?-Angela me olhou desconfiada, e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça-Ótimo, então por favor preste atenção enquanto eu reviso o que você vai falar.

-Ok, Ang.- Eu sorri, e ela continuou a revisar tudo o que eu deveria discutir naquela reunião.

**[BPOV]**

Enquanto eu passava pelas ruas de Las Vegas, eu me perguntava o quanto aquela cidade não gastava de energia. Deviam ser umas quatro horas da tarde, e a maioria dos letreiros luminosos estavam acesos. A cidade era linda. Não era a tôa que atraía pessoas de todo mundo. Todos pareciam insetos deslumbrados, atraídos pela luz daquela cidade.

Chegamos no hotel, onde Edward estava e fomos fazer o nosso Chek-in. Eu agradeceria eternamente ao Jake por ter ligado para o Emmett para saber em que hotel o Edward estava, milagrosamente Emmett se quer suspeitou do motivo da ligação do Jacob. Para nossa sorte, a garota que nos atendeu foi bem prestativa, já que ela até nos deu o número do quarto onde ele estava. Jacob me entregou o cartão correspondente ao meu quarto, e fomos seguir o carregador, que já estava indo para o elevador, carregando as nossas malas. Eu e Jacob optamos por ficar num quarto conjunto, com duas camas de solteiro. O nosso quarto ficava no oitavo andar, e o do Edward no décimo primeiro. Eu podia sentir o meu coração acelerando só de pensar no que eu teria que fazer dentro de alguns instantes. O carregador nos levou até o nosso quarto. Jacob lhe deu uma gorjeta e ele nos deixou a sós para nos instalarmos.

-Eu ainda não acredito que você e arrastou para cá junto com você.- Ele falava, enquanto sentava em uma das camas.

-Fazer o quê se você não resiste ao meu charme.- Falei rindo, o que fez ele revirar os olhos.

-Aquilo foi golpe baixo Swan- Ele comentou. Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que aquilo não tinha sido proposital. Eu sabia que o Jake não resistia à minha carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

-Eu nunca disse que jogava limpo, Black.- Eu pisquei para ele, e ele me jogou um dos travesseiros. Por sorte eu consegui desviar.

-Agora o que eu tô fazendo aqui mesmo, hein?-Eu sabia que aquilo era uma das coisas mais absurdas que eu havia pedido a ele, e eu estaria eternamente grata ao Jacob por ter ido comigo naquela viagem. Independentemente do resultado.

-Como a idéia foi sua, caso isso dê errado, você vai me emprestar o seu ombro para chorar enquanto voltamos para casa.- Falei me sentando ao lado dele na cama.

-Então, se isso der errado e volto com o ombro encharcado para casa. Caso contrário, eu fico aqui feito um babaca enquanto você faz as pazes com o Cullen.- Ele levantou uma sombrancelha me questionando.

-Basicamente isso, só que você não precisa ficar feito um babaca.- Falei sorrindo para ele, que passou o braço em volta dos meus ombros, me puxando para perto do corpo dele. Eu acomodei a minha cabeça no peito dele.

-Vai dar tudo certo Bells.- Ele sussurou no meu ouvido antes de beijar o topo da minha cabeça.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza?-perguntei sem levantar a cabeça para encaará-lo.

-Eu sou um lobo lembra? Meu instinto não falha.- Ele riu, me fazendo rir junto com ele.

-Bem, acho que é agora!- Falei me separando do abraço do Jake. Uma parte de mim gritava para eu ficar, e outra implorava para eu ir. Eu precisava acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

Dei um beijo no rosto do Jake e saí rumo ao quarto mil cento e treze.

**[EPOV]**

A reunião com Aro e companhia não tinha sido das melhores. Eles insistiam em não mudar o foco da campanha dos clientes que eles representavam. Ambos os lados concordaram em rever algumas coisas e nos reuniríamos na manhã seguinte para definir tudo de uma vez.

Tudo o que eu precisava agora era de um banho quente para poder relaxar um pouco, e quem sabe dormir um pouco das horas que eu não tinha dormido na noite anterior. Mas algumas batidas na porta me impediram de realizar os meus desejos. Suspirei contrariado. Deveria ser Angela, querendo saber o resultado da reunião. Sinceramente eu não estava pronto para mais uma sessão de discussões sobre aquela campanha.

Mas quando eu abri a porta, eu me deparei com a visão mais linda que os meus olhos já viram. Bella estava ali. Eu não podia acreditar nisso. Eu devia estar tendo alucinações.

-Hey- Ela me cumprimentou sem graça. Um tímido sorriso brotou nos seus lábios, enquanto os olhos dela intercalavam entre mim e o chão.

-Oi- respondi com um sorriso.

-Será que podemos conversar?- Ela perguntou insegura, e eu fiz menção para que ela entrasse na suíte.

- Bella, o que você tá fazendo aqui?- Eu perguntei confuso. Eu estava adorando ter ela ali. Mas como num dia ela diz que não quer mais me ver, e no outro viaja para outro estado atrás de mim?

-Tô concertando a besteira que eu fiz ontem-Ela suspirou frustrada. Ela começou a se movimentar de uma lado para o outro na sala, enquanto eu permanecia ali, em pé. Apenas assistindo-a- Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando eu disse aquilo. Mas tanta coisa aconteceu ao mesmo tempo, o James, meu término com o Mike, sem contar aquela maldita ressaca, e você apareceu no meio daquilo tudo. E eu acabei dizendo coisas que eu não queria ter dito.

-Você pode não querer ter dito, mas disse. Bella eu entendo, deve ser um saco ter alguém tomando conta da sua vida o tempo todo. E eu sinto muito por ter causado a briga entre você e o Mike. Bella, se realmente for importante para você, eu posso me afastar ou tentar ser menos protetor.-Eu estava sendo sincero na minha oferta. Por mais que eu estivesse decidido à explicar tudo à ela, eu não a forçaria a conviver comigo, se ela achasse que eu atrapalho a vida dela.

-Não! Edward se você fosse menos protetor comigo eu nem sei o que seria de mim na noite em que o James me atacou, ou o que poderia acontecer em tantas outras enrascadas que eu me meti desde que nos conhecemos. Eu não quero que você mude.- Ela se aproximou mais de mim. Aqueles olhos cor de chocolates estudava cautelosamente as minhas reações.

-É, você é um imã para problemas.- Falei revirando os olhos. Ela deu uma pequena risada, e me deu um leve tapa no ombro.

-Sabe, eu já me decidi. O próximo cara que sair comigo vai ter que aceitar que Bella e Edward são um pacote. Se quiser um vai ter que levar o outro junto.- Por mais que doesse ela estar falando em sair com um outro cara, me alegrava em saber que ela sempre iria me querer por perto.- Então, o que me diz? Você vai perdoar essa garota louca e ser amigo dela de novo?- Ela mordia os lábios enquanto esperava ansiosa pela minha resposta.

-Acho que eu não tenho outra opção.-Revirei os meus olhos de brincareira. Bella simplismente me abraçou forte, e eu fiz o mesmo com ela. Mesmo que a nossa separação tivesse durado apenas um dia. Tinha sido uma das experiências mais dolorosas da minha vida.

Ela desencostou a cabeça do meu peito. Eu só pude sorrir de volta, quando a dona daqueles olhos castanhos olhou sorrindo para mim. Naquela hora eu senti, era agora ou nunca. Se eu desperdiçasse aquele momento, Deus sabe quando eu teria um próximo.

Sem que ela esperasse, eu avancei o espaço que separava os nossos rostos e a beijei. Senti aquela mesma corrente elétrica percorrer o meu corpo. Por um instante ela ficou parada, mas logo depois ela resolveu participar. Era incrível como os lábios dela se moviam sobre os meus. Era tão perfeito, tão certo. Contra a minha vontade, Bella quebrou o beijo em busca de ar. Nessa hora ela me encarou confusa.

-Edward...o quê...- Ela balbuciava ofegante.

-Eu te amo, Bella. E não apenas como seu melhor amigo.-Aquelas palavras saíram mais fáceis do que eu imaginava que saíriam. Bella desviou o olhar por um momento, naturalmente ela tentava processar tudo o que eu havia dito. O medo da rejeição começava a tomar conta de mim. Aquele poderia ser o momento perfeito para mim, mas talvez não para ela, que havia terminado com o namorado no dia anterior.

Mas quando ela voltou a me encarar, todo o medo que eu tinha foi embora. Os olhos dela brilhavam, e ela tinha o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Ela gentilmente acariciava o meu rosto, enquanto as suas orbes chocolate olhavam diretamente para os meus olhos.

- Eu também te amo, Edward. Eu sempre te amei!- Tudo o que eu pude fazer foi sorrir de volta para ela, antes dos nossos lábios novamente se encontrarem. Eu a beijava com tudo o que eu tinha, eu queria mostrá-la o quanto eu a amava. As mãos dela foram para os meus cabelos, me puxando mais para perto dela. Com aquela proximidade, eu não pude deixar de notar como os nossos corpos se encaixavam bem. E parece que eu não tinha sido o único a perceber, já que uma certa parte do meu corpo começava a dar sinal de vida.

Passei a minha língua pelos lábios da Bella, pedindo passagem. Imediatamente, ela abriu a boca, me deixando explorar cada centímetro dela. Um gemido escapou da minha garganta, quando as nossas línguas se encontraram num duelo por dominação. Como na outra noite, elas se movimentavam perfeitamente, enquanto brigavam. Eu havia desistido, deixei Bella ganhar. Ela sorriu contra os meus lábios, e logo começou a massagear a minha língua com a sua. Aquilo não estava ajudando em nada na minha tentativa de acalmar o Eddie Jr.

Os meu lábios se separam dos dela, mas nunca deixando a sua pele. Eu tracei um caminho indo para o seu pescoço, passando pelas mandíbula e queixo.

-Edward- Bella suspirou antes de voltar a me beijar. O beijo agora era mais apaixonado e mais urgente. As mãos dela foram parar na minha camisa, desabotoando-a. Antes que eu pudesse pará-la, Bella jogou minha blusa no chão e começou a acariciar o meu peito e abdomen. Vestir uma calça nunca foi tão incômodo como naquela hora. Uma mão dela voltou para o meu pescoço, me puxando o mais próximo que ela podia para novamente aprofundar o nosso beijo. Com a outra mão Bella continuava a exploração pelo meu corpo, alternando entre seus dedos e suas unhas.

Os lábios delas foram para o meu pescoço, e ali eu vi a minha chance. Eu sabia que se eu não parasse agora eu nunca mais conseguiria fazer isso.

-Bella, para!- Eu falei tentando recuperar o ar, enquanto ela ainda beijava o meu pescoço.

-O que? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?-Ela me encarou confusa. Do jeito que ela era, ela deveria estar pensando que estava fazendo alguma coisa errada, quando na verdade ela estava fazendo o oposto.

-Não. É que isso não deveria acontecer assim...-Eu acariciei o rosto dela, antes de colocar uma mecha do cabelo dela para atrás da orelha.

-Por que não?- Ela realmente estava confusa. E quem não estaria? Geralmente quem pede para ir devagar é a mulher e não o homem.

-Bella, essa seria a nossa primeira vez um com o outro. Eu não quero que aconteça assim. Eu quero que seja especial.- E aquela era a mais pura verdade, eu não queria que a minha primeira vez com ela fosse fruto de um impulso momentâneo. Eu não achava que seria capaz de esperar muito tempo por aquilo, mas eu queria que realmente fosse especial. Algo inesquecível, memorável.

-Edward, com você já é especial. Eu não me importo com o clima, com flores, velas... eu só quero você. Nós já esperamos tempo demais, nós sempre pensamos de mais antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Talvez essa seja a hora, de fazermos as coisas por impulso. Fazer algo impenssado.- Bella olhava profundamente nos meus olhos, e à cada palavra dita a minha mente ia trabalhando numa possibilidade que era absurda e ao mesmo tempo tão certa, tão real.

-Talvez você tenha razão.- Aquela seria a melhor hora para dizer aquilo, ou eu deveria esperar mais um pouco? Como ela reagiria?

-É claro que eu tenho.-Ela sorriu um sorriso torto para mim, acho que bem parecido com um dos meus. Eu lia nos olhos dela que ela achava que tinha sido vitoriosa, e olhando naqueles olhos eu tive a certeza para o meu dilema.

-Bella, você quer casar comigo?- Eu esperei ansioso pela reação dela, mas ela não veio. Bella apenas ficou parada, me encarando sem dizer nenhuma única palavra.


	15. NA 2

**Respostas às Reviews.**

**Emmett:** _Como prometido nós voltamos!_

**Re:** _Fazer o quê né? Parece que o povo prefere vocês respondendo do que eu._

**Emmett:** _Vai dizer que você não sentiu falta do ursão aqui?_

**Re: **_Não, por que eu prezo a minha vida. E vamos logo ao que interessa, antes que a legalmente loira venha atrás de mim._

**Emmett:** _É isso aí, eu gosto de mulheres que vão direto ao ponto._

**Capítulo 10**

**Blackforever **

**Alice:**_ Que bom que você gostou. Por isso estamos de volta aqui. YAY!_

**H-Culen-H **

**Edward:** _É ela é cruel. Ela gosta de torturar as pessoas. Você não vê o que ela faz comigo na fic?_

**Re: **_Para de reclamar! Btw, é claro que você pode usar isso na sua fic. Sem problemas!_

**Tatyperry **

**Emmett:** _E a questão da gravidez volta...Rose?_

**Rosalie:** _Que foi Emmett?_

**Emmett:** _Quem é o pai dessa criança?_

**Rosalie:** _De novo com essa história Emmett?_

**Emmett:** _Claro, você não me respondeu...Não vai me dizer que é aquele cachorro?_

**Rosalie:** _Ew! Não. Eu tenho um padrão a ser mantido._

**Emmett:** _Você não vai falar né?_

**Rosalie:** _Nã a criança nascer, e você olha para cara dela._

**Re: **_Ignorando os dois aí em cima. Eu também odeio gente lerda, e eu não sei como eu consegui fazer um Edward tão lerdo e não querer matar ele hauahauhauahua_

**Emmett:** _Eu sempre soube que era perfeito. Bellinha tsunami, hein? É do jeito que ela vive derrubando as coisas por aí, acho que esse é o apelido certo. Embora, eu ainda não sei como ela ainda não derrubou a casa dela._

**Bella:** _Emmett!_

**Emmett:** _Sério Bella, vocês tão demorando tempo demais com aquela casa em pé. Qual é o problema, meu irmãozinho não pega no tranco não?_

**Bella: **_Cara se você não fosse imortal, eu te matava._

**Re:** _Há! Viram, Ela se deu bem em química orgânica. _

**Katryna Greenleaf **

**Rosalie:**_ Alguém me dá o endereço dessa garota, AGORA! Dessa vez ela passou dos limites..._

**Alice:** T_ambém, tu viu o que ela falou da mãe. A mãe dela prefere o meu Jasper? Como assim? Ele é meu!_

**Rosalie:** _Eu quero lá saber de Jasper... A garota me chama de chata, e ainda quer por que quer roubar o meu marido. Endereço, agora! Hey, ô garotinha do computador tu sabe onde ela mora?_

**Re:** _Oi Loira do banheiro, não eu não sei onde ela mora. Tenta descobrir o IP dela._

**Rosalie: **_Descobrir o IP? O que é um IP?_

**Re**_**:**__ Esquece Rose...Btw, Bella , acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa...Sabe aquela idéia que você deu, para eu engravidar de um vampiro?_

**Bella: **_Claro, o que tem?_

**Re: **_Eu tava pensando, já que a Nessie quer tanto um irmãozinho, eu poderia ajudar... =D_

**Bella:**_ É melhor você começar a correr!_

**Re:**_* Gulp*!*_

**Rosalie:** _Hey, espera. O que é um IP?_

**Lakina e Mandiz **

**Jasper:**_ Eu sempre desconfiei que a casa dos Cullens fosse um circo. Acho que eu estava certo._

**Dani Cullen.94 **

**Edward:**_Tá vendo só? A garota não consegue nem falar, só ri. E a culpa é de quem?_

**Re:**_ Vocês revezam para ver quem me enche mais o saco?_

**Edward:** _Basicamente isso._

**Angel Cullen McFellou **

**Jake: **_É a gente também gostou de invadir. Embora eu tenha sido expulso daqui no fim, mas foi legal._

**Re: **_Hey, Jake, não fica assim. Você sabe que a Mãe Alicinha precisa trabalhar. Alguém tem que pagar as roupas pretas que o Jasper usa, além das chapinhas que ele faz. (6)_

**Jasper: **_Re!_

**Re:**_ Desculpa, mas é mais forte do que eu._

**N. Rathbone **

**Jasper:**_ Ela me ama, e ainda diz que eu não sou emo *_*_

**Alice:** _Jasper, vê se não fica tão animadinho. E você...mantenha distância do MEU Jasper. _

**Emmett:** _Pura banha?! Agora você magoou. Snif, snif._

**Jasper:** _Há, quem é o emo agora?_

**Cat e Dan **

**Re:**_Tks. Eu queria fazer mais vezes, mais além de me custar mais tempo do que simplesmente responder as fics normalmente, ter que pensar em coisas surtadas para esse povo falar é complicado._

**Rosalie:** _Você pensando em coisa pra gente falar? Eu sou loira, mas eu penso tá!_

**Re:** _Sério? Desde quando?_

**Jake:**_ Hey Rosalie, você sabe por que uma loira toma Yakult segurando um chinelo na mão?_

**Rosalie:** _Não._

**Jake:** _Para matar os lactobacilos vivos._

**Rosalie:** _Eu só não te mato agora, por que têm testemunhas demais por aqui._

**Re:** _Fato, eu tenho medo da Rosalie. u.u Meninas, quando eu puder eu passo nas fics de vocês , agora eu tenho que ir, antes que sobre pra mim._

**Oraculo **

**Re:** _HUhsuhuahauahua, é eu já li essa fic dos Volturis tb, mas não lembro qual é._

**Bella:** _Essa daí tá atacando pra todos os lados. o.O_

**Re:** _Tá vendo? Eu só ataco pra dois... _

**Bella:** _Espero que nenhum deles seja o Edward._

**Re:** _Alôoou, você leu o que ela escreveu? Vampirão gostosão. É claro que ele tá na lista. Mas não se preocupe, eu divido ele com você =D_

**Edward:** _Você quer o Jake? Pode ficar. Só assim ele larga da Nessie. Pedofilia é crime meu filho!_

**Bella:** _Qual o problema com as Renatas, que vivem para me tirar do sério? Quer um conselho? Corra!_

**Re:** _Tô começando a achar que nenhuma das garotas aqui me querem por perto._

**-CrAzY **

**Re:** _Sorry, mas é que quando você postou a review, as respostas já estavam prontas e eu só vi depois que eu postei. Sorry :S_

**Jasper:**_Agora eu fiquei confuso. Ela tava bêbada ou não?_

**Re:** _A falta dos neurônios da Rosalie, anda te afetando também?_

**Capítulo 12**

**N. Rathbone **

**Alice:** _Matar? Quê isso...Jamais. Só uma pequena tortura. Uma dica, assista Jogos Mortais. Você terá uma idéia do que eu estou falando._

**Emmett:** _Sininho do mal u.u Assim você vai ser expulsa do reino das fadas..._

**Alice: **_Se você quiser eu posso fazer o mesmo com você._

**Mih Brandon Cullen **

**Emmett: **_Huahuahauahauah. Essa fic está me dando ótimas idéias que dentro em breve serão colocadas em prática. Mas antes de mais nada eu preciso de uma peruca loira._

**Jasper: **_Posso saber para quê?_

**Emmett: **_Você já viu Barbie de cabelo curto? Esse se cabelinho aê não engana ninguém não. Se vamos fazer apresentações você terá que usar uma peruca._

**Jasper: **_Apresentações?_

**Emmett:**_ Sim! Nós vamos rodar o Brasil cantando Barbie Girl em todas as boates gays do país._

**Jasper: **_WTF?! Carrega a tua mulher, ela já tem cabelo._

**Emmett: **_É eu sei, mas ela não foi aprovada pelos gays. Mas não se preocupe, você não estará sozinho. Edward e Bella irão trabalhar como gogo-boy e gogo-girl._

**Jasper:**_Sério?_

**Emmett: **_É sim, só preciso arranjar uma maneira de embriagar vampiros. _

**Re:**_Eu não acredito que você me achou aqui...Mais um lugar pra você me encher o saco hauhauahauahaua_

**Emmett: '**_Dona Renata',impressão minha ou teve uma certa hostilidade no ar?_

**Re: **_Hostilidade você vai ver daqui a pouco se não calar a boca. Btw, Dry eu não postei no TC por que eu não achei que tinha muito a ver, já que é fora do universo. Lá só postei a Se eu fosse você mesmo!_

**Emmett: **_Se eu fosse você respeitava mais o vampiro que seqüestrou a sua fic. Tem medo de mim não? Já viu meu tamanho?_

**Re: **_Eu tenho medo da Rose, e não de você. __Não, eu não vi o seu tamanho e nem quero ver. _

**Katryna Greenleaf **

**Emmett:**_ Por falar em novela mexicana, alguém lembra da Usurpadora? Eu amava aquela novela *_*_

**Alice: **_Você via a Usurpadora? Onde? Eu nunca vi você assistindo nada._

**Emmett: **_Claro que sim! No quarto. O que você acha que eu ficava fazendo no quarto?_

**Alice: **_Não sei. Na hora que você entrava no quarto eu desligava o meu modo 'Mãe Alicinha.'_

**Hinata Weasley **

**Re: **_Emmett corrompendo as mentes alheias. Todo mundo agora liga o lado pervertido hehehe. Tá vendo só? Depois eu que sou a corrompedora de leitores u.u_

**Edward: **_E não é não? Você praticamente iniciou um movimento anti-estudos e um outro movimento em prol da tortura da minha pobre pessoa, e você ainda diz que não corrompe mentes?_

**Re: **_Em minha defesa, como visto acima, a Mari passou na matéria. Segundo, todas querem te torturar, mas no bom sentido da palavra._

**Edward: **_Acho que eu to começando a entender...*_sorriso pervertido_*. Tem como você contar esses pensamentos para a Bella? _

**Re: **_Nem morta! Na hora que eu contar, ela literalmente me mata. Ela anda muito possessiva. Já pensou em levar ela num Analista?_

**Bella Drinkblood Cullen **.

**Edward: **_Agora você tá iniciando um movimento de suicídio online. Tsc, tsc._

**Re: **_Peraí, quem começou com essa parada de suicídio foi a tua esposa. Foi ela quem se jogou do penhasco por sua causa. Tá vendo, até o nome é igual... Pelo menos essa vai se jogar da ponte...Só espero que não seja a ponte Rio-Niterói. _

**Vanessa S. **

**Bella: **_Eu sou a que mais tenho pretendentes, né? Já até passei a Legalmente loira._

**Rosalie:**_ Bella, Bella nós estávamos indo tão bem..._

**Bella: **_Estávamos bem até você ter roubado um dos meus pretendentes. Leia-se: Jacob Black_

**Rosalie:**_ Eca! Eu já falei que eu não quero o cachorro. O.o _

**Bella: **_Nha, mas ele é o pai do seu filho...pode assumir, todo mundo já sabe.._

**Edward: **_Bella, posso saber por que tanta questão de ter o Jacob como pretendente?_

**Jake:**_ Edward, sabe como é né? Tal mãe, tal filha..._

**H-Culen-H**

.

**Jake: **_Essa Bella aí não tem muito bom gosto não. Pelo menos a minha Bella sabe escolher melhor os pretendentes. Quer dizer, não sabe escolher tão bem assim, mas..._

**Edward: **_Ô Vagabundo sem a Dama, já vai começar é?_

**Jake: **_Re, a possessão aqui também tá feia. Mais um pro analista. _

**Malu Chan **

**Alice: **_Será que o Mike-Mala cabe bastante coisa dentro? Eu to precisando de umas malas novas. Ele até que é uma mala apresentável...Além do que, pode servir para outras coisas né?(6)_

**Jasper: **_Tipo o quê, dona Alice Cullen?_

**Alice: **_Tipo...Reservatório pessoal de ê acha que eu tava falando de que?_

**Marydf Evans Cullen **

**Bella: **_Sabe como é né...Já que o certo não abre os olhos, você se diverte com o errado. ;)_

**Edward: **_Como é que é Isabella Marie Cullen?_

**Bella: **_Humm...próxima review? *gulp*_

**Re:**_ Ele é loiro, como ele pode ser inteligente? Nada contra os loiros. Quer dizer, nada contra o Jasper *_*_

**Rosalie: **_Você realmente não cansa não? Nem todo loiro/loira é burro._

**Re: **_Convenhamos, se eu não fizer isso, quem vai fazer?_

**Jake: **_Eu assumo o posto com muito prazer (6)_

**Angel Cullen McFellou **

**Edward: **_Finalmente alguém sensata por aqui..._

**Re: **_Ah, qual é? Eu já parei de te torturar... você não leu o último capítulo não? Eu deixei você sofrendo menos tempo do que a tia Steph em Lua nova._

**Edward: **_Certo, talvez você mereça algum crédito de novo..._

**Re: **_YAY! \o/_

**Oraculo **

**Jake: **_Claro que eu arrasei no karaokê. _

**Bella:**_Ô, imagina essa voz grossa aí cantando Queens... *_*_

**Edward: **_Tu tá querendo o divórcio,é?_

**Bella: **_Desculpa querido, mas dissemos sim pela eternidade, você não vai se livrar assim tão fácil de mim. Mas o que eu falei foi uma verdade, ele arrasou no karaokê._

**Edward: **_Hunf! E eu não?_

**Bella: **_Claro amor! Mas é que ele cantou a música para mim, e você pro Mike *u.U* E isso faz toda a diferença._

**Belaaa Yo' **

**Re: **_Se eu estivesse sob o mesmo teto que um Edward bêbado eu não iria para a minha casa, eu iria para a casa dele..._

**Jasper: **_Re, por favor controle as suas emoções, elas estão me afetando..._

**Alice: **_Nada disso! Pode continuar...Estou tendo umas ótimas visões aqui. Jazz, que tal irmos dar uma voltinha..._

**Jasper:**_ Benditos hormônios' vampíricos'! _

**Bella: **_Arranjem um quarto! Btw, ela mandou eu acordar? Minha filha, eu não posso acordar. Eu nem durmo..._

**Elen C. **

**Bella: **_Mas eu aceitei *:O* Ah, mas entende, alguém deveria mostrar a ele o que ele estava perdendo por ser tão lerdo..._

**Re: **_Eu sei que é muito tempo, mas eu preciso atualizar as outras fanfics também u.u_

**Lakina e Mandiz **

**Emmett: **_Tá dando mole, meu filho? Toma Viagra! _

**Edward: **_Sem comentários..._

**Jad' Malfoy **

**Re: **_Socorrro! Querem me matar! _

**Rosalie: **_Ninguém vai matar ela não, que eu não vou deixar._

**Re: **_Rose, você tá me defendendo? ^^_

**Rosalie: **_Claro que não! Só que se alguém for te matar, esse alguém vai ser eu._

**Re: **_Tô começando a achar que você é a versão peituda do James ..._

**Capítulo 13**

**H-Culen-H **

**Jake: **_Ela terminou com os dois, e deixou o caminho livre pro lobinho aqui \o/_

**Re: **_Quem te iludiu?_

**Jake: **_Você costumava ser mais legal comigo._

**Re: **_É que eu to tentando entrar para a família..Será que se eu pedir para o Carlisle ele me morde?_

**Jake: **_Um conselho, é melhor você nem tentar. Pelo menos assim uma das sanguessugas não vai querer quebrar o seu pescoço._

**Mih Brandon Cullen **

**Emmett: **_Sério, alguém já descobriu como embebedar vampiros?_

**Edward: **_Que história é essa de eu virar gogo-boy?_

**Emmett:**_Sabe, no mundo moderno é preciso investir em novos empreendimentos. _

**Edward: **_Que empreendimentos? _

**Emmett: **_Shows em boates. Você e Bella vão para as tradicionais, que eu e o Jasper vamos para as GLBT._

**Edward: **_E o restante da família?_

**Emmett:**_ Ainda não pensei nada para a Esme e o Carlisle. Mas Rose e Ali... O que acha delas serem dançarina do Tchan?_

**Angel Cullen McFellou **

**Alice: **_Tadinha da Bella, né? Ela nunca foi boa da cabeça mesmo..._

**Bella: **_Alice! _

**Alice: **_Que foi? Você sabe que é verdade..Que tipo de pessoas normal se apaixonaria por um vampiro?_

**Bella: **_Levando em conta quantas aqui querem o Emmett, o Jasper e o Edward, eu diria que o número é bem grande._

**Cacau PS **

**Re: **_OME! Ela teve uma síncope *:O*_

**Edward: **_Eu nem vou falar nada..._

**Re: **_Acho bom mesmo, Sr. Eu- deslumbro- as- pessoas- todo- o- tempo!!_

**Lipa - Moon - Li **

**Emmett: **_Eu também quero leeeer!_

**Edward: **_Há, eu não preciso ler. Já sei tudo o que vai acontecer._

**Re: **_Tô pensando seriamente em te processar por invasão de privacidade._

**Edward: **_Nha, que isso linda. Nós somos amigos, não temos segredos.._

**Re: **_Você me chamou de linda? Ele acabou de me chamar de linda? *desaba* Quem se importa com privacidade? (L)_

**Vanessa S. **

**Edward: **_Tá vendo só, você tá despertando o lado assassino dessas garotas._

**Re: **_Eu to mais preocupada com que lado seu eu desperto..._

**Edward:**_ Hum...Acho que você tá passando muito tempo com o Emmett._

**Jad' Malfoy **

**Jasper: **_Essas garotas vivem se matando, e depois eu que sou emo. Pelo menos não sou eu que tenho franja e uso all-star._

**Re: **_Em minha defesa, eu já usava all-star há muito tempo. Pelo menos eu não fico ouvindo Simple Plan por aí..._

**Jasper:**_Quem te contou?_

**Re: **_Acho que você sabe quem..._

**Jasper: **_Emmett!_

**dyanadias **

**Bella: **_Eu também não acredito que eu briguei com ele. Quer dizer, quem consegue brigar com o Edward? Se bem que tem horas que eu tenho vontade de bater nele por ser tão protetor._

**Emmett: **_Bella, eu não sabia que você era assim tão agressiva. Ah, se eu soubesse disso há mais tempo._

**Bella: **_Emmett!_

**Emmett: **_Eu só penso em sexo._

**Bella: **_Com que freqüência?_

**Emmett:**_ Todo o tempo. Eu sempre quis falar isso *_*_

**Bella: **_Sabe, acabei de pensar numa coisa. Eu também vejo gente morta o tempo todo. É só eu me olhar no espelho._

**SofiaMichaela **

**Alice: **_ Juntando ao coro: MAIS! MAIS! MAIS! _

**Re: **_Calma criatura, eu já vou postar._

**Alice: **_Eu sei. Eu já vi. Mas que graça teria? Deixa eu me divertir....Posta logo! Posta logo! Posta logo!_

**Re:**_ O que se pode fazer? Ela é a Alice..._

**Elen C. **

**Re: **_Sério, to começando a achar que eu sou uma torturadora._

**Edward: **_Tá começando? Eu já tinha falado isso desde o início..._

**Re:**___Se eu acreditasse na reencarnação, eu diria que fiz parte do exército chinês. O.O_

**Jasper: **_Já pensou em fazer o testamento?_

**Re:**_ Sinceramente, estava esperando que vocês me defendessem. ^^_

**Jasper: **_Rosalie está fora de questão. O Edward está implicando com você. A Bella está com ciúmes. E você me chamou de Emo. Só sobram a Alice e o Emmett._

**Re: **_Nha Jasper, você sabe que eu te amo, né? _

**Alice: **_O que você falou?_

**Jasper: **_Acho que agora só resta o Emmett._

**bruna carmo **

**Rosalie: **_Eu sempre falei que essa garota tinha alguns parafusos a menos. Acho que o simples fato dela ter se casado com um vampiro mostra isso..._

**Carol Venancio **

**Rosalie: **_Também acho, faltou uns palavrões no meio._

**Re:**_ Eu sei, mas eu não consegui fazer o Edward xingar. Não consegui nem fazer ele falar nessa parte._

**Rosalie: **_Você tá precisando de umas aulinhas. Acho que eu posso te ajudar._

**Re: **_Sério?_

**Rosalie: **_Claro. É só você me dizer o que é um IP. Por um acaso é algum vampiro rastreador? _

**Sango Lee **

**Bella: **_'Completamente encantada...' Hunf! Eu vou fazer ela desencantar rapidinho._

**Re:**_ Bella, controle-se. Ela é leitora nova. Você não vai querer espantar ela, né?_

**Bella: **_O que você tá fazendo aqui? Eu não tinha mandado você correr? _

**Re: **_De tanto que você me manda correr, acho que já corri a São Silvestre duas vezes._

**Bella: **_Não me incomodaria se você corresse uma 405ª vez._

**Dani Cullen.94 **

**Emmett: **_Momento humor negro... Será que o Michael Jackson leu essa fic?_

**cacau1005 **

**Alice: **_Nescau é bom? Eu sempre quis experimentar. Energia que dá gosto!_

**Rosalie: **_Você já é uma hidrelétrica ambulante, mais energia e você tem um curto-circuito._

**Alice: **_Estraga prazer!_

**Lady Aredhel Anarion **

**Jasper: **_Ela tá quase superando o James._

**Re: **_Anh?_

**Edward: **_Não fala isso Jazz, ela não é tão má assim._

**Re: **_Voltou a ficar do meu lado?_

**Edward: **_É, agora é a vez do Jazz..._

**BabyLizzie **

**Re: **_É. Se eu fosse ela, já tinha agarrado há muito tempo._

**Bella: **_Eu acho que o melhor a fazer é ignorar os seus comentários._

**Re: **_Sabe, que bom que é o Edward que lê os pensamentos. _

**Bella: **_Por quê?_

**Re:**___ Nada não Bella...nada não._

**bella who **

**Alice: **_Toda semana? Tá achando que a Re é o quê? Máquina de escrever?_

**Edward: **_Ali, máquinas de escrever não existem mais._

**Alice: **_É mesmo. Às vezes eu fico perdida no tempo. Fazer o quê?_

**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine **

**Edward: **_Por um acaso ela me chamou de EdCat?_

**Emmett: **_Eu achei fofo._

**Jake: **_Eu achei gay._

**Emmett: **_Sabe, EdCat seria um ótimo nome para as suas apresentações._

**Edward: **_Às vezes eu me pergunto, se aquele urso não devorou metade do seu cérebro._

**Bells C **

**Re: **_Eu quase fiz isso, mas aí onde estaria a graça?_

**Jasper: **_Há, tá comprovado. Ela gosta de torturar..._

**Re: **_E você de chorar, mas ninguém reclama disso._

**Jasper: **_Cacete, eu não sou emo._

**Re: **_Eu te amo de qualquer jeito..._

**Edward: **_E chegamos mais uma vez ao fim..._

**Emmett: **_Foi bom invadir mais uma vez. Foi bom pra vocês também?_

**Jasper: **_Você não consegue falar nada que não esteja no duplo sentido?_

**Emmett: **_Não. Cara, cadê a tua peruca? Vamos nos atrasar para o show._

**Alice: **_Que história é essa de peruca? O Jasper não é a Hannah Montana._

**Emmett: **_Há controvérsias..._

**Re: **_Eu sei que vão querer me matar, por que vocês vão achar que é um capítulo novo, mas ele não vai demorar. Prometo._

**Edward: **_Não se preocupe. A gente te defende._

**Bella: **_Não tenha tanta certeza._

**Re: **_Bem, até a próxima. Beijos. Tchau._

**Rosalie: **_Ela já foi? Ela nem me falou o que era um IP... _


	16. Sr e Sra Cullen

**N/A:** É, dessa vez eu atrasei pacas. Mas esse capítulo foi o maior e o mais complicado de se escrever. Alguns detalhes foram pulados e serão detalhados em um futuro próximo. Esse capítulo tem duas versões, então as respostas às reviews estão no fim do próximo capítulo. Espero que gostem.

E sem esquecer do meu SUPER-ULTRA-MEGA-HYPER OBRIGADA à Oráculo por ter lido a Lemon desse capítulo e dado a sua opinião *hug*

PS: As fotos do vestido e a lingerie da Bella estão no meu profile para quem quiser ver.

**ATENÇÃO: **Esse capítulo contém conteúdo impróprio para menores. Caso você seja menor, ou não goste de ler esse tipo de leitura é só apertar a setinha, e ler o próximo capítulo que é uma versão light desse aqui.

Eu estava parada sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Eu realmente havia ouvido direito? Ou eu estava ficando louca ou ele realmente havia me pedido em casamento. Nesse caso ele deveria estar louco. No mesmo dia que nós fazemos as pazes, e nos declaramos, ele me pede em casamento? Ele não podia estar falando sério, ou podia?

-O quê?- Foi a única coisa que eu consegui falar.

-Você...quer casar comigo, hoje?- Ele falou hesitante, olhando para mim. Como assim hoje? Eu já estava surtando com a simples idéia de casar num futuro próximo, imagine em alguns minutos?

-Isso é loucura.- Eu falei, praticamente gritando. Ok, eu não sou uma feminista completamente anti-casamento, não é isso. É que minha mãe sempre me falou para não me casar cedo, isso na maioria das vezes nunca traz coisas boas. É só olhar para ela e o meu pai. Eles se casaram jovens demais, e não estavam preparados para isso. Por outro lado, também pode-se tirar o Emmett e a Rosalie como exemplos, eles se casaram cedo, mas são um dos casais mais apaixonados que eu vi na vida. Tudo era tão confuso. Se eu ao menos tivesse a certeza de como seria o meu futuro, toranaria tudo mais fácil.

-Por quê?- Ele perguntou curioso.

-Edward não podemos casar, é muito cedo.- Eu tentei arrazoar com ele. Mas algo me dizia que eu não teria muito sucesso.

-Eu não acho. Você mesma falou que nós esperamos tempo demais. Que deveríamos acelerar as coisas...- Ele insistia. Certo eu tinha falado sobre isso, mas o que eu tava querendo acelerar não era bem o meu possível casamento, se é que vocês me entendem.

-Eu sei, mas eu não quis dizer, casar hoje a noite. É cedo demais. Além de tudo estamos em Las Vegas.- Eu tentei raciocinar com ele mais uma vez.

-O que tem?- Ele perguntou confuso.

-Edward, aqui é Las Vegas. Quantos casamentos iniciados aqui realmente duraram?-Pessoalmente, eu não conhecia ninguém que havia se casado ali, mas a fama que a cidade e seus casamentos tinham era de nível mundial.

-Primeiro, não é onde você casa que vai determinar se vai dar certo ou não. Segundo, você não estaria se casando com um maluco que conheceu no bar, seria com o seu melhor amigo, e o cara que mais te ama no mundo.- Ele realmente tinha um ponto. Eu conhecia o

Edward há seis anos. Depois da família dele, eu era a pessoa mais próxima, a pessoa que ele mais confiava. E a recíproca era verdadeira. Talvez a idéia não fosse tão absurda assim.

-Peraí, eu vou casar é com o Jake?- Eu brinquei.

-Bella!- Ele ralhou e eu ri.

-Ok, desculpe.-Eu cheguei mais perto e envolvi os meus braços no pescoço dele. Ele suspirou e eu o beijei rapidamente. Ele envolveu a minha cintura, e permanecemos nessa posição- Edward, o casamento é um passo muito importante. Não é uma decisão para ser tomada

de uma hora para outra. Casais normais levam pelo menos um ano namorando antes de se casar.

-Bella o namoro serve, digamos, para você conhecer a outra pessoa. Se for assim nós namoramos há seis anos. Nós não somos um casal normal. Eu sei que eu não sei tudo sobre você, e espero nunca saber, por que senão você pararia de me surpreender. Mas eu não vejo o

por que não fazer isso. A não ser que você tenha dúvidas.- Dúvidas? Não era eu quem deveria ter dúvidas, e sim ele. Ele era lindo, perfeito, carinhoso, ele era o sonho de qualquer mulher. Inclusive o meu. Já não se podia dizer o mesmo de mim.

-Não é isso. eu tenho plena certeza de que você é o cara certo.- Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, o meu sorriso torto apareceu.

-Então qual é o problema?- Ele perguntou arqueando a sombrancelha.

-Eu não sei.-Eu suspirei, pensando no que falar. As palavras começaram a fluir da minha boca, sem que eu percebesse.- Eu tenho medo de que você faça as coisas apressadamente, e na manhã seguinte descubra que tudo não passou de um erro. Eu não sei se eu posso suportar isso. Pelo menos, se a gente esperar, sobra mais tempo para você correr antes de fazer uma besteira.

-Primeiro, eu não vou correr para lugar algum. Segundo, quando voltarmos, quanto tempo mais você acha que eu demoraria para te pedir em casamento? Sinceramente, eu não me daria nem um mês. Acho que eu não vou mais conseguir ficar longe de você.- Ele me puxou para mais perto do seu corpo.

-Eu também não.- Abracei-o, encostando minha cabeça no peito dele.

-Isso é um sim?- Ele perguntou, e eu levantei a minha cabeça para olhá-lo. Os olhos dele, brilhavam de exitação.

-Acho que sim.- Sorri

-Eu te amo Isabella Marie Swan.-Ele sorriu e me beijou- Ou devo dizer, Isabella Marie Cullen?- Definitivamente, esse nome não soava nada mal.

-Então, vamos lá agora?- Perguntei apressada. Eu queria acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

-Não, eu não acho que deveria ser assim.- Ele falou pensativo.

-E como deveria?- Perguntei curiosa.

-São seis horas da tarde. Você pode ir procurar um vestido nas lojas do hotel, e eu vou comprar as alianças. Eu também acho que deveríamos falar com a Angela e com o Jacob.- Compras mais enfrentar o Jacob, não seria uma boa idéia para mim.

-Eu acho melhor não. O Jacob vai pirar. Ele é como o meu irmão mais velho.- Tentei me livrar de pelo menos uma das coisas.

-Acho que ele vai pirar muito mais se você não contar.- Por que ele sempre tinha razão?

-De qualquer jeito, o resultado não vai ser bom. Mas eu vou falar.- Eu o avisei, e ele apenas encolheu os ombros.

Edward me pediu o anel que eu usava para servir de medida para a aliança. Eu ainda não acreditava que eu iria me casar. Saí do quarto dele em direção a minha pior missão daquela noite: falar com o Jacob.

-E então?- ele perguntou curioso assim que eu adentrei no quarto.

-Jacob, eu vou prescisar que você seje o mais compreensível com o que eu vou falar. E quando eu falo compreensível, eu quero dizer, nem uma palavra sobre isso.- Eu falei apreensiva, já temendo a reação dele. Eu não sabia como tudo isso iria afetar ele.

-Bella, o que você está querendo dizer? Eu tô começando a ficar preocupado.-A expressão dele realmente demonstrava preocupação, só espero que não passe para raiva.

-Eu vou me casar...hoje à noite.- Primeiro ele arregalou os olhos, e depois abriu a boca em surpresa. Basicamente as mesmas reações que eu tive.

-O quê?- Ok, outra reação parecida.- Você tá falando sério?

-Sim.- Respondi sorrindo nervosamente.

-Você tem certeza? Bella isso é...- Eu sabia que se eu comessasse a ouvir o Jacob falar, eu mudaria de idéia.

-Jake, por favor, eu pedi para você não falar nada.

-Certo-Ele respirou fundo e soltou o ar pesadamente, antes de passar as mãos pelos cabelos.- Então, você vai se casar? Pelo visto eu estava certo.- Ele falou com um sorriso presunçoso.

-Sim. E pode tirando esse sorrisinho irritante da cara.- Falei sorrindo para ele. Era bom ter ele do meu lado nessa hora.

-Então, o que você vai fazer agora?- Ele perguntou curioso.

-Eu tenho que comprar o meu vestido, e ele as alianças. E antes que eu me esqueça, você vai ser a madrinha.

-Você não quis dizer, o padrinho?- Ele tentou corrigir.

-Não, você é meu amigo. Você vai ser a madrinha, e a Angela o padrinho.- Isso soou muito mais estranho falando do que pensando, mas esse casamento não tem nada de convencional mesmo.

-Essa é a coisa mais bizarra que eu já ouvi.- Ele reclamou revirando os olhos.

-Vai ser igual ao filme 'O melhor amigo da noiva', a diferença é que você não é apaixonado por mim.- Eu expliquei.

-Nunca ouvi falar.- Ele disse um pouco rabugento.

-É com o Patrick Dempsey, o McDreamy de Grey´s Anatomy.- Tentei mais uma vez clarear a mente dele.

-Você precisa ficar um tempo longe da televisão.- Agora era a minha vez de revirar os olhos.

-Alice tenta há seis anos e ainda não conseguiu.- E era verdade. Assistir filmes e séries, além de ler livros era o meu sinônimo de diversão. Mas é claro que aquela pixel irritante não ficava satisfeita com aquilo. Ela sempre tinha que me arrastar para as festas.

-Ela tá precisando de umas aulinhas do Black aqui.- Eu queria que eles nunca tivessem se conhecido. Sério mesmo! Jacob e Alice juntos seriam uma tortura para a minha pessoa, se eu somasse o Emmett à equação, seria o meu inferno pessoal. Duvida? Tente ficar com dois

amigos hiperativos que vivem mandando na sua vida, e um outro que faz piada com tudo o que você faz, depois me diz se você não concorda comigo.

- Agora vamos logo às compras.- Falei empurrando Jacob para fora do quarto. Aí está uma frase que eu nunca pensei que sairia da minha boca. Graças à Deus que Alice não estava aqui para ouvir isso. Nesse momento, ela estaria dando pulinhos de alegria, gritando e batendo as palmas.

A parte de lojas do hotel parecia um verdadeiro shopping center. Agora eu só precisava achar um vestido que servissse para eu me casar. Nessas horas que eu sentia falta da Alice. Ela podia ser uma maníaca por compras e me torturar nos shoppings, mas pelo menos ela sabia escolher roupas como ninguém.

-Alguma idéia do que eu posso comprar?- perguntei ao Jake, enquanto eu encarava os milhares de vestidos daquela loja. Nenhum parecia ser o ideal.

-Bells, eu sou homem. A única coisa que eu gosto de moda são as modelos.- Ele disse num tom sarcástico.

-Você costumava ser mais sensível no colegial.- Comentei e ele revirou os olhos. Esse menino vai acabar tendo algum problema ocular de tanto que revira esses olhos.

-Era por que eu passava tempo demais com você.- Eu fiz uma careta e dei uma cotovelada de leve nele. -Ai!- Ele reclamou, massageando o lugar.

-Será que eu deveria comprar um branco?- Perguntei, ignorando-o.

-Não sei. só sei que tem que ter algo azul.- Ele respondeu ainda massageando o lugar. Será que a cotovelada não tinha sido tão leve assim?

-Por quê?- perguntei curiosa.

-Aquela velha história. Alguma coisa velha, alguma coisa nova, alguma coisa emprestada, alguma coisa azul.- Ele falou como se eu fosse obrigada a saber isso.

-Onde você aprendeu isso?- Perguntei surpresa. Desde quando o meu melhor amigo tinha se tornado um especialista em casamentos?

-Quando se tem duas irmãs mais velhas, não tem como não saber.- Ele explicou.

-Certo, o vestido seria a coisa nova, e a minha pulseira seria a coisa velha.- Falei, enquanto ia planejando o restante nos pensamentos.

-Coisa velha? Agora eu fiquei magoado.- Ele falou com falsa tristesa.

-Não enche.-Falei irritada.- Agora falta a coisa emprestada e a coisa azul.

-Se você escolher um vestido azul, já descarta mais um.- Era bom saber que um dos dois estavam pensando por ali.

-Ok, e a coisa emprestada?- Falei já ficando nervosa. Era muita coisa para se resolver em pouco tempo. Será que eu conseguiria?

-Depois vemos isso.- Eu concordei com ele, e continuei olhando os vestidos. Até que finalmente escolhi um. Ele era um azul-petróleo, frente-única, com o comprimento quase chegando aos meus pés. Peguei esse e fui até o provador experimentá-lo.

-Como ficou?- Jacob perguntava do lado de fora da cabine. Eu abri a porta e saí timidamente de dentro do provador.

-Você está linda.- Ele me elogiou e eu corei, como sempre.

Entreguei o vestido a vendedora, e depois peguei uns sapatos que combinavam com o mesmo. Pronto agora estava tudo perfeito.

-E agora? -Jacob perguntava enquanto saíamos da loja com as sacolas na mão.

-Acho que precisamos ir na... Victoria´s Secrets.- Eu falei envergonhada e senti ele congelar ao meu lado.

-Ah não, isso não. Ajudar você escolher o vestido tudo bem, mas isso não.- Ele falava enquanto sacudia a cabeça apavorado. Será que escolher lingerie comigo era tão ruim assim?

-Jaske, por favor...- Eu insisti, usando a minha melhor cara de pobre coitada.

-Bell, você é praticamente minha irmã. - Ele falou como se tivesse tentando imaginar, e depois sacudiu a cabeça tentando esquecer.-Você tem que admitir que é estranho.

-Eu sei, mas eu só tenho você.- E eu realmente só tinha a ele. Eu não teria condições de fazer uma compra daquelas sem uma ajuda, eu precisaria de uma opinião.

-É, mas acho que uma garota seria mais apropriado.-Com certeza, será que se eu ligasse para a Alice ou para a Rosalie elas me ajudariam? Eu nem preciso ligar para saber a resposta. Ela gritariam, brigariam comigo, e depois pegariam um vôo direto para cá.

-Eu não vou pedir conselho para as vendedoras.- Issso estava fora de cogitação. Eu queria comprar uma coisa especial, e eu não queria ter que pedir ajuda a desconhecidas para isso.

-Eu estava falando da Angela.- Ele falou, e aí sim a minha ficha caiu.

-Ah sim.- Definitivamente, esssa era uma ótima opção. Por que eu não tinha pensando antes? Ah, é por que eu estou apavorada com o casamento que vai ocorrer dentro em breve.

Menos de dez minutos depois Angela já estava do meu lado pronta para me ajudar na minha missão. Fomos até a Victoria´s Secrets e ela me ajudou a escolher o babydoll mais lindo que eu já havia visto. Ele era marfim, com alguns detalhes em branco. Ele conseguia transmitir ao mesmo tempo sensualidade e inocência. Depois das compras, o meu quarto foi o destino. Angela me maqueou, e deu um jeito no meu cabelo, ela também me emprestou o colar que ela usava, apenas para completar a tradição. Tudo estava pronto. Vestido, cabelo, sapato. Agora eu só precisava descer as escadas e me...casar.

[EPOV]

As alianças já estavam compradas, e eu já havia conseguido falar com um juiz de paz para poder celebrar o casamento, para o qual eu acabei fechando o restaurante do hotel por duas horas. Tudo tinha que ser o mais próximo da perfeição, por que eu iria me casar com a

mulher mais perfeita que existe.

-Eu não sei se eu te soco ou se te abraço.- Jacob falou, assim que me encontrou na recepção.

-Nenhuma das duas me agrada, mas acho que prefiro a última.- Ele acenou com a cabeça concordando, escondendo um meio sorriso.

-Você sabe o quanto ela é importante pra mim. Se você magoa-la...- Eu o interrompi. Eu não precisava passar por esse discurso, por que eu faria o meu máximo, o possível e o impossível para nunca magoar a Bella.

-Eu não vou. Eu a amo mais que tudo.- Eu falei com toda a sinceridade que habitava em mim.

-Eu sei disso. E é só por isso que eu estou concordando com essa loucura.- Ele falou sorrindo. Ele era um bom amigo para ela, e acho que também seria um bom amigo meu dentro em breve.

-Obrigado, vindo de você conta muito.- Eu sabia o poder que ele tinha sobre a Bella. Uma palavra dele e ela poderia mudar de idéia. Eu estava feliz de que ele não tivesse feito isso.

-Certo, agora chega desse sentimentalismo e vamos ao que interessa.- Eu ri com o comentário dele e nós dois saímos da recepção. Eu fui para o restaurante, e ele buscar a noiva.

***

Cada minuto parecia uma eternidade. Onde será que ela estava? Será que havia desistido? Será que ela havia fugido? Eu já estava prestes a subir até o quarto dela, quando o músico do hotel começou a tocar Clair de Lune. Angela apareceu, caminhando lentamente, sendo seguida por Bella e Jacob. Meu Deus como ela estava linda. Não apenas por causa da roupa, mas pelo sorriso e o brilho nos olhos dela.

-Quebre o coração dela, e eu quebro as suas pernas.- Jacob me avisou, enquanto me entregava Bella.

-Não será preciso.- Eu sorri para ele, e ele riu de volta. Eu entrelacei minhas mãos com as dela.- Você está linda- Susurrei no ouvido dela, fazendo suas bochechas corarem.

-Você também não está nada mal- Ela me elogiou, logo depois voltando a atenção ao juiz que estava na nossa frente.

-Estamos aqui hoje para celebrar a união entre este jovem casal...- O juiz começou a falar, mas eu não consegui ouvir nem a metade. Eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada do que ele falava. Não enquanto minha mente imaginava tudo o que eu finalmente poderia viver ao lado da mulher que eu amava. Os votos, as trocas de alianças, o jantar com nossos amigos, tudo passou como um flash. Tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era ficar a sós com a minha esposa.

-Então, Sra Cullen como está se sentindo?- eu perguntei assim que entramos no elevador.

-Muito bem.- Ela respondeu sorrindo, me abraçando.

As portas do elevador se abriram, e nós saímos indo em direção ao meu quarto. Eu abri a porta, e a peguei no colo. Bella protestou por estar sendo carregada, mas eu não me importei. Eu fechei a porta e a depositei no chão. Ela suspirou, e eu a olhei preocupado. O que será que havia de errado? Eu iria perguntar, mas aparentemente ela havia entendido a minha expressão.

-Alice, vai nos matar. Vai nos picar em pedacinhos e depois vai nos servir para nossa família e amigos.- Aquilo era um fato. Encarar Alice, Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper não seria nada fácil.

-Eu sei. Acho que teremos que deixá-la organizar uma festa.- Sim, uma festa seria a única coisa capaz de amansar a minha irmã, e até mesmo a minha cunhada.

-É isso que eu tenho medo.- Bella falou antes de suspirar.

-Não se preocupe, eu protejo você.- Eu a puxei pela cintura, fazendo-a rir.

-Ok, Superman. Agora será que você me permite alguns minutos para o meu momento humano no banheiro?- Ela perguntou, e eu vi seu rosto ficar levemente rosado.

-A vontade.- Eu a soltei, e ela caminhou em direção ao banheiro.

[BPOV]

Assim que entrei no banheiro, imediatamente fui para o chuveiro, deixando o meu vestido e o restante das minhas roupas pelo caminho. Eu abri o chuveiro, e senti a agua morna cair pelo meu corpo, relaxando todos os músculos. Eu não deveria estar tensa, mas eu estava. O

meu coração estava mais acelerado que e o normal, e eu podia jurar que mesmo embaixo da agua, eu podia sentir as minhas mãos , aquela iria ser a minha primeira vez. E se ele não gostasse de mim? E se ei fosse horrível de cama? Eu não teria ninguém para compará-lo, mas ele teria, uma lista imensa para poder comparar comigo. Ótimo, agora eu estou pensando em todas as mulheres com quem ele já esteve...Definitivamente, eu não sou normal. O contato da água sobre a minha pele estava tão bom que eu poderia ficar ali por toda a eternidade. Mas eu acho que essa opção, não iria agradar muito o meu o chuveiro e me enrolei na toalha. Peguei a minha sacola de compras que eu havia guardado no armário, eu só esperava que ele gostasse. Me vesti e dei uma última checada no meu visual. Tenho que admitir que eu estava bonita. Respirei fundo e fui andando em direção à porta.

-Relaxa Bella, lembre-se que é o Edward que está do outro lado.- Sussurrei para mim, e abri a porta.

Ele estava sentado na beira da cama, vestindo suas calças e a blusa, que nessa hora já estava com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos dele. Os sapatos, o paletó e a gravata deveriam estar jogados em alguma parte do quarto que eu não me interessava nem um pouco. Tudo o que eu pensava era o que iria acontecer nos próximos minutos.

Ele pareceu notar a minha presença, e levantou os olhos para me ver. O meu sorriso torto logo apareceu no rosto dele, enquanto ele me olhava de cima a baixo. De repente, um calor passou por todo o meu corpo.

-Você está linda!- Ele sorriu largamente, e veio em minha direção. Eu podia sentir o meu rosto queimando. Algo me diz que isso iria se repetir bastante essa noite.

Ele chegou até mim, e passou de leve o seu dedo indicador pelas maçãs do meu rosto, que de novo se preenchiam de vermelho sob o toque dele. Ele continuou passando o dedo pelo meu rosto, indo em direção à minha boca e parando no meu queixo.

-Eu te amo...- Ele susurrou, a milímetros do meu rosto, antes de colar os seus lábios nos meus. Senti a mesma corrente elétrica passar por mim quando os lábios dele tocaram o meus. O beijo era calmo, terno e ao mesmo tempo apaixonado. Como uma pessoa podia colocar

tantos sentimentos num único beijo? Sinceramente, eu não sei. Só sei que eu tentava ao máximo retribuir o beijo da mesma maneira.

Ele me envolveu com seus braços, me segurando forte contra o seu corpo. As minhas mãos rapidamente acharam o caminho para o pescoço dele, aproximando-o mais de mim. Instintivamente eu abri a minha boca e ele prontamente deslizou a sua lígua para dentro

dela. Enquanto as nossas línguas duelavam, as mãos deles passeavam por todo o meu corpo. Com muito esforço, eu retirei as minhas mãos do pescoço dele, e comecei a abrir a blusa que ele usava. Nunca pensei que abrir alguns botões fosse tão difícil. Ele apenas sorriu contra a minha boca, e se afastou de mim, para terminar o meu trabalho.

Em míseros segundos aquele pedaço de tecido já estava no chão revelando aquele tronco perfeito, que só ele tinha. Era tudo na medida certa. A minha mão foi automaticamente atraída para o peitoral mordia os meus lábios nervosamente enquanto eu desenhava

cada contorno dele com o meu dedo indicador, começando pelo seu peito, passando pelo abdomen e indo até o cós da sua calça. Sorri ao perceber que a respiração dele estava ficando mais pesada. Pelo visto eu estava fazendo alguma coisa certa.

Ele segurou o meu rosto e voltou a me beijar, dessa vez com mais desejo e volúpia. As mãos dele agora estavam por baixo do meu baby-doll, acariciando a pele da minha barriga. Agora era a minha respiração que ficava pesada, pelo toque dele e pelo beijo. Eu quebrei o beijo em busca de ar, mas ele continuou me beijando, saindo da minha boca e indo lentamente em direção ao meu pescoço.

[EPOV]

-E-Edward...eu...preciso...te...falar...u-uma..coisa.- Bella falava entre a sua respiração.

-O que?-Eu murmurei contra a pele dela. Eu não conseguia deixar de beijá-la. Desde o momento que eu havia colocado os meus lábios nela, era como se eu tivesse experimentado uma droga. Uma droga doce. Na qual eu já estava completamente viciado.

-Eu nunca fiz isso antes.- Ela falou num único suspiro. E eu congelei. Eu parei de beijá-la e a olhei.

-Você é...?- Eu perguntei confuso. Eu sabia que nada havia ocorrido entre ela e o James, mas eu não sabia nada sobre os homens da vida dela.

-Virgem? Sou.- Ela respondeu envergonhada, mordendo novamente o lábio inferior. Eu apenas sorri, fazendo com que ela sorrisse de volta. Eu voltei a beijá-la com a mesma urgência de antes. Eu beijei seu lábio inferior, antes de mordê-lo.

-Eu sempre quis fazer isso.- Confessei para ela.

-O quê?- ela perguntou curiosa.

-Morder o seu lábio. Você faz isso com tanta frequência, que eu queria saber se era realmente bom.

-E?

-É maravilhoso.

Ela sorriu, e logo voltou a atacar a minha boca, passando a língua pelos meus lábios, pedindo passagem. Eu permiti que ela aprofundasse o beijo, e ela se agarrou mais em mim. Um gemido escapou da minha boca ao senti-la tão perto assim de mim. Eu puxei-a ainda mais para

perto, fazendo com que ela sentisse o quanto eu já estava excitado. Ela gemeu ao perceber que o Eddie Jr estava bastante acordado.

As mãos dela desceram pelo meu corpo até encontrar o meu cinto. As mãos dela estavam mais ágeis dessa vez, acho que ela não iria precisar da minha ajuda. Em alguns minutos eu estava apenas com a minha boxer preta.

-Ah meu Deus!- Bella murmurou, olhando para o que antes a calça conseguia esconder, um pouco.

[BPOV]

Meu Deus, como aquilo ia caber em mim? Eu sempre imaginei, que ele poderia ser bem dotado, mas confesso que nunca imaginei que ele seria tão bem dotado assim. Ele era enorme. Ok, respira e para de olhar para baixo, ou então ele vai acabar achando que você é uma

voltei a olhá-lo ele estava com uma expressão divertida no rosto. É lógico que ele tinha visto eu olhando, ou melhor encarando tudo aquilo que ele tinha entre as pernas. Ele me deu um rápido beijo nos lábios, e voltou a beijar o meu pescoço, como ele estava fazendo antes. Sem que eu esperasse, Edward me pegou no colo, me levando até a cama, e me deitou sobre ela, com ele em cima de mim. As mãos dele voltaram para a minha barriga. Se eu pudesse eu queria que aquilo durase para sempre. Era incrível como o meu corpo respondia aos toques dele, eu podia jurar que a minha calcinha já estava encharcada nesse momento.

Eu gemi quando ele alcançou os meus seios por debaixo da roupa. As mãos deles massageavam os meus seios, enquanto o dedo dele brincava com os meus mamilos. Eu já não conseguia pensar em mais nada, só no que Edward estava fazendo comigo. Ele alcançou a

barra do meu babydoll, e eu o ajudei a tirá-lo. Imediatamente eu me dei conta de que eu estava semi-nua na frente dele. Mesmo contra a minha vontade, eu pude sentir meu rosto ficando vermelho novamente.

-Linda...- Ele sussurrou olhando nos meus olhos. Eu iria protestar, mas eu não consegui. O olhar que ele carregava era tão cheio de amor, paixão e desejo, que a única coisa que eu pude fazer foi sorrir de volta. Ele voltou a beijar o meu pescoço, meus ombros até finalmente chegar nos meus seios.

-Edward...-Eu gemi quando aquela boca entrou em contado com o meu seio direito. Eu senti meus mamilos ficarem eretos sob o toque dele, e as minhas costas se arquearam, querendo mais dele. Ele trocou o lado, agora a sua boca estava no meu seio esquerdo, e a sua mão estava no outro, massageando-o. Os meus quadris se movimentaram quase que instintivamente, e Edward gemeu alto, ao sentir o meu sexo contra a sua ereção.

Ele deixou os meus seios, e continuou os seus beijos descendo pela minha barriga. Ele parou no cós da minha calcinha, e me olhou como que estivesse pedindo permissão. Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça. E ele começou a tirá-la com os dentes. Qualquer dia desses eu

tenho um infarto com esse homem.

-Você é a criatura mais linda que eu já vi.- Ele comentou e eu rolei os meus olhos.- Você é perfeita, e é minha, só minha.

Ele me beijou novamente, antes de se levantar da cama. Eu levantei a minha cabeça para ver o que ele estava fazendo, o que nem tive tempo de fazer, já que rapidamente ele voltara para a cama, completamente nu.

Ele me olhou intensamente nos olhos. Meu Deus, como eu amava esse homem. Ele sorriu, e gentilmente tirou uma mecha de cabelo que estava no meu rosto.

-Você está pronta?- Ele perguntou cauteloso, e eu acenei com a cabeça.

Ele abriu as minhas perna e se posicionou entre elas. Eu podia senti-lo na minha entrada. Ele entrou em mim lentamente, parando antes da minha barreira. Ter ele dentro de mim, era tão estranho e tão bom ao mesmo tempo. Ele voltou a me beijar, e num único movimento eu

já não era mais virgem. A dor que eu senti, foi uma dor aguda, porém suportável. Edward parou de me beijar e me olhou.

-Desculpa.- Ele sussurrou antes de limpas duas lágrimas que caíram do meu olhos.

Ele ficou parado, esperando que eu me recomposse. A dor estava diminuindo, e o que restava era apenas o prazer de estar ligada à ele. Eu balancei com a cabeça, como sinal para ele continuar, o que ele fez. Finalmente ele começou a se movimentar dentro de mim. O ritmo

era lento, eu sabia que eles estava com medo de me machucar. Eu me agarrei nos seus ombros, enquanto ele continuava com os movimentos. Eu sentia os meus dedos dos pés se encurvando. Eu mordi os meus lábios tentando suprimir um gemido.

-Mais rápido.- Eu implorei, e ele atendeu. Eu já começava a sentir uma estranha sensação no meu baixo ventre.

-Bella- Edward gemendo o meu nome era o som mais sexy que eu já havia escutado. Ele levantou uma das minhas pernas e colocou sob o seu quadril. O novo ângulo permitiu que ele fosse mais fundo dentro de mim, fazendo aquela sensação estranha aumentar. Ele continuou

com o ritmo, e eu começava a sentir espasmos pelo meu corpo.

-Edwaaard...- Eu gritei, quando eu alcancei o meu primeiro orgasmo. Era como se eu estivesse no céu. Eu via milhares de pontinhos brilhantes, como estrelas. Algumas estocadas depois, eu ouvi Edward gritar o meu nome, enquanto eu sentia ele liberando o seu líquido dentro de mim.

Ele descansou a cabeça no meu ombro, enquanto tentávamos normalizar a nossa respiração. Ele me deu um beijo no pescoço e saiu de dentro de mim. Eu reclamei da perda. Era tão estranho me sentir vazia depois de ter sido preenchida por ele. Ele me abraçou, e me puxou para perto. Eu deitei a minha cabeça no seu peito, enquanto passava minha mão lentamente sobre o abdomen dele.

-Eu te amo.- Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-Eu também te amo.- Confessei, antes de beijá-lo.- Então, preparado para o segundo round?

Edward levantou uma sombrancelha desconfiado, mas depois riu.

-Graças a Deus que eu me casei com você- Ri do comentário dele, antes dos lábios deles estarem nos meus novamente.


	17. Sr e Sra Cullen S lemon

**N/A: **É, dessa vez eu atrasei pacas. Mas esse capítulo foi o maior e o mais complicado de se escrever. Alguns detalhes foram pulados e serão detalhados em um futuro próximo. Esse capítulo tem duas versões, então as respostas às reviews estão no fim deste capítulo. Espero que gostem.

PS: As fotos do vestido e a lingerie da Bella estão no meu profile para quem quiser ver.

**ATENÇÃO:** Esse capítulo é uma versão editada do capítulo 14. A Classificação desse capítulo, de acordo com o é T.

Eu estava parada sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Eu realmente havia ouvido direito? Ou eu estava ficando louca ou ele realmente havia me pedido em casamento. Nesse caso ele deveria estar louco. No mesmo dia que nós fazemos as pazes, e nos declaramos, ele me pede em casamento? Ele não podia estar falando sério, ou podia?

-O quê?- Foi a única coisa que eu consegui falar.

-Você...quer casar comigo, hoje?- Ele falou hesitante, olhando para mim. Como assim hoje? Eu já estava surtando com a simples idéia de casar num futuro próximo, imagine em alguns minutos?

-Isso é loucura.- Eu falei, praticamente gritando. Ok, eu não sou uma feminista completamente anti-casamento, não é isso. É que minha mãe sempre me falou para não me casar cedo, isso na maioria das vezes nunca traz coisas boas. É só olhar para ela e o meu pai. Eles se casaram jovens demais, e não estavam preparados para isso. Por outro lado, também pode-se tirar o Emmett e a Rosalie como exemplos, eles se casaram cedo, mas são um dos casais mais apaixonados que eu vi na vida. Tudo era tão confuso. Se eu ao menos tivesse a certeza de como seria o meu futuro, toranaria tudo mais fácil.

-Por quê?- Ele perguntou curioso.

-Edward não podemos casar, é muito cedo.- Eu tentei arrazoar com ele. Mas algo me dizia que eu não teria muito sucesso.

-Eu não acho. Você mesma falou que nós esperamos tempo demais. Que deveríamos acelerar as coisas...- Ele insistia. Certo eu tinha falado sobre isso, mas o que eu tava querendo acelerar não era bem o meu possível casamento, se é que vocês me entendem.

-Eu sei, mas eu não quis dizer, casar hoje a noite. É cedo demais. Além de tudo estamos em Las Vegas.- Eu tentei raciocinar com ele mais uma vez.

-O que tem?- Ele perguntou confuso.

-Edward, aqui é Las Vegas. Quantos casamentos iniciados aqui realmente duraram?-Pessoalmente, eu não conhecia ninguém que havia se casado ali, mas a fama que a cidade e seus casamentos tinham era de nível mundial.

-Primeiro, não é onde você casa que vai determinar se vai dar certo ou não. Segundo, você não estaria se casando com um maluco que conheceu no bar, seria com o seu melhor amigo, e o cara que mais te ama no mundo.- Ele realmente tinha um ponto. Eu conhecia o

Edward há seis anos. Depois da família dele, eu era a pessoa mais próxima, a pessoa que ele mais confiava. E a recíproca era verdadeira. Talvez a idéia não fosse tão absurda assim.

-Peraí, eu vou casar é com o Jake?- Eu brinquei.

-Bella!- Ele ralhou e eu ri.

-Ok, desculpe.-Eu cheguei mais perto e envolvi os meus braços no pescoço dele. Ele suspirou e eu o beijei rapidamente. Ele envolveu a minha cintura, e permanecemos nessa posição- Edward, o casamento é um passo muito importante. Não é uma decisão para ser tomada

de uma hora para outra. Casais normais levam pelo menos um ano namorando antes de se casar.

-Bella o namoro serve, digamos, para você conhecer a outra pessoa. Se for assim nós namoramos há seis anos. Nós não somos um casal normal. Eu sei que eu não sei tudo sobre você, e espero nunca saber, por que senão você pararia de me surpreender. Mas eu não vejo o

por que não fazer isso. A não ser que você tenha dúvidas.- Dúvidas? Não era eu quem deveria ter dúvidas, e sim ele. Ele era lindo, perfeito, carinhoso, ele era o sonho de qualquer mulher. Inclusive o meu. Já não se podia dizer o mesmo de mim.

-Não é isso. eu tenho plena certeza de que você é o cara certo.- Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, o meu sorriso torto apareceu.

-Então qual é o problema?- Ele perguntou arqueando a sombrancelha.

-Eu não sei.-Eu suspirei, pensando no que falar. As palavras começaram a fluir da minha boca, sem que eu percebesse.- Eu tenho medo de que você faça as coisas apressadamente, e na manhã seguinte descubra que tudo não passou de um erro. Eu não sei se eu posso suportar isso. Pelo menos, se a gente esperar, sobra mais tempo para você correr antes de fazer uma besteira.

-Primeiro, eu não vou correr para lugar algum. Segundo, quando voltarmos, quanto tempo mais você acha que eu demoraria para te pedir em casamento? Sinceramente, eu não me daria nem um mês. Acho que eu não vou mais conseguir ficar longe de você.- Ele me puxou para mais perto do seu corpo.

-Eu também não.- Abracei-o, encostando minha cabeça no peito dele.

-Isso é um sim?- Ele perguntou, e eu levantei a minha cabeça para olhá-lo. Os olhos dele, brilhavam de exitação.

-Acho que sim.- Sorri

-Eu te amo Isabella Marie Swan.-Ele sorriu e me beijou- Ou devo dizer, Isabella Marie Cullen?- Definitivamente, esse nome não soava nada mal.

-Então, vamos lá agora?- Perguntei apressada. Eu queria acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

-Não, eu não acho que deveria ser assim.- Ele falou pensativo.

-E como deveria?- Perguntei curiosa.

-São seis horas da tarde. Você pode ir procurar um vestido nas lojas do hotel, e eu vou comprar as alianças. Eu também acho que deveríamos falar com a Angela e com o Jacob.- Compras mais enfrentar o Jacob, não seria uma boa idéia para mim.

-Eu acho melhor não. O Jacob vai pirar. Ele é como o meu irmão mais velho.- Tentei me livrar de pelo menos uma das coisas.

-Acho que ele vai pirar muito mais se você não contar.- Por que ele sempre tinha razão?

-De qualquer jeito, o resultado não vai ser bom. Mas eu vou falar.- Eu o avisei, e ele apenas encolheu os ombros.

Edward me pediu o anel que eu usava para servir de medida para a aliança. Eu ainda não acreditava que eu iria me casar. Saí do quarto dele em direção a minha pior missão daquela noite: falar com o Jacob.

-E então?- ele perguntou curioso assim que eu adentrei no quarto.

-Jacob, eu vou prescisar que você seje o mais compreensível com o que eu vou falar. E quando eu falo compreensível, eu quero dizer, nem uma palavra sobre isso.- Eu falei apreensiva, já temendo a reação dele. Eu não sabia como tudo isso iria afetar ele.

-Bella, o que você está querendo dizer? Eu tô começando a ficar preocupado.-A expressão dele realmente demonstrava preocupação, só espero que não passe para raiva.

-Eu vou me casar...hoje à noite.- Primeiro ele arregalou os olhos, e depois abriu a boca em surpresa. Basicamente as mesmas reações que eu tive.

-O quê?- Ok, outra reação parecida.- Você tá falando sério?

-Sim.- Respondi sorrindo nervosamente.

-Você tem certeza? Bella isso é...- Eu sabia que se eu comessasse a ouvir o Jacob falar, eu mudaria de idéia.

-Jake, por favor, eu pedi para você não falar nada.

-Certo-Ele respirou fundo e soltou o ar pesadamente, antes de passar as mãos pelos cabelos.- Então, você vai se casar? Pelo visto eu estava certo.- Ele falou com um sorriso presunçoso.

-Sim. E pode tirando esse sorrisinho irritante da cara.- Falei sorrindo para ele. Era bom ter ele do meu lado nessa hora.

-Então, o que você vai fazer agora?- Ele perguntou curioso.

-Eu tenho que comprar o meu vestido, e ele as alianças. E antes que eu me esqueça, você vai ser a madrinha.

-Você não quis dizer, o padrinho?- Ele tentou corrigir.

-Não, você é meu amigo. Você vai ser a madrinha, e a Angela o padrinho.- Isso soou muito mais estranho falando do que pensando, mas esse casamento não tem nada de convencional mesmo.

-Essa é a coisa mais bizarra que eu já ouvi.- Ele reclamou revirando os olhos.

-Vai ser igual ao filme 'O melhor amigo da noiva', a diferença é que você não é apaixonado por mim.- Eu expliquei.

-Nunca ouvi falar.- Ele disse um pouco rabugento.

-É com o Patrick Dempsey, o McDreamy de Grey´s Anatomy.- Tentei mais uma vez clarear a mente dele.

-Você precisa ficar um tempo longe da televisão.- Agora era a minha vez de revirar os olhos.

-Alice tenta há seis anos e ainda não conseguiu.- E era verdade. Assistir filmes e séries, além de ler livros era o meu sinônimo de diversão. Mas é claro que aquela pixel irritante não ficava satisfeita com aquilo. Ela sempre tinha que me arrastar para as festas.

-Ela tá precisando de umas aulinhas do Black aqui.- Eu queria que eles nunca tivessem se conhecido. Sério mesmo! Jacob e Alice juntos seriam uma tortura para a minha pessoa, se eu somasse o Emmett à equação, seria o meu inferno pessoal. Duvida? Tente ficar com dois

amigos hiperativos que vivem mandando na sua vida, e um outro que faz piada com tudo o que você faz, depois me diz se você não concorda comigo.

- Agora vamos logo às compras.- Falei empurrando Jacob para fora do quarto. Aí está uma frase que eu nunca pensei que sairia da minha boca. Graças à Deus que Alice não estava aqui para ouvir isso. Nesse momento, ela estaria dando pulinhos de alegria, gritando e batendo as palmas.

A parte de lojas do hotel parecia um verdadeiro shopping center. Agora eu só precisava achar um vestido que servissse para eu me casar. Nessas horas que eu sentia falta da Alice. Ela podia ser uma maníaca por compras e me torturar nos shoppings, mas pelo menos ela sabia escolher roupas como ninguém.

-Alguma idéia do que eu posso comprar?- perguntei ao Jake, enquanto eu encarava os milhares de vestidos daquela loja. Nenhum parecia ser o ideal.

-Bells, eu sou homem. A única coisa que eu gosto de moda são as modelos.- Ele disse num tom sarcástico.

-Você costumava ser mais sensível no colegial.- Comentei e ele revirou os olhos. Esse menino vai acabar tendo algum problema ocular de tanto que revira esses olhos.

-Era por que eu passava tempo demais com você.- Eu fiz uma careta e dei uma cotovelada de leve nele. -Ai!- Ele reclamou, massageando o lugar.

-Será que eu deveria comprar um branco?- Perguntei, ignorando-o.

-Não sei. só sei que tem que ter algo azul.- Ele respondeu ainda massageando o lugar. Será que a cotovelada não tinha sido tão leve assim?

-Por quê?- perguntei curiosa.

-Aquela velha história. Alguma coisa velha, alguma coisa nova, alguma coisa emprestada, alguma coisa azul.- Ele falou como se eu fosse obrigada a saber isso.

-Onde você aprendeu isso?- Perguntei surpresa. Desde quando o meu melhor amigo tinha se tornado um especialista em casamentos?

-Quando se tem duas irmãs mais velhas, não tem como não saber.- Ele explicou.

-Certo, o vestido seria a coisa nova, e a minha pulseira seria a coisa velha.- Falei, enquanto ia planejando o restante nos pensamentos.

-Coisa velha? Agora eu fiquei magoado.- Ele falou com falsa tristesa.

-Não enche.-Falei irritada.- Agora falta a coisa emprestada e a coisa azul.

-Se você escolher um vestido azul, já descarta mais um.- Era bom saber que um dos dois estavam pensando por ali.

-Ok, e a coisa emprestada?- Falei já ficando nervosa. Era muita coisa para se resolver em pouco tempo. Será que eu conseguiria?

-Depois vemos isso.- Eu concordei com ele, e continuei olhando os vestidos. Até que finalmente escolhi um. Ele era um azul-petróleo, frente-única, com o comprimento quase chegando aos meus pés. Peguei esse e fui até o provador experimentá-lo.

-Como ficou?- Jacob perguntava do lado de fora da cabine. Eu abri a porta e saí timidamente de dentro do provador.

-Você está linda.- Ele me elogiou e eu corei, como sempre.

Entreguei o vestido a vendedora, e depois peguei uns sapatos que combinavam com o mesmo. Pronto agora estava tudo perfeito.

-E agora? -Jacob perguntava enquanto saíamos da loja com as sacolas na mão.

-Acho que precisamos ir na... Victoria´s Secrets.- Eu falei envergonhada e senti ele congelar ao meu lado.

-Ah não, isso não. Ajudar você escolher o vestido tudo bem, mas isso não.- Ele falava enquanto sacudia a cabeça apavorado. Será que escolher lingerie comigo era tão ruim assim?

-Jaske, por favor...- Eu insisti, usando a minha melhor cara de pobre coitada.

-Bell, você é praticamente minha irmã. - Ele falou como se tivesse tentando imaginar, e depois sacudiu a cabeça tentando esquecer.-Você tem que admitir que é estranho.

-Eu sei, mas eu só tenho você.- E eu realmente só tinha a ele. Eu não teria condições de fazer uma compra daquelas sem uma ajuda, eu precisaria de uma opinião.

-É, mas acho que uma garota seria mais apropriado.-Com certeza, será que se eu ligasse para a Alice ou para a Rosalie elas me ajudariam? Eu nem preciso ligar para saber a resposta. Ela gritariam, brigariam comigo, e depois pegariam um vôo direto para cá.

-Eu não vou pedir conselho para as vendedoras.- Isso estava fora de cogitação. Eu queria comprar uma coisa especial, e eu não queria ter que pedir ajuda a desconhecidas para isso.

-Eu estava falando da Angela.- Ele falou, e aí sim a minha ficha caiu.

-Ah sim.- Definitivamente, essa era uma ótima opção. Por que eu não tinha pensando antes? Ah, é por que eu estou apavorada com o casamento que vai ocorrer dentro em breve.

Menos de dez minutos depois Angela já estava do meu lado pronta para me ajudar na minha missão. Fomos até a Victoria´s Secrets e ela me ajudou a escolher o babydoll mais lindo que eu já havia visto. Ele era marfim, com alguns detalhes em branco. Ele conseguia transmitir ao mesmo tempo sensualidade e inocência. Depois das compras, o meu quarto foi o destino. Angela me maquiou, e deu um jeito no meu cabelo, ela também me emprestou o colar que ela usava, apenas para completar a tradição. Tudo estava pronto. Vestido, cabelo, sapato. Agora eu só precisava descer as escadas e me...casar.

[EPOV]

As alianças já estavam compradas, e eu já havia conseguido falar com um juiz de paz para poder celebrar o casamento, para o qual eu acabei fechando o restaurante do hotel por duas horas. Tudo tinha que ser o mais próximo da perfeição, por que eu iria me casar com a

mulher mais perfeita que existe.

-Eu não sei se eu te soco ou se te abraço.- Jacob falou, assim que me encontrou na recepção.

-Nenhuma das duas me agrada, mas acho que prefiro a última.- Ele acenou com a cabeça concordando, escondendo um meio sorriso.

-Você sabe o quanto ela é importante pra mim. Se você magoá-la...- Eu o interrompi. Eu não precisava passar por esse discurso, por que eu faria o meu máximo, o possível e o impossível para nunca magoar a Bella.

-Eu não vou. Eu a amo mais que tudo.- Eu falei com toda a sinceridade que habitava em mim.

-Eu sei disso. E é só por isso que eu estou concordando com essa loucura.- Ele falou sorrindo. Ele era um bom amigo para ela, e acho que também seria um bom amigo meu dentro em breve.

-Obrigado, vindo de você conta muito.- Eu sabia o poder que ele tinha sobre a Bella. Uma palavra dele e ela poderia mudar de idéia. Eu estava feliz de que ele não tivesse feito isso.

-Certo, agora chega desse sentimentalismo e vamos ao que interessa.- Eu ri com o comentário dele e nós dois saímos da recepção. Eu fui para o restaurante, e ele buscar a noiva.

***

Cada minuto parecia uma eternidade. Onde será que ela estava? Será que havia desistido? Será que ela havia fugido? Eu já estava prestes a subir até o quarto dela, quando o músico do hotel começou a tocar Clair de Lune. Angela apareceu, caminhando lentamente, sendo seguida por Bella e Jacob. Meu Deus como ela estava linda. Não apenas por causa da roupa, mas pelo sorriso e o brilho nos olhos dela.

-Quebre o coração dela, e eu quebro as suas pernas.- Jacob me avisou, enquanto me entregava Bella.

-Não será preciso.- Eu sorri para ele, e ele riu de volta. Eu entrelacei minhas mãos com as dela.- Você está linda- Susurrei no ouvido dela, fazendo suas bochechas corarem.

-Você também não está nada mal- Ela me elogiou, logo depois voltando a atenção ao juiz que estava na nossa frente.

-Estamos aqui hoje para celebrar a união entre este jovem casal...- O juiz começou a falar, mas eu não consegui ouvir nem a metade. Eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada do que ele falava. Não enquanto minha mente imaginava tudo o que eu finalmente poderia viver ao lado da mulher que eu amava. Os votos, as trocas de alianças, o jantar com nossos amigos, tudo passou como um flash. Tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era ficar a sós com a minha esposa.

-Então, Sra Cullen como está se sentindo?- eu perguntei assim que entramos no elevador.

-Muito bem.- Ela respondeu sorrindo, me abraçando.

As portas do elevador se abriram, e nós saímos indo em direção ao meu quarto. Eu abri a porta, e a peguei no colo. Bella protestou por estar sendo carregada, mas eu não me importei. Eu fechei a porta e a depositei no chão. Ela suspirou, e eu a olhei preocupado. O que será que havia de errado? Eu iria perguntar, mas aparentemente ela havia entendido a minha expressão.

-Alice, vai nos matar. Vai nos picar em pedacinhos e depois vai nos servir para nossa família e amigos.- Aquilo era um fato. Encarar Alice, Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper não seria nada fácil.

-Eu sei. Acho que teremos que deixá-la organizar uma festa.- Sim, uma festa seria a única coisa capaz de amansar a minha irmã, e até mesmo a minha cunhada.

-É isso que eu tenho medo.- Bella falou antes de suspirar.

-Não se preocupe, eu protejo você.- Eu a puxei pela cintura, fazendo-a rir.

-Ok, Superman. Agora será que você me permite alguns minutos para o meu momento humano no banheiro?- Ela perguntou, e eu vi seu rosto ficar levemente rosado.

-A vontade.- Eu a soltei, e ela caminhou em direção ao banheiro.

[BPOV]

Assim que entrei no banheiro, imediatamente fui para o chuveiro, deixando o meu vestido e o restante das minhas roupas pelo caminho. Eu abri o chuveiro, e senti a agua morna cair pelo meu corpo, relaxando todos os músculos. Eu não deveria estar tensa, mas eu estava. O

meu coração estava mais acelerado que e o normal, e eu podia jurar que mesmo embaixo da agua, eu podia sentir as minhas mãos , aquela iria ser a minha primeira vez. E se ele não gostasse de mim? E se ei fosse horrível de cama? Eu não teria ninguém para compará-lo, mas ele teria, uma lista imensa para poder comparar comigo. Ótimo, agora eu estou pensando em todas as mulheres com quem ele já esteve...Definitivamente, eu não sou normal. O contato da água sobre a minha pele estava tão bom que eu poderia ficar ali por toda a eternidade. Mas eu acho que essa opção, não iria agradar muito o meu o chuveiro e me enrolei na toalha. Peguei a minha sacola de compras que eu havia guardado no armário, eu só esperava que ele gostasse. Me vesti e dei uma última checada no meu visual. Tenho que admitir que eu estava bonita. Respirei fundo e fui andando em direção à porta.

-Relaxa Bella, lembre-se que é o Edward que está do outro lado.- Sussurrei para mim, e abri a porta.

Ele estava sentado na beira da cama, vestindo suas calças e a blusa, que nessa hora já estava com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos dele. Os sapatos, o paletó e a gravata deveriam estar jogados em alguma parte do quarto que eu não me interessava nem um pouco. Tudo o que eu pensava era o que iria acontecer nos próximos minutos.

Ele pareceu notar a minha presença, e levantou os olhos para me ver. O meu sorriso torto logo apareceu no rosto dele, enquanto ele me olhava de cima a baixo. De repente, um calor passou por todo o meu corpo.

-Você está linda!- Ele sorriu largamente, e veio em minha direção. Eu podia sentir o meu rosto queimando. Algo me diz que isso iria se repetir bastante essa noite.

Ele chegou até mim, e passou de leve o seu dedo indicador pelas maçãs do meu rosto, que de novo se preenchiam de vermelho sob o toque dele. Ele continuou passando o dedo pelo meu rosto, indo em direção à minha boca e parando no meu queixo.

-Eu te amo...- Ele susurrou, a milímetros do meu rosto, antes de colar os seus lábios nos meus. Senti a mesma corrente elétrica passar por mim quando os lábios dele tocaram o meus. O beijo era calmo, terno e ao mesmo tempo apaixonado. Como uma pessoa podia colocar

tantos sentimentos num único beijo? Sinceramente, eu não sei. Só sei que eu tentava ao máximo retribuir o beijo da mesma maneira.

Ele me envolveu com seus braços, me segurando forte contra o seu corpo. As minhas mãos rapidamente acharam o caminho para o pescoço dele, aproximando-o mais de mim. Instintivamente eu abri a minha boca e ele prontamente deslizou a sua lígua para dentro

dela. Enquanto as nossas línguas duelavam, as mãos deles passeavam por todo o meu corpo. Com muito esforço, eu retirei as minhas mãos do pescoço dele, e comecei a abrir a blusa que ele usava. Nunca pensei que abrir alguns botões fosse tão difícil. Ele apenas sorriu contra a minha boca, e se afastou de mim, para terminar o meu trabalho.

Em míseros segundos aquele pedaço de tecido já estava no chão revelando aquele tronco perfeito, que só ele tinha. Era tudo na medida certa. A minha mão foi automaticamente atraída para o peitoral mordia os meus lábios nervosamente enquanto eu desenhava

cada contorno dele com o meu dedo indicador, começando pelo seu peito, passando pelo abdomen e indo até o cós da sua calça. Sorri ao perceber que a respiração dele estava ficando mais pesada. Pelo visto eu estava fazendo alguma coisa certa.

Ele segurou o meu rosto e voltou a me beijar, dessa vez com mais desejo e volúpia. As mãos dele agora estavam por baixo do meu baby-doll, acariciando a pele da minha barriga. Agora era a minha respiração que ficava pesada, pelo toque dele e pelo beijo. Eu quebrei o beijo em busca de ar, mas ele continuou me beijando, saindo da minha boca e indo lentamente em direção ao meu pescoço.

[EPOV]

-E-Edward...eu...preciso...te...falar...u-uma..coisa.- Bella falava entre a sua respiração.

-O que?-Eu murmurei contra a pele dela. Eu não conseguia deixar de beijá-la. Desde o momento que eu havia colocado os meus lábios nela, era como se eu tivesse experimentado uma droga. Uma droga doce. Na qual eu já estava completamente viciado.

-Eu nunca fiz isso antes.- Ela falou num único suspiro. E eu congelei. Eu parei de beijá-la e a olhei.

-Você é...?- Eu perguntei confuso. Eu sabia que nada havia ocorrido entre ela e o James, mas eu não sabia nada sobre os homens da vida dela.

-Virgem? Sou.- Ela respondeu envergonhada, mordendo novamente o lábio inferior. Eu apenas sorri, fazendo com que ela sorrisse de volta. Eu voltei a beijá-la com a mesma urgência de antes. Eu beijei seu lábio inferior, antes de mordê-lo.

-Eu sempre quis fazer isso.- Confessei para ela.

-O quê?- ela perguntou curiosa.

-Morder o seu lábio. Você faz isso com tanta frequência, que eu queria saber se era realmente bom.

-E?

-É maravilhoso.

Ela sorriu, e logo voltou a atacar a minha boca, passando a língua pelos meus lábios, pedindo passagem. Eu permiti que ela aprofundasse

o beijo, e ela se agarrou mais em mim. Aquele era um sonho se tornando realidade. Tê-la daquele jeito, só para não sei quanto tempo durou, eu só sei que aquela, sem dúvidas, havia sido a melhor noite da minha vida.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Explicações sobre esse capítulo. Eu sei que a maioria surtou com o pedido de casamento do Edward, e com boas razões, Edward impulsivo é de assustar mesmo. Mas eu coloquei o casamento por duas razões: Primeira, por quê o Edward é assim, não exatamente impulsivo, mas na questão do casamento. Eu quis que o 'meu' Edward herdasse essa característica do original. E segunda, por que isso vai gerar mais confusões, ou vocês acham que a Alice vai deixar esses dois escaparem de uma big festa :P

Resposta das reviews abaixo. Beijos e até a próxima!

**JULIEIDE: **Não foi logo, mas to postando =p

**N. Rathbone: **Huahauhauaahuaah! Não se preocupe eu cogitei a possibilidade dela realmente dizer não o.O. Depois o povo reclama quando a Alice resolve atacar de JigSaw :P

**Mimy Cullen**: Não foi rapidinho, mas to continuando ^^

**Kah Reche:**Como eu parei a fic onde parei? É simples...aulas de tortura com os Cullens, você aprende inúmeras maneiras de torturar uma pessoa =D

**Babisy:**Eu também, por isso enrolei um pouco, não queria enrolar tanto mas as coisas acabaram indo por esse lado. Mas fico feliz que você tenha gostado do desenvolvimento ^^ E realmente, não tem como não adorar esse Jake, ele tá um fofo!

**Mandy Black Salvatore: **Bem, se ela dissesse não vocês iriam me matar...

**Katryna Greenleaf :**Huahuahauahaua, é agora tem que ser tudo de uma vez. Hauhauahu esperar pra quê? É verdade, eu podia ter feito ela desmaiar LOL

**Vanessa S.: **E quem não seria atiradinha com o Edward? ehehehehheh

**Mih Brandon Cullen: **Antes de mais nada: RESPIRA! Fica sem ar não, senão daqui a pouco tu tá roxa e nem E.C. te salva! XD Relaxa, que a continuação chegou.

**Lady Aredhel Anarion: **\o/ Foda foi nesse capítulo hauhauaha Sorry...fico feliz que tenha gostado.

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **É sim. Quando ele acorda ele acorda todo de uma vez só. Dá medo mesmo :P Não morreu não, mas foi quase!

**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine : **SIM! Ele tem problemas hauahauaha Mas foi como eu expliquei na nota lá em cima. Ele agiu por impulso.

**Sango Lee :**Antigamente, eu odiava a perfeição. Depois que eu conheci o Edward, passei a , ela aceitou né!

**Dannye:**Pior que eu fiz né? Por favor não me mate!

**Mari.**: Eu não queria matar não, mas....por um acaso você não se matou não né? Senão eu vou ter que concordar com o Edward e Cia com relação aos movimentos sociais que eu estou iniciando u.u

**Oraculo:**Tadinha da pessoa, como se ilude né? Hauhauahauaha O Jake tá super fofo mesmo! E Oráculo, Muuuuuuuiiiiiiiito obrigada por vc ter lido e dado a sua opinião na lemon, Valeu mesmo!

**Bells C: **Eu não sei se eu travaria, mas tudo bem. Ela disse sim! \o/

**H-Culen-H:**Eu sei, acho que eu realmente tava querendo matar um XD

**Carol Venancio:**Pois pode acreditar que eu fiz heheheheh

**Bella Drinkblood Cullen: **Esse povo cisma e furar a fila. A autora vem primeiro, se ela dissesse não, seria eu, se eu dissesse não(o que seria impossível.) Vocês se estapeavam por ele hauahuahauaa. Continuei!


	18. Surpresa!

**N/A: **Olá pessoas, eu já disse o quanto eu gosto de vocês? (porfavornãomematem). Eu sei que eu demorei pra cacete dessa vez, mas eu estudei feito uma condenada nas últimas semanas e realmente não teve como atualizar a tempo. Mas eu escrevia um pouquinho a cada dia. E também demorou, por que esse capítulo é bem grandinho u.u Mas enfim, espero que gostem desse novo capítulo. \o/

**PS: Alguém viu a prova do Ciello hoje à tarde? Tinha um nadador com o sobrenome Cullen. Eu pirei aqui em casa *o***

**Capítulo 15- Surpresa!**

**[EPOV]**

A luz entrou fracamente por entre as cortinas, mas foi o bastante para me acordar. Eu abri os meus olhos lentamente, apenas para ter a melhor visão da minha vida: Bella dormindo abraçada a mim. Ela ficava tão linda dormindo, tão serena, tão angelical que pareceria um pecado acordá-la.

Eu nem podia acreditar que agora eu estava casado com ela. Foi a primeira vez que eu tinha agido por impulso, e sinceramente, não me arrependo. Eu tinha certeza de que Bella era a mulher da minha vida, não haveria lógica esperar mais nada. Nós já havíamos esperado tempo demais. Eu não deixaria escapá-la de mim, nunca mais.

-Edward -Ela murmurou meu nome, eu olhei para ela, mas ela permanecia com os olhos fechados.

-Bella?- A chamei, mas ela não respondeu. Aparentemente ainda estava dormindo.

-Eu te amo- Ela sussurrou no meio do seu sonho. O meu coração acelerou. Era idiota, eu sei, mas eu ficava feliz em saber que mesmo quando ela estava inconsciente ela me amava.

**[BPOV]**

Abri os meus olhos, e encontrei um par de esmeraldas olhando fixamente para mim. Aos poucos as imagens da noite anterior vinham a minha mente. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que eu tinha me casado com Edward. Era sureal. O simples fato dele sentir o mesmo que eu era inacreditável. O fato dele ter se casado comigo, era impossível.

-Bom dia.- Ele me cumprimentou com meu sorriso torto no rosto.- Dormiu bem?

-Melhor impossível.- Eu sorri, Edward acariciou levemente o meu rosto, enquanto olhava atentamente para cada centímetro da minha faze, como se estivesse memorizando cada pedacinho meu. Eu me sentia amada embaixo daquele olhar que ele me dava. Nunca pensei que isso aconteceria comigo. Fico feliz de estar errada.

Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, os lábios dele já estavam nos meus. Eu abri minha boca, para falar algo como "hálito matinal", ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas a língua dele entrando na minha boca, me impediu. Esse homem vai acabar me matando qualquer dia desses. Ele me puxou, fazendo com que eu ficasse em cima dele. Eu ainda estava cansada e um pouco dolorida pela noite passada, mas nada nesse mundo me faria parar agora. Não quando eu sentia cada parte do corpo dele colada ao meu.

As mãos de Edward foram descendo lentamente pelas minhas costas, enquanto ele beijava o meu pescoço.

-Ai.- Reclamei, quando a mão dele repousou um pouco antes de chegar aos meus quadris.

-O que foi?-Edward perguntou preocupado, antes de olhar para onde a mão dele estava- Ah droga, eu te machuquei ontem a noite. Desculpa Bella, Desculpa.- Ele disse desesperado.

-O que tem aí atrás?-Perguntei já imaginando o que seria.

-Tem um círculo roxo. Deve ter sido de ontem à noite, eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso, e...Desculpa Bella, por favor me perdoa.- Ele me pedia já com lágrimas nos olhos. Como ele poderia imaginar que eu iria culpá-lo por isso? Se é que esse machucado realmente foi de ontem à noite.

-Amor, eu vivo me machucando. Tanto que às vezes nem me lembro onde e como me machuquei. De repente esse machucado já estava aí e eu só percebi isso agora.

-Não estava não. É tudo culpa minha. Eu deveria ter ido mais devagar e...- Eu o interrompi

-Edward, fala sério. Se eu estivesse sozinha naquela banheira o estrago seria muito maior. Eu poderia ter escorregado, quebrado o meu fêmur, o ante-braço, batido a cabeça, e ficado desacordada.- Ele sorriu. O sorriso não chegou aos olhos, mas eu sabia que estava no caminho certo.

-Você é sempre tão exagerada assim?-Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

-Só quando eu tento convencer alguém. Mas se levarmos minha sorte em conta, isso seria bem possível. –Falei com um sorriso, que o fez revirar os olhos. Definitivamente, eu estava no caminho certo.

-Me lembre de nunca deixar você tomar banho sozinha na banheira. – Finalmente o meu sorriso torto resolveu aparecer.

-Isso é uma promessa?-Perguntei antes de lhe dar um pequeno beijo nos lábios.

-Pode apostar.

-Que bom, por que eu amei tomar banho com você.- Falei com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

-Mesmo comigo machucando você?- Ele perguntou triste.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, pode ir parando com isso agora mesmo.-Falei séria com ele- Ontem à noite foi a melhor noite da minha vida, e você está arruinando tudo nesse momento. Você não me machucou. Isso foi apenas o resultado das nossas intensas atividades na banheira.- Pisquei para ele, que sorriu mais sinceramente para mim. Ele estava prestes a me beijar novamente, quando o celular dele tocou.

Edward suspirou frustrado mas resolveu atender.

-Alô... Não...Angela, eu não esqueci.. Está bem... Não vou me atrasar... Até mais.

-O que houve?- Perguntei assim que ele desligou o telefone.

-Angela só ligou para me lembrar da reunião com o Volturi na hora do almoço.- Ele disse como se aquele fosse um fato sem a menor importância. Tanto que ele já estava se inclinando novamente para me beijar.

-Você... tem... duas horas... para.... ficar... apresentável.- Eu tentava falar por entre os beijos.

-Para o que eu quero fazer duas horas é mais do que o suficiente.- Ele falou depois de descolar nossos lábios.

-Edward...- Falei num tom mais sério, e soltou sua respiração, rendendo-se

-Certo. Eu vou ligar e pedir o café da manhã. Se você quiser pode ir tomar o seu banho. O Jacob deixou sua mala aqui ontem a tarde.-Ele dizia enquanto eu voltava para o meu lado da cama, para por fim me colocar de pé –Mas não se esqueça, você me deve uma Sra. Cullen.- Ele sussurrou as últimas palavras no meu ouvido e eu estremeci.

Peguei a minha mala, ou melhor, minha mochila que eu tinha levado para aquela viagem, e fui para o banheiro.

Após o meu maravilhoso banho, voltei para o meu quarto, e encontrei Edward na cama juntamente com uma super bandeja de café da manhã.

-Uau!- exclamei enquanto me sentava na cama ao lado dele. Na bandeja havia dois copos de suco, duas xícaras de café, alguns morangos, algumas torradas e cream cheese. –Quantas pessoas você está esperando para o café?- Ele fez uma careta para mim, antes de me alimentar com um morango.- Assim eu vou ficar mal acostumada.- Comentei depois de engolir o morango.

-Acho que eu posso conviver com isso.- Ele disse e depois piscou para mim.

-Certo.-Sorri para ele, e peguei uma torrada para comer.- Como foi entre você e o Jake ontem?

-Bem. Tirando as ameaças, tudo certo.-Ele riu um pouco, o que me fez me perguntar o que Jacob teria dito para ele quando eu não estava por perto.- Por falar em ameaças, você já falou com a Alice?- Ele completou um pouco mais sério.

-Não. Ela me ligou umas cinquenta vezes ontem, mas eu não atendi.-Eu sei que seria suicídio não atender a Alice, mas se eu atendesse eu falaria o quê? Vim para Las Vegas e vou me casar com seu irmão? É acho que não.- Quero nem ver o que ela vai fazer com a gente quando descobrir.

-Eu também nem quero pensar nisso.- Ele sacudiu a cabeça, como se quisesse espantar algum pensamento.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? –Perguntei apreensiva. Eu não sabia como falar aquilo com ele, mas eu precisava falar. Ele era meu marido, e acima de tudo meu melhor amigo. Não tinha porque eu temer. Assim que eu recebi a resposta positiva dele, eu continuei. -Mas você tem que falar a verdade.- Adverti.

- Palavra de escoteiro.- Ele disse rindo.

-Qual é a minha nota?- As palavras saíram rapidamente. Eu podia jurar que eu já estava vermelha feito um pimentão.

-Que nota?- Edward franziu o cenho, confuso.

-Você sabe, pelo meu...desempenho ontem a noite.-A minha voz praticamente sumiu no final da frase. Edward por sua vez, começou a rir. Eu não acredito que ele estava rindo de mim.-Sabe, você rir desse jeito não ajuda em nada.

-Meu amor, -Ele pegou as minhas mãos e olhou nos meus olhos. Isso é golpe baixo.- se eu te falar que você foi a melhor mulher da minha vida, você acreditaria?

-Provavelmente não.

-Pois devia. Por que você é. Eu nunca consegui, você sabe, quatro vezes numa mesma noite.- Eu podia jurar que Edward corou ao final dessa frase. Nada comparado a mim, mas que ele corou, corou.

-Não?- Perguntei surpresa. Pude sentir meu ego inflar por um breve momento. Eu era a única com quem ele havia conseguido aquilo? Uau!

- Só com você.-Ele acariciou levemente a minha face, me fazendo sorrir.-Agora eu fiquei curioso, qual seria a minha nota?- Ele falou com humor, e novamente senti minhas bochechas ficarem quentes.

-Não é justo.-Disse com um biquinho.- Eu não tenho como comparar.

-E no que depender de mim, nunca vai ter.- Ele dizia enquanto se aproximava mais de mim.

-Possessivo. - Falei revirando os olhos.

-Apenas cuido do que é meu.- Ele disse antes de me beijar. E novamente, quando as coisas estavam começando a ficarem boas...O maldito celular toca de novo.

-Oi...Angela...Sim, já estou indo...Tchau.- Ele falava ao telefone.

-Eu tô começando a achar que eu vou ter que dar um jeito nesse celular quando formos para casa.- Imagina esse troço atrapalhando eu e o Edward o tempo todo. Alguma coisa precisaria ser feita.

-Eu também. Mas realmente está na hora.-Ele disse, levantando-se da cama.- Quer vir comigo?

-Eu posso ir?

-Claro.

**[EPOV]**

Como havia sido acertado na reunião anterior, Aro me encontraria no restaurante do hotel, para acertarmos as pendências da última reunião.O que sinceramente eu achava ser impossível. Eu e Aro tínhamos opiniões muito diferentes, e não conseguíamos chegar a um acordo. Não demorou muito para que ele chegasse. O rosto pálido e os cabelos parcialmente brancos, logo apareceram na nossa frente.

-Sr Volturi.- Cumprimentei-o.

-Sr. Cullen.-Ele me cumprimentou e logo olhou em direção a Bella- E quem é essa linda dama que está com você?

-Eu sou Isabella... –Bella se quer consegui terminar sua fala, já que Aro a interrompeu.

-Oh, a editora? É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la. Ouvi muitas coisas ao seu respeito.- Ele pegou a mão dela, e beijou. Certo, acho que ter uma crise de ciúmes agora não seria nada legal. Mas de fato, eu não gostava do jeito que ele olhava para ela.

-Espero que boas.- Bella disse com um sorriso agradável.

-Definitivamente. -Aro sorriu, e sentou-se a mesa- Srta Swan, a que devo a honra?

-É Sra. Cullen, na verdade. -Aro se surpreendeu com a correção dela, já eu fiquei lisonjeado. - Bem, o Edward me convidou e eu achei interessante vir nesta reunião. Embora eu não tenha tido tempo para ler a pauta da última reunião, acho que eu posso me interar do assunto.

-Claro, o seu marido e eu estamos em um impasse com relação a campanha dos nossos cosméticos. Essas, -Ele pegou algumas das fotos e amostrou a Bella. - são as fotos que o Edward não gostou muito.- É claro que eu não havia gostado. A revista havia sido reformada, de um modo que fosse o mais imparcial possível, e ter modelos extremamente maquiadas nas páginas da revista poderia passar uma idéia contrária.

-Por que você não gostou delas, Edward?- Bella me perguntou.

-Eu acho que elas não combinam com a revista. A ItGirl assumiu uma postura mais universal. Ela fala de assuntos mais sérios, mas sem deixar o universo feminino de lado. Eu acho que essas fotos não condizem com a nova postura.

-Qual a sua opinião Sra. Cullen?- Aro perguntou, olhando-a atentamente.

-Bem, o Edward tem um ponto. A revista não é mais apenas uma revista para garotas, e ter essas fotos, vendendo esse produto dessa maneira, poderia passar uma imagem errada do que queremos.-Bella fez uma pequena pausa e logo continuou- Mas como o próprio Edward falou, essa é uma revista universal. Essas fotos podem desagradar alguns e no entanto agradar outros.

-Aonde você está querendo chegar Bella?- Perguntei curioso.

-Em um censo comum. Você quer algo mais simples, o Sr Volturi algo mais moderno e arrojado. A revista engloba os dois extremos. Será que a campanha não poderia fazer o mesmo? Mostrar os dois lados de uma modelo?- Bella ficou esperando um de nós falar alguma coisa. Ela ficou nos olhando, ansiosa, enquanto mordia o lábio.

-Bem, acho que isso seria possível. E é uma solução que me agrada. Sr. Cullen?-

-Por mim está ótimo.- Concordei.

-Então, dentro de alguns dias entrarei em contato e irei até Los Angeles para mostrar a nova campanha.

-Perfeito.

-Sra. Cullen, se me permite dizer a senhora é brilhante. Edward tem muita sorte em tê-la.- Aro beijou novamente a mão dela, que corou devido a atenção.

-Tenho mesmo.- Sorri, olhando para Bella.

-Com licença. Foi um prazer. – Aro apertou nossas mãos e saiu.

-Você foi incrível!- Sussurrei no ouvido da Bella.

-Obrigada.- Ela agradeceu sorrindo.

-Eu que tenho que agradecer. Sabe, acho que vou te trazer em todas as minhas reuniões futuras. Se todos eles ficarem encantados com você, como Aro ficou, vai ser ótimo.- Ela fez uma careta, e eu beijei levemente os seus lábios. Eu realmente tinha muita sorte de tê-la.

Depois do nosso almoço, pegamos o avião rumo a Los Angeles, onde nossos amigos nos esperavam.

**[BPOV]**

Como o combinado, Edward havia me deixado no meu apartamento para que eu pudesse arrumar as minhas coisas. Alice ainda não havia chegado do trabalho, exatamente como eu tinha imaginado, e aproveitei para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Era lógico que eu iria contar para ela, Alice era a minha melhor amiga. Eu só precisava tomar coragem para fazer isso.

Peguei duas malas que eu tinha, e comecei a minha arrumação. Eu precisava de roupas para ficar em casa, roupas para ir trabalhar, e algumas roupas para uma possível saída com o meu... marido. Nossa, eu ainda precisava me acostumar com esse título. Deixei um pouco as roupas de lado e fui para o banheiro. Peguei meu shampoo e condicionador de morango, hidratantes corporais, sabonete e o meu perfume. Para Alice não reclamar muito, eu até tinha colocado maquiagem dentro da mala. Tá, como se isso fosse amenizar alguma coisa quando ela descobrisse a verdade.

Voltando para o meu quarto, peguei meus dois livros preferidos, e coloquei-os na mala: Orgulho e Preconceito e Moro dos ventos uivantes. Se bem que eu não pretendia passar o meu tempo lendo. Eu esperava fazer coisas muito mais interessantes.

O relógio marcava cinco horas da tarde. Alice já devia estar à caminho, e eu ainda estava na metade da arrumação. Era muita coisa para arrumar, e ainda ter que combinar as roupas sem a ajuda da Alice, ficava um pouco difícil. Eu só esperava que o Edward chegasse antes dela.

Eu ouvi um barulho na porta e corri para o meu quarto, trancando-o. Era ela. Ai! E agora, o que eu faço? Eu podia ficar ali até a hora dela ir dormir e depois eu fugia. Era um ótimo plano. Quer dizer, era melhor do que enfrentar ela agora. E ainda mais sozinha.

-Bella?- Alice me chamou da sala. Como ela sabia que eu estava ali? Olhei em volta procurando pela minha bolsa e logo tive a resposta: eu havia deixado-a na sala. Droga!

Saí do quarto com a cara mais deslavada do mundo.

-Oi Alice.- A cumprimentei sorrindo. Alice me fuzilou com os olhos, o que fez meu sorriso sumir instantaneamente.

-Bella, aonde você se meteu? Você tem noção do quanto eu fiquei preocupada?- Ela gesticulava com as mãos agitadamente. Acho que eu deveria ter atendido alguma ligação dela.

-Ali, eu deixei um bilhete.- Tentei me justificar. Antes do Jacob sair me puxando em direção ao aeroporto, eu só tive tempo de escrever um simples bilhete para a Alice.

-Bilhete?! "Ali estou bem, não se preocupe. Amanhã estou de volta."-Ela recitava o meu bilhete com uma voz afetada e, eu diria, irritada.- Que tipo de bilhete era aquele?

-Eu não podia dizer aonde eu ia, mas também não queria te preocupar.-Eu vi que ela relaxou com as minhas palavras sinceras, mas logo ela se recuperou.

-E por que você não atendeu a droga do telefone?- Ela falou um pouco mais irritada. -Você tem noção de quantas vezes eu te liguei? De quantas mensagens eu enviei?- Sim, graças a santa tecnologia eu tinha a noção exata de quantas vezes ela havia tentado entrarem contato.

-30 ligações e 15 mensagens para ser exata.- Respondi com um sorrisinho, que mais uma vez foi tirado do meu rosto, devido ao olhar mortal dela. Cadê o Edward para me salvar?

-E você não retornou nenhuma.- Ela disse, ainda irritada.

-Eu estava extremamente ocupada.- Me casando com o seu irmão, completei em meus pensamentos.

-Você tem idéia de como que fiquei? Eu saio de manhã, com você trancada no quarto, deprimida por sei lá o quê. E eu volto e encontro aquele bilhete.- Ela suspirou. Eu sabia que aquele seria o argumento final dela.

-Desculpa Ali. Eu não pensei direito. Desculpa.- Eu disse de forma sincera.- Eu não tinha a intenção de te deixar preocupada.

-Tudo bem...-Antes que ela continuasse a frase, os seus olhos grudaram na minha mão esquerda.- Bella o que é isso no seu dedo?

-Que dedo?- Perguntei inocente.

-Você tá usando uma aliança!- Ela exclamou apontando para mim.

-Não.- Como se ela fosse acreditar nessa.

-Isabella Marie Swan, não minta para mim. Você se casou?- Ela falou num tom sério. Ferrou! Acho que o Edward vai ficar viúvo antes do tempo.

-Eu posso explicar.- Disse, levantando as minhas mãos.

-Ah meu deus! Foi com o Mike não foi?- Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Alice já estava falando, andando de um lado para outro.- Aquele idiota te embebedou e casou com você, né? Eu vou matar ele.

-Eu não estava bêbada, Alice...- Eu fui interrompida mais uma vez.

-Você casou com ele por que quis? Então eu mato você.- Ela falou apontando o dedo no meu rosto.

-Alice eu não me casei com o Mike.- Falei prontamente, antes que aquelas mãozinhas de fada pulassem no meu pescoço

-Então foi com quem? Foi com o Jacob? Só pode ter sido. Argh! O pior é que eu gostava dele.-Ela disse a última frase com um biquinho.

-Alice...-Tentei mais uma vez, em vão.

-Não fala nada. Eu preciso de todo mundo aqui para colocar juízo nessa sua cabeça . –Alice me deixou para trás e pegou o telefone para ligar. Eu resolvi voltar para o meu quarto e terminar de arrumar as minhas roupas.

-Acho que eu vou ligar para o advogado, uma anulação não demora nadinha.-Alice disse aparecendo no meu quarto, minutos depois.- A não ser que você tenha consumado o casamento, por que aí teria que ser divórcio. Você não fez isso, fez?- Ela me olhou com uma cara, que eu julgava ser desespero.

-Bem...- Eu comecei, mas como durante toda a tarde ela não me deixou terminar.

-Ah meu Deus! Eu vou te matar. Você estragou tudo.- Ela falou quase chorando. Só faltou bater o pezinho. Acreditem, a Alice bate o pé.

Antes que qualquer uma das duas pudesse fazer ou dizer alguma coisa, a campainha tocou. Alice saiu do meu quarto sem dizer nenhuma palavra. A Alice muda é de assustar. Será que eu deveria vestir preto no meu enterro? Acho que eu vou perguntar a ela, antes que ela me mate. O que com certeza não demoraria muito.

**[EPOV]**

Tentei o máximo que pude, deixar meu apartamento apresentável para quando Bella chegasse. Eu só esperava que ela gostasse da surpresa que lhe aguardava. Assim que terminei tudo no apartamento, fui até o apartamento da minha irmã buscá-la. Toquei a campainha, e esperei Bella vir me atender. Mas não foi exatamente ela quem veio . O que aquela pixel já estava fazendo em casa?

-Edward!-Alice falou me abraçando, enquanto chorava. Mil coisas passaram pela minha cabeça naquele momento. Droga, Alice não deveria estar ali. O combinado seria contar para todos juntos. Seria menos doloroso.

-O que foi?- Perguntei preocupado.

-A Bella...-Alice enterrou o rosto no meu peito, enquanto soluçava. Eu congelei ao ouvir o nome dela. Será que alguma coisa havia acontecido?

-O que tem ela? Aconteceu alguma coisa?- Alice não respondia o que já me deixava nervoso. Eu já estava a ponto de largar a minha irmã ali, quando Bella apareceu na sala revirando os olhos. Pelo visto Alice estava exagerando. O que não seria a primeira vez .-Alice, não precisa chorar tá tudo bem.

-Não está não.-Ela disse parecendo uma criança, enquanto se separava de mim. Eu afaguei os cabelos dela, enquanto ela enxugava as lágrimas.-O que é isso no seu dedo?-Droga de aliança! - Você também casou? Ah meu Deus. Com quem foi? Foi com a Angela, né? O que deu em vocês. Fizeram algum pacto para se casarem no mesmo dia. Peraí. - Alice parou um minuto, analisando as suas palavras. - Vocês dois se casaram?- Alice gritou e começou a pular.-Finalmente! Parabéns!

-Obrigada Ali- Bella falou se aproximando de nós. Alice nos envolveu num abraço, enquanto continuava pulando.

-Agora eu vou matar vocês!-Ela disse irritada, enquanto dava um tapa em mim e na Bella- O que vocês tinham na cabeça para se casarem escondido?

-Foi um pouco por impulso.- Me desculpei, esperando que aquilo me livrasse de qualquer bronca que estava por vir.

-Eu não quero saber. Eu exijo uma festa.- Isso eu já sabia que não dava para fugir.

-É a gente já esperava por isso. - Bella disse revirando os olhos.

-Eu já to até imaginando... –Alice foi interrompida pela campainha. Isso não me parece ser um bom sinal. - Ops!-Definitivamente, não é um bom sinal.

-Ops, o quê?- Bella perguntou, arqueando a sombrancelha.

-Eu acho que eles chegaram.- Alice falou com cara de culpada.

-Eles quem?- Agora era a minha vez de arquear a sobrancelha.

-Rose, Emm e Jazz.- Ela disse com um sorriso amarelo.

-Eu tô fora, vou acabar de arrumar as minhas coisas. – E com isso Bella voltou para o quarto. Ótimo, dois à zero para a senhora Cullen. Ela iria me pagar mais tarde. Com certeza.

Alice abriu a porta, e eu vi meu irmão e meus amigos entrarem no apartamento com uma velocidade praticamente inumana.

-Onde é o incêndio?-Jasper perguntou olhando para os lados. Eu me pergunto o que Alice falou quando ligou para eles. - Cadê a Bella?

-Sabe o que é, a emergência acabou. Foi um engano.- Alice tentou disfarçar o alarde que ela havia feito.

-Edward, o que você tá fazendo aqui? E cadê a Bella?-Emmett perguntou confuso. Algo me dizia que não demoraria muito para escaparmos dessa.

-Tá no quarto e...-Eu comecei a falar, mas Rosalie acabou me interrompendo.

-Peraí, por que o Edward ta com uma aliança na mão esquerda?- Rose perguntou olhando fixamente para a minha mão. Lá vamos nós outra vez!

-Anh?Aliança?- Emmett arregalou os olhos.

-Você casou em Las Vegas- Jasper constatou o óbvio. Sherlock.

-Sim- Foi tudo o que eu me limitei a responder.

-Cara eu sempre quis me casar em Vegas. Pena que a Rose não topou.- Emmett disse se lamentando. Só ele mesmo para ter isso como algum tipo de sonho.

-Lógico que não. Ser casada por um clone barato do Elvis nunca esteve no topo da minha lista. –Rosalie respondeu irritada, revirando os olhos- Sem ofensas.- Ela virou para mim, desculpando-se.

-E o que estaria no topo da sua lista?-Emmett, perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-No momento? Pizza de mussarela com cogumelos.-Ela respondeu naturalmente. Mulheres grávidas e seus desejos.

-Isso é sério?-Emmett perguntou duvidoso.

-Muito sério. Mas eu posso esperar até resolvermos isso aqui.- Ela disse com um sorriso intimidador para mim.

-Rose, você está grávida. Tem prioridade.-Falei tentando escapar do inescapável.

-Boa tentativa. Agora pode ir falando- Olhei para Alice pedindo ajuda, mas a fadinha permaneceu calada, sem falar nem um pio.

-Falar o quê?- Me fiz de desentendido.

-Doh! Com quem você se casou.-Emmett falou inquieto. Bella que devia estar ouvindo toda a conversa, resolveu vir para a sala. Ela passou quase despercebida. Isso se não fosse a Rosalie.

-Ah meu Deus! Ah meu Deus!- Ela gritou e foi em direção à Bella abraçando-a forte.- Tô tão feliz por você.- Ela falou chorando. Talvez a história de que mulheres grávidas têm um sexto sentido seja verdade.

- O que deu nela?- Bella perguntou assustada.

-Hormônios da gravidez.- Meu irmão respondeu.

-E então, dá para vocês falarem de uma vez?- Jasper perguntou já irritado.

-Eu casei com a Bella.- Respondi naturalmente.

-Você fez o quê?-Emmett gritou completamente surpreso- Bellinha!-Ele exclamou antes de ir abraçá-la. A essa altura Rosalie já tinha soltado dela.

-Finalmente vocês dois se resolveram- Jasper comentou, enquanto me cumprimentava. Logos depois eles estavam trocando. Emmett me cumprimentando com o seu abraço urso, e Jasper abraçando a Bella.

-Vocês vão fazer uma festa, não é?- Rosalie perguntou animada.

-Sim. Alice está encarregada disso.-Bella suspirou ao fim da frase. Naturalmente ela já imaginava pelo quê iria passar nos próximos dias.

-Eu, vocês duas e Esme iremos almoçar juntas amanhã para discutir os detalhes.- Alice já começava a dar ordens. E a gente ainda nem tinha contado para todos.

-Ahn, Alice...-Eu comecei, e ela já olhou para mim. Me fulminando com o olhar.-Nós ainda não contamos para os nossos pais.

-Certo. Então eu vou te dar duas horas para vocês contarem antes que eu ligue para a mamãe convidando-a para o almoço de amanhã.-Como ela conseguia ser tão...Alice? Ainda mais numa situação dessas.

-Você é extremamente irritante.- Disse fingindo irritação. Se bem que não sei se realmente estava fingindo.

-Mas você me ama de qualquer jeito.-Ela devolveu.

-Agora que tudo já foi esclarecido, será que podemos pedir a pizza?-Rosalie chamou a nossa atenção.

***

Enquanto esperávamos o entregador, as garotas foram para o quarto , ajudar Bella com as malas.

-Então Edward, quais são as suas intenções com a Bella?- Jasper perguntou, e eu olhei desconfiado para ele. Eu não acreditava que ele estava perguntando aquilo.

-As piores possíveis, eu espero.- Emmett respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

-Então Edward?- Jasper continuou.

-Você tá falando sério?-Perguntei desacreditado. Aqueles dois não podiam estar falando sério.- Eu me casei com ela, qual você acha que é a minha intenção?

-Transar com ela?- Claro que essa conclusão só poderia sair de uma mente presente naquela sala.

-Também, mas não só isso. -Respondi. – Agora, qual o motivo desse questionamento? Vocês sempre me incentivaram para agir com relação à Bella e tudo mais. Eu sinceramente não entendo o por quê disso tudo.

-Simples, quando as garotas perguntarem sobre o que conversamos, diremos que lhe demos ótimos conselhos. Sabe para mostrar que fizemos o nosso papel- Jasper falou.

-Se você já está assim agora, imagine quando casar.- Disse, revirando os olhos.

-Agora vamos ao que realmente interessa...como foi a lua de mel?- Eu acho que realmente não tinha como escapar dessa pergunta. Não com o Emmett ali.

**[BPOV]**

-Agora conta, como foi a lua de mel?- Assim que eu fechei a porta do quarto, Rosalie pronunciou aquelas palavras. Essas garotas não deixavam nem eu respirar.

-Foi legal.- Respondi, já sentindo meu rosto queimar. Droga!

-Bella, foi a sua primeira vez. Será que você não poderia dizer algo além de legal?- Alice reclamou ao meu lado.

-Foi a noite mais incrível da minha vida.- Falei com um sorriso bobo.

-Queremos detalhes.- Ela exigiu.

-Sério que você quer detalhes da minha noite com o seu irmão?- Perguntei espantada. Logo depois ela fez uma careta.

-Pule os detalhes sórdidos.-Alice disse.

-Eu quero saber tudo. Quantas vezes vocês...fizeram?- Eu não acreditava que Rosalie havia me perguntado aquilo. E o pior, é que não teria como escapar daquela resposta.

-Quatro.- Eu já devia estar roxa naquele momento. Pelo menos, eu deveria agradecer que Emmett não estava ali, ou seria bem pior.

-Jura?!-Ela exclamou espantada. - Acho que casei com o Cullen errado.- Ela comentou praticamente num sussurro. Eu apenas arqueei a sobrancelha.- Ah, você me entendeu!

-Você e o Emmett...nunca...- Falei pausadamente, rezando para que eu não tivesse que terminar a frase.

-Já, mas não na primeira noite.

-Certo, acho que já chega de falar dos meus irmãos, certo? Eu não quero ir para um terapeuta.- Alice reclamou.

-O que você prefere? Falar do meu irmão?- Rosalie questionou sarcástica.

-Seria ótimo.- Alice falou com um sorriso.

Rosalie pegou uma das almofadas e jogou em Alice, que prontamente devolveu a almofada acertando o rosto de Rosalie, que por sua vez pegou o travesseiro para jogar em Alice, que acabou me usando como escudo. Não preciso nem dizer que uma guerra de travesseiros começou.

Acabamos de arrumar minhas coisas, e logo os garotos nos chamaram, avisando que a pizza havia chegado. Comemos todas as quatro pizzas que chegaram. Se bem que eu acho que Emmett e Rosalie comeram uma pizza inteira, cada um. Não quero nem saber como essa criança vai nascer.

-Acho melhor irmos.- Edward comentou, levantando-se. Eu fiz o mesmo.

-Eu não acredito que você vai me deixar aqui sozinha.- Alice disse com um biquinho.

-Ali, não faz isso. Por favor.- Implorei a ela. Eu sabia que ela me faria chorar.

-Não é justo. O Edward tá roubando você de mim.- Ela falou com lágrimas nos olhos, e eu sabia que os meus estavam da mesma maneira.

-Hey baixinha, você disse que se eu casasse com ela eu podia ter exclusividade.- Edward falou, e recebeu um soco no braço da irmã.

-Você promete que vai vir me visitar?

-Alice vocês vão se ver amanhã.- Jasper tentou tranquilizá-la.

-Mas não é a mesma coisa.- Ela falou, feito criança mimada.

-Alice eu prometo. Você não precisa ficar assim. Você é minha melhor amiga, e sempre vai ser. E os últimos seis anos, morando com você, foram os melhores da minha vida.- Assim que eu acabei de falar, ela me abraçou forte, e eu fiz o mesmo. Eu já sentia algumas lágrimas descendo pelo meu rosto. Rosalie se juntou ao nosso abraço, e consequentemente todos fizeram isso. Eu tinha muita sorte de ter os meus amigos comigo

***

Eu nunca estive tão nervosa por ver Esme e Carlisle. Nem mesmo no dia em que eu os conheci. E se eles não gostassem da idéia do casamento? E se eles me achassem ótima para ser amiga dos filhos deles, mas não boa o suficiente para me casar com um deles? Eu mal falei durante o caminho e nem o Edward. Ele percebia o quanto eu estava nervosa, pois a mão dele nunca deixava a minha durante o percurso.

Pouco tempo depois nós chegamos ao nosso destino. Os pais dele já estavam nos esperando na sala de estar. Era agora ou nunca. Só quero ver como vai ser para o Edward enfrentar os meus pais. Ai, droga! Os meus pais. Eu vou ter que avisá-los. Eles vão surtar. Ok, nada de pensar em Charlie ou Renée agora. Foco Bella.

-Edward, Bella!- Esme veio nos abraçar assim que entramos na sala. Carlisle logo a seguiu, e também nos abraçou.

-Meninos, qual é o motivo da visita de vocês?- Carlisle perguntou curioso.

-Bem...-Edward começou, enquanto passava a mão direita pelos cabelos. Graças a Deus que era a mão direita.- eu e a Bella, nós...- Era bom saber que eu não era a única que estava pirando ali.

-Ah, vocês estão namorando. Finalmente!-Esme comemorou, e já vinha nos abraçar quando Edward voltou a falar.

-Na verdade, estamos casados.- Edward falou, apreensivo e o silêncio se instalou no lugar.

-Casados?!- Esme e Carlisle exclamaram juntos. Isso não é um bom sinal.

-É, foi em Las Vegas e...-Edward não conseguiu terminar, já que Esme veio nos abraçar.

-Estou tão feliz por vocês.- Ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Bem vinda a família- Carlisle falou antes de me abraçar. Depois ele abraçou Edward, e Esme voltou a me abraçar.- E você mocinho, precisamos ter uma conversa.- Carlisle falou como se Edward tivesse uns oito anos. Eu sabia que não iríamos escapar da bronca. Pelo menos, eu já havia sido aceita na família.

-Com certeza!-Esme concordou.- Não nos levem a mal, mas meu filho, nós não te criamos desse modo. Se casar escondido? Você não acha que Bella merece algo melhor?

-Esme, não fizemos por mal. Foi por impulso.- Tentei explicar, deixando claro que Edward não tinha culpa.

-Tudo bem querida.-Ela falou de um jeito maternal.- Mas eu ainda acho que vocês merecem uma festa.

-Não se preocupe mãe, Alice já está resolvendo isso. Inclusive, ela vai te ligar e convidar você para almoçar amanhã.

-Isso é ótimo!-Ela comemorou, e logo voltou a nos olhar de um modo carinhoso.- Vocês ficam tão lindos juntos. Edward olhou para mim sorrindo, e eu fiz o mesmo.

Nós não ficamos muito tempo ali. Logos depois de contarmos os detalhes do que havia acontecido, Esme nos expulsou de lá dizendo que precisávamos aproveitar nossa lua-de-mel.

A viagem para o apartamento do Edward foi bem rápida. Bem, qualquer viagem é rápida quando o Edward está no volante.

Assim que chegamos no prédio, ele pegou minhas malas no carro, e fomos direto para o apartamento dele. Ele abriu a porta e me deixou entrar. Eu nem acreditei no que vi quando as luzes foram acesas. O apartamento estava coberto de rosas vermelhas e amarelas. Havia pétalas na mesa da sala, algumas no sofá, outras na estante... Mas o que me impressionou mesmo foi o caminho que ele havia feito, e que com certeza daria no quarto.

-Gostou?- Ele perguntou me abraçando por trás.

-Eu amei.- Disse ainda admirando tudo aquilo. Eu não acreditava que ele havia feito tudo aquilo para mim.

-Sabe, dizem que rosas vermelhas representam o amor e as amarelas amizade. Por Isso resolvi comprar as duas.- Eu segurei as lágrimas que estavam querendo cair. Eu não queria chorar, não queria estragar aquele momento.

-Eu amei, é perfeito.

Eu segui a trilha que ele havia feito até o quarto, apenas para me surpreender mais ainda. A cama estava completamente coberta de pétalas, e no centro dela havia um lírio branco, minha flor favorita. Nas duas mesinhas de cabeceira, havia um jarro com rosas vermelhas e amarelas. Quando eu me aproximei mais da cama, pude ver que havia um pequeno saquinho de veludo, desses onde se coloca jóias. Ele estava preso junto ao lírio.

-Edward?-Perguntei curiosa. Ele sabia que eu não gostava muito de presentes. Eu não ficava confortável pelo fato de alguém gastar dinheiro por minha causa. Não que isso impedisse ele, ou qualquer um dos meus amigos de fazê-lo. Mas naquele momento, eu não me importava. Eu não iria falar nada. Tudo estava perfeito. Eu não iria estragar aquilo.

-Minha avó Elizabeth me deu isso um pouco antes de morrer. Ela disse que era para eu dar a alguém especial.- Ele sorriu para mim, antes de tirar meu presente da embalagem. Era um pingente em forma de coração. Mas não era qualquer pingente, era o pingente mais lindo que eu já tinha visto. A luz passava pelo pingente, que brilhava ainda mais, parecendo um diamante. Ai. Meu. Deus. Aquilo era um diamante?

-Edward, é lindo.- Eu disse realmente emocionada. Ele pegou o pingente e colocou na minha pulseira, do lado oposto que ficava o lobo.

-Ele é seu. Assim como me outro coração.- Eu não falei nada, apenas o beijei. Se eu olhasse naqueles olhos verdes, eu iria chorar. Não conseguiria segurar mais as lágrimas. Como um homem podia ser tão perfeito assim?

E pela terceira vez naquele dia, fomos atrapalhados. Dessa vez, pela campainha. Mais uma coisa para a minha lista negra.

-Quem será uma hora dessas?- Edward perguntou frustrado.

-Eu vou ver quem é.- Me separei dele e fui até a porta. Quando a abri, vi uma Alice com umas dez sacolas na mão, todas elas da Victoria´s Secrets e da La Perla, além de uma capa para vestido que tinha um vestido meu dentro.

-Alice, o que faz aqui?- perguntei curiosa.

-Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?- Ela disse sorrindo. É claro que ela sabia que estava atrapalhando.

-O que você acha?

-Desculpa. Vim trazer sua roupa para o trabalho e uns presentinhos.- Ela disse enquanto passava uma a uma as sacolas para mim.

-Ali não precisava. – Eu já perdera a conta de quantas vezes Alice comprava coisas para mim.

-Uau, meu irmão caprichou mesmo.-Ela disse analisando o que ele havia feito na sala. -Agora vai logo antes que ele venha atrás de você e me veja aqui. Tchau.

-Tchau.- Fechei a porta, e me deparei com o Edward no corredor. Com aquele irresistível sorriso torto no rosto.

Coloquei minha roupa no sofá, juntamente com as sacolas e fui para o quarto com o Edward. Mas não sem antes desligar todos os telefones e a campainha. Nós realmente não queríamos ser incomodados durante a noite.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mayarah: **Huahauhauahau, Chora não! Ai, eu realmente fico feliz que você tenha gostado. Obsessão?! Acho que vai ser mais uma me ameaçando de morte, caso eu não atualize logo u.u Huahuahaua Pode apostar que a invejinha básica vai rolar com certeza ^^ Na boa, cê tá ficando igual o Edward e a Alice...estragando as minhas fics u.u.

**Carol Venancio: **Liga o ventilador, o ar condicionado que ajuda. Alice surtando...adoro! Eu tô é com pena da Bella daqui para frente....

**Poosh Marie Weasley-Malfoy: **Tarada! Hauhauahauahuahauah Poxa, só teve um tapa, não foi bem porrada, mas conta né?

**BabyLizzie: **Outra tarada hehehehehe... Tá vendo só? Esse povo que fica estragando as coisas...Tá pior que o Edward e a Alice...

**Aniil: **Que bom que vc gostou \o/

**Elise Garcia: **Eu ri muito com o seu comentário sobre o Jake, pena que eu não pensei nisso...realmente ficaria engraçado. Uma coisa é certa, quem não ficaria atiradinha com o Edward Cullen ao lado? U.u =P

**Dannye:** É, mas dessa vez eu demorei. Mas também o capítulo está bem grandinho.

**Oraculo: **Eu te avisei que não estava completo u.u É que eu estava escrevendo o capítulo à parte da lemon, depois que eu juntei tudo =D Eu também amei essa frase.

**Bella Brandon Cullen: **Obrigada! Que bom que você gostou. *_*

**Mari. Piccoli: **o.O Não vá pela cabeça dos Cullens, eles são doidos e não sabem o que falam... hauahuahauaha. E não, eu não quero te deixar maluca... O Jazz tb é um fofo, mas eu ainda prefiro o Edward. Eu demorei, mas pelo menos atualizei né? Eu não torturo pessoas, só vampiros =)

**Katryna Greenleaf: **Hahauhauahauaau. Também tenho inveja só da segunda parte, o casamento deixa pro futuro...pra um futuro bem distante ^^

**Thaty Malfoy: **Eu coloquei todos em choque menos o Emmett, não consigo ver ele chocado. Acho que ele é mais absurdo de todos.

**Sunshine: **HUaauahuaa, reação postada. Que bom que esteja gostando.

**H-Culen-H: **Com certeza não. Um casamento que ela não tenha participado...Nunca esconda nada da Alice, ou as conseqüências serão desastrosas....Bellinha vai descobrir isso logo logo hauahuahaua

**Bruuh' Cullen:** Ah, obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado do piti da Alice.

**Mary P. Candles Maine: **HUAhauahua Todo mundo quer ver a reação da Alice LOL

**tatianne beward: **Não postei logo, mas tá valendo, né? xD

**JULIEIDE: **É bom saber que você tá gostando.

**Vanessa S.: **A 'tortura ' da Alice apenas começou *risada maléfica* heheh

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Com certeza eu seria *_* Jake mafioso foi boa hehehehe Até imaginei ele com aquelas roupas dos anos 20 estiloo Al Capone *o*

**Lueh Sayuri: **é como tinha algusn leitores que não queriam lemons e outros que queriam, resolvi fazer dois para agradar a gregos e troianos ;) A Alice vai deixar-los loucos!

**Maarii: **o.O Cadê o Edward nessas horas para me defender? Maldita hora que eu só deixei eles voltarem no final da fic...

**Larissa Lioncourt: **Oh, ti fofa! Obrigada! Eu também tenho ela no meu PC, mas isso é por que eu escrevo... Enfim(Começaram os comentários sem noção...)

**Sango Lee: **Sério, ou vocês vêem o futuro ou lêem mentes u.u *medo dos leitores* O Edward é tudo mesmo, só espero que exista um na vida real...

**Mih Brandon Cullen: **Obrigada! Estão bem encrencados mesmo.

**Beijos, obrigada pela paciência e até a próxima!**


	19. De volta a rotina

**N/A: **Ufa! Corri pra postar esse capítulo hoje. Provavelmente, não vou poder atualizar nada no decorrer dessa semana, mas não se preocupem que estarei escrevendo de qualquer forma. Esse capítulo ficou grande pra cacete, e eu que achava que seria menor...Esse capítulo é mais ou menos, na minha opinião. É mais pra amarrar algumas pontas da história e mostrar eles no trabalho depois de tudo. Agora se preparem para o próximo, Chefe Swan na área...hehehe Tadinho do Edward... Espero que gostem desse.

**Capítulo 16-De volta a rotina.**

Os últimos dois dias foram os melhores da minha vida, mas agora eles haviam acabado. E hoje, a vida voltava ao normal, ou quase isso, já que agora eu estava casada. Por mais estranho que essa palavra ainda soasse para mim, eu estava feliz.

Minha mesa estava da maneira que eu havia imaginado. Uma pilha de artigos a serem revisados,_ post-it_ para tudo que é lado, e um jarro com flores. Certo essa última eu não esperava. Peguei o cartão que estava no buquê. Aquela letra não era do Edward. Só esperava que não fosse do Mike, eu não sei se saberia lidar com a situação agora. Pensando bem, seria embaraçoso. Dois dias depois de ter terminado com ele, eu estava casada com outro. Seria uma situação um tanto estranha. Abri o cartão, e para o meu alívio não era do Mike.

-Querida Isabella Swan, eu ficaria imensamente feliz em lhe conceder uma entrevista assim que você desejar. O meu telefone é esse aí embaixo. Atenciosamente, Jensen Ackles. Ps:Não beba Blood Mary antes da entrevista. - Falar que eu morri depois desse cartão seria brincadeira. Depois de eu ter passado um vexame na frente do cara que era a minha paixão televisiva, ele ainda me concedia uma entrevista? Alguém pode me dizer o que há de errado com esse mundo? Esse tipo de coisa não acontece comigo.

-Veja só quem resolveu voltar.- A voz de Jake ecoou pela sala.

-Como se você tivesse vindo trabalhar ontem.- Devolvi.

-Ao menos eu escrevi o meu artigo.- Ele se defendeu.

-Sobre o quê?- Perguntei curiosa.

-Casamentos em Las Vegas.- Ele falou despreocupadamente.

-Jacob Epharaim Black!- Ameacei, e ele começou a rir. Filho-da-mãe!

-Calma, calma.-Ele levantou as mãos, se defendendo.- É brincadeirinha.

-Bom dia!- Jessica e Lauren entravam juntas na sala. Como até o bom dia delas podia ser irritante?

-Você está bem Bella?- Jessica perguntou com uma falsa preocupação.

-Estou ótima.- Disse sorridente, antes de trocar um olhar cúmplice com o Jacob.

-Bom dia.- Leah e o seu mau humor entraram na sala. Antes eu até ficava preocupada com toda essa hostilidade dela para cima de mim e do Jacob, mas foi aí que eu comecei a entender as coisas. Ela era simpática com o Bem e o Eric. Ela era intragável com a Lauren e com a Jessica, por motivos óbvios. E eu achava que não havia nenhum motivo para ela agir daquela maneira com o Jacob, e principalmente comigo. Só não sei como eu demorei tanto tempo para perceber o que existia por trás de toda aquela hostilidade.

Ben e Eric chegaram logo depois, e assim eu pude começar a reunião de pauta. Eu já estava mais que atrasada. A reunião tinha que ter sido feita na segunda feira. Será que o Frank não comeria o meu fígado se soubesse que eu faltei dois dias por que me casei com o sobrinho dele? A reunião acabou perto da hora do almoço. Até estranhei o fato de não termos tido brigas. Algo tão comum naquelas reuniões.

-Isso no seu dedo é uma aliança?- Jessica perguntou abismada. Ótimo! Eu tinha até esquecido daquela aliança no meu dedo. Eu não queria que as pessoas soubessem antes do Frank. Queria que ele soubesse antes que a fofoca começasse a se espalhar pelos corredores da editora.

-Você se casou com o Jacob?!- Lauren falou, fazendo Leah lançar um olhar mortal para mim e depois para o Jacob, que por sua vez ficou me olhando, esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

-Bella!- Emmett gritou ao entrar na sala. Nunca fiquei tão feliz em ouvir a voz dele.

-Oi Emm.- Cumprimentei, enquanto ele entrava na sala.

-Que tal almoçar comigo e com o Jazz?- Ele perguntou sorridente.

-Você sabe que não dá. Eu vou almoçar com a Ali, a Rose e a sua mãe.- Expliquei, e logo o sorriso dele murchou.

-É verdade. Convenção das mulheres Cullen.-Ele disse pensativo. Tive que me controlar para não ir do "Convenção das mulheres Cullen."- Aposto que vocês vão ficar falando mal dos homens.

-Não é convenção. E não vamos ficar falando mal de vocês. De você, talvez. O Jasper, seu pai e o Edward escapam.- Ele me olhou horrorizado, enquanto eu ria da sua expressão.

-Quer saber, eu vou fazer a minha convenção. Vou chamar eles para almoçar, e vamos falar mal de vocês.- Ele falou como uma criança malcriada, prestes a se vingar do amiguinho que não quis emprestar o brinquedo.

-Você é retardado.-Ele revirou os olhos com o meu comentário.

-Também te amo cunhadinha.

-AH. MEU. DEUS.-Lauren praticamente gritou na sala - Você casou com o Edward?

-Ela casou.-Emmett falou com a cara mais cínica do mundo, enquanto Lauren, e até mesmo Jessica não conseguiam se recuperar do choque.- Não é legal?

É garotas, vocês perderam. Ele é meu!

[EPOV]

Assim que eu cheguei na editora, não consegui para um segundo se quer. Reunião com a equipe de Marketing, reunião com meu tio, e a tarde eu teria outra reunião, para qual eu estava me preparando nesse momento. Eu estava concentrado no meu trabalho, até que algumas batidas na porta me despertaram.

-Pode entrar.- Respondi. Sorri ao ver o meu anjo, que também estava sorrindo.- Espero que esteja vindo para me convidar para almoçar.-Bella revirou os olhos, enquanto andava na minha direção.

-Você sabe que eu não posso.-Ela disse com um biquinho. Peguei-a pela mão e fiz com que ela se sentasse no meu colo.- Elas me matariam, exceto a sua mãe.

-É incrível, eu me caso com você e ainda tenho que te dividir com elas? Isso não é justo.- Disse com um biquinho. Uma tentativa fajuta de imitar a Alice.

-Ok Sr Possessivo, que tal eu te compensar e sairmos para jantar hoje à noite?- Bella perguntou, envolvendo suas mãos no meu pescoço, fazendo nossos rostos ficarem mais próximos.

-Parece uma ótima idéia. Aonde você quer ir?

-Qualquer lugar. Você escolhe.-Eu sorri, e completei a distância que existia entre nós. Acho que eu nunca me cansaria de beijá-la. Mesmo que eu passasse a eternidade toda com ela, nunca me enjoaria da sensação que a união dos nossos lábios provocava em mim. -Ah, e antes que eu esqueça você tem compromisso para o almoço.- Ela falou quando nos separamos, sua testa ainda descansando sobre a minha.

-Com quem?- Perguntei desconfiado.

-Emmett, Jasper e seu pai. Aparentemente seu irmão não gostou muito de ter sido excluído do almoço de hoje.- Ela respondeu com um sorriso bem-humorado.

-As vezes eu acho que ele é adotado.- Só mesmo o meu irmão para ter uma idéia daquelas.

-Levando em conta a Alice, o adotado seria você.- Ela riu do que ela mesma falou, e eu fiz o meu máximo para ficar sério.

-Você não está ajudando muito.- Disse revirando os olhos.

-Deixa eu ir, antes que a fadinha comece a me ligar.- Ela retirou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

-Ok, vai me esperar para voltar para casa?- Perguntei apertando-a ainda mais contra o meu corpo.

-Como se eu tivesse outra opção Sr Cullen.- Ela disse, com a sua versão do meu sorriso torto estampado nos lábios.

-Então vou ficar te esperando Sra. Cullen.- Sorri da mesma maneira para ela. Ela me deu um rápido beijo na boca, e saiu do escritório.

[BPOV]

Assim que eu cheguei no restaurante japonês, facilmente achei Esme, Alice e Rosalie. Eu não estava com a mínima vontade de comer sushi, sashimi e similares, mas ultimamente a única opinião que conta é a da Rose...

-Olá!- Cumprimentei quando cheguei a mesa.

-Finalmente!- Alice reclamou.

-Só estou atrasada quinze minutos. – Tentei me defender.

-Não quero saber, atraso é atraso.-Apenas revirei os olhos com o comentário dela. Alice era irritante, certas horas. - Agora vamos logo pedir a comida.

Alice chamou o garçom, que anotou todos os nossos pedidos, e os trouxe minutos depois.

-Então Bells, onde você pretende fazer a festa?- Rosalie perguntou. Onde eu queria fazer a festa? Sei lá, por mim nem teria festa....

-Eu não sei. Pensei que Alice já havia decidido tudo.

-Em parte sim. Mas eu vou deixar você opinar.-Ela disse com um sorrisinho cínico. Até parece que eu realmente teria alguma "voz" com relação a festa. Se eu discordasse de alguma coisa, Alice conseguiria me convencer do contrário, como sempre.

-Eu estava sugerindo a Alice que você fizesse a festa lá em casa.- Esme disse com um sorriso acolhedor.

-Eu acho ótimo. Seria perfeito.- Respondi com um sorriso sincero. Realmente, ter uma festa de casamento ali, significaria muito para o Edward e para mim também.

-Próximo tópico: Cores da decoração.-Rosalie anunciou assim que eu concordei com o lugar da festa. Rosalie grávida estava se aproximando demais da fadinha, no quesito animação.. E isso era assustador.- Minha sugestão é dourado.

-Rose, esse já foi do seu casamento.-Alice disse como se fosse um sacrilégio repetir a cor, não que eu realmente estivesse interessado em fazê-lo.- Que tal laranja?- Alice sugeriu, e eu fiz uma careta.

-Eu acho que lilás ficaria melhor.-A sugestão de Esme já era mais aceitável- E você Bella?- Pelo menos alguém ali se lembrava de perguntar a minha opinião.

-Verde, talvez.-Verde era uma das minhas cores preferidas, por motivos óbvios. Mas era melhor deixar na dúvida, antes que Alice resolvesse me atacar.- Eu posso analisar isso com calma?

-Bella, você tem que se decidir logo..-Alice disse, o seu famoso biquinho já se formando em sua boca.

-Alice, controle-se!- Esme deu uma leve bronca na filha.

-Está bem mãe.- Alice obedeceu contrariada.

-Qual é o próximo assunto?- Perguntei, tentando mostrar algum interesse para com a festa

-Quem serão a madrinha e o padrinho?- Alice perguntou.

-Vocês têm certeza que o Edward não era para estar aqui?- Eu já tinha uma idéia de quem seriam, mas os padrinhos o Edward quem deveria escolher, e não eu.

-Não. Ele será consultado quando necessário.- Rosalie respondeu, mostrando que para ela, a presença do meu marido era totalmente desnecessária.

-Eu não posso responder por ele, mas eu acho que seriam vocês junto com o Emmett e o Jasper, e a Angela com o Jake.- Alice concordou com a cabeça, e logo foi para o próximo tópico.

E assim o almoço seguiu entre escolha de arranjos, lista de convidados, e inúmeros outros detalhes daquela festa. Alice me fez anotar tudo para que até o nosso próximo encontro eu já tivesse quase tudo decidido.

De volta ao escritório, cada um estava trabalhando em suas matérias, e eu já estava prestes a revisar os textos na minha mesa, quando ouvi aquela voz.

-Boa tarde.- Ele cumprimentou a todos na sala.

-Boa tarde.- O coro respondeu. Como sempre, Lauren e Jessica não tiraram o olho de cima dele desde o momento que ele entrou na sala

-Amor, eu estou indo falar com o meu tio. Quer vir comigo?- Tive que me controlar para não rir da cara delas quando ele me chamou de amor. Perderam, ele é to-di-nho meu! Por outro lado, não pude controlar o nervosismo que se apoderou de mim quando ele mencionou o tio dele.

-Eu não tenho muita escolha, não é?- Perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

-Acho que não.- Ele respondeu com um sorriso torto. Ótimo, estava se divertindo as minhas custas. Eu mereço.

Nós saímos da sala e fomos em direção aos elevadores.

-Como foi o seu almoço?- Ele perguntou, enquanto caminhávamos por dentre a redação.

-Cansativo.-Suspirei, já imaginando o que ainda viria pela frente.- Você sabe o quanto sua irmã é chata para essas coisas. Eu tenho que decidir várias coisas até sexta.

-Eu posso te ajudar a resolver se você quiser.- Ele ofereceu, e eu sorri largamente com a oferta dele.

-Eu já disse que te amo?- Ele me deu um breve beijo nos lábios, antes de entrarmos no elevador.

Frank, já estava nos esperando na sala. Eu me sentia da mesma maneira que na noite anterior, quando fui falar com Esme e Carlisle. Era tão estranho! Nós entramos no escritório de mãos dadas, eu achei estranho fazer isso logo de cara, mas ignorei.

-Edward, Bella a que devo a honra?- Ele sorria amistosamente enquanto vinha em nossa direção. Ele fez menção para que sentássemos, mas Edward recusou e ficamos de pé.

-Tio, eu e a Bella estamos aqui para te dizer que nós estamos casados.- Sério que ele falou assim mesmo na lata?!

-Casados?!- Frank perguntou, mais que surpreso.

-É, nos casamos no início da semana. Foi um tanto inesperado, mas era o que queríamos. Só queríamos que o senhor soubesse isso por nós, e não por outros.- Edward disse amigavelmente, mas era claro que ele não estava pedindo a 'bênção ' do tio ou qualquer outro tipo de coisa, ele estava apenas informando-o sobre a situação.

-Fico feliz por vocês. Bella –Ele falou com um grande sorriso no rosto. - Você tem um ótimo rapaz nas mãos, não vá perdê-lo.

-Eu não vou Sr. Cullen.- Disse intercalando meu olhar entre ele e o Edward.

-A propósito, Edward me contou da sua façanha com o Sr Volturi. Fiquei impressionado.- Ele disse de modo lisonjeiro, o que me fez corar.

-Obrigada, senhor. – Agradeci, ainda sobre os efeitos do meu "rosto tingido." Frank fez uma careta ao me ouvir falar "senhor". Eu sei que ele já havia falado que eu poderia chamá-lo de Frank, mas eu ainda não havia me habituado ainda.

-Bella, agora você já é da família. Não vou exigir que me chame de tio, mas que tal Frank?- Eu assenti com a cabeça, depois de dar uma breve risada diante do comentário.

-Está certo.- Concordei.

-Ótimo. Agora voltem ao trabalho.- Ele nos ordenou, mas logo depois riu. Pelos menos com a família Cullen estava tudo às mil maravilhas, só esperava que com a minha fosse assim também.

***

Quando o relógio marcou cinco e meia, todos já tinham ido embora, exceto Jacob que havia acabado de realizar a sua tarefa, e estava prestes a ir embora, mas preferiu parar em frente a minha mesa.

-Pensando em quê?- Ele perguntou ao notar meu olhar perdido.

-Charlie e Renée.- Respondi depois de um suspiro.

-Você já contou a eles?- Ele perguntou.

-Não. Sei lá, eu não me sentiria bem em contar por telefone.- Imagina, um deles poderia ter um infarte. Nunca se sabe.

-E o que você vai fazer? Ir para Phoenix e para Forks contar pessoalmente?- Eu suspirei, e ele me olhava ansioso pela resposta. Essa era a minha dúvida. Não sei qual das opções seria a pior.

-Não sei. Ainda não decidi. De qualquer forma os dois vão me matar.- Isso era fato. Minha mãe por eu ter casado aos vinte e três anos. Meu pai por eu não ter me casado com o Jacob. Ô vida!

-Não. Sua mãe te mataria, Charlie mataria o Edward.- Jacob falou sarcasticamente, o que me fez fuzilá-lo com os olhos. O pior de tudo? Ele tinha razão.

-Isso não é nem um pouco reconfortante.

-Vou indo nessa Bells. Até amanhã.

-Até Jake.- Ele beijou minha testa antes de sair pela porta, onde Jasper e Emmett já estavam a postos. Eles se despediram de Jacob , e entraram na sala.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?- Com Emmett na minha sala, boa coisa não poderia ser.

-Meu querido irmão pediu para avisar que vai demorar. E me incumbiu que eu mesmo te levasse para casa.- Ele completou com um sorriso. Quem não conhecesse o Emmett diria que aquele sorriso era amigável, mas eu sabia que ele estava aprontando alguma.

-Ele vai demorar muito?- Perguntei, ainda pensando na possibilidade de esperar por ele.

-A reunião não tem hora para acabar Bella.- Jasper disse sinceramente. Ótimo, aparentemente eu não teria outra escolha.

-Ok, eu vou aceitar a carona de vocês .- Me dei por vencida. Guardei os meus pertences na bolsa, desliguei o meu computador e as luzes e fui com eles.

Para a minha surpresa, ambos não só fizeram questão de me levar em casa, como também fizeram questão de entrar.

-Tá legal, qual é a armação?- Perguntei quando os dois se acomodavam no sofá. Emmett se sentou no sofá menor, enquanto Jasper ficou no maior.

-Armação?- Emmett se fez de desentendido.

-É. Vocês aqui...- Apontei para o óbvio.

-Só quero passar um tempo de qualidade com a minha cunhada. O Jasper só está aqui para fazer figuração.- Ele se levantou do sofá e foi em direção à cozinha. Eu claro, o segui.

-Tempo de qualidade?- Perguntei, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Que droga era aquela?

-É, agora que você é da família precisamos conversar.- Ele respondeu, enquanto pegava três copos e uma garrafa de tequila que nem eu sabia de onde tinha vindo. Ele voltou para o seu lugar na poltrona, e eu o segui, ficando ao lado de Jasper.

-Sobre o quê?- Perguntei, me xingando mentalmente por ter feito essa pergunta logo depois.

-Quais são suas intenções com o meu irmão? Vocês pretendem ter filhos? Se for menino vocês vão chamá-lo de Emmett?- Tudo isso por que ele nem tinha tomado o primeiro copo. Olhei para o Jasper, que apenas deu de ombros, respondendo a minha pergunta muda.

-Minha intenções? Eu me casei com ele.-Se as perguntas do Emmett eram retardadas, eu deveria ser mais ainda por respondê-las - E por que eu tenho que responder isso?

-Estamos numa troca de informação Bella. –Emmett explicou. Troca de informações unilateral, só se for.-E você não respondeu as outras perguntas.

-Bem, se um dia eu tiver um filho ele nunca vai se chamar Emmett.-Devolvi. Ele dramaticamente pôs a mão no peito e abriu a boca surpreso.

-Assim você magoa, sabia?- Hollywood estava perdendo um ótimo canastrão.

Eu tive que agüentar aquela sessão de interrogatório por mais algum tempo, até que a Rose ligou para o Emmett exigindo que ele fosse no mercado por que ela estava com desejo de comer pudim de chocolate. Ele como um bom marido(ou por medo mesmo), prontamente atendeu o a exigência da esposa. Como ele havia bebido demais, ele deixou as chaves do jipe com o Jasper, que mal tinha bebido o seu primeiro copo, e chamou um táxi para ir para casa. Infelizmente, Rosalie não ligou cedo o suficiente para impedir Emmett de me perguntar coisas sobre a lua-de-mel e do meu relacionamento com o Edward. Dizer que eu passei a maior parte do tempo, estando vermelha, não era necessário.

Já eram oito da noite, e como Edward ainda não chegava, resolvemos pedir comida chinesa. Como o restaurante era perto, eles chegaram em uns vinte minutos. Jasper e eu nos sentamos no chão, fazendo da mesa de centro da sala a mesa de jantar.

-Eu acho que eu ainda não tô acreditando que você se casou com o Edward. Depois de anos de enrolação...Não sei qual dos dois foi o pior.- Jasper comentou enquanto comia.

-Por que?- Perguntei curiosa.

-Ora, desde o momento que eu conheci vocês já dava para notar a química. Ainda não acredito que o Edward desperdiçou tantos anos...-Ele comentou, e logo depois parou abruptamente ao perceber o que ele havia falado.

-Como assim "desperdiçou tantos anos"'?-Eu perguntei apressadamente. Quanto tempo eu havia perdido a final?- Há quanto tempo o Edward é apaixonado por mim?

-Se ele souber que eu te contei isso, provavelmente ele me mata.-Ele suspirou pesadamente.- Ele descobriu que era apaixonado por você quando vocês terminaram a faculdade.

-E por que ele não me falou nada?- Perguntei, tentando achar alguma razão para ele não ter falado nada comigo.

-Por que você não falou nada para ele?- Jasper devolveu e eu na hora entendi. Edward tinha os mesmo medos que eu. Vendo quanto tempo perdemos, eu pude entender o quanto a àquela insegurança era completamente absurda.

-Ah, entendi!

-Vocês dois foram muito cabeça-dura.-Eu dei um leve soco no braço dele pelo comentário, e ele sorriu para mim.- Mas fico feliz em saber que um dos meus melhores amigos está em ótimas mãos. Assim como uma das minhas melhores amigas.

-Obrigada Jasper.-Eu dei um beijo na bochecha dele e ele passou o braço pelo meu ombro.

-De nada-Ele sorriu para mim, e logo o sorriso se transformou numa pequena risada-. Por outro lado é um alívio que vocês finalmente tenham se acertado. A Alice já estava querendo trancar vocês no armário, e só sair de lá quando vocês se acertassem.- Eu também tive que rir. Só mesmo Alice para pensar numa coisa dessas. O pior é que eu não duvidava nada que Jasper e companhia iriam cumprir aquele plano louco sem pestanejar.

Assim como aconteceu com Emmett, Jasper foi tirado do meu lado por Alice, que estava com saudades do namorado.

Depois de tomar meu banho, voltei para o quarto, onde minhas duas malas ainda residiam intactas. Eu ainda não as tinha arrumado, e nem iria fazer isso agora. Peguei uns shorts e uma camiseta que tinha em uma delas e vesti. Depois fui na outra mala, pegar um dos meus livros para ler. Optei por Morro dos ventos uivantes. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não o lia, que logo me deixei envolver com a história, me esquecendo por completo de tudo ao meu redor. Eu nem percebi o momento que Edward havia chegado.

-Não acredito que você trouxe esse livro para cá.- Ele estava parado na porta, com os braços cruzados e uma careta no rosto. Mesmo fazendo careta ele era tão lindo. Não sei por que, mas às vezes eu acho que sou uma adolescente de dezessete anos diante do astro de futebol do colégio.

-Esse livro vai aonde quer que eu vá.- Devolvi desviando a atenção dele para o livro.

-Eu só não vou entrar em uma discussão com você, por que eu sei que estou em falta com você.- Ele disse um pouco triste. Ele caminhou até a cama, no lado que eu estava, e sentou na beirada.

-Está tudo bem.- Eu disse reconfortando-o.

-Não está não-Ele falou ainda com um olhar triste. Eu não gostava de vê-lo assim, ainda mais quando a culpa não era dele. Ele colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da minha orelha. Seus dedos acariciando levemente o meu rosto.-. Não é justo que você fique sozinha nos seus primeiros dias de casada.

-Ah, não se preocupe...o Jasper me fez companhia até agora pouco.- Falei numa mistura de humor e provocação. Eu só fiz isso por que eu sabia que o Jasper era "zona neutra". Já não sei se poderia fazer o mesmo com relação ao Jacob

-Ótimo, será que a Alice se importa se eu matar o namorado dela?- Ele disse sarcástico e eu ri.

-Palhaço!-Bati de leve no ombro dele, e ele segurou o meu braço e me puxou, fazendo com que eu sentasse no colo dele -Você tá com fome? Se quiser eu posso fazer alguma coisa pra você.

-Um pouco, mas não precisa se preocupar não, eu posso pedir alguma coisa.- Ele respondia, enquanto seu nariz percorria toda a extensão do meu pescoço me deixando arrepiada.

-Sobrou um pouco de frango xadrez, se quiser eu esquento pra você enquanto você toma seu banho.- Ofereci, tentando não transparecer na minha voz o quanto as ações dele estavam me afetando.

-Já te falei que você é um anjo? – Ele disse antes de beijar o meu pescoço.

-Claro, Claro.- Ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha, antes de me dar um beijo. Sério mesmo que ele queria que eu levantasse dali para esquentar o jantar? Por que ele parecia querer exatamente o oposto. Com muito custo me separei dele e fui em direção à cozinha.

Peguei a comida que estava na caixinha, e despejei num prato, para esquentar no microondas. Enquanto a comida esquentava, fui à procura de algo que pudesse servir como bebida. A única coisa que encontrei na geladeira foi uma garrafa de cerveja, e uma lata de refrigerante. Por via das dúvidas resolvi voltar no quarto para perguntar o que ele queria. No momento que eu coloquei os meus pés ali, eu esqueci completamente o que eu tinha que falar. Edward estava completamente molhado, enrolado apenas numa toalha branca, que cobria somente o gotas d água percorriam o seu corpo, fazendo uma trilha até chegar onde a toalha estava. Até me esqueci de como respirar. Como ele conseguia ser tão...gostoso?

-Edward, vai querer beber o que? Cerveja ou refrigerante?

-Refrigerante.

Logo depois de se vestir, Edward foi para a cozinha, onde ele jantou. Eu fiquei com ele lá, enquanto ele reclamava o quanto tinha sido chata e cansativa a reunião. Como diretor de marketing da empresa, todos os problemas dessa área se concentravam nele. Ainda mais agora, que a Breaking Dawn Editoras estava querendo abranger o mercado de editoração de livros também. Ele estava visivelmente cansado, assim como eu também. Depois de lavarmos a louça, ou melhor, eu ter lavado e ele enxugado, nós voltamos para o quarto.

-Então, quais são as grandes decisões com relação à festa?- Ele me perguntou, enquanto nos sentávamos na cama.

-Você está cansado, podemos ver isso outra hora.- Falei, antes dele me envolver com um dos seus braços me puxando para mais perto dele.

-Aposto que eu consigo acompanhar, não deve ser tanta coisa assim.- Ele disse com um sorriso, e eu assenti com a cabeça.

-Ok. Deixa eu ver...-Parei por um minuto, tentando lembrar do meu almoço e de todos os tópicos que Alice havia falado.-Cor da decoração?

-Depende. Que cor você escolheu?- Ele pegou a minha mão e começou acariciá-la, Eu encostei minha cabeça no peito dele.

-Verde.- Disse olhando para as nossas mãos unidas. Como aquele pequeno gesto poderia representar uma coisa tão certa?

-Pensei que você gostasse mais de azul.- Ele comentou

-Eu gosto. Mas também gosto de verde.- Eu expliquei olhando para ele.

-Eu prefiro azul.

-Por que?- Perguntei curiosa. Eu nunca cheguei a perguntar qual era a cor favorita dele, ele sempre me pareceu gostar de todas. E sinceramente, qualquer cor ficava bem naquele homem.

-Só se você me responder o por que do verde.- Àquele sorriso torto apareceu, e eu sabia que eu ia falar a verdade.

-É a cor dos seus olhos.- Respondi, sentindo meu rosto corar levemente. Ele sorriu ainda mais e beijou minhas bochechas.

-É minha cor favorita em você.- Ele explicou sua razão, antes de colar seus lábios nos meus. Eu não sabia se nós estávamos discutindo as cores ou não, mas de qualquer forma, ele havia ganhado.

-Você venceu, troco o verde pelo azul.- Tentei falar, ainda ofegante pelo beijo.

-Qual é o próximo?- Ele perguntou antes de levar minha mão até a sua boca e depositar vários beijos por ela.

-Para os padrinhos e as madrinhas, eu sugeri o óbvio: Alice, Rosalie e Angela. Jasper, Emmett e Jacob.

-Sem problemas.- Ele deu de ombros. Ele começava a subir os beijos pelo meu braço, e aquilo já estava me deixando louca. Como ele queria que eu pensasse na festa com ele fazendo aquilo?

-Ainda temos a lista de convidados, o que nos remete a um sério problema.- Falei, fazendo um grande esforço para a minha voz não falhar.

-Qual?- Ele perguntou, com os lábios no meu ombro.

-Meus pais.- Respondi e senti-o congelar ao meu lado. Me separei dele para olhá-lo.

-É verdade, eu até tinha me esquecido disso.-Ele passou a mão no cabelo, bagunçando-os ainda mais.- Você contou para eles?

-Ainda não. Mas eu estava pensando em contarmos esse fim de semana, pelo menos para o meu pai.- Eu mordia o meu lábio inferior enquanto esperava pela reação dele.

-Ele vai vir para cá?- Ele perguntou surpreso, e nervoso.

-Não, nós teríamos que ir lá.- Eu apertava ainda mais o meu lábio enquanto esperava pela resposta.

-Uau. Forks. No fim- de- semana? –Eu pude ver ele engolindo seco. Eu sabia que aquilo não seria fácil para ele, mas eu não consegui ver outro jeito.-Claro.- Ele completou num fio de voz.

**Manuuu: **Huahuahauahauah Eu também queria que ele jogasse pétalas aqui =/ Well, esse não está tão lindo e enorme, mas eu prometo que o outro estará.

**Katryna Greenleaf : **Com certeza uma big festa os espera...coitada da Bella, ou não, depende do ponto de vista. Esse Edward é um fofo mesmo, eu quero ele pra mim. Fato!

**H-Culen-H: **Bem, a festa só daqui há uns dois capítulos ^^ Aguarde!

**tatianne beward: **Ô, e que vontade hehehehehehe. Se eu fosse ela já tinha desligado desde o hotel =p

**Mih Brandon Cullen: **E como caprichou, né? Ai, ai! 

**SAMsamCullen: **HUahauhauahauahauahau. Amei seus comentários. Então, eu ainda não decidi exatamente se vou complicar ou não. Mas de qualquer forma essa fic ainda vai ter mais ou menos uns cinco capítulo, mais o epílogo e dois extras. Viu como eu sou boazinha? HehehehehAh, e seja bem vinda!

**Vanessa S.: **A Alice e o Emmett, às vezes, tem o dom de serem inconvenientes. Mas, mesmo assim, quem não ama eles? hehehe

**Bella Brandon Cullen: **Obrigada. A festa vai demorar um pouquinho, mas já deu para perceber como vai ser né? =P

**Carol Venancio: **Huahauahuahauahauahua. Essa parte realmente foi engraçada. Alice tirando conclusões precipitadas...Esme e Carlisle não tinham como reagir diferentes, Bella já fazia parte da família deles. Só que agora era de modo 'oficial'.

**mirian masen: **Tô começando a ficar preocupada, todo mundo suspirando pelos cantos....Ele é tudo e muito mais! Ai, ai(eu tô suspirando de novo?!)

**Sango Lee: **Renée e Charlie nos próximos capítulos. Algo me diz que uma visita em Forks irá ocorrer...A minha parte preferida é o piti da Alice hehehe Vou tentar ao máximo não demorar muito com o próximo. 

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **A Alice é sempre exagerada. Eu não ia colocar o choro, decidi de última hora...hehehe. Essa festa promete!

**Bruuh' Cullen: **Acho que deviam fabricar Edward em grande escala...a procura é grande hauhauahauahuaahua....nha, o Emm é uma figura mesmo!

**Larissa Lioncourt: **Concordo plenamente com você xD

**BabyLizzie: **Desde os primeiros capítulos dessa fic, essa cena da Ali sendo "enganada"já estava nos planos. Acho que essa foi a única cena desse capítulo que realmente não foi modificada em relação ao que eu tinha imaginado antes. Não resisto ao Edward fofo ^^

**Mayarah: **Já fico mais tranqüila de saber que não vou receber nenhuma carta bomba =p Ali e Emm como sempre reagiram dentro do esperado hehehehehe. Amo eles ^^

**Dani Glatz: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado!

**Julieide: **Povo apressado hehehehe Até que não demorei tanto, né?

**Aniil: **Morre nãooooo! Se não você não vai ler o final ^^

**Maarii: **Chora não! ^^ Nhaaa, eu sei que demorei, mas é que o capítulo foi muito grande =/ Mas agora foi mais rápido =D

**De Weasley: **Eu também queroooo \o/ Que bom que você tá gostando ^^

Beijos e até a próxima!


	20. A Viagem

**N/A: **Não, isso não é uma miragem. Sim, essa realmente é uma atualização. Eu sei que disse que não tinha se quer previsão de quando postaria, mas aconteceu um estalo e acabei escrevendo um cap extra para essa semana. Btw, esse capítulo tá curtinho já que ele abrangeria a parte de Forks também. Mas, eu achei que o capítulo iria ficar gigantesco e eu ainda demoraria mais a postar. Agora chega, boa leitura para vocês.

**Capítulo 17-A viagem.**

**[EPOV]**

Dizer que eu estava aterrorizado com a idéia de ir em Forks, era um eufemismo. Uma coisa seria visitar o pai da minha amiga, outra completamente diferente era visitá-lo e avisá-lo de que eu estava casado com ela.

Se eu levasse em conta a primeira vez que nos conhecemos, eu acho que eu deveria levar um colete a prova de balas.

_[Flashback]_

Faziam seis meses que eu terminara a faculdade, mas diferente das meninas eu ainda não tinha o apartamento. Não que eu não tivesse o dinheiro para bancar um, longe disso. O problema era que eu ainda não havia encontrado um apartamento da minha maneira. Principalmente um que comportasse um piano na sala. Devido a essa minha situação, eu era praticamente um nômade. Às vezes dormia na casa dos meus pais, outras vezes no apartamento do Jasper, outras na casa do Emmett, e na maioria delas, eu dormia no apartamento das garotas. Não só pelo fato de eu ter descoberto recentemente que estava apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga, mas também por que depois de ter convivido quatro anos com elas, eu já estava habituado a rotina.

E agora estávamos os dois aqui. Bella em frente a TV assistindo algum programa de televisão, e eu me arrumando para encontrar Jasper, que queria uma opinião sobre qual presente ele daria para a Maria no segundo aniversário de namoro deles. Alice estava na casa de Rosalie, aproveitando o mini-spa recentemente inaugurado na casa da mesma. E por esta razão eu estava usando o quarto da Alice para me vestir, antes de colocar a blusa enfiei uma mão no bolso e notei que estava vazio.

-Bella, você viu as minhas chaves?- Perguntei saindo do quarto da Alice e indo para a sala.

-Você vai sair?- Bella perguntou surpresa.

-O Jazz me ligou. Quer que eu vá no shopping com ele.-Olhei na mesa de centro, e nada da chave.

-Se não bastasse a Alice, você vai me abandonar hoje também?- Ela falou um pouco irritada. Bella nunca foi assim, era mais a cara da Alice dramatizar as coisas.

-Eu não vou te abandonar. Você pode vir com a gente se quiser.- Ofereci, enquanto continuava a minha vistoria pela sala.

-Você esqueceu que o meu pai chega hoje?- Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa hoje. Hoje seria a primeira vez que o pai da Bella, viria visitá-la desde que ela saiu de Forks. Ela havia nos feito arrumar o apartamento todo no dia anterior.

-Você vai buscá-lo no aeroporto?- Me sentei ao lado dela no sofá.

-Não. O Chefe Swan decidiu que sabe se virar sozinho e nem me informou a hora do vôo.- Ela respondeu um pouco irritada pela atitude do pai. Eu já havia conhecido Renée, e como Bella não era nada parecida com a mãe, psicologicamente, eu suspeitava que ela deveria ter puxado ao pai. Teimosia e independência são de família.

-Prometo que vou voltar antes que o seu pai tenha chegado.- Tentei confortá-la antes de colocar uma mecha do seu cabelo, atrás da orelha.

-Eu não quero que você vá.- Ela falou de modo infantil, o que me fez achar graça.

-Eu juro que volto rápido.-Olhei em seus olhos, para que ela visse que eu realmente estava falando a verdade.- Mas para isso preciso achar minha chave.

Na hora que eu me levantei do sofá, vi um brilho de metal, que vinha do espaço entre o encosto e o assento. Bella acompanhou o meu olhar, e conseguiu ser mais rápida do que eu, pegando a chave.

-Bella, me dá a chave. – Estiquei a mão pedindo a chave, o que ela ignorou. Bella levantou do sofá e ficou na direção oposta a minha.

-Se quiser vai ter que vir pegar.- Ela falou provocante e eu achei a coisa mais sexy do mundo. Mas claro que aquilo havia sido impressão minha, ela era a minha amiga. Ela não me via com outros olhos.

-Você que pediu Swan.- Aceitei a provocação e corri atrás dela. Ficamos dando voltas no sofá, até que eu consegui agarrá-la e jogá-la no sofá. Eu a prendi no sofá com as minhas pernas. Vê-la assim embaixo de mim, fazia o meu cérebro movido a testosterona pensar coisas nada próprias

-Me solta Cullen.- Ela protestou, tentado me tirar de cima dela, sem efeito.

-Só quando me der a chave. – Disse pacientemente.

-Nunca.- Ela disse decidida.

-Você não me deixa outra escolha.- Segurei suas duas mãos em cima de sua cabeça, enquanto minha outra mão foi para dentro da blusa dela, fazendo cócegas em sua barriga.

-Pára...pára...pára...Edward- Ela implorava, quase sem voz de tanto rir, enquanto se contorcia embaixo de mim.

Ela levantou o quadril, mostrando que a chave estava embaixo dela. Eu parei de fazer cócegas, e peguei a chave, mas por algum motivo eu não conseguia me risadas pararam, e nossos olhares se encontraram. Eu encarava àqueles olhos castanhos, que mais pareciam duas piscinas de chocolate, que me chamavam para mais perto. Sem falar naqueles lábios rosados que pareciam exercer algum magnetismo sobre os meus.

Eu não sabia se eu deveria beijá-la ou não. Lentamente eu diminuía a distância entre nós, e Bella parecia não protestar. Talvez por choque. Quando eu estava a milímetros de sua boca, uma Alice extremamente contente anunciou sua presença.

-Bella olha só quem eu encontrei lá embaixo.- Nós nos separamos envergonhados e corados, só para encontrar uma Alice Cullen com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, e um Chefe Swan com uma expressão nada amigável.

_[Fim do Flashback]_

E foi assim que o Chefe Swan me viu pela primeira vez. Sem blusa, com a filha dele deitada no sofá, embaixo de mim, e comigo quase beijando a mesma. Acho que não precisa ser muito esperto para deduzir que ele não morre de amores por mim.

Bella já tentou explicar diversas vezes que nunca aconteceu nada entre a gente. Mas para ele, eu sempre fui o cara que se aproveitava da filhinha dele. Pelo menos agora ele estava certo. Só que eu me aproveitava dela da forma mais correta possível, quer dizer, eu tinha colocado uma aliança no dedo dela, não tinha? Mas algo me dizia que isso não seria o bastante para amansar a fera. O que me deixava com duas opções: Ou eu comprava um colete à prova de balas, ou eu levava Jacob Black na viagem. De alguma forma, a segunda opção me parecia extremamente mais segura.

**[BPOV]**

Quando eu achava, que Alice não tinha mais como me surpreender, ela me surpreendia. E era exatamente o que ela estava fazendo naquele almoço.

-Alice, o que é isso?- Eu perguntei abismada, com a quantidade de revistas que ela entregava nas minhas mãos.

-Revistas de vestidos de noivas. - Ela respondeu tranquilamente. Vestidos de noiva? Ela não estava querendo que eu usasse um, estava?

-Alice, eu não vou usar um. - Avisei claramente. Ela deu de ombros, ignorando o meu comentário.

-Claro que vai. - Ela reafirmou. Argh! Como ela podia ser tão teimosa?

-Eu não vou me casar. Eu já me casei. - Tentei explicar o óbvio. Ou será que ela tinha esquecido da loucura que eu havia feito no início da semana?

-Só que ninguém assistiu. -Ela devolveu irritada. - Custa recriar para todos ficarem felizes?- Ela completou, e eu suspirei alto.

-Alice, por favor... - Eu implorei. Só de pensar em passar por tudo aquilo de novo, o nervosismo, a arrumação, agora triplicado umas trinta vezes...

-Pense no Carlisle e na Esme, pense nos seus pais... -Aquela baixinha sabia jogar pesado. -Você realmente quer tirar isso deles?

-Eu já casei, -Suspirei mais uma vez.- é estranho.- Admiti.

-Não é nada estranho, é só casar de novo.- Ela concluiu naturalmente.

-Alice...-Tentei argumentar mais uma vez, mas ela me interrompeu.

-Bella, eu sou sua melhor amiga. E eu sei que vocês merecem isso. Você merece um casamento digno de uma princesa, e eu me sentiria muito mal se eu fizesse menos que isso para você.- Agora ela estava apelando para o lado sentimental. Eu sabia que era sincero, mas estava na cara que ela estava apelando.

-Qual minha possibilidade de veto?- Perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

-Nesse caso, nenhuma.-Ela fez uma pequena pausa.- Mas eu acho que posso te liberar do casamento na igreja.

-Ok, eu não vou discutir.- Me dei por abriu um enorme sorriso, que acabou me contagiando.

-Ótimo!-Ela exclamou animada. - Eu falei com o meu tio, e como você vai viajar ele te liberou hoje à tarde, então aproveite para olhar as revistas. Quero no mínimo três modelos escolhidos até segunda-feira.- A encarei estarrecida, mas ela me ignorou e continuou o seu almoço como se ela não tivesse falado nada demais.

Após ligar para o Sr. Cullen, dizendo que eu aceitaria a folga que ele estava me dando, fui direto para casa. Tomei meu banho, e como estava com preguiça de procurar alguma roupa na mala, fui até o closet do Edward e peguei uma blusa velha lá dentro. Eu realmente precisava arrumar as minhas coisas. Vesti a blusa e me joguei na cama, junto com o meu Ipod e o meu celular, pronta para examinar aquelas revistas.

Não me surpreendi ao notar que Alice havia me entregado umas quinze revistas de noivas. Como ela esperava que eu visse isso tudo durante o fim de semana. Será que ela não sabia que eu passaria o meu tempo tentando fazer com que o Charlie não matasse o Edward?

_[Flashback]_

Era impressão minha ou o Edward estava prestes a me beijar? Tudo bem que eu deveria estar imaginando coisas, mas por que razão Alice tinha que aparecer com o meu pai justamente nessa hora? Por Deus! Ninguém ouviu falar em telefone não?

-Oi pai.- Levantei completamente sem-graça e fui abraçá-lo. Ele relaxou um pouco.- Que bom que o senhor chegou. Esse é o Edward, meu melhor amigo e o irmão da Alice. – Edward se levantou, e estendeu a mão para o meu pai, que o cumprimentou visivelmente contrariado.

-É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo, Sr Swan. – Meu pai murmurou alguma coisa inaudivelmente. Eu troquei um rápido olhar com a Alice, e ela entendeu prontamente.

-Edward, vamos logo para o shopping?- Alice o chamou. Ele a encarou confuso, mas logo entendeu o recado.

-Sim. Até mais tarde.- Antes de sair, ele me deu um beijo no rosto. O que fez àquela veia na testa do meu pai saltar.

-Não é nada disso do que você está pensando.- Eu sabia que a frase era clichê, mas eu não tinha outra coisa para falar. Até por que era a mais pura verdade.

-Ele é o seu namorado?- Charlie me perguntou irritado.

-Não.- Mas quem dera que fosse, completei mentalmente.- Pai ele é meu melhor amigo, nada mais que isso.

-Desde quando você se agarra com o seu amigo?

-Era uma brincadeira inocente.

-Não era o que parecia.- Suspirei. Provavelmente se fosse eu pegando a minha filha nessas condições, pensaria a mesma coisa.

-Nem tudo é o que parece.-Ele olhou para mim, e exalou o ar pesadamente. Eu conhecia aquele gesto. Ele estava se rendendo.

_[Fim do Flashback]_

Charlie poderia ter deixado àquele assunto morrer, mas desde aquela época ele implica com o Edward. Só esperava que àquela implicância passasse no momento que ele descobrisse que o Edward era agora o genro dele. Tentei me concentrar nas revistas, mas o meu celular tocando, impediu que eu o fizesse. Sorri ao ver o nome do Edward no visor. Tirei um dos fones do meu ouvido, e atendi o aparelho.

-Alô.

-Bella, me desculpa.- Ele falou num tom quase desesperado.

-Edward, o que foi?- Perguntei, começando a ficar preocupada.

-Eu não consigo me controlar. Me perdoa.- Do que ele estava falando? Eu já podia sentir meu coração acelerando no meu peito. O que será que tá acontecendo.

-Edward...- Eu já podia sentir as lágrimas querendo sair dos meus olhos.

-Me desculpa, mas eu não posso resistir-Ele fez uma pausa, o que só aumentou o meu nervosismo.- Mas é que tem uma mulher muito sexy deitada na minha cama.

Eu desliguei o telefone, e me virei. O desgraçado com o sorriso mais sacana do mundo, parado na porta do quarto. Mas eu ia tirar aquele sorrisinho dali. Levantei e fui em direção a ele.

-Seu desgraçado, filho-da-...mãe!- Amenizei o xingamento. Afinal, Esme era uma ótima pessoa.- Nunca. Mais. Faça. Isso.- Disse, enquanto batia nele, o que só o fazia rir ainda mais.

Ele segurou meus dois braços com facilidade, ele foi caminhando, me fazendo caminhar de costas, até que eu estava perto o suficiente da cama. Com a proximidade, ele me jogou na cama, ficando por cima de mim.

-Eu estou extremamente brava com você.- E eu realmente estava. Como ele podia me dar um susto daqueles?

-Eu já falei que você fica muito linda quando está brava?- Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Droga, por que tudo o que ele fazia me deixava tão entregue?

Ele mordiscou a minha orelha, e começou a traçar beijos em direção ao meu pescoço.

-Sempre achei que as minhas blusas ficavam melhores em você do que em mim.- Ele comentou entre os beijos. As mãos dele foram para dentro da minha blusa, os lábios dele encontraram os meus, e a última coisa que eu me lembro foram das revistas da Alice sendo jogadas no chão.

***

Abri os meus olhos, e encontrei um Edward parcialmente vestido ao meu lado.

-Que horas são?- Murmurei ainda sonolenta.

-Quatro da tarde.- Quando eu ouvi a hora levantei da cama num pulo. O nosso vôo saía em duas horas. Não tínhamos muito o quê nos preocupar, já que as malas já estavam prontas desde o dia anterior, mas eu não queria perder o vôo.

Deixei o Edward no quarto, e fui voando para o banheiro tomar um banho rápido. Me vesti com a roupa que já havia separado na noite anterior. Passei um batom levemente rosado nos lábios, e pronto. Voltei para o quarto, e Edward também já estava arrumado.

-Bella, o que são essas revistas?- Edward perguntava curioso.

-Alice quer que nos casemos, novamente. – Revirei os meus olhos, claramente irritada com essa possibilidade.

-Isso é sério?- Eu concordei com a cabeça, e ele riu.- Eu sempre quis despir uma noiva.- Olhei para ele incrédula.

-Tarado!- Disse, antes de bater levemente no ombro dele.- Podemos ir?

-Ainda não.- Arqueei uma sobrancelha desconfiada. O que ainda tínhamos que esperar?

-Falta alguma coisa?- Perguntei, repassando mentalmente tudo o que devíamos fazer. As passagens estavam na minha bolsa. Os casacos estavam dentro da mala. As malas estavam com a gente. Aparentemente não faltava nada.

-Sim, o Jacob.

-O Jake?- Perguntei boquiaberta. Definitivamente essa viagem seria muito interessante.

**SAMsamCullen: **O fim de semana só no próximo capítulo =p Nha, eu acho que o James realmente não vá reaparecer. Eu já até desenvolvi uma maneira dele reaparecer, mas não sei se vou colocar na história. Vai depender muito do andamento ^^

**Mari. Piccoli: **Que bom que você gostou. Já chegou mais! 

**Daniiii: **Seja bem vinda! De tanto vocês falarem, eu vou acabar acreditando na 'perfeição' dessa fanfic hauhauaha

**tatianne beward: ** Huhauahauah, se ele perguntou para o irmão, por que não perguntaria para ela? xD Concordo plenamente com vc, eu tb faria a mesma coisa.

**Carol Venancio: **Bem, a parte do Jensen, ela poderá sim entrevistar ele. Eu coloquei essa das flores para fechar a história do que aconteceu na festa, e a entrevista seria uma ótima maneira dela conhecer a paixão dela, e deixar um certo Cullen com ciúmes, certo? ;)

**Mayarah: **Morri de rir com o que você falou. Quer matar tua mãe do coração? Hauahuahauahau Faça isso não. Hummm, será que vc vai acertar outra vez? Veremos no próximo capítulo.

**Maarii: **Mas essa história dele ser adotado realmente tem lógica, numa família que tem dois filhos com sérios problemas mentais, um deles ser normal é motivo para desconfiar hauahauha

**Bells C: **Quem precisa de coletes, quando se tem o amansa-Charlie-Swan, também conhecido como Jacob Black? HAuhauahau Mas se bem, por via das dúvidas, eles deveriam garantir um mesmo. Nunca se sabe...

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Eu acho que você vai ter que ficar curiosa por mais um tempo. Mas pelo menos deu para entender o por que o Ed tá com tanto medo de ir pra Forks.

**Elen C.: **Nhaa, obrigada!Eu realmente fico muito feliz em saber quando alguém gosta de algo que eu escrevo. ^^ O casamento foi sim precipitado, mas era algo que já estava dentro dos planos desde o início. =D

**Sango Lee: **A "Chuva grossa" só mesmo no próximo capítulo. Sorry. Eu precisava sacanear com aquelas duas, embora ambas não aparecessem muito na fic, mas eu já tenho raiva delas desde os livros u.u

**Dani Glatz: **Quer ele? Pega um número e entra na fila. O seu número deve ser algo tipo 4.568.912 =D Hum, eu acho que ela se importaria imensamente heheheheh

**H-Culen-H : **Essa pergunta só será respondida no próximo capítulo! ^^

**Vanessa S.: **Acho que agora deu pra entender um pouco por que ele não quer ir pra Forks, né? HEhehehe. O Emm é uma figura mesmo. Amo ele *_* Nha, e a Ali é a Ali, né? O estranho seria se ela não fosse "a fadinha má" hauahauah

**julieide: **E eu nem demorei dessa vez o.O Espero que goste desse.

Beijos, e até a próxima!


	21. Forks

**N/A: **Como sempre, aqui estou eu mais uma vez \o/ O que falar sobre esse capítulo? Tem gente nova na área. E é um dos personagens mais legais, fora os Cullens. Também tem a reação do papi Charlie ^^ Enfim, espero que vocês gostem.

Beijos a todos. Obrigada pelos elogios e por lerem a fanfic. Até a próxima!

**Capítulo 18- Forks**

**[BPOV]**

Nas quase três horas que passamos no vôo de Los Angeles para Seattle, Edward até que não demonstrava muito nervosismo. Já não podia dizer o mesmo quando pegamos o segundo avião em direção à Port Angeles. Ele começou a ficar agitado, impaciente. Sempre mexendo as mãos ou os pés. Jacob, é claro, divertia-se com a situação. Eu só queria saber onde o Edward estava com a cabeça quando trouxe o Jacob junto com a gente. Tudo bem que o Jacob era o queridinho do meu pai, mas daí a usar o meu amigo como escudo humano contra o Charlie era outra história.

Assim que aterrissamos, Edward tratou de ir alugar um carro, enquanto eu e Jacob o ficamos esperando no saguão do minúsculo aeroporto.

-Eu ainda não acredito que você veio com a gente.- Comentei. Jacob olhou para mim, com o seu melhor sorriso "colgate" no rosto.

-Eu vim por que eu estava devendo uma visita a Billy há muito tempo, e também por que o Edward praticamente me implorou para vir junto.-Ele fez uma pequena pausa, e depois me olhou com uma expressão divertida.- Eu também faria isso se o chefe Swan tivesse me pego naquelas condições.- Eu fiquei corada com a simples menção do incidente, o que fez Jacob rir.

-Vamos?- Edward nos chamou, nos conduzindo para o estacionamento.

Ao chegar lá, não foi surpresa nenhuma ver um volvo prata, num modelo mais antigo, estacionado lá e Edward indo em direção à ele.

-Pelo menos já sei o que vou te dar nas nossas bodas de prata.- Os dois riram do meu comentário. Edward passou o braço pelos meus ombros me puxando para mais perto dele.

-Quer dizer que você ainda quer me aturar pelos próximos vinte e cinco anos.- Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-Acho que eu não tenho muita escolha.- Respondi, fingindo desinteresse.

-E não tem mesmo.- Ele sorriu, antes de me beijar. Ao fundo eu pude ouvir alguém pigarreando.

-Será que vocês podem deixar para fazer isso quando estiverem no quarto da Bella?- Jacob reclamou irritado, o que fez Edward rir. Como se nós realmente fôssemos fazer alguma coisa enquanto estivéssemos na casa de Charlie. Coisas do Edward.

Entramos no carro, e seguimos a nossa viagem até Forks.

Nenhum dos três ousava dizer nada, apenas o som da música vinda do rádio era ouvido. Além é claro, do ronco do motor. Edward dirigia tão rápido, que eu acho que a viagem seria drasticamente curta. Mas eu não iria reclamar, não hoje. Estava claro o quanto ele estava tenso, pela maneira que ele segurava o volante, com força.

Passavam um pouco das dez horas, mas mesmo assim era possível enxergar o verde da região, só que num tom bem mais escuro. Para variar, ao chegarmos em Forks estava chovendo. Ou melhor, caindo um temporal. Nunca vi uma cidade tão propícia as chuvas. Parecia que toda água evaporada no país inteiro desaguava naquela cidade. Com as minhas instruções, Edward logo achou a casa onde eu morei. A viatura do meu pai estava estacionada em frente a garagem, e a luz da sala ainda estava acesa. Ele devia estar assistindo a algum jogo de futebol, ou a uma de suas reprises.

-Que tal voltarmos para casa, e você ligar para o seu pai de lá?- Edward perguntou, desligando o motor.

-Edward, nada vai acontecer. Confie em mim.- Sorri amigavelmente, enquanto passava a mão por seus cabelos bagunçados. Esperava que ele não visse em mim, o mesmo desespero que ele sentia.

-É Edward, deixe de ser uma menina e vai logo enfrentar o Charlie.- Jacob falava do banco de trás.

-Quando isso tudo acabar, eu pego a arma do Charlie e te dou um tiro.- Edward rosnou para Jacob que ignorou o comentário.

-A Bells nunca deixaria.- Ele disse de modo convencido antes de sair do carro.

Logo eu e Edward também saímos. Corremos até a varanda da casa. Já estávamos encharcados nesse breve contato com a chuva.

Respirei fundo e bati na porta. Não demorou muito até que Charlie viesse a abri-la.

-Bells?-Ele disse surpreso, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.- Jake?- Ele manteve a expressão. –E...Edward?- Agora só a surpresa havia ficado, o sorriso sumiu instantaneamente.

-Oi pai!- Sorri e o abracei forte. Fazia tempo que eu não o via. A última vez, foi quando ele foi me visitar no natal passado. Eu estava morrendo de saudades dele. Ele se soltou de mim, e foi abraçar o Jacob.

-Rapaz, você cresceu!- Ele comentou, olhando para o tamanho do Jacob.

-Me deram fermento na faculdade.- Ele disse divertido. Logo depois ele se virou para Edward, que estendeu sua mão polidamente. Meu pai o cumprimentou, mas sem a leveza e alegria dirigida à Jacob.

Meu pai nos fez entrar, e sentar no sofá. Nós três nos esprememos no maior, enquanto Charlie ficava no menor.

- Então garotos, o que fazem aqui?- Eu que estava no meio, olhei rapidamente para Edward e depois para o Jacob. O que fazer agora? Enrolar, ou falar a verdade logo de cara?

-Será que uma garota não pode visitar o pai?- Perguntei, ingenuamente.

-Claro que pode. O meu espanto é você chegar com a cavalaria sem me avisar.-Nessas horas que eu gostaria que o Charlie se fingisse de desentendido. O papel de pessoa observadora era da minha mãe, e não dele.

-Eu tenho boas notícias.- Meu pai manteve um misto de suspeita e curiosidade, enquanto esperava que eu continuasse.

Dei uma breve olhada para ver onde a arma dele estava. Em cima da mesa. Daria tempo para Edward fugir caso ele resolvesse usá-la. Troquei acidentalmente um rápido olhar com o Jacob, e imediatamente vi o rosto do meu pai se iluminar.

-Finalmente!- Ele exclamou e se levantou em nossa direção. Nós três nos levantamos imediatamente. Com um dos seus braços ele me envolveu, e com o outro ele fez o mesmo com o Jacob.- Eu sempre soube que vocês ficariam juntos.- Espera! Meu pai estava achando que eu estava namorando o Jacob? Eca!

Agora eu havia entendido o porquê da "carinha feliz."

-Hum, pai -Limpei a garganta devido ao nervosismo.- Eu me casei com o Edward.

Charlie imediatamente parou de nos abraçar e se distanciou nos encarando.

Vermelha, roxa e azul, foram as tonalidades que coloriram o rosto do meu pai, enquanto ele processava a notícia. Não demorou muito para que a minha velha amiga, a veia na testa dele, também resolvesse aparecer.

-Ah. Meu. Deus. Você está grávida, não está?- Ele disse praticamente gritando. Ele fuzilou o Edward com os olhos, e eu fiquei feliz da arma estar tão longe dele.

-Pai se acalme. Eu não estou grávida.- Ele relaxou um pouco depois da minha afirmação. Charlie, assim como qualquer outra pessoa que me conhecesse sabia muito bem quando eu estava mentindo.

-Me desculpe.- Ele disse sem graça.

-Tudo bem.- Sorri.

-Charlie, eu sei que eu não fiz isso da melhor maneira possível.-Charlie olhou para Edward, de uma maneira, que como tudo o que ele estava falando era óbvio demais- Mas Bella e eu fomos tomados pelo calor do momento e agimos sem pensar. Mas eu só quero que saiba que eu amo demais a sua filha, e que o senhor pode confiar que ela está em boas mãos.

Eu ouvi Charlie murmurar alguma coisa parecida com um "até parece ". Mas ele não fez nenhuma objeção enquanto contávamos a história. Meu pai ficou imensamente aliviado ao saber que sua filha teria um "casamento decente", palavras dele, é claro.

-Vocês vão embora quando?- Ele perguntou subitamente.

-Apenas no domingo.- Respondi, e ele assentiu com a cabeça. Charlie se levantou do sofá, no qual ele havia sentada para ouvir a história.

-Jacob, acho melhor você ficar por aqui. O tempo não está bom para você ir até a reserva.-Charlie disse, olhando a chuva, agora, torrencial que caía do lado de fora.

-Está bem.

-Você pode ficar com o sofá menor, enquanto Edward fica com o maior.- Por mais que eu tenha achado ótimo meu pai ter deixado o sofá maior para o Edward, eu não acreditava que ele realmente estava sugerindo que eu dormisse no quarto e que o meu marido ficasse no sofá.

-Pai, o Edward vai ficar no meu quarto. Estamos casados, lembra?-Charlie fez uma careta diante ao meu lembrete. Eu sabia que ia demorar um pouco até ele se acostumar com a idéia.

-Você não acha sua cama estreita demais não?- Estreita, realmente era. Mas quem se importava?

-Não se preocupe. A gente se ajeita.- Disse sorrindo. Meu pai revirou os olhos, Edward sorriu brevemente.

Meu pai subiu as escadas, e logo depois voltou com três travesseiros e vários lençóis e edredons.

Nós dividimos tudo entre eu, Edward e Jacob. Dei boa noite para o meu pai e para o Jacob, e fui para o meu quarto com o Edward.

Como ele se ofereceu para arrumar a cama, fui tomar o meu banho.

Voltei para o quarto, e Edward seguiu para o banheiro. Vesti uma das poucas peças que eu ainda mantinha na casa do meu pai, um shorts e uma blusa bem larguinha.

Eu já estava deitada na cama, quando Edward voltou para o quarto vestindo apenas suas boxers.

.Deus. Ele não ia dormir assim ia? Como ele queria que eu mantivesse minha sanidade desse jeito?

Ele deixou a toalha junto com a minha, em cima da minha antiga cadeira de balanço, e logo se juntou a mim na cama. Ele envolveu a minha cintura, afundando o rosto no meu pescoço.

-Eu acho que o seu pai ainda me odeia.- Ele falou depois de beijar o meu pescoço.

-Dê tempo ao tempo. Uma hora ele vai se acostumar com a idéia.- Ele deu um longo suspiro, e logo depois começou a rir.

-Pelo menos ele não usou a arma.- Eu ri do comentário dele.

-Viu? Já é uma evolução.- Disse ainda rindo.

-O que vamos fazer amanhã?- Ele perguntou curioso.

-Charlie deve ir pescar junto com o Billy, pai do Jacob, então acho que iremos para La Push amanhã.- Meu pai sempre passava os fins-de-semana pescando. Não sei como ele tinha tanta paciência para isso, Ou tanto estômago para comer peixe.

-La Push?- Ele perguntou mais uma vez.

-É a praia da reserva indígena.- Expliquei.

-Será que o seu pai vai mandar eles me sacrificarem?- Eu me virei para vê-lo. Depois eu que tinha as idéias absurdas.

-Não se preocupe, eu salvo você. Sou melhor amiga do filho do chefe.- Pisquei para ele que riu.

-Boa noite amor.- Ele disse antes de me beijar.

-Boa noite. - Me acomodei na cama, fazendo o peito dele de travesseiro, enquanto ele envolvia a minha cintura com o seu braço.

-Sonhe comigo.- Ele falou com o meu sorriso torto.

-Com certeza. – Fechei os olhos e logo mergulhei no mundo dos sonhos.

***

Uma das coisas que eu não conseguia entender, era por que eu acordava cedo quando estava em Forks. Acho que o meu modo "filha protetora" devia ficar ligado. Esfreguei os olhos, tentando espantar o sono que ainda restava.

Edward ainda dormia pacificamente. Eu amava observá-lo dormindo, o peito dele enchendo e se esvaziando do ar, seus lábios levemente abertos devido à sua respiração...Era incrível como pequenas coisas podiam ser tão interessantes.

Me levantei com o maior cuidado possível para não acordá-lo.

Depois de ter ido ao banheiro e ter me arrumado, fui até a cozinha. Jacob ainda estava dormindo no sofá, mas meu pai já estava na cozinha, preparando o café.

-Bom dia.- Cumprimentei-o.

-Acordou cedo, Bells?- Ele perguntou surpreso.

-O senhor sabe que eu, geralmente, não consigo dormir até tarde quando estou aqui.- Meu pai deu um meio sorriso, que logo se esvaiu. E eu já imaginava o porquê.

-Bella, você têm certeza?- Ele me perguntou preocupado. Eu não precisava perguntar sobre o quê ele estava pensando. Eu já sabia.

-Absoluta pai. Tudo pode ter acontecido às pressas, mas de alguma forma, foi o que eu sempre quis.

-Você o ama?- Charlie perguntou meio sem jeito. Nós dois éramos muito parecidos quanto a falar sobre sentimentos. Eu corei de leve pela pergunta do meu pai. Como eu disse, éramos muito parecidos.

-Muito.- Falei com toda a sinceridade que habitava em mim. Acho que nem eu mesma, conseguiria um dia entender o quanto eu amava o Edward. Meu pai me olhou por um momento, e então suspirou.

-Então eu acho que não posso fazer mais nada.- Ele deu de ombros, se rendendo. Pelo menos ele não se oporia, já era muito bom.

-Obrigada, pai.- Disse antes de abraçá-lo. Ele logo se soltou de mim. Agora estava com uma expressão divertida.

-Você já contou a sua mãe?- Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

-Não.

-Isso vai ser engraçado.-Ele começou a rir, e eu revirei meus olhos.- Ela vai te matar quando souber.- E ela realmente iria.

***

Quando todos já haviam acordado, e tomado o café, nós seguimos para La Push. Eu e Edward fomos no volvo, seguindo a caminhonete do meu pai, onde Jacob também estava. A praia ficava apenas uns vinte e cinco quilômetros de distância. Não demorou muito para que chegássemos na reserva, que ficava próximo à praia.

Assim que sai do carro, pude avistar Billy, em sua cadeira de rodas. Charlie e Jacob, que estavam na frente, logo alcançaram onde Billy estava.

-Bella!- Billy exclamou ao me ver. Fui até ele abraçá-lo.- Que bom te ver. Você está linda.

-Obrigada.

-E quem é esse rapaz?- Ele perguntou curioso.

-Edward Cullen, marido da Bella.- Edward estendeu a mão, e mesmo ainda surpreso pela notícia, Billy o cumprimentou.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo.-Ele disse amigavelmente olhando para Edward, mas logo depois voltou sua atenção para mim.- Quer dizer que você traiu o meu Jacob?- Billy perguntou bem-humorado, fazendo Jake revirar os olhos.

-Ele me traiu primeiro.- Me defendi.

-Ah, é? Com quem?- Billy perguntou divertido.

-Com a Leah, uma das acessoras da revista.- Disse com um pequeno sorriso, já imaginando a reação do Jake.

-A Leah? Eca!- Ele fez uma careta, parecendo um menino de cinco anos quando alguém menciona que ele um dia vai gostar de meninas.

-Bem que eu sempre desconfiei das brigas.- Edward comentou.

-Exatamente, a gente briga. Briga não é sinal de amor. É sinal de diferenças de personalidade.- Jacob se defendia.

-Ou podem ser um sinal de que você quer esconder algo que está sentindo.- Billy me ajudava. Ele sempre me ajudava quando se tratava de zoar com o Jacob.

-Até você, pai?

-O que o seu pai tá querendo dizer, é que você tá se escondendo atrás dessas brigas.- Expliquei, levando um olhar nada doce do meu melhor amigo.

-Primeiro, desde quando isso virou uma intervenção? E segundo, a Leah é irritante, arrogante, metida à inteligente...- Ele contava as qualidades, ou defeitos, dela nos dedos.

-E é a única garota que consegue te colocar na linha.- Completei, ganhando outro olhar nada amigável dele.

Jacob estava prestes a me responder, quando ouvi alguém chamando meu nome. Me virei para ver quem era. Era um rapaz bem alto, com uma pele morena, e olhos pretos. Ele me parecia tão familiar, aquele rosto me era conhecido, só que antes ele possuía feições mais infantis, e não tão másculas como agora.

-Ah, meu Deus! Seth, é você?- Ele confirmou com a cabeça e eu corri para abraçá-lo. Seth era o garoto que eu mais gostava na aldeia, depois do Jacob, é claro. Era como se ele fosse o meu irmão mais novo.

-Bella, você tá ótima.- Ele me elogiou, enquanto me analisava.

-E você também. Você cresceu tanto.- Me senti um pouco velha com esse último comentário. Quando eu fui embora de Forks, eu estava com dezoito anos, prestes a fazer dezenove. Seth tinha treze anos, ainda no início da adolescência. Agora, bem, definitivamente ele não era mais um adolescente.

-É, vou fazer dezoito em outubro.- Ele me informou, como se estivesse lendo os meus pensamentos.

-Vem que quero te apresentar a uma pessoa.-O puxei pela mão, e voltei para onde o pessoal ainda estava.- Seth, esse é o Edward meu marido.

-Marido?-Ele perguntou completamente surpreso. – Eu pensei que você era prometida do Jacob.- Eu tive que bater nele. Um dos motivos que eu odiava vir na reserva quando eu morava em Forks, eram as constantes insinuações sobre rolar alguma coisa entre eu e o Jake.- Desculpa cara. Eu sou Seth Uley.

-Edward Cullen.- Eles apertaram as mãos.

O assunto sobre o casamento logo voltou à tona. Aproveitei e convidei a todos para o casamento, e que assim que eu soubesse a data eu os avisaria.

Pouco tempo depois, Billy e Charlie nos deixaram ali e foram pescar.

Edward, Jacob, Seth e eu, seguimos para La Push.

A praia ainda estava igual a das minhas lembranças. A mesma água azul-cinzenta, combinando com o céu nublado de Forks, o movimento agitado das ondas, a areia branca. Tudo tão igual.

Nos sentamos na areia. Eu me sentei entre as pernas do Edward, que tinha Jacob a sua direita e Seth a sua esquerda.

-Então quer dizer que vocês fugiram para casar em Vegas?- Seth ria, depois de ter ouvido a nossa história.- Isso é tão legal.

-Pena que o Charlie não pense o mesmo.- Edward lamentou.

-Se preocupa não. Eu peço para minha mãe amolecer o Chefe para você.- Nós três olhamos embasbacados para o Seth, ele por um acaso não estava ensinuando que...

-Do que você está falando?- Perguntei.

-Seu pai, minha mãe. Namorando.- Ele falou normalmente. Como assim? Meu pai namorando?

-Meu pai, e a sua mãe?- Continuei ainda sem acreditar.

-É, o clima estava rolando a algum tempo, mas eles só assumiram mesmo quando ele voltou do Natal que ele passou na sua casa.- Pelo menos isso explicou o por quê ele nem quis passar o fim do ano comigo.

-E o desgraçado não me conta nada?- Reclamei. Sei que meu pai e eu somos problemáticos sobre falar sobre certos assuntos, mas poxa, eu contei que me casei, não contei?

-Minha mãe não me contou. Simplesmente Charlie passou a visitar a nossa casa, e tudo ficou subentendido.- Esses adultos de hoje em dia...Depois a culpa é dos jovens.

-E depois ele quer reclamar de mim.

-Mas olhe pelo lado positivo, podemos ser irmãos.- Seth me confortou, e eu sorri. Realmente ter Seth por irmão seria ótimo.

-Você sempre foi meu irmãozinho.

-Agora eu tô com ciúmes.- Jacob reclamou do meu lado.

-Jacob, cala a boca. O único que pode ter ciúmes aqui é o meu cunhado, e mesmo assim ele não tem motivos para isso.- Jake revirou os olhos, murmurando alguma coisa que não consegui ouvir.

Logo depois ele e Seth se levantaram dali, dizendo que iriam pular do penhasco. Edward levou na brincadeira, mas eu fiz questão de explicá-lo de que aquilo não era brincadeira. Os garotos daquela aldeia eram bem malucos.

-Eles são loucos.- Ele concluiu depois da minha explicação. Eu ri.

-Espera para ver eles junto com a sua família.- Disse já imaginando o que aconteceria no nosso casamento.

-Acho melhor casarmos escondidos de novo.- Ele disse passando as mãos no cabelo, e eu ri novamente. Aquela realmente seria uma ótima opção.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, apenas observando as ondas indo e vindo, até que Edward decidiu falar novamente.

- Você sempre quis casar comigo?- Eu que estava com minha cabeça encostada no peito dele, me virei para olhá-lo.

- De onde veio essa pergunta?- Perguntei curiosa.

-Ah, sei lá. Nós sempre fomos amigos, e de repente, estamos casados.- Ele falou um pouco incerto, será que ele estava em dúvida?

-Edward...-Eu não pude continuar, já que ele me interrompeu.

-Bells, eu não sei dizer ao certo quando começou, mas desde o momento que eu me dei conta que te amava, eu queria ter você ao meu lado para o resto da minha vida.-Eu sorri, me perdendo no meio daqueles olhos verdes- Eu só queria saber se com você foi assim.

-Claro que foi seu bobo. Desde o momento que eu te vi, alguma coisa me dizia que você estaria sempre comigo. Eu nunca acreditei que você seria mais do que meu amigo, mas eu fico feliz de ter estado errada.- Sorri.

-Por que você nunca acreditou?- Ele perguntou confuso.

-Edward, sejamos realistas. Você é praticamente um Adônis, enquanto eu sou uma simples mortal. Convenhamos, você sempre foi demais pro meu caminhãozinho. Você é perfeito, e eu sou completamente sem-graça.

-Nunca mais repita isso.-Ele pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos, me forçando a olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.- Você não é sem graça, você é perfeita para mim. E se eu sou um Adônis, você é a Afrodite.- Tentei lutar contra as lágrimas, mas não consegui. Chorei feito uma criança.

Edward enxugou as minhas lágrimas, e me beijou docemente.

Poderia ser louco demais, mas estar com ele era tão certo. Que realmente me fazia concordar de que eu era perfeita para ele, assim como ele era perfeito para mim.

**BabyLizzie: **Como eu falei antes, eu tinha que sacanear com a cara delas *_*O Emmett é uma estrela a parte em qualquer fic que ele apareça. Jacob tá salvando o relacionamento desses dois. Daqui a pouco vai ser canonizado.

**Mary P. Candles Maine: **Atualizei o mais rápido que pude. Espero que goste.

2009-08-23 . chapter 20

** Cullen: **Nossa, que horror! Aula domingo?! Ninguém merece. Não esquenta não, mesmo atrasando, o importante é que vc leia e comente =D Eu também morri de rir enquanto tava escrevendo essa parte do telefone heheheh

**Vanessa S.: **Sim, Jacob!Pois é, né? que a intenção é essa. Jacob de escudo humano.

**tatianne beward: **Huahauahuha, será que a Bella vai ter como fazer esse tipo de coisa embaixo do teto do Chefe Swan??? Veremos, veremos hehehehe Eu amo o lado tarado do ED *_*

**Mari. Piccoli: **Acho que quando essa fic acabar, vou ter que abrir um centro de reabilitação para os viciados hehehehe

**Mayarah: **Graças a Deus ninguém se feriu dessa vez. XD É você não acertou dessa vez...o Jake deve tá bloqueando os seus poderes. Eu queria ser uma coitadinha como ela...ai,ai

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Tadinho do Edward, esse não tem sorte mesmo. Ser flagrado daquele jeito logo pelo Chefe Swan...pelo menos agora as coisas tão melhorando para o lado dele.

**H-Culen-H: **Até que não demorei muito, em comparação com as outras vezes. XD Eu ainda não me decidi se continuo com eles em Forks no próximo capítulo, ou se encerro logo a viagem. Tudo vai depender se eu tiver alguma idéia.

**Bells C: **Até agora ele tá sem tiro nenhum, né? Ehehehhe Santo Jacob!

**Julieide: **Nada vai acontecer com eles, isso eu garanto ^^ Essa fic é tão cute-cute, que se alguém tiver diabetes é melhor não ler heheheh

**SAMsamCullen: **Vc não caiu não né? Heheheheh O pior é que eu já tinha essa cena na cabeça há séculos...hauhaauhauaah é completamente sem noção. Amei o novo nome do Jake. 

**Sango Lee: **É lógico que aquela baixinha tinha que aprontar das suas. Essa parte de como o Edward conheceu o Charlie, foi totalmente inesperada, eu não esperava escrever essa cena, mas acabei tendo a idéia e aconteceu. 

**Tatah ferreira: **Entre mortos e feridos, todos sobreviveram heehehehehehe No final das contas, até que a viagem não foi tão ruim.

**Carol Venancio: **Bem, eu baseei a reação do Charlie na reação que o mesmo teve em BD, por que eu amei o meio surto dele ^^

**Gabi-b: **Nem tão amigos assim, mas nem tão inimigos também. Até por que eu acho que eles nunca vão ter o tipo de amizade como o Edward tem com o Jasper. Com o Jake, sempre vai ter uma implicância no meio =D

**Maarii: **Huahauahauhaaua. Mas também, era até compreensível, eu falo que não vou postar, e dois dias depois eu coloco um capítulo novo...Eu sempre falei que eu não batia muito bem da cabeça. 


	22. Forks parte 2

**N/A: **Aqui estou eu mais uma vez. Como algumas pessoas pediram(e graças a idéia que a Carol Venancio deu) eles continuam em Forks nesse capítulo \o/ O próximo capítulo já está sendo escrito, e tá tão fofo! Eu tô amando ele. Vou tentar ao máximo não demorar a postá-lo. Antes da fanfic eu gostaria de anunciar 3 coisas:

1. EU VI UM VOLVO PRATA C30! Sim, isso é um motivo para comemorar hauahauha.

2. Depois de um surto que tive esta semana, decidi que essa fanfic será encurtada. O motivo? Ela vai ter uma continuação! \o/ Não resisti! Então já sabem, quando essa acabar, tem mais por aí!

3. Embora muitos já tenham votado, eu nunca anunciei aqui sobre a enquete que está rolando no meu profile. Quem puder, dá uma checada lá e vote na fanfic que vocês querem que eu escreva a seguir.

**Capítulo 19- Forks – Parte 2**

**[BPOV]**

Depois de almoçar na casa da Sue, que por sinal, se quer comentou que estava namorando o meu pai, Edward e eu voltamos para casa.

Charlie ainda não havia voltado da pescaria, mas como a caminhonete dele estava lá, não me incomodei de esperá-lo. Me despedi de Seth e Jacob, que passaria o fim de semana na reserva.

Quando voltamos para Forks, ainda era cedo, por isso decidi bancar a guia turística e fazer um tour pela cidade.

- A casa dos Spartans?- Edward comentou bem-humorado, devido ao nome do time da minha escola. É eu sei, Spartans...geralmente os times tinham nomes de animais...

-Algum problema? Hein, WildCat?- Provoquei pelo nome do time de basquete pelo qual ele jogava nos tempos de colégio.

-Eu gostava desse nome, até que isso virou sinônimo de High School Musical.-Eu revirei os olhos e ele fez uma pequena pausa -Mas peraí, desde quando você sabe dessa história?- Ri da observação dele. Ele realmente nunca havia me contado nada sobre isso.

-O seu querido irmão pode fornecer informações muito interessantes.- Falei com um olhar susgestivo

-Tinha que ser o Emmett!- Agora havia sido a vez dele de revirar os olhos.

**[EPOV]**

Fazendo um pequeno balanço da viagem até agora, não estava assim tão mal. Charlie não havia tentado me matar, e nem me ameaçado, sequer uma vez. Eu havia conhecido alguns lugares que fizeram parte da adolescência e da infância da Bella, e tudo me deixava fascinado. Não tanto pelo local, mas simplesmente por estar ao lado dela.

Ainda estávamos andando pelas ruas de Forks, quando uma senhora de estatura média, loira dos olhos azuis a chamou.

-Oi.- Ela respondeu visivelmente desconfortável.

-Bella, você está ótima! Que saudades de você. Seu pai disse que você estava em Los Angeles.- A mulher falava sem parar, sem ao menos deixar Bella confirmar ou negar qualquer não sabia o por quê, mas eu não ia com a cara daquela mulher.- Você sabia que o Mike também está lá em Los Angeles?- Eu senti Bella ficar rígida ao meu lado. Agora eu sabia por que eu não tinha gostado daquela mulher.

- É eu sei disso Sra. Newton. Nós até nos encontramos alguma vezes.- Bella falava sem encarar a mulher.

-Oh, que bom!-Ela comemorou o fato. Só de me lembrar daquela noite, eu tinha vontade de me socar. Ou socar o Mike. O que fosse mais produtivo.- Foi muito bom revê-la Bella.

A tal Sra. Newton saiu dali, como se eu nem estivesse ao lado de Bella. Em outras ocasiões, isso me incomodaria um pouco, mas não naquele momento. Eu sabia que para Bella, seria extremamente desconfortável apresentar o seu marido para a mãe do seu ex-namorado. Ex-namorado, o qual ela terminou há exatos sete dias. Por mais que a mãe de Mike parecesse desconhecer o fato de que seu filho passou os últimos meses namorando a Bella, não seria nada próprio eu me fazer impor como marido da Bella.

Ela havia me ignorado. Eu deixei passar. Assim como Bella também o fez.

-Eu acho que eu já devia imaginar que acabaríamos esbarrando com ela por aí.- Bella comentou, depois de um breve suspiro.

-Está tudo bem- Sorri para ela, mostrando que eu não estava incomodado com a situação.- Mas isso me fez lembrar uma coisa: você já falou com o Newton?- Não me agradava nem um pouco essa possibilidade, mas essa era a coisa certa a fazer, não era?

-Falar com ele? Edward eu acho que não estou preparada. Eu não sei como ele vai reagir.-Bella disse incomodada com a idéia de ter que falar com o Mike.

Continuamos o tour pela cidade, que por si só não era nada grande, mas eu e Bella ficamos mais passeando do que fazendo qualquer outra coisa.

Ao escurecer, paramos numa pequena lanchonete para jantar. Depois voltamos para a casa dela, que por sinal ainda estava escura. Charlie ainda não havia chegado.

Tomamos banho e trocamos de roupa, e depois ficamos no quarto dela enquanto ela me mostrava alguns álbuns de foto durante o tempo dela em Forks. A grande maioria, era da adolescência. Não me surpreendeu ver o Jacob ou o Mike em quase todas as fotos. Mas não posso dizer que não me incomodou o fato de o Mike ser tão presente assim na vida passada dela.

O telefone tocou, e Bella atendeu.

-Oi Seth. Anham. Sem problemas. Qualquer coisa é só ligar. Ok. Divirtam-se.- Ela falava ao telefone, enquanto eu continuava a ver os álbuns.

-O que o Seth queria?- perguntei, quando ela desligou o telefone.

-Avisar que talvez o meu pai fosse ficar na reserva.-Ela sentou na cama, e se acomodou entre as minhas pernas- Ele não sabia ao certo, mas parecia que Charlie estava fazendo planos de passar a noite fora de casa. Ele não sabe os detalhes, por que vai passar a noite na casa do Jacob. - Bella falou um pouco incomodada com o fato do pai passar a noite fora de casa. Eu sabia que não era pelo farto em si, mas sim por Charlie não ter contado à ela que ele estava namorando a mãe do Seth.

Por outro lado, eu não estava nem um pouco incomodado com a noite fora do Charlie. Quer dizer, técnicamente , eu estava na minha lua-de-mel e mesmo assim estava impossibilitado de fazer qualquer coisa com a minha esposa, pelo fato do pai dela estar em casa. Mas se ele realmente fosse passar a noite fora, isso me possibilitaria ter algum tipo de ação naquela noite

Uma hora se passou, e eu continuava vendo os álbuns, ouvindo atentamente à cada história que Bella contava, sobre cada foto. Inclusive algumas da sua infância. Ela era tão linda. Se um dia tivéssemos uma filha, eu esperava que se parecesse com ela.

-Bella?- A chamei depois de um breve silêncio entre nós. Ela me olhou, esperando que eu continuasse. –Você tem certeza que o seu pai não vai vir para casa?

-Acho que sim. Já são oito horas e ele não voltou.-Ela comentou olhando para o relógio- Por quê?- Ela me perguntou curiosa.

-Porque eu preciso de você.-Sussurrei no seu ouvido. Ela me encarou por um momento, antes de entender o que eu realmente estava falando. Um sorriso matreiro apareceu nos lábios dela. Era isso que eu amava na Bella. Nós nos completávamos em tudo. Até nos nossos desejos.

Bella tirou os álbuns de foto de cima da cama, e logo em seguida grudou seus lábios nos meus. O beijo começou lento e carinhoso, mas logo se tornou voraz e faminto. Bella me fez deitar na cama, com ela por cima de mim. Ela estava tomando conta da situação, e eu até que estava gostando da idéia.

Logo senti sua língua contornando meu lábio, e eu lhe dei passagem. Sentindo sua língua explorando cada canto da minha boca. As minhas mãos logo escorregaram para dentro da blusa dela, enquanto as dela tiravam a minha.

Interrompemos o beijo para que ela tirasse minha blusa por completo. Nossas bocas logo voltaram a se grudar, e minhas mãos voltaram ao seu lugar no corpo dela. Eu não sabia quanto tempo iria agüentar, uma certa parte do meu corpo estava mais do que impaciente para ter algum contato com a Bella.

Ela sorriu, ao ver o volume na minha calça, e logo desceu suas mãos para o cós da mesma.

-Bella, você...- Charlie abriu a porta do quarto e ficou parado ao ver a cena. Uma bem parecida com a de anos atrás. A diferença é que agora eu estava debaixo dela.

Charlie, saiu sem falar mais nada. Completamente envergonhado pela situação, assim como eu e a Bella.

**[BPOV]**

Meu Deus! Agora eu deveria ter atingido uma cor completamente desconhecida, por que com certeza eu já tinha passado da tonalidade roxa.

-Agora ele me mata.- Edward disse apavorado. Sinceramente, agora eu temia a mesma coisa.

-Será que ele não sabe bater na porta?- Eu reclamei, eu ainda podia sentir minhas bochechas vermelhas pelo flagra do meu pai.

Eu saí de cima do Edward, ficando ao seu lado na cama. Meu pai realmente sabia como estragar um clima, mesmo que sem intenção. Eu estava completamente frustrada. Edward me abraçou, e eu pude perceber que eu era a única a estar frustrada, eu quero dizer, uma certa parte do corpo dele ainda estava bem animada.

Bem, eu sabia que não haveria o menor clima para continuarmos a nossa "brincadeira". Mas isso não queria dizer, que eu não poderia cuidar do pequeno grande problema do meu marido.

Me levantei da cama, e tranquei a porta. Edward ficou me olhando curiosamente. Assim que apaguei a luz, voltei a assumir a minha posição, em cima dele.

-Bella, o que você está fazendo?- Edward perguntou assustado. Esse era o poder de Charlie Swan sobre um homem que quisesse por as mãos na filhinha dele.

-Relaxe e aproveite , Edward.- Eu o beijei rapidamente nos lábios, e comecei a descer os beijos pelo seu corpo. Ele ainda me olhava confuso, mas não demorou muito para ele entender o que eu realmente iria fazer.

*******

Quando eu acordei na manhã seguinte eu ainda não acreditava no que tinha acontecido. Eu acho que o Charlie nunca me olharia com os mesmo olhos. Mas que droga! Por que as pessoas não batem na porta? Elas existem por uma razão.

Abri os olhos, e Edward não estava ao meu lado. Ah meu Deus. O que o meu pai tinha feito com o meu marido? Tá legal, nada de pânico. O meu pai não faria nada com o Edward. Ele não ia querer que a filha dele ficasse viúva aos vinte e três anos, não é?

Após meu momento humano, segui para a cozinha. Onde Edward estava fazendo panquecas. Eu já disse que ele era perfeito?

-Bom dia, amor- Ele me cumprimentou sorridente.

-Bom dia.- Falei, também sorrindo. Como se eu pudesse fazer outra coisa quando ele sorria para mim.

-O que vamos fazer hoje?- Ele perguntou com bom humor. É, acho que a Isabella aqui realmente fez alguma coisa certa na noite passada.

-O que fazemos todas as noites. Dominar o mundo.- Ás vezes eu me pergunto, de onde eu tiro esses meus surtos infantis.

-Engraçado, eu achei que fazíamos outra coisa.- Ele envolveu minha cintura com o seu braço, e mordiscou minha orelha.

-Palhaço.

-Hey, e por que você tem que ser o Cérebro?- Ele perguntou se afastando de mim. O sorriso nunca deixando o seu rosto.

-Eu sou a mais esperta. - Falei, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Ah é Gênio? Então me diz qual é a raiz quadrada de Pi?- O sorriso torto apareceu no rosto dele. Não era justo, eu não conseguia pensar quando ele sorria daquele jeito. Fechei os meus olhos e tentei me lembrar dos malditos números que o Sr Philips, meu professor de matemática, me obrigou à decorar durante meu primeiro ano no colegial.

-Aproximadamente 1,772453851 – Respondi com um sorriso presunçoso. O meu sorriso torto, logo saiu do rosto dele. Eu precisava agradecer ao Sr. Philips por isso.

- Tão espertinha.- Edward sibilou ao meu lado, e eu ri.

-Respondendo a sua pergunta, eu gostaria de te amostrar um lugar.- Falei enquanto me servia de uma das panquecas que ele havia feito.

-Que lugar?- Ele perguntou, a curiosidade já voltando a brilhar em seus olhos verdes.

-Você vai descobrir quando chegarmos lá. Quando eu acabar o café, vou até o mercado comprar alguma coisa para levarmos.

-Faz o seguinte, vai tomando o seu café que eu vou lá comprar as coisas.

-Ok.- Edward me deu um beijo na testa, e saiu de casa.

E quanto a mim, eu continuei a aproveitar o maravilhoso café da manhã que ele havia preparado.

**[EPOV]**

Assim que eu acabei de preparar os sanduíches, saímos em direção ao lugar desconhecido. Bella me dava as instruções na estrada, mas mesmo assim se recusava a me dizer para onde estávamos indo. A essa altura já estávamos longe da civilização. Para onde será que estávamos indo?

-Pegue a próxima saída.- Ela avisou, e assim o fiz. A saída nada mais era que uma pequena estrada de terra que acabava aos pés de uma floresta.

-É aqui?- Perguntei desconfiado.

-Claro que não.- Ela sorriu animada e saiu do carro. Peguei a mochila com a comida e também saí

-Para onde você está me levando Bells?- Perguntei, arqueando a minha sobrancelha.

-Apenas me siga e você vai descobrir.- Ela respondeu bem-humorada.

Entramos na floresta de mãos dadas, e para a minha surpresa, ela tomou a direção oposta à trilha. Para onde aquela garota estava me levando?

-Não se preocupe, eu não vou abusar de você.- Ela respondeu, como se estivesse lendo os meus pensamentos.

-Não estou preocupado com isso, e sim em nos perdermos.-Encurtei o pequeno espaço que existia entre nós, e sussurrei em seu ouvido. -Além do mais, você pode abusar de mim quando bem entender.- Bella corou pelo meu comentário, o que me fez rir. Eu amava o efeito que eu exercia sobre ela.

Já estávamos caminhando por cerca de uma hora. Eu já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes Bella havia tropeçado, escorregado, ou esbarrado em algum lugar.

-Como você conseguia vir aqui sozinha, e chegar em casa inteira?- Sinceramente, era uma coisa quase impossível de acontecer.

-Quem disse que eu chegava em casa inteira?- Ela devolveu, e eu ri. Era típico dela. Não era a toa que ela sempre dizia que era a paciente mais assídua e popular do Hospital de Forks.

Caminhamos mais um pouco, até que chegamos em uma linda clareira. Ela era ampla, com uma grande variedade de flores espalhadas pelo chão. Era de tirar o fôlego.

-É linda Bells.- Falei, admirando a beleza do local.

-Eu sei. Eu acabei descobrindo ela quando estava fazendo uma trilha, e acabei me perdendo. Desde então, eu sempre vinha aqui para pensar, ou simplesmente ficar um pouco sozinha. É o meu paraíso particular. Quer dizer, agora é nosso.- Ela sorriu brevemente, e eu a beijei.

Nos sentamos na grama, um de frente para o outro, e passamos um bom tempo comendo e conversando sobre trivialidades, até que finalmente tive coragem de fazer a pergunta que estava me corroendo.

Eu não sabia se eu realmente queria saber a resposta, mas a curiosidade estava falando mais alto.

-Bella, sobre ontem a noite.-Assim que falei, ela rapidamente ficou rígida ao meu lado. -Eu tenho uma pergunta...Onde você aprendeu a fazer aquilo?- Eu podia sentir meu rosto queimando levemente. Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e também corou.

-Foi numa das noites de garotas em que a Rose foi lá para casa. Ela falou que eu e a Alice deveríamos aprender algumas coisas. Ela inclusive levou material: bananas, pirulitos e picolés.- Ela respondeu, ficando ainda mais vermelha. Aquilo era típico da minha cunhada. O Emmett teve sorte de encontrar alguém tão ninfomaníaco quanto ele.

-Me lembre de agradecer Rosalie por isso. Por que você foi maravilhosa. –Ela sorriu amplamente, enquanto seu rosto ficava novamente vermelho.-Pelo menos agora eu fico aliviado de saber que você não aprendeu por outros meios.

-Não se preocupe, só faço isso com você.- Ela disse de maneira sedutora. Essa era Isabella Cullen. Inocente em algumas horas, e completamente sedutora em outras.

-Me dê uma boa razão para não te atacar agora mesmo.- Disse, me aproximando dela. Nossos rostos a milímetros de distância um do outro.

-Não consigo pensar em nenhuma.-Com isso eu logo comecei a beijá-la. Eu realmente precisava compensá-la pelo que ela havia feito ontem a noite. O nosso beijo começava a ganhar intensidade, quando "I´m too sexy" começou a ecoar pela clareira - Droga, é o Emmett.-Bella reclamou, quando viu o visor do celular. Sempre o Emmett para atrapalhar!- Fala Emm.- Bella atendeu o telefone, colocando-o no viva voz.

-Bellinha, é um menino!-Ele comemorou do outro lado da linha. A ligação parecia um pouco longe, mas deu para entender perfeitamente. Eu e Bella nos olhamos maravilhados. Nós iríamos ter um sobrinho.

-Um menino? Eu vou ter um sobrinho?- Bella estava tão feliz. Eu podia jurar que eu vi uma pequena lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto.

-EMMETT CULLEN!-A voz da Rose foi ouvida no telefone. Meu irmão estava numa grande encrenca.- Eu avisei para você não ligar.

-Mas Rose...- Ele tentou se defender, e ouvimos um som do que parecia ser um tapa. Bella segurou uma risada, e eu revirei os olhos.

-Oi Bella.- Rose cumprimentou.

-Oi Rose.

-Onde vocês estão? A ligação está péssima.- Ela reclamou.

-Estamos no meio da floresta.- Bella respondeu.

-Ui Bellinha, você arrastou o Eddie pro matagal.- Emmett falou. Aparentemente eles também estavam no viva-voz. Bella não agüentou e começou a rir do meu irmão palhaço.

-Emmett, da próxima vez que você me chamar de Eddie, eu te dou um soco.- Ameacei. Só ele e Rosalie para me chamarem assim

-Tudo bem EdCat.- Ele suspirou entediado, e eu rugi a ouvir o outro apelido.

-Emmett!- Repreendi-o.

-Eu vou parar de atrapalhar vocês.- Ele disse com um pouco de malícia na voz.

-Acho bom. A propósito, parabéns pelo menino.

-Valeu Edward.- Rose falou do outro lado da linha.

-Dá um beijo no meu afilhado.- Bella disse com um sorriso bobo.

-Pode deixar.- Emmett disse antes de desligar o telefone.

-A Alice estava certa.- Bella comentou pensativa.

-Sobre o quê?- Perguntei curioso.

-O sexo do bebê. Ela sempre achou que seria um menino. -Ela respondeu um pouco frustrada. Ela já deveria saber que a Alice tem um certo talento para essas coisas.

-É a Alice geralmente acerta as coisas. Nunca aposte contra ela.-Avisei-a, e ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.- Sabe, se um dia tivermos um filho, ou uma filha, eu espero que eles se pareçam com você.- Vi os olhos dela brilhar com curiosidade, e algo mais que não consegui identificar.

-Eu iria preferir que se parecessem com você.- Ela respondeu com bom humor.

-Por quê eu sou mais bonito?- Perguntei, com um sorriso bastante presunçoso.

-Não, por que senão o Emmett diria que eles eram filhos do padeiro. Eles iria te encher o saco por toda sua vida.- A Bella podia falar as coisas mais improváveis e ao mesmo tempo ter razão. Eu não pude fazer outra coisa, a não ser rir do seu comentário. E pensar que essa seria uma atitude que Emmett com certeza tomaria.

- Agora é melhor irmos. Daqui a pouco temos que ir para Port Angeles.- Disse depois de olhar para o relógio, já eram duas da tarde e teríamos que estar em Port Angeles às seis horas.

**[BPOV]**

Ao chegarmos em casa, a pick-up do Charlie estava estacionada, ao lado de uma carro preto que eu não conhecia. Assim que entramos em casa, nos deparamos com Seth, Billy, Jake e meu pai na cozinha.

-Bells! Cunhado! – Seth gritou antes de vir nos cumprimentar.

-Você está numa grande encrenca.- Avisei-o.

-Por quê?- Ele me olhou sem entender.

-Você disse que o Charlie não viria para casa ontem à noite.- Reclamei irritada, e a expressão do Seth logo se clareou.

-Bella, posso falar com você?- Charlie falou, aparentemente desconfortável com a idéia de falar comigo. E eu já imaginava o motivo dessa tal conversa. Hora de Isabella Marie Swan, quer dizer, Isabella Marie Cullen ficar vermelha.

Eu e o meu pai seguimos para o meu quarto. Chegando lá me sentei na minha cama, enquanto Charlie ficou em pé, apenas me encarando, sem saber ao certo o que falar.

-Bella sobre ontem à noite...-Ele começou a falar, já ficando vermelho. Sabia que eu não tinha herdado esse dom da Renée.

-Pai, já foi constrangedor o suficiente vivenciar isso. Não precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu.- Só de lembrar de ser flagrada pelo meu pai já me fazia ficar vermelha.

-Eu sei. Mas é que eu ainda não me habituei ao fato de que agora você é uma mulher casada.- Ele falou, ligeiramente incomodado ao pronunciar as palavras "mulher casada".

-Vamos fazer o seguinte: Vamos fingir que ontem à noite nada aconteceu.- Sugeri a ele, que me deu um leve sorriso.

-Por mim tudo bem.- Charlie concordou, um pouco mais relaxado. Agora era a hora de trazer o outro assunto à tona.

-Pai, já que estamos conversando, quando o senhor pretendia me contar que estava namorando a Sue?- Novamente vi meu pai ficar vermelho, e completamente surpreso pela minha pergunta.

-Quem te contou?- Ele perguntou desconcertado.

-O Seth.-Ele revirou os olhos, e suspirou levemente. - Por que o senhor não me contou?

-Eu não sabia como você iria reagir. Você poderia não gostar da idéia.- Eu sorri sinceramente para ele. Era bom saber que meu pai ainda considerava a minha opinião tão importante assim.

-Primeiro, eu não moro mais com o senhor. Minha opinião não tem que ser tão importante assim. E segundo, minha mãe já seguiu com a vida dela. E eu seria um hipócrita se de alguma forma eu te impedisse de fazer o mesmo.-Ele sorriu para mim.-Além do mais, a Sue é uma ótima pessoa.

-E você é uma ótima filha. – Agora era eu quem ficava vermelha. Eu tinha um sério problema em receber elogios.

-É eu sei disso.- Respondi presunçosamente, enquanto sentia meu rosto ainda quente.

Após nos despedirmos de todos, pegamos o nosso caminho para Port Angeles.

Me surpreendi ao ver meu pai se despedindo do Edward com um "Cuide bem da minha filha." Por mais que o tom policial dele estivesse presente, e que diga-se de passagem é bem ameaçador, também tinha um quê de paternidade na maneira que ele falou com ele.

Até que Charlie havia aceitado tudo numa boa, só esperava que minha mãe também fizesse o mesmo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OI! : **Que bom que você gostou. A Ali e o Emmett realmente são ótimos! A propósito, bem vinda!

**'- nah batalha:** Meninas, parem de assustar as suas mãe. Sério! Hehheeheh Com relação a outra fic, provavelmente eu vou demorar um pouco mais para postá-la, mas eu vou fazer o máximo para não passar tempo demais. Eu sei que tô em falta com os leitores da outra :S

**Inaclara: **Olá, seja bem vinda!!! \o/ Espero que continue gostando da fanfic!

**Tatyperry: **Eu tenho que confessar, eu amo todas as minhas histórias, e em cada hora eu tenho uma favorita, mas eu acho que essa sempre vai ter um lugarzinho especial no meu coração. E eu amo saber quando vocês também gostam dela ^^ Quem não ama o Seth?! =D

**Aniil: **Owwnn, ele é tão fofo né?

**Bianca: **Vou tentar comentar tudo o que você escreveu. Bem, a Bella é absurda, nenhuma pessoa normal daria um tempo na amizade, ainda mais da maneira como ela fez. Mas como ela não é normal, e a separação era necessária para a história, isso teve que acontecer. A lua de mel deles realmente foi fofa. O Edward é o tipo de homem que não existe mais(ou quase não existe) . Eu já li algumas fics nas quais a Rose está grávida e/ou tem filho. Eu coloquei ela grávida, porque é um dos maiores desejos do personagem dela nos livros. Jake e Leah? Pode apostar nisso! Lauren e Jessica, o que eu posso dizer? Elas são fiéis aos livros. Casamento da Ali? Será? Eu tenho que admitir, essa parte dele ligando para ela, a intenção era justamente essa. Além dele estar andando com o Emmett, eles dividem os genes, não tem como escapar. Obrigada, fico feliz que você esteja se divertindo com a história.

**Oraculo:** Oieeee Oráculo!Calma, calma...ele vai abrir os olhos! XP

**Mari. Piccoli: **Eu prometi que não ia falar nada sobre a reação dela, mas o que eu posso dizer é que não vai ter muito a ver com BD

**SAMsamCullen: **Sinceramente, ele teve o momento de insegurança ali por que eu não tinha colocado ele em outra parte da fanfic. Desde que eles casaram, dentro da fic, aquele foi o único momento que eles tiveram só para eles, que não fosse dentro de quatro paredes.

**Jessika Sant'Iago: **Ainda bem também que a arma tava longe hehehehehe

**Larissa Lioncourt: **Valeu. Continuei o mais rápido que eu pude

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Oww, eu também amo o Seth. Ele é tão fofo *_* E bota mancada nisso. Mas conhecendo o jeitão do Charlie, ele não é o tipo que chega e fala esse tipo de coisa para a filha. A Bella herdou o jeito "problemático" dele.

**Maarii: **Duas coisas que eu amo: alguém zoando o Jacob, e a reação do Seth com a Bella e o Edward. Eu me acabei de rir em Eclipse e Amanhecer com as implicâncias do Edward e da Rose com o Jacob.

**Mayarah: **Por mais que eu ache fofo a Nessie com o Jake, para mim(e 99,9% dos leitores)ele devia com certeza ficar com a Leah. A relação deles é tudo *_* Eu não vou falar nada sobre a reação da Renée, mas daqui a pouco descobriremos como foi xD Mas realmente, só o Charlie msm para pensar uma coisa dessas...

**Cullen: **E quem não protestaria?! O.O Mas eu amo o Charlie, mesmo ele não gostando do Edward no momento.

**Tatah ferreira: **Se ele matasse o Edward eu matava ele =D Bem, a reação da Renée só daqui há dois capítulos, aguarde e confira!

**Sango Lee : **Se eles não tivessem chegado na hora, não teria graça xD Renée daqui a dois capítulos hauahau Nhaaa, valeu pelos elogios. Eu tenho uma leve impressão que eu devo ficar vermelha enquanto leio as reviews de vcs. Eu tenho a síndrome da Bella :P

**Vanessa S.: **Sinceramente, eu acho que o Jacob não se jogaria na frente do Edward não hauhauahauahauah...Mas talvez se a Bella pedisse...nunca se ia até colocar ele com ciúme, mas só seria mais engraçado se o Jacob também entrasse na brincadeira, mas ele tava tão "estressado " com o lance da Leah, que nem deu. Mas quem sabe num futuro próximo

**tatianne beward: **Manter a sanidade com ele do seu lado já seria difícil, com esses trajes(ou a falta deles) é impossível. Xii, tenho que admitir, o casamento ainda demora um pouco para acontecer, digamos, algo em torno de uns 3 ou 4 capítulos.

**H-Culen-H: **Devido à pedidos eu continuei \o/ Ele não admitiu, mas a Bellinha não é fácil e foi falar com o pai :P

**Julieide: **Sinceramente, eu gosto de qualquer tipo de fic que envolva Edward e Bella, até o momento, não descobri nenhum tipo de fic sobre eles que eu não goste.

**Kah Reche: **Até que ultimamente eu não tenho demorado taaaanto assim para atualizar :P O final foi fofinho msm ^^

**Dani Glatz: **Hauhauahauahau. Imagina isso...OME! Eu morri de rir com a sua review. :P E eu não me canso de repetir que eu também quero ele pra mim, mas fazer o quê, né?Sonhar não custa nada

**Carol Venancio:** Detalhe, eu só escrevi essa parte do capítulo por que você me deu a idéia hauahuahauahaua. Eu nem tinha pensado nisso, como eu tinha dito antes, eu não sabia se iria ou não continuar em Forks. Mas vc me deu um ótimo motivo para continuar hehehehehe Valeu! o/

**Eu queria agradecer a todos vocês que vêm acompanhando a fanfic, e continuem deixando suas reviews! Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**

**OBS: Para quem gosta de fanfics com os Volturis, dêem uma passadinha no meu perfil e lêem a Renascida. o/**


	23. Efeito Forks

**N/A: ** Aqui estou eu mais uma vez. Demorei um pouco mais do que o previsto, mas é que eu travei na Lemon desse capítulo. Com relação aos próximos capítulos, algumas pessoas querem saber se as coisas vão ficar feias para o casal. A resposta: Ainda não decidi. Na minha mente, eu tenho três caminhos para seguir, e ainda não decidi qual deles tomar. Até por que eu deixei eles no 0 à 0 por 12 capítulos, por isso que eu estou considerando a possibilidade de atrapalhá-los ou não. Espero que gostem desse capítulo.

Ps: Sobre a aula que a Bella recebeu da Rosalie, ela foi inspirada em uma fanfic que eu li em inglês, What sisters are for? Da autora Pato_Picante. É uma one-shot bem divertida. Quem quiser pode dar uma conferida. Embora seja rate M, não tem Lemons...Talvez eu resolva traduzi-la.

**ATENÇÃO: **Esse capítulo contém conteúdo impróprio para menores. Caso você seja menor, ou não goste de ler esse tipo de leitura é só apertar a setinha, e ler o próximo capítulo que é uma versão light desse aqui.

**Capítulo 20- Efeito Forks**

**[BPOV]**

Como já era de se esperar, Alice me intimou para almoçar com ela na segunda-feira. Mesmo estando casada eu não conseguia me livrar dela.

-Você viu os vestidos? – Alice perguntou, e na hora me lembrei das revistas que ainda deviam estar jogadas no chão do quarto.

-Eu não tive tempo Alice.- Expliquei, e ela quase me assassinou com aqueles olhos castanhos.

-Tudo bem. Hoje à tarde vamos ver alguns vestidos.- Ela me avisou. Aquilo não foi uma pergunta. Apenas uma informação.

-Alice, eu trabalho á tarde.- Lembrei. Ela achava o quê? Que eu era a minha própria chefe assim como ela?

-Você só trabalha quando eu disser que você trabalha. Meu tio me deu total controle sobre a sua agenda.- Por algum milagre meu queixo não chegou até o chão. Eu não acreditava que o Frank realmente havia se rendido aos encantos da sobrinha. Pensando bem, eu gostaria de conhecer uma pessoa que conseguisse dizer não para a Alice.

-Eu te odeio.- Murmurei.

-Agora, deixa eu ver...Vocês já decidiram a música?- Ela continuou falando como se eu tivesse dito que eu tinha amado o vestido dela.

-Não Alice.

-O que vocês ficaram fazendo no fim de semana?- Ela reclamou irritada.

-Conversando, conhecendo a cidade...- Sendo flagrada pelo meu pai, completei mentalmente.

-Sabe, eu estava pensando em fazer a entrada do casamento de vocês igual daquele casal da internet. Aquele vídeo que os noivos e os padrinhos entram dançando. Só que teria que ser uma coreografia leve, já que a Rosa está grávida.- Ela falou animada. Eu arregalei os meus olhos. Ela não podia estar realmente cogitando fazer isso no meu casamento. Ou podia? Alguém precisava colocar um freio nessa garota. Fico feliz que Jasper sempre foi um homem calmo. Deus sabe o que ele tem que agüentar com a Alice como namorada.

-Alice! É uma ótima idéia, mas deixe para o seu casamento.-Ela me olhou confusa, enquanto eu falava.- Ah, e não me chame para ser sua madrinha, por que eu não vou dançar.- Avisei-a. Ela estirou a língua para mim, numa das suas maneiras infantis

-Você é tão sem-graça.-Ela reclamou revirando os olhos.

-Eu vou ver com o Edward o lance das músicas.- Agora havia sido a minha vez de ignorá-la.

-Ok, mas eu quero isso para o fim-de-semana. – Ela ordenou. Eu tinha certeza que se eu realmente contratasse uma organizadora de casamentos, ela não seria tão mandona assim.

-Esse fim-de-semana eu terei que ir visitar a minha mãe. Sabe como é, né? Preciso contar a ela que eu casei.- Só de pensar em ir para Phoenix, eu sentia um frio na espinha. O Edward pelo menos tinha o Jacob para acalmar o meu pai. E quem eu tenho para acalmar minha mãe? Exatamente ninguém.

-A Renée vai te matar.-Alice apontou o óbvio.- Coitado do meu irmão, vai ter que arranjar outra esposa em menos de um mês.- Ela disse dramaticamente. Ela e Emmett realmente deveriam tentar alguma coisa em Hollywood.

-Em menos de um mês?- Perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Você não acha que eu vou desperdiçar todo o trabalho que eu tô tendo com o seu casamento, não é? Ele que arranje outra noiva.- Ela disse naturalmente, enquanto olhava para as unhas, antes de cair na gargalhada. Era bom saber que a minha lembrança seria extremamente prezada pela minha melhor amiga. É nessas horas que se conhece os amigos.

-Eu prefiro acreditar, que ele preferiria morrer a viver num mundo onde eu não existisse.- Só faltei suspirar romanticamente ao final da frase.

-Desde quando você é tão dramática?-Ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos na minha direção- E além do mais, essa coisa de Romeu e Julieta é tão chata.

-É um clássico.- Defendi. Romeu e Julieta sempre foi uma das minhas histórias favoritas.

-É classicamente chato.- Ela devolveu.

-Você só diz isso por que a história não tem um final feliz.- Ela e o Edward tinham um sério problema em criticar alguns dos meus gostos literários. Pelo menos todos concordava que Orgulho e Preconceito, havia sido uma das melhores obras já escrita.

-Toda história deveria ter um final feliz.- Ela reclamou.

-Nem todas histórias são um conto de fadas.- Lembrei-a. Uma história não precisaria ter um final feliz, para ser boa.

-Eu sei. Sorte sua que você tem sua fada madrinha aqui para realizar todos os seus sonhos.- Ela disse com um sorriso radiante. Baixinha metida e presunçosa!

-Você tá mais para Malévola.- Murmurei baixinho, e ela fez uma careta.

-Engraçado, eu sempre me achei parecida com a Flora.- Franzi o cenho confusa.- Eu quero dizer parecidas na personalidade.- Ela explicou, e eu apenas ri

Era incrível como nossas conversas iam de um assunto sério como o meu casamento, à um assunto completamente infantil, quanto Bela Adormecida.

*******

Depois de experimentar uns trocentos vestidos, Alice havia me liberado para ir a casa. O pior é que nenhum deles havia me agradado, o que queria dizer que eu teria que enfrentar uma nova sessão de compras com a Alice dentro em breve.

Quando cheguei em casa, tudo estava apagado, exceto a luz do quarto.

-Edward?- Chamei, mas ele não respondeu. Quando cheguei no quarto ele estava deitado na cama, coberto com um edredom.- Amor, o que foi?- perguntei preocupada.

-Acho que Forks não me fez bem.- Ele falou com uma voz rouca, logo antes de tossir. Eu nunca o tinha visto doente na minha vida. Ele me parecia tão frágil, tão indefeso.

-Que tal uma canja?- Ofereci, e ele fez uma careta.

-Canja é comida para doente.- Ele reclamou.

-Exatamente por isso que você vai tomar.- Ele novamente fez uma careta, e eu fui para a cozinha ver o que tínhamos na geladeira.

Sorte minha que Edward sabia cozinhar, o que queria dizer que ele tinha todos os ingredientes possíveis na geladeira e na dispensa.

Deixei o arroz, o frango e os legumes cozinhando, e voltei para o quarto.

-Como foi com a Alice?- Edward perguntou quando entrei no quarto.

-Cansativo.-Falei, enquanto me jogava na cama.- Ela me fez experimentar uns dez vestidos. Você tem noção do que é experimentar um vestido de noiva?

-Não, e nem pretendo.- Ele disse com humor na voz.- Você ficou a tarde toda com a Alice?

-Sim. Seu tio deixou a minha agenda a disposição dela. Só trabalho quando sua irmã quiser.- Falei indignada.

-Alice!- Ele disse revirando os olhos. Era tudo o que podíamos fazer, revirar os olhos em protesto. Pelo menos tratando-se da Alice.

-Mas e você, está aqui há muito tempo?

-Não. Eu saí um pouco mais cedo só. Não estava agüentando. Dor de cabeça, dor no corpo, dor de garganta...

-E febre.- Completei, ao colocar a mão na testa dele. Ele não estava ardendo em febre, mas também não estava na sua temperatura normal.

- Você já tomou algum remédio?

-Não. Eu ia ligar para o meu pai, para ele me dar uma receita amanhã.- É eu já imaginava. Com o Carlisle como médico, nenhum dos Cullens se automedicavam. Tudo tinha que ser prescrito pelo papai Cullen.

-Não se preocupe, eu falo com ele agora.- Dei um beijo na testa dele, e fui até a sala ligar para Carlisle.

Peguei o telefone sem-fio da sala, e fui para a cozinha ver como estava indo a canja.

-Alô, Carlisle.- Disse, assim que atenderam do outro lado da linha.

_-Oi Bella, Tudo bem?_- Ele atendeu simpático.

-Comigo sim. Com o Edward nem tanto. Ele está com dor de garganta, e no corpo, e com febre também.- Falava, enquanto dava uma checada no arroz e nos legumes.

_-Vocês têm algum remédio em casa?_- Ele perguntou, com seu modo médico ativado.

-Eu acho que não.- Respondi incerta. Eu só estava morando ali há uma semana. E eu ainda nem tinha me mudado completamente. Como eu ia saber sobre os remédios?

_-Amanhã, eu passo aí para vê-lo. Agora estou no plantão. _

-Eu dou algum remédio?- Perguntei.

-Não tente apenas controlar a febre.-Ele receitou.- Ou você dá um banho gelado nele, ou faz ele suar.- Carlisle reforçou bem a última frase, e ainda deu uma risadinha no fim. Era nessas horas que você descobria de onde o Emmett tinha herdado o jeito dele. O Carlisle era um Emmett um pouco mais melhorado, mas no fundo, ele era igual ao filho.

Mais alguns minutos, e finalmente a canja estava pronta.

Coloquei um pouco no prato e fui para o quarto, levar para o Edward.

-Eu não vou comer isso.- Ele reclamou, assim que me viu entrando no quarto.

-Vai sim. Pode ir sentando.- Eu ordenei. Ele me obedeceu, ficando sentado na cama. Mas ele estava com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-Eu. Não. Vou. Comer. Isso.- Ele falou pausadamente.

-Você. Vai.- Me sentei na beirada da cama. Ele cruzou os braços, e ficou de cara feia.- Edward, não seja criança. Você precisa comer.

-Mas eu não quero canja. Eu não tô com fome.- Ele falou irritado.

-Ok, vamos fazer um trato. Para cada colherada que você comer, eu te dou um beijo.- Eu mal acabei de falar a frase, e Edward já tinha sua boca aberta. Eu ri. Peguei a colher, e levei-a até sua boca, alimentando-o.

-Agora, o beijo.- Ele cobrou assim que acabou de engolir.

Eu apenas dei um selinho nele, e ele fez um biquinho. Aí está a prova, ele não era adotado. Pelo menos irmão da Alice ele era.

-Isso não é justo.- Ele reclamou.

-Foi sua primeira colherada, você ainda não tem direito a reclamar de nada.- Avisei, já colocando uma nova colherada dentro de sua boca.

Ele praticamente engoliu, sem nem mastigar.

-Beijo.- Ele ordenou, e eu ri.

Eu iria provocá-lo igual a vez anterior, dando apenas um selinho, mas no momento que fui beijá-lo, ele segurou o meu rosto e me beijou exatamente da maneira que ele queria. E que eu também queria.

-Edward...a...canja.- Eu murmurei por entre os beijos.

-Não...me...interessa.- Ele respondeu, sem parar de me beijar.

Quando ele quebrou o beijo para respirarmos, eu me afastei dele, ele me olhou emburrado.

-Se você comer tudo, eu prometo que você ganha a sobremesa.- Falei com um sorriso malicioso. Eu pude jurar ter ouvido Edward murmurar um palavrão bem baixinho.

Depois que ele comeu, foi a minha vez de comer alguma coisa. Não tive outra opção, a não ser comer da canja.

Assim que acabei de jantar, fui para o banheiro tomar meu banho. Era hora de dar o remédio que o Carlisle havia receitado.

**[EPOV]**

Bella saiu do banheiro vestindo apenas um robe de seda preto, que acabava no meio das suas coxas.

-O seu pai me deu duas opções para abaixar a sua febre-Ela falava enquanto brincava com o nó que mantia o robe no lugar.-Uma seria te dar um banho gelado- Ela desamarrou o nó, mas o robe permaneceu no lugar.- A segunda seria fazer você suar.- Ela completou com uma voz sedutora, enquanto deixava o robe cair pelo seu corpo. Os meus olhos viajaram pelo corpo dela. A pele dela contrastava perfeitamente com a lingerie azul marinho que ela usava. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver as bochechas dela ficando vermelhas.

Ela subiu sorrateiramente na cama, colocando cada perna ao lado do meu corpo, e sentando-se em cima do meu colo. Suas mãos ficaram em cima dos meus braços me impossibilitando de tocá-la. Eu tinha certeza de que ela já podia sentir o quão animado eu estava.

-Você vai ser a minha morte.

Ela sorriu e se inclinou para me beijar. Os nossos lábios se moldaram perfeitamente. Bella beijou o meu lábio inferior, sugando-o e mordiscando-o. eu gemi baixinho, o que a fez sorrir. Não demorou muito para que eu sentisse sua língua pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo. Mais do que depressa garanti sua entrada, permitindo que ela explorasse todos os cantos da minha boca, assim como ela havia feito na noite anterior. As mãos dela logo foram para os meus cabelos, liberando as minhas, que logo acharam o caminho para a cintura dela puxando-a para mais perto.

Bella desgrudou nossas bocas, apenas para traçar beijos pelo meu queixo, meu maxilar e meu pescoço.

-Você tá tão quente.- Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, antes de mordiscar minha orelha.

-Deus!- Gemi, sentindo minha ereção pulsar dentro do confinamento que eram aquelas boxers.

Bella logo se livrou da minha blusa, e continuou os seus beijos, mordidas e lambidas por todo o meu corpo. Ela parou no cós das minhas boxers e sorriu maliciosamente para mim. Eu havia criado um monstro.

Bella tirou as minhas boxers, deslizando-as lentamente pelas minhas pernas, jogando-a ,em seguida, em algum lugar do quarto.

Ela pegou minha ereção em sua mão, massageando-a lentamente. Não demorou muito para Bella me envolver em sua boca. Deus, era tão quente. Não pude evitar o rosnado que saiu da minha garganta.

Se ela continuasse a fazer aquilo, eu não iria durar muito tempo.

Segurei a mão da Bella que estava no me membro, parando seus movimentos. Ela me encarou confusa, e eu a puxei para cima de mim.

-Eu posso ficar excitado como um garoto de quinze anos, mas eu não me recupero como um.- Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Bella mordeu os lábios apreensiva, com uma expressão inocente em seu rosto.

Ela realmente não sabia o que fazia comigo.

Alcancei o fecho do sutiã, e o abri. Retirei as alças lentamente, deixando-as cair sobre seus braços.

Segurei os dois pulsos dela com uma de minhas mãos e nos virei na cama. Agora era a minha vez de ficar por cima. Apoiei-me sobre os meus ombros, para não esmagá-la com o meu peso.

Bella colocou a mão no meu pescoço, me puxando, para mais uma vez encontrar sua boca. As unhas dela, agora iam arranhando o meu corpo, nos lugares que antes ela havia beijado. As minhas mãos desceram até encontrar os seios dela. Era incrível como eles cabiam perfeitamente nas minhas mãos. Bella havia sido feita para mim, e eu para ela. Era meio clichê dizer isso, mas era a pura verdade.

Bella separou nossas bocas em busca de ar, e eu aproveitei para beijar cada centímetro dela.

O queixo, o pescoço, os ombros. Até finalmente chegar na minha parte preferida. Não eram só na minha mão que os seios dela cabiam perfeitamente, na minha boca também. Eu os beijei, lambi e mordisquei fazendo Bella gemer incontrolavelmente.

-Edward, por favor.- Ela implorava, enquanto arqueava o seu corpo em busca de alguma fricção. Eu gemi quando o fino material da calcinha que ela usava encostou na minha ereção.

-Por favor o quê Bella?- Perguntei, enquanto beijava sua barriga, indo em direção ao lugar que eu mais queria estar.

-Edwaaaard- Ela gemeu, quando lentamente eu tirei sua calcinha com os dentes.

-Me diz o que você quer Bella.- Ordenei ao pé do seu ouvido. Bella arfou quando sentiu o meu dedo, passeando pela sua entrada, e massageando seu clitóris.

-Você...dentro...de mim.- Foi a coisa mais coerente que ela conseguira falar.

-Como você quiser.- Respondi com um sorriso presunçoso, ao me posicionar na sua entrada.

Quando deslizei para dentro dela, ambos gememos em uníssono. Ela era tão apertada. Esperei um momento para que ela se ajustasse ao meu tamanho, e logo comecei a me movimentar dentro dela.

-Edward!- Eu adorava quando ela gemia o meu nome. – Mais forte.- Bella implorou, e eu prontamente atendi.

Levantei suas pernas, colocando-as em cima do meu quadril. Bella me puxou, fazendo com que o meu peso ficasse sobre ela.

Eu já podia sentir Bella começando a se contrair ao meu redor. Ela estava perto, assim como eu também.

-Vem comigo amor.- Sussurrei no seu ouvido. Aquele foi o golpe fatal. Bella cravou as unhas no meu ombro, e eu mordi de leve o seu pescoço.

De longe, eu a ouvi gritar meu nome, pois segundos depois eu já a estava seguindo. Liberando o meu líquido dentro dela.

Ambos estávamos ofegantes. Eu tentei sair de cima dela, com medo de esmagá-la, mas ela não deixou.

-Bella eu vou te esmagar.- Falei, quando recuperei um pouco do meu fôlego.

-Não vai não.-Ela sorriu, e de alguma forma, conseguiu inverter nossas posições na cama.

-Sabe, essa é a melhor forma de abaixar uma febre.- Comentei, enquanto admirava a mulher que estava em cima de mim.

-Então, pronto para ter uma hipotermia?- Ela perguntou sugestiva, antes de beijar meus lábios.

-Eu disse que não me recuperava como um garoto de quinze anos.- Lembrei-a. Ela apenas riu.

-Eu sei. Mas acho que posso dar um jeito nisso.- Ela respondeu antes de beijar o meu pescoço para depois mordê-lo. -Se eu vou ficar com uma marca, você também vai. - Foi a última coisa que ela disse, antes dos meus lábios voltar a atacar os dela.

**[BPOV]**

Ao chegar ao trabalho, Leah já estava lá, olhando fixamente para a tela do computador.

-Bom dia- Cumprimentei educadamente.

-Bom dia- Ela respondeu estressada.

Me sentei na cadeira, ignorando-a. Aquele era o humor geral da Leah, mas de alguma forma, eu podia notar algo diferente. Eu continuava ouvindo-a murmurando alguma coisa.

-Algum problema?-Perguntei.

-Eu e o Jacob estamos discordando sobre o assunto da próxima matéria. Desde que ele voltou de Forks, ele quer falar sobre as ledas da tribo dele. E eu estava querendo falar sobre alguma lenda urbana. Não me leve a mal, eu até gostei da história que ele me contou, mas não está combinando com a edição da revista. - Ela argumentou. Leah tinha um ponto. Na parte moda realmente, o enfoque era realmente nas áreas urbanas e tudo mais.

A lenda do Jake poderia contrastar perfeitamente com a situação. Mas como a matéria de capa ainda não havia sido decidida, e já que eu estava louca para colocar lenha na fogueira...

-E o que você tem em mente?- Perguntei curiosa, a idéia perfeita brotando na minha mente.

-Eu ainda não sei. Eu estava pesquisando isso. - Ela explicou, visivelmente frustrada.

-Você já assistiu Supernatural?- Perguntei, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Já, por quê?- Ela perguntou curiosa.

-Por que eu tenho o telefone do Jensen Ackless e ele deixou bem claro que gostaria de me conceder uma entrevista. - Disse de modo sugestiva para ela, que sorriu.- Consiga a lenda, que eu consigo o Jensen Ackless. O Jake não vai poder lutar contra isso. - Falei animada, o que fez Leah assentir ainda sorrindo.

-Posso saber por que você está me ajudando?-Ela perguntou- Pensei que fossem melhores amigos.

-E somos. Mas as garotas têm que se apoiar, certo?- Mais uma vez, ela concordou comigo.

Agora era só esperar para ver a cara do Jacob quando ele descobrisse.

Resolvi ir almoçar com o Emmett e o Jasper naquele dia, já que a Alice havia me dado uma folga.

-Cadê o meu irmão Bellinha?- Emmett perguntou, antes de colocar um generoso pedaço de carne na boca.

-De cama. Acho que tá gripado.

-Também, fica arrastando ele pro matagal. - Ele disse com um sorriso.

-Matagal?- Jasper perguntou completamente perdido.

-É besteira do Emmett. Eu só fui mostrar uma clareira na floresta... - Eu não pude continuar por que fui interrompida pelo irmão urso.

-... E o meu ingênuo irmão, caiu na conversa dela.- Ele falou com um falso ar de lamentação.- Mostrar clareira, ela ia amostrar outra coisa para ele, isso sim.- Jasper tentou conter o riso, sem muito sucesso. Eu, como era de se esperar, fiquei vermelha.

-A Rose deveria ser canonizada por te aturar por tantos anos. -Ele fez uma careta para mim. Numa atitude bem parecida com a da Alice. - Por falar na Rose, e o meu sobrinho?- Perguntei animada.

-Vai muito bem. - Ele pegou a carteira do bolso, e puxou um papel dobrado. Era uma foto do ultrassom. Meu Deus, já podia ver tudo. Os bracinhos, as mãozinhas, os pezinhos. –Tá vendo isso aqui?- Emmett apontou para a área que ficava entre as pernas do bebê. - Isso mostra que ele vai ser tão grande quanto o pai.-Ele falou convencido. Jesus! Só o Emmett para comentar uma coisa dessas naquele momento.

-Ou como o tio dele. - Falei mais para mim, do que para eles. Mas é claro que eles ouviram. Emmett deu um olhar questionador, que ficava alternando entre eu e o Jasper. –Eu tô falando do Edward. - Mesmo anos conhecendo o Emmett, eu ainda não havia aprendido a medir as palavras perto dele.

-Mas eu tenho que dizer uma coisa, os Hales também não deixam nada a desejar. - Jasper comentou, também convencido .

-Será que a gente poderia mudar de assunto?- Perguntei constrangida. Só faltava eles começarem a discutir para saber de quem era o maior.

-Vocês já decidiram o nome?- Jasper perguntou, e eu olhei para ele agradecida.

-Ainda não, mas por mim, seria Emmett. - Emmett e sua mania de proliferar o nome dele pela família.

-Eu não acho uma boa idéia. A Rosalie pode se confundir na hora de dar bronca em vocês. - Se o filho puxasse ao pai, minha amiga teria um trabalho dobrado para dar conta dos dois.

-Não tem problema Bella. Eles provavelmente vão levar bronca pelo mesmo motivo. - Eu e Jasper começamos a rir, e Emmett nos encarou sério.- Ah, qual é! Se o garoto resolver rabiscar as paredes da casa, você não só deixaria como ajudaria.

-Não se pode impedir a criatividade de uma criança. - Ele se defendeu.

-E nem a sua, né?- Eu devolvi. Mais uma vez, eu ganhava uma careta do Emmett. Definitivamente, ele seria tão criança quanto o filho. Eu só queria saber quem cresceria primeiro.

-Voltando ao assunto, -Ele falou irritado - Rose pensou em dois nomes Matthew ou Nathan. Eu escolhi James. -Eu fiz uma cara de nojo ao ouvir àquele nome.

-Nada disso. -Protestei.- O meu sobrinho e afilhado não vai se chamar James.-Emmett me encarou confuso, mas logo depois entendeu o motivo. - Que tal Lucas?

-Jared também é bem legal. - Jasper sugeriu. E esse nome me fez lembrar de outro.

-É, Jensen também. -Disse me lembrando da pessoa que iria entrevistar em poucos dias.- E Justin.

-E Jasper. - Jasper sugeriu. Há! Se ele posso eu também posso.

-E Edward. - Rebati. Emmett apenas revirava os olhos, ao ouvir nossas escolhas.

-Quando for o filho de vocês, vocês escolhem esses nomes. – Ele disse irritadinho. Pelo visto, não eram só os hormônios da Rose que andavam abalados com a gravidez.

O almoço seguiu, como começou com piadas e implicâncias para todos os lados. Principalmente vindo do Emmett.

-O Edward sabe desse caso de vocês?- Emmett perguntava, enquanto entrávamos no elevador. Ele ficou realmente irritado por Jasper me defender, e eu defender ele durante a sessão de piadas do Emmett.

-Sabe. O Jasper tá até jurado de morte por causa disso.- Respondi casualmente, antes de rir. Eu não conseguia ficar séria.

A tarde no trabalho, seguiu tranquilamente. A única coisa que me incomodava era uma maldita dor de cabeça, e uma sensação estranha na garganta.

Ótimo, eu não fui a única afetada pela visita à Forks.

Ao final do expediente, Jasper me levou para casa. Eu realmente precisava comprar um carro.

Assim que cheguei no apartamento, Edward estava sentado em seu piano, apenas dedilhando-o. Nenhuma música específica saía dele.

-Aposto que Beethoven começou assim.- Brinquei. Ele se virou para mim, com um sorriso torto em seus lábios. – Pelo visto você já está melhor.- Constatei.

-É, você faz milagres.- Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele riu.- E o meu pai me aplicou uma bezetacil. Minha mãe e Alice também vieram aqui me visitar. Alice, na verdade deixou um cd ali, com sugestões de músicas para o nosso casamento.- ele disse, apontando para a mesa de centro.

-Àquela baixinha não consegue me deixar em um dia.- Suspirei cansada. Ela iria me fazer cumprir o maldito prazo dela.

-Como foi o seu dia?- Ele perguntou, abrindo os braços para que eu me sentasse em seu colo.

-Cansativo. Almocei com seu irmão e o Jazz. E acho que estou ficando gripada também. – Disse encostando a cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto ele me abraçava pela cintura.

-Humm, acho que tá na hora do Dr. Cullen entrar em ação.- ele falou bem humorado.

-Edward, eu não quero tomar bezetacil..- Falei manhosa. Eu tinha horror a agulhas.

-Bella, eu estou falando de um outro tipo de injeção.- Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Ok, dessa injeção, eu definitivamente não tinha medo.


	24. Efeito Forks S Lemon

**N/A: ** Aqui estou eu mais uma vez. Demorei um pouco mais do que o previsto, mas é que eu travei na Lemon desse capítulo. Com relação aos próximos capítulos, algumas pessoas querem saber se as coisas vão ficar feias para o casal. A resposta: Ainda não decidi. Na minha mente, eu tenho três caminhos para seguir, e ainda não decidi qual deles tomar. Até por que eu deixei eles no 0 à 0 por 12 capítulos, por isso que eu estou considerando a possibilidade de atrapalhá-los ou não. Espero que gostem desse capítulo.

Ps: Sobre a aula que a Bella recebeu da Rosalie, ela foi inspirada em uma fanfic que eu li em inglês, What sisters are for? Da autora Pato_Picante. É uma one-shot bem divertida. Quem quiser pode dar uma conferida. Embora seja rate M, não tem Lemons...Talvez eu resolva traduzi-la.

**ATENÇÃO:** Esse capítulo é uma versão editada do capítulo 20. A Classificação desse capítulo, de acordo com o é T.

**Capítulo 20- Efeito Forks**

**[BPOV]**

Como já era de se esperar, Alice me intimou para almoçar com ela na segunda-feira. Mesmo estando casada eu não conseguia me livrar dela.

-Você viu os vestidos? – Alice perguntou, e na hora me lembrei das revistas que ainda deviam estar jogadas no chão do quarto.

-Eu não tive tempo Alice.- Expliquei, e ela quase me assassinou com aqueles olhos castanhos.

-Tudo bem. Hoje à tarde vamos ver alguns vestidos.- Ela me avisou. Aquilo não foi uma pergunta. Apenas uma informação.

-Alice, eu trabalho á tarde.- Lembrei. Ela achava o quê? Que eu era a minha própria chefe assim como ela?

-Você só trabalha quando eu disser que você trabalha. Meu tio me deu total controle sobre a sua agenda.- Por algum milagre meu queixo não chegou até o chão. Eu não acreditava que o Frank realmente havia se rendido aos encantos da sobrinha. Pensando bem, eu gostaria de conhecer uma pessoa que conseguisse dizer não para a Alice.

-Eu te odeio.- Murmurei.

-Agora, deixa eu ver...Vocês já decidiram a música?- Ela continuou falando como se eu tivesse dito que eu tinha amado o vestido dela.

-Não Alice.

-O que vocês ficaram fazendo no fim de semana?- Ela reclamou irritada.

-Conversando, conhecendo a cidade...- Sendo flagrada pelo meu pai, completei mentalmente.

-Sabe, eu estava pensando em fazer a entrada do casamento de vocês igual daquele casal da internet. Aquele vídeo que os noivos e os padrinhos entram dançando. Só que teria que ser uma coreografia leve, já que a Rosa está grávida.- Ela falou animada. Eu arregalei os meus olhos. Ela não podia estar realmente cogitando fazer isso no meu casamento. Ou podia? Alguém precisava colocar um freio nessa garota. Fico feliz que Jasper sempre foi um homem calmo. Deus sabe o que ele tem que agüentar com a Alice como namorada.

-Alice! É uma ótima idéia, mas deixe para o seu casamento.-Ela me olhou confusa, enquanto eu falava.- Ah, e não me chame para ser sua madrinha, por que eu não vou dançar.- Avisei-a. Ela estirou a língua para mim, numa das suas maneiras infantis

-Você é tão sem-graça.-Ela reclamou revirando os olhos.

-Eu vou ver com o Edward o lance das músicas.- Agora havia sido a minha vez de ignorá-la.

-Ok, mas eu quero isso para o fim-de-semana. – Ela ordenou. Eu tinha certeza que se eu realmente contratasse uma organizadora de casamentos, ela não seria tão mandona assim.

-Esse fim-de-semana eu terei que ir visitar a minha mãe. Sabe como é, né? Preciso contar a ela que eu casei.- Só de pensar em ir para Phoenix, eu sentia um frio na espinha. O Edward pelo menos tinha o Jacob para acalmar o meu pai. E quem eu tenho para acalmar minha mãe? Exatamente ninguém.

-A Renée vai te matar.-Alice apontou o óbvio.- Coitado do meu irmão, vai ter que arranjar outra esposa em menos de um mês.- Ela disse dramaticamente. Ela e Emmett realmente deveriam tentar alguma coisa em Hollywood.

-Em menos de um mês?- Perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Você não acha que eu vou desperdiçar todo o trabalho que eu tô tendo com o seu casamento, não é? Ele que arranje outra noiva.- Ela disse naturalmente, enquanto olhava para as unhas. Era bom saber que a minha lembrança seria extremamente prezada pela minha melhor amiga. É nessas horas que se conhece os amigos.

-Eu prefiro acreditar, que ele preferiria morrer a viver num mundo onde eu não existisse.- Só faltei suspirar romanticamente ao final da frase.

-Desde quando você é tão dramática?-Ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos na minha direção- E além do mais, essa coisa de Romeu e Julieta é tão chata.

-É um clássico.- Defendi. Romeu e Julieta sempre foi uma das minhas histórias favoritas.

-É classicamente chato.- Ela devolveu.

-Você só diz isso por que a história não tem um final feliz.- Ela e o Edward tinham um sério problema em criticar alguns dos meus gostos literários. Pelo menos todos concordava que Orgulho e Preconceito, havia sido uma das melhores obras já escrita.

-Toda história deveria ter um final feliz.- Ela reclamou.

-Nem todas histórias são um conto de fadas.- Lembrei-a. Uma história não precisaria ter um final feliz, para ser boa.

-Eu sei. Sorte sua que você tem sua fada madrinha aqui para realizar todos os seus sonhos.- Ela disse com um sorriso radiante. Baixinha metida e presunçosa!

-Você tá mais para Malévola.- Murmurei baixinho, e ela fez uma careta.

-Engraçado, eu sempre me achei parecida com a Flora.- Franzi o cenho confusa.- Eu quero dizer parecidas na personalidade.- Ela explicou, e eu apenas ri

Era incrível como nossas conversas iam de um assunto sério como o meu casamento, à um assunto completamente infantil, quanto Bela Adormecida.

*******

Depois de experimentar uns trocentos vestidos, Alice havia me liberado para ir a casa. O pior é que nenhum deles havia me agradado, o que queria dizer que eu teria que enfrentar uma nova sessão de compras com a Alice dentro em breve.

Quando cheguei em casa, tudo estava apagado, exceto a luz do quarto.

-Edward?- Chamei, mas ele não respondeu. Quando cheguei no quarto ele estava deitado na cama, coberto com um edredom.- Amor, o que foi?- perguntei preocupada.

-Acho que Forks não me fez bem.- Ele falou com uma voz rouca, logo antes de tossir. Eu nunca o tinha visto doente na minha vida. Ele me parecia tão frágil, tão indefeso.

-Que tal uma canja?- Ofereci, e ele fez uma careta.

-Canja é comida para doente.- Ele reclamou.

-Exatamente por isso que você vai tomar.- Ele novamente fez uma careta, e eu fui para a cozinha ver o que tínhamos na geladeira.

Sorte minha que Edward sabia cozinhar, o que queria dizer que ele tinha todos os ingredientes possíveis na geladeira e na dispensa.

Deixei o arroz, o frango e os legumes cozinhando, e voltei para o quarto.

-Como foi com a Alice?- Edward perguntou quando entrei no quarto.

-Cansativo.-Falei, enquanto me jogava na cama.- Ela me fez experimentar uns dez vestidos. Você tem noção do que é experimentar um vestido de noiva?

-Não, e nem pretendo.- Ele disse com humor na voz.- Você ficou a tarde toda com a Alice?

-Sim. Seu tio deixou a minha agenda a disposição dela. Só trabalho quando sua irmã quiser.- Falei indignada.

-Alice!- Ele disse revirando os olhos. Era tudo o que podíamos fazer, revirar os olhos em protesto. Pelo menos tratando-se da Alice.

-Mas e você, está aqui há muito tempo?

-Não. Eu saí um pouco mais cedo só. Não estava agüentando. Dor de cabeça, dor no corpo, dor de garganta...

-E febre.- Completei, ao colocar a mão na testa dele. Ele não estava ardendo em febre, mas também não estava na sua temperatura normal.

- Você já tomou algum remédio?

-Não. Eu ia ligar para o meu pai, para ele me dar uma receita amanhã.- É eu já imaginava. Com o Carlisle como médico, nenhum dos Cullens se automedicavam. Tudo tinha que ser prescrito pelo papai Cullen.

-Não se preocupe, eu falo com ele agora.- Dei um beijo na testa dele, e fui até a sala ligar para Carlisle.

Peguei o telefone sem-fio da sala, e fui para a cozinha ver como estava indo a canja.

-Alô, Carlisle.- Disse, assim que atenderam do outro lado da linha.

_-Oi Bella, Tudo bem?_- Ele atendeu simpático.

-Comigo sim. Com o Edward nem tanto. Ele está com dor de garganta, e no corpo, e com febre também.- Falava, enquanto dava uma checada no arroz e nos legumes.

_-Vocês têm algum remédio em casa?_- Ele perguntou, com seu modo médico ativado.

-Eu acho que não.- Respondi incerta. Eu só estava morando ali há uma semana. E eu ainda nem tinha me mudado completamente. Como eu ia saber sobre os remédios?

_-Amanhã, eu passo aí para vê-lo. Agora estou no plantão. _

-Eu dou algum remédio?- Perguntei.

-Não tente apenas controlar a febre.-Ele receitou.- Ou você dá um banho gelado nele, ou faz ele suar.- Carlisle reforçou bem a última frase, e ainda deu uma risadinha no fim. Era nessas horas que você descobria de onde o Emmett tinha herdado o jeito dele. O Carlisle era um Emmett um pouco mais melhorado, mas no fundo, ele era igual ao filho.

Mais alguns minutos, e finalmente a canja estava pronta.

Coloquei um pouco no prato e fui para o quarto, levar para o Edward.

-Eu não vou comer isso.- Ele reclamou, assim que me viu entrando no quarto.

-Vai sim. Pode ir sentando.- Eu ordenei. Ele me obedeceu, ficando sentado na cama. Mas ele estava com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-Eu. Não. Vou. Comer. Isso.- Ele falou pausadamente.

-Você. Vai.- Me sentei na beirada da cama. Ele cruzou os braços, e ficou de cara feia.- Edward, não seja criança. Você precisa comer.

-Mas eu não quero canja. Eu não tô com fome.- Ele falou irritado.

-Ok, vamos fazer um trato. Para cada colherada que você comer, eu te dou um beijo.- Eu mal acabei de falar a frase, e Edward já tinha sua boca aberta. Eu ri. Peguei a colher, e levei-a até sua boca, alimentando-o.

-Agora, o beijo.- Ele cobrou assim que acabou de engolir.

Eu apenas dei um selinho nele, e ele fez um biquinho. Aí está a prova, ele não era adotado. Pelo menos irmão da Alice ele era.

-Isso não é justo.- Ele reclamou.

-Foi sua primeira colherada, você ainda não tem direito a reclamar de nada.- Avisei, já colocando uma nova colherada dentro de sua boca.

Ele praticamente engoliu, sem nem mastigar.

-Beijo.- Ele ordenou, e eu ri.

Eu iria provocá-lo igual a vez anterior, dando apenas um selinho, mas no momento que fui beijá-lo, ele segurou o meu rosto e me beijou exatamente da maneira que ele queria. E que eu também queria.

-Edward...a...canja.- Eu murmurei por entre os beijos.

-Não...me...interessa.- Ele respondeu, sem parar de me beijar.

Quando ele quebrou o beijo para respirarmos, eu me afastei dele, ele me olhou emburrado.

-Se você comer tudo, eu prometo que você ganha a sobremesa.- Falei com um sorriso malicioso. Eu pude jurar ter ouvido Edward murmurar um palavrão bem baixinho.

Depois que ele comeu, foi a minha vez de comer alguma coisa. Não tive outra opção, a não ser comer da canja.

Assim que acabei de jantar, fui para o banheiro tomar meu banho. Era hora de dar o remédio que o Carlisle havia receitado.

**[EPOV]**

Bella saiu do banheiro vestindo apenas um robe de seda preto, que acabava no meio das suas coxas.

-O seu pai me deu duas opções para abaixar a sua febre-Ela falava enquanto brincava com o nó que mantia o robe no lugar.-Uma seria te dar um banho gelado- Ela desamarrou o nó, mas o robe permaneceu no lugar.- A segunda seria fazer você suar.- Ela completou com uma voz sedutora, enquanto deixava o robe cair pelo seu corpo. Os meus olhos viajaram pelo corpo dela. A pele dela contrastava perfeitamente com a lingerie azul marinho que ela usava. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver as bochechas dela ficando vermelhas.

Ela subiu sorrateiramente na cama, colocando cada perna ao lado do meu corpo, e sentando-se em cima do meu colo. Suas mãos ficaram em cima dos meus braços me impossibilitando de tocá-la. Eu tinha certeza de que ela já podia sentir o quão animado eu estava.

-Você vai ser a minha morte.

Ela sorriu e se inclinou para me beijar. Os nossos lábios se moldaram perfeitamente. Bella beijou o meu lábio inferior, sugando-o e mordiscando-o. eu gemi baixinho, o que a fez sorrir. Não demorou muito para que eu sentisse sua língua pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo. Mais do que depressa garanti sua entrada, permitindo que ela explorasse todos os cantos da minha boca, assim como ela havia feito na noite anterior. As mãos dela logo foram para os meus cabelos, liberando as minhas, que logo acharam o caminho para a cintura dela puxando-a para mais perto.

Bella desgrudou nossas bocas, apenas para traçar beijos pelo meu queixo, meu maxilar e meu pescoço.

-Você tá tão quente.- Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, antes de mordiscar minha orelha.

-Deus!- Gemi, sentindo uma certa parte do meu corpo pulsar dentro do confinamento que eram aquelas boxers.

Bella logo se livrou da minha blusa, e continuou os seus beijos, mordidas e lambidas por todo o meu corpo. Ela parou no cós das minhas boxers e sorriu maliciosamente para mim. Eu havia criado um monstro.

**[BPOV]**

Ao chegar ao trabalho, Leah já estava lá, olhando fixamente para a tela do computador.

-Bom dia- Cumprimentei educadamente.

-Bom dia- Ela respondeu estressada.

Me sentei na cadeira, ignorando-a. Aquele era o humor geral da Leah, mas de alguma forma, eu podia notar algo diferente. Eu continuava ouvindo-a murmurando alguma coisa.

-Algum problema?-Perguntei.

-Eu e o Jacob estamos discordando sobre o assunto da próxima matéria. Desde que ele voltou de Forks, ele quer falar sobre as ledas da tribo dele. E eu estava querendo falar sobre alguma lenda urbana. Não me leve a mal, eu até gostei da história que ele me contou, mas não está combinando com a edição da revista. - Ela argumentou. Leah tinha um ponto. Na parte moda realmente, o enfoque era realmente nas áreas urbanas e tudo mais.

A lenda do Jake poderia contrastar perfeitamente com a situação. Mas como a matéria de capa ainda não havia sido decidida, e já que eu estava louca para colocar lenha na fogueira...

-E o que você tem em mente?- Perguntei curiosa, a idéia perfeita brotando na minha mente.

-Eu ainda não sei. Eu estava pesquisando isso. - Ela explicou, visivelmente frustrada.

-Você já assistiu Supernatural?- Perguntei, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Já, por quê?- Ela perguntou curiosa.

-Por que eu tenho o telefone do Jensen Ackless e ele deixou bem claro que gostaria de me conceder uma entrevista. - Disse de modo sugestiva para ela, que sorriu.- Consiga a lenda, que eu consigo o Jensen Ackless. O Jake não vai poder lutar contra isso. - Falei animada, o que fez Leah assentir ainda sorrindo.

-Posso saber por que você está me ajudando?-Ela perguntou- Pensei que fossem melhores amigos.

-E somos. Mas as garotas têm que se apoiar, certo?- Mais uma vez, ela concordou comigo.

Agora era só esperar para ver a cara do Jacob quando ele descobrisse.

Resolvi ir almoçar com o Emmett e o Jasper naquele dia, já que a Alice havia me dado uma folga.

-Cadê o meu irmão Bellinha?- Emmett perguntou, antes de colocar um generoso pedaço de carne na boca.

-De cama. Acho que tá gripado.

-Também, fica arrastando ele pro matagal. - Ele disse com um sorriso.

-Matagal?- Jasper perguntou completamente perdido.

-É besteira do Emmett. Eu só fui mostrar uma clareira na floresta... - Eu não pude continuar por que fui interrompida pelo irmão urso.

-... E o meu ingênuo irmão, caiu na conversa dela.- Ele falou com um falso ar de lamentação.- Mostrar clareira, ela ia amostrar outra coisa para ele, isso sim.- Jasper tentou conter o riso, sem muito sucesso. Eu, como era de se esperar, fiquei vermelha.

-A Rose deveria ser canonizada por te aturar por tantos anos. -Ele fez uma careta para mim. Numa atitude bem parecida com a da Alice. - Por falar na Rose, e o meu sobrinho?- Perguntei animada.

-Vai muito bem. - Ele pegou a carteira do bolso, e puxou um papel dobrado. Era uma foto do ultrassom. Meu Deus, já podia ver tudo. Os bracinhos, as mãozinhas, os pezinhos. –Tá vendo isso aqui?- Emmett apontou para a área que ficava entre as pernas do bebê. - Isso mostra que ele vai ser tão grande quanto o pai.-Ele falou convencido. Jesus! Só o Emmett para comentar uma coisa dessas naquele momento.

-Ou como o tio dele. - Falei mais para mim, do que para eles. Mas é claro que eles ouviram. Emmett deu um olhar questionador, que ficava alternando entre eu e o Jasper. –Eu tô falando do Edward. - Mesmo anos conhecendo o Emmett, eu ainda não havia aprendido a medir as palavras perto dele.

-Mas eu tenho que dizer uma coisa, os Hales também não deixam nada a desejar. - Jasper comentou, também convencido .

-Será que a gente poderia mudar de assunto?- Perguntei constrangida. Só faltava eles começarem a discutir para saber de quem era o maior.

-Vocês já decidiram o nome?- Jasper perguntou, e eu olhei para ele agradecida.

-Ainda não, mas por mim, seria Emmett. - Emmett e sua mania de proliferar o nome dele pela família.

-Eu não acho uma boa idéia. A Rosalie pode se confundir na hora de dar bronca em vocês. - Se o filho puxasse ao pai, minha amiga teria um trabalho dobrado para dar conta dos dois.

-Não tem problema Bella. Eles provavelmente vão levar bronca pelo mesmo motivo. - Eu e Jasper começamos a rir, e Emmett nos encarou sério.- Ah, qual é! Se o garoto resolver rabiscar as paredes da casa, você não só deixaria como ajudaria.

-Não se pode impedir a criatividade de uma criança. - Ele se defendeu.

-E nem a sua, né?- Eu devolvi. Mais uma vez, eu ganhava uma careta do Emmett. Definitivamente, ele seria tão criança quanto o filho. Eu só queria saber quem cresceria primeiro.

-Voltando ao assunto, -Ele falou irritado - Rose pensou em dois nomes Matthew ou Nathan. Eu escolhi James. -Eu fiz uma cara de nojo ao ouvir àquele nome.

-Nada disso. -Protestei.- O meu sobrinho e afilhado não vai se chamar James.-Emmett me encarou confuso, mas logo depois entendeu o motivo. - Que tal Lucas?

-Jared também é bem legal. - Jasper sugeriu. E esse nome me fez lembrar de outro.

-É, Jensen também. -Disse me lembrando da pessoa que iria entrevistar em poucos dias.- E Justin.

-E Jasper. - Jasper sugeriu. Há! Se ele posso eu também posso.

-E Edward. - Rebati. Emmett apenas revirava os olhos, ao ouvir nossas escolhas.

-Quando for o filho de vocês, vocês escolhem esses nomes. – Ele disse irritadinho. Pelo visto, não eram só os hormônios da Rose que andavam abalados com a gravidez.

O almoço seguiu, como começou com piadas e implicâncias para todos os lados. Principalmente vindo do Emmett.

-O Edward sabe desse caso de vocês?- Emmett perguntava, enquanto entrávamos no elevador. Ele ficou realmente irritado por Jasper me defender, e eu defender ele durante a sessão de piadas do Emmett.

-Sabe. O Jasper tá até jurado de morte por causa disso.- Respondi casualmente, antes de rir. Eu não conseguia ficar séria.

A tarde no trabalho, seguiu tranquilamente. A única coisa que me incomodava era uma maldita dor de cabeça, e uma sensação estranha na garganta.

Ótimo, eu não fui a única afetada pela visita à Forks.

Ao final do expediente, Jasper me levou para casa. Eu realmente precisava comprar um carro.

Assim que cheguei no apartamento, Edward estava sentado em seu piano, apenas dedilhando-o. Nenhuma música específica saía dele.

-Aposto que Beethoven começou assim.- Brinquei. Ele se virou para mim, com um sorriso torto em seus lábios. – Pelo visto você já está melhor.- Constatei.

-É, você faz milagres.- Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele riu.- E o meu pai me aplicou uma bezetacil. Minha mãe e Alice também vieram aqui me visitar. Alice, na verdade deixou um cd ali, com sugestões de músicas para o nosso casamento.- ele disse, apontando para a mesa de centro.

-Àquela baixinha não consegue me deixar em um dia.- Suspirei cansada. Ela iria me fazer cumprir o maldito prazo dela.

-Como foi o seu dia?- Ele perguntou, abrindo os braços para que eu me sentasse em seu colo.

-Cansativo. Almocei com seu irmão e o Jazz. E acho que estou ficando gripada também. – Disse encostando a cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto ele me abraçava pela cintura.

-Humm, acho que tá na hora do Dr. Cullen entrar em ação.- ele falou bem humorado.

-Edward, eu não quero tomar bezetacil..- Falei manhosa. Eu tinha horror a agulhas.

-Bella, eu estou falando de um outro tipo de injeção.- Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Ok, dessa injeção, eu definitivamente não tinha medo.

*******

**Tamiris Rivarola: **Well, esse capítulo teve lemons \o/ hehehehe Mas até o final da fic, eu ainda não decidi se vai ter mais uma lemon ou não. Eu também adoro fanfics com lemons, mas essa aqui não vai ter muitas não. E nem a continuação dessa. Sorry =/

**Lica: **Nhaaa, tadinho do Seth...a culpa não foi dele se o Charlie mudou de idéia. Mas msm assim eu tentaria matar ele hehehehe Lica, seja muito bem-vinda \o/ Obrigada pelo elogio. Mania desse povo de fazer a autora corar....

**SAMsamCullen: **OME! Garota, não engasga não. Daqui a pouco vão me acusar de tentar matar as leitoras... Nhaaa, eu tinha que livrar o Seth das garras da Bella. Ele é fofo *_* Por que as pessoas acham que eu vou aprontar alguma coisa? o.O

** Cullen : **Esse flagra deu o que falar. Se eu fosse a Bella, acho que ficaria corada toda vez que olhasse pro meu pai hauahuahauahua

**Tatah ferreira: **Que bom que você gostou ;D

**Manuuu: **Algo me diz que quando àqueles vampiros sanguessugas aparecerem nessa fic de novo, eles vão querer me levar para a cadeia ou alguma coisa parecida....Tô deixando as leitoras doentes u.u Se a cadeia for no quarto do Edward....Voltando ao assunto... Você leu os meus pensamentos, eu já ia mesmo compensar essa seca do Edward nesse capítulo. Eu tava com pena do menino já :p

**LarissaSpunk: **Aqui estou mais uma vez! Demorei só um pouquinho.. 

**Carol Good God: **Antes de mais nada, seja bem-vinda. Eu sinceramente, gosto de pegar fics já no final. Você fica menos ansiosa, mas isso quase nunca acontece. É, na continuação você vai sofrer como a maioria das leitoras huahuahuahauah Só não me ameace de morte u.u Bem, a atualização depende da minha criatividade. Eu já tentei bolar esquemas para atualizar com data certa, mas não deu muito certo. Tudo depende da criatividade, do meu humor e do tempo disponível que eu tenho para escrevê-las xD Mas basicamente, tá sendo quinzenalmente. 

**tatianne beward: **OME! Povo parem de surtar u.u Já tá postado xD Essa idéia foi retirada de uma fanfic bem legal, que eu li em inglês.

**Carol Venancio: **Huhauhauaa, Isso acontece mesmo. Pelo menos comigo já aconteceu o.O Nha que isso, foi um ótimo devaneio.

**Raffinha: **Charlie tem um péssimo timing. Bella tb ao invés de trancar logo a bendita porta u.u

**Inaclara:** Demorei um pouquinho, mas nem tanto assim, né?

**Prisciila: **A melhor fic? Dessa eu tenho que discordar. Existem fics melhores por aí, mas valeu pelo elogio. =D

**Mari. Piccoli: **Huahuahuaahau Com certeza, ele nunca mais vai fazer isso xD Se ela ousar fazer o Eddie em pedacinhos, eu faço ela também u.u Que bom que vc tá gostando de Renascida. Tem cap novo essa semana

**Ise Cullen: **Que bom. Que bom. Que bom. Que bom. Que bom. Que bom. Que bom. Que bom. Que bom. Que bom. Que bom. Que bom. Que bom. Que bom. Que bom. Que bom.

Que bom. Que bom. Que bom. Que bom. Que bom. Que bom. Que bom. Que bom. Que bom. Huahuahauahuahauahau

**Maarii: ** E quem não ficaria? Essa parte da Rose, é baseada numa fic que eu li em inglês, como eu já havia falado lá em cima. Eu ri horrores com essa fanfic. Falar que eu surtei com o trailer de New Moon é completamente desnecessário.... Jane tá de dar medo mesmo u.u Eu tenho trauma da Dakota também, mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu com certeza vou chorar no cinema, já to até vendo....

**Mayarah: **Ele é inconveniente, mas eu amo ele *_* (Momento Rose, além de defender o Emmett ainda assassina o português. Fazer o que? Ela é loira.) Todo mundo tenso em relação ao Mike.... Nono andar? Prédio? Eu dava uma de Bella e me atirava do precipício... Pois é, mas aí tem aquele fator, o pai iria passar a noite fora, ela já tava na cama, o Edward já tava na cama...Levantar para quê? Ps: Já pensou em fazer o remake de O Grito? Acho que vc tem talento....

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Acho que pior que ser flagrada pelo Charlie, seria ser flagrada pelo Emmett. Imagine o que essa criatura não iria zoar até o fim da sua vida hauahuahaua Mas de qualquer forma, é problemático.

**'- nah batalha : **Cara, eu amo ler as suposições dos leitores. Sério mesmo. Será que eu quis realmente fazer vocês pensarem que a Bells tava grávida? Bem, levando em conta que eles tão casado há apenas 1 semana, eu acho pouco provável, mas nunca se sabe. Sem dúvida a Rose casou com a pessoa certa. OME! Sinceramente, eu prefiro os capítulos engraçados. Eu demoro mais a escrever as coisas melosas...hehehehehe Não fique brava com o Emmett, ele pode entrar no seu quarto, vestido de vampiro, só para te assustar. Falando nisso, ele tá me devendo uma visita dessas hauhauahauahua

**Aniil: **Huhuahauahuahauahau Pelo menos não pegou minutos depois, o negócio ia ser pior hehehehe

**ana lua: **OME! Calma menina. Acredite, essa fanfic já passou quase um mês sem ser atualizada, até que agora ela tá mais regular XD É complicado para mim, manter um ritmo regular para todas as fanfics e ainda ter que estudar :P

**H-Culen-H: **Huhauahauhaua Quando a Carol deu a idéia eu tive que aproveitar \o/ hauahuaha Well, Renée só no próximo capítulo.

**JULIEIDE: **Você vai ter que esperar até o próximo capítulo para ver a reação da Renée ;)


	25. Minha mãe não quer que eu case

**N/A: **Aqui estoy yo! Atualizando duas fanfics essa semana, nem acredito. YAY! Esse capítulo seria um capítulo único, mas como sempre, as coisas saem do meu controle (normal). Então ele vai ter uma continuação. Pelo título vocês já devem imaginar a reação da Renée, certo? Mas, espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo.

**Capítulo 21- Minha mãe não quer que eu case.**

Uma hora e meia. Um vôo não deveria durar tão pouco. O que será que aconteceu com o sistema de tráfego aéreo desse país? Por que os vôos não atrasavam mais? Por que o Arizona tinha que ser tão perto da Califórnia? E por que eu não conseguia parar de roer as minhas unhas?

-Bella se acalme.- Edward passava a mão pelos meus cabelos numa tentativa frustrada de me acalmar.

-Não dá!- Falei nervosa, ainda roendo as minhas unhas. Se minha mãe não me matasse, Alice iria fazer o trabalho por ela.

-Amor, ela é sua mãe. Não vai ser tão ruim assim.- Ele tentou mais uma vez, mas também foi em vão. No estado que eu estava, nem diazepan dava jeito.

-Engraçado. Você levou o Jake para Forks por que estava morrendo de medo que meu pai acertasse uma bala no meio da sua testa.- Apontei, me lembrando do ataque de pânico que ele teve. Tudo bem que eu estava sendo muito mais histérica que ele. Mas não dava para negar que ele também estava morrendo de medo de contar para o meu pai, da mesma maneira que eu estava morrendo de medo de contar para minha mãe.

Nessas horas que eu entendia o porquê demoramos tanto tempo para ficar juntos. Éramos dois medrosos.

-Isso é diferente. Eu precisava me garantir. Afinal eu iria avisar ao chefe de polícia que eu tinha me casado com a filha dele. Além, do mais, o seu pai não ia muito com a minha cara. Ao contrário da sua mãe, que te ama.- Ele tinha razão. Não que eu fosse admitir isso no momento, mas ele estava certo. Porém, nada daquilo ajudava. Eu conhecia minha mãe muito bem para prever como ela agiria.

-Você não entende. Eu cresci ouvindo-a dizer todo santo dia que eu não devia me casar antes dos trinta. Que eu deveria primeiro me estabilizar profissionalmente, viver bem a minha vida, e só depois que eu tivesse absoluta certeza que não estava cometendo um erro eu deveria me casar.- Expliquei para ele.

Como ele esperava que eu me acalmasse, quando eu tinha vinte e três anos, era editora de uma revista, e havia me casado com meu melhor amigo em Las Vegas na mesma noite em que havíamos nos declarado um para o outro? O único requisito que eu cumpria ali era o profissional, o restante...Há! Minha mãe me trucidaria. Fato!

-Hey, deixe para se estressar só depois, ok? Não adianta ficar sofrendo por antecipação.- Ele novamente afagou os meus cabelos, e me puxou para perto dele.

-Acho que você tem razão.-Disse enquanto encostava a cabeça no peito dele. Respirei profundamente, aspirando o perfume dele. Como aquele homem era cheiroso. Correção: Como o meu homem era cheiroso. - Mas será que eu posso te pedir um favor?

-O que você quiser.- Ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Será que você poderia tirar a aliança? Eu não quero minha mãe tendo um ataque assim que chegarmos lá.- Só de imaginar a reação da Renée me dava calafrios.

-Sem problemas. Ele respondeu, tirando a aliança do dedo, e guardando no bolso. Eu fiz o mesmo com a minha.

- E só para constar eu não estava morrendo de medo.- Ele disse, e eu o encarei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Não foi isso que o Jacob falou.- Provoquei-o.

-Não se pode acreditar em tudo o que se fala.- Ele disse completamente desconcertado.

-Claro, claro.- Disse sarcástica, e ele me olhou irritado. Há, provocar Edward Cullen era tão bom!

*******

Já passavam das oito da noite quando o táxi parou em frente à casa da minha mãe.

-Acho que deveríamos aceitar a sua sugestão e contar pelo telefone.- Sugeri. Quem sabe ele realmente aceitava a idéia?

-Deixa de ser boba, vai dar tudo certo.- Edward me encorajou.

Saímos do carro, pegamos as malas e fomos em direção ao local do meu abate, digo, a casa da minha mãe.

Instantes depois de eu ter tocado a campainha, Phil veio abrir a porta.

-Bella? Edward? - Ele disse surpreso, antes de me abraçar, e depois fazer o mesmo com o Edward. - Que surpresa! Vamos, entrem.-Ele convidou pegando nossas malas, e dando passagem para entrarmos- Renée, olha quem está aqui.

-Bella!- Minha mãe gritou, ao chegar na sala. Ela logo veio ao meu encontro e me abraçou.

-Mamãe!- Disse abraçando-a forte. Havia meses que eu não a via.

-Que saudades. Você está ótima!-Ela disse me analisando. - Edward, que bom ver você. Como você está? E sua família?- Minha mãe perguntou entusiasmada. Ela e os Cullens tinham desenvolvido uma ótima relação.

-Estamos todos ótimos.- Edward respondeu simpático.

-O que fazem aqui crianças?- Minha mãe perguntou.

-Eu estava com saudades e chamei o Edward para vir comigo.- Respondi, rezando internamente para ninguém perceber minha meia-mentira. Se é que existe uma meia-mentira.

-Vocês já jantaram? Por que poderíamos pedir uma pizza.- Minha mãe disse apressada, já se dirigindo ao telefone.

-Ok, Renée deixe primeiro os garotos se acomodarem.- Phil ponderou. Eu ficava feliz de que minha mãe tinha encontrado alguém que realmente conseguisse cuidar dela. Eu não sabia o que faria se ela não tivesse encontrado ninguém. Provavelmente ainda estaria morando em Phoenix, junto com ela.

-Claro.- Ela concordou. Phil pegou as malas, e mostrou o caminho até o quarto para o Edward. O que acabou me fazendo lembrar de uma coisa...

-Mãe, posso falar com você um instante?- Perguntei, e ela me puxou para a cozinha.

-Diga. – Ela disser me encarando.

-Você se incomodaria se o Edward dormisse no meu quarto?- Perguntei mordendo o meu lábio inferior. Minha mãe sempre foi moderna para esse tipo de coisa. Eu que sempre fui a careta por aqui. Acho que ela não se incomodaria do meu marido dormir no mesmo quarto que eu, mesmo que para ela, ele fosse apenas o meu namorado.

-Ah meu Deus! Vocês estão juntos?- Ela comemorou , me abraçando.

-Sim.- Admiti sem graça.

-Wow. Filha isso é demais. Eu sempre soube que rolava um clima entre vocês. Ele sempre foi tão cuidadoso com você.-Ela disse animada. Pelo menos ela o aprovava como o meu namorado, já era algo ao meu favor, certo? - Com relação ao assunto em questão, por mim não teria nenhum problema, mas acho que o Phil não gostaria muito. Você sabe como são os homens...- Eu apenas balancei a cabeça concordando. O Phil sempre me viu como uma filha, e eu bem sabia que nenhum pai gostaria que sua filha dormisse com um cara no mesmo quarto.

-Ok. Sem problemas.- Eu disse, já saindo da cozinha.

-Não pense que vai escapar assim tão fácil mocinha. Eu vou querer detalhes.- Minha mãe falou, e eu a encarei apavorada. Ela por um acaso não queria detalhes sobre....

-Mãe!- Disse num tom de repreensão antes de sair da cozinha. O que fez minha mãe cair na gargalhada.

O jantar correu tranquilamente. Nós aproveitamos para colocar a conversa em dia. Minha mãe nos contou sobre as propostas que Phil vinha recebendo para ser técnico dos times de baseball locais, o que a deixava muito animada em não ter que viajar quase toda semana. Nós os atualizamos sobre a gravidez da Rosalie e o namoro de Jasper e Alice. É claro que deixamos o assunto Edward e Bella de fora. Embora minha mãe me lançasse olhares significativos à cada cinco minutos.

Depois do jantar, cada um foi para o seu quarto. Tenho que admitir que Edward não gostou nem um pouquinho ao saber que dormiríamos em quartos separados, e sinceramente, eu também não gostei. Mas é isso que dá, não contar à sua mãe que você casou com o gostoso do seu melhor amigo.

Eu deitei na cama, e embora eu estivesse cansada, eu não conseguia dormir. Eu só me mexia de um lado para outro. Faltava alguma coisa. Faltava ele ao meu lado.

Eu já havia me habituado a dormir com o Edward. Sentir sua mão envolvendo minha cintura. Ele cantarolando músicas do anos 80 para eu dormir. O subir e o descer do seu peito, enquanto ele respirava. Até o leve ronco das noites que ele estava extremamente cansado. Duas semanas, e eu já não sabia mais viver sem esse homem.

Como se estivesse lendo os meus pensamentos, Edward abriu a porta do meu quarto e entrou.

-O que você tá fazendo aqui?- Perguntei num sussurro. Minha mãe sabia ter uma excelente audição quando lhe convinha, era melhor não arriscar.

-Eu não consegui dormir longe de você.- Ele admitiu, com aquele maldito sorriso no rosto. Ele deveria ser preso por causa desse sorriso. Ele era um atentado ao pudor com aquele sorriso, mesmo estando completamente vestido.

Edward se juntou a mim na cama, ficando de frente para mim.

-Quando você vai contar à sua mãe?- Ele perguntou, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

-Eu estava pensando em enviar o convite do casamento. Pelo menos quando ela ficasse sabendo, ela gritaria com um pedaço de papel, e não comigo.- Edward riu, achando graça do que eu tinha falado. Será que ele não entendeu que eu estava falando sério?

-Você precisa falar com ela logo. Quanto antes melhor. – Por que ele sempre tinha que ser a voz da razão? Eu odiava quando ele estava certo sobre as coisas. O que geralmente era 99% das vezes.

-Certo, depois não reclama se você ficar viúvo, e a Alice te arranjar uma nova esposa.- Ele revirou os olhos ao ouvir meu comentário. Aposto que ele estava me chamando de absurda nos seus pensamentos.

-Você realmente acha que alguma outra mulher ocuparia o seu lugar?- Ele falava enquanto aproximava perigosamente o seu rosto do meu.-Você acha que eu viveria num mundo sem você?-Ele continuou, antes de beijar a ponta do meu nariz.- Eu te amo de mais para que eu possa existir sem você.

Eu não sabia se chorava pela declaração dele, ou se correspondia os beijos que ele me dava. Como eu tinha me casado com um homem tão perfeito?

*******

Os meus olhos se abriram devido à luz que entrava pelas cortinas abertas. Eu devia tê-las fechado ontem à noite. Levei um susto ao perceber que Edward já não estava mais ao meu lado. Ele devia ter escapado para o quarto dele antes que minha mãe ou o Phil acordasse. Eu estava me sentindo uma adolescente que estava aprontando na casa dos pais. Chegava a ser patético, mas era verdade.

Quando cheguei à cozinha, todos já estavam tomando o café da manhã. Cumprimentei a todos e dei um beijo no rosto do Edward. Phil me olhou sugestivamente, com um sorriso matreiro no rosto. Parece que minha querida mãe já havia espalhado as novidades.

Após o café, Phil tratou de carregar o Edward para fora de casa. O que eles foram fazer? Só Deus e minha mãe sabem. Aposto que foi ela quem mandou o Phil arrastar o pobre do Edward para fora de casa, para assim conversar comigo.

É a hora havia chegado. O pior de tudo? Não haveria testemunhas. Ela planejou tudinho. Ainda daria tempo dela limpar a cena do crime.

Sério, eu preciso parar de ver CSI e Criminal Minds, isso não está fazendo muito bem para a minha cabeça.

-Então, filha, agora conta. Como tudo começou?- Renée perguntava animada. Enquanto lavava a louça. Eu permanecia perto da bancada da cozinha, mantendo uma distância, que nesse momento, poderia ser considerada como necessária

-Deus criou o mundo, fez Adão e Eva...- Minha mãe me fuzilou com os olhos. As pessoas perderam o senso de humor aqui em Phoenix? -Mãe, têm uma coisa que você precisa saber..

-Você não é mais virgem? Eu já imaginava... Com esse daí, não tem como resistir, não é mesmo?- Ela me olhou sugestivamente, e eu podia jurar que eu deveria ter alcançado um tom inexistente de roxo nesse momento. Minhas bochechas pareciam que estavam em chamas.

-Eu me casei com o Edward.- Falei de uma vez só, com os olhos fechados. Exalei pesadamente, eu parecia até mais leve depois de ter colocado isso para fora.

-Você o quê?- Renée perguntou nervosa, deixando um prato cair na pia. Péssimo sinal.

-Eu me casei com o Edward.- Disse, engolindo em seco. Será que dava tempo de eu sair correndo?

-Você enlouqueceu? Bella você só tem vinte e três anos! Você quer acabar com a sua vida?- Minha mãe pegou o pano de prato e enxugou as mãos.

-Mãe, menos por favor.- Revirei os olhos. Ela precisava ser tão dramática dizendo que eu estava acabando com a minha vida?

-Menos? Quando você se casou?- A respiração dela já estava desregulada, e eu sabia que ela estava se controlando ao máximo para não se estourar comigo.

-Há duas semanas.-Respondi.- Em Las Vegas. Completei, num sussurro. Eu deveria ter ficado calada quanto à última parte.

-Em Vegas?!-Minha mãe disse gritando. Pronto, adeus o auto-controle.- Será que você não ouviu nada do que eu te falei nesses últimos anos? Casamento não é brincadeira. É uma coisa que precisa fazer quando se tem certeza.

-Eu tive certeza.- Eu disse entre os dentes.

-Bella, quanto tempo vocês namoraram antes de se casarem?- Ela perguntou já sabendo a resposta, ela só queria ouvir as palavras saindo da minha boca.

-Nós não namoramos.- Respondi, olhando para o chão.

- Vocês não namoraram? Bella como você pôde se casar com ele, sem nem conhecer?

-Sem conhecer?-Agora era eu quem estava perdendo o controle. - Eu conheço o Edward há seis anos.

-Como seu amigo. Não como o cara que poderia ser o seu marido.

-Eu o amo, e é isso que importa.- Disse elevando a minha voz.

-Você tem certeza? Isabella, quando se é jovem, tudo parece mais intenso, mais fácil, mas não é. –Ela suspirou pesadamente, e tentou usar um tom de voz mais baixo. No entanto, nem por isso era mais calmo.-Você ao menos tá se cuidando?

-Desde o dia que eu fui para a faculdade, e você me obrigou a ir ao médico para começar a tomar anticoncepcional.- Falei com raiva. Minha mãe só tinha feito aquilo por que não confiava em mim. Para ela, eu iria transar com o primeiro que aparecesse, sem nem ao menos pensar em me cuidar.

-Pelo menos isso.- Ela disse num tom de alívio. Aquilo foi a gota d água para mim. Eu já podia sentir as lágrimas se formando nos meus olhos.

-Pelo menos isso, o quê mãe? Pelo menos eu não vou ter uma gravidez indesejada como você teve?- Disse, enquanto as lágrimas começavam a correr pelo meu rosto

-O quê...Bella...eu nunca te culpei por nada.- Minha mãe disse transtornada.

-Eu sei, mas eu também sei que sua vida seria mais fácil se eu não tivesse existido.- As palavras saíram da minha boca, e minha mãe me olhou horrorizada.

-Nunca mais repita isso Isabella. Eu posso ter me arrependido de ter me casado com o seu pai, mas eu nunca, nunca me arrependi de ter tido você.- Ela disse irritada, mas eu podia ver as lágrimas nos olhos dela.

Renée respirou fundo tentando se recompor.

-Bella, você está cometendo um grande erro. Pense melhor. – Ela disse num tom quase beirando a calma. Calma essa que eu não compartilhava.

-Para de falar que eu tô cometendo um erro. A vida é minha. E eu não sou você. Eu não vou estragar o meu casamento assim como você fez com o seu.

Eu não agüentava mais aquilo. Eu saí da cozinha, e fui para o meu quarto.

Eu nunca havia discutido com a minha mãe, não daquele jeito.

Apenas me sentei na minha cama, e chorei.

**[EPOV]**

Phil havia me carregado até o mercado. Ele queria fazer um churrasco no almoço, e precisava ir até lá comprar o que faltava. Eu não queria ter saído de casa. Eu sabia que Bella estava nervosa em ter que falar com Renée, e eu queria estar lá com ela quando isso acontecesse.

Phil e eu conversamos bastante no tempo que ficamos juntos, ele era bem mais fácil de lidar que o chefe Swan. Na verdade, ele e Renée eram bastante favoráveis a minha pessoa. Acho que o fato de não me terem pego numa situação comprometedora com a Bella,quando nos conhecemos, ajudava, e muito.

Ele até me convidou para irmos a um jogo de baseball hoje à noite. Não estava muito nos meus planos, mas eu decidi aceitar.

Não custava nada agradar o meu quase sogro.

Assim que chegamos em casa, Phil ficou na cozinha guardando as coisas, e eu fui atrás da Bella. A casa estava num total silêncio, o que só me deixava mais preocupado. Fui direto para o quarto dela, e o que eu vi me partiu o coração. Bella sentada na cama, abraçando os seus joelhos e súbita raiva se apoderou do meu corpo. O que Renee tinha feito a ela?

-Bella?- Chamei, me aproximando da cama. Os seus olhos castanhos logo se encontraram com os meus, e eu pude ver que estavam vermelhos devido ao choro. Me sentei ao seu lado, abraçando-a. Ela se agarrou a mim, afundando a cabeça no meu peito.- Amor o que aconteceu?

-Eu briguei com a minha mãe.- Ela respondeu entre soluços. Eu tinha vontade de ir atrás da Renée e tirar satisfações com ela. Ela não tinha o direito de magoar a minha Bella.

-Foi por causa do casamento?- Perguntei, e ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Bella levantou a cabeça, e limpou as lágrimas que ainda caíam dos seus olhos.

- Ela acha que eu sou uma adolescente imatura que só está repetindo os erros dela. E eu ter me casado em Vegas de modo repentino, também não ajudou em nada.- Ela dizia visivelmente triste.

-Bella se você quiser, a gente pode anular, ou alguma coisa do tipo.- Eu sugeri, esperando que ela rejeitasse a minha sugestão. Eu não queria me separar dela. Nunca. Mas se fosse o que ela queria, para melhorar as coisas, eu faria.

-O quê?!-Ela perguntou horrorizada- Não! Edward, pode ter sido repentino, mas eu quis me casar com você.- Eu sorri com a reação dela.

-Eu também quis me casar com você.- Disse num tom brincalhão, arrancando um pequeno sorriso dela.

-Por que ela não consegue entender? Eu não sou mais uma adolescente. Eu sou uma mulher de vinte e três anos, prestes a fazer vinte e quatro, e eu sei muito bem o que eu quero da minha vida. Que droga! Só por que o casamento dela com o meu pai foi um erro, não quer dizer que o meu também seja um.- Ela desabafou. Eu sempre soube que Renée era um pouco problemática quanto ao assunto casamento, mas eu pensei que ela entenderia melhor os sentimentos da filha dela.

-Hey, calma. Tudo isso foi uma surpresa para sua mãe. Dê um tempo. Ela vai entender, afinal de contas, ela é a sua mãe.- Confortei-a. Eu não pretendia defender a Renée ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas eu precisava confortar Bella.

-Eu disse que seria melhor ter ligado, ao invés de ter viajado até aqui.- Ela disse com um biquinho.

-Aí ela gritaria com você pelo telefone, e depois pegaria um avião para poder gritar com você pessoalmente.- Pelo o que Bella sempre falou da sua mãe, e pelo o que eu já conhecia, Renée seria bem capaz disso.

-Pelo menos lá, teria a Alice.

-Você está dizendo que prefere minha irmã à mim?- Perguntei arqueando a minha sobrancelha. Bella apenas revirou os olhos entediada.

-Não. É só que a Ali sabe lidar com a minha mãe. Eu devia ter trazido ela junto com a gente.- Ela disse pensativa.

-E ter aquela baixinha pegando no nosso pé? Acho que não.-Só de pensar Alice ali com a gente me dava arrepios. À essa hora ela já teria nos arrastado para um shopping e revisado toda a cerimônia com a gente, isso por que ainda nem era a hora do almoço.- Além do mais, se ela estivesse aqui, eu não poderia ter entrado no seu quarto ontem à noite.

-Isso é verdade. – Bella concordou com um pequeno sorriso

Mesmo não sendo um sorriso sincero, eu me sentia feliz, por ao menos tê-la conseguido fazer sorrir. Eu só me perguntava o que iria ocorrer no restante dessa viagem.

*******

**Mary P. Candles Maine: **Espero que você tenha gostado da reação dela. Mais no próximo capítulo! \o/Com certeza, o Emmett tinha que ter a quem puxar!

**Manuuu: **Como eu nunca me canso de dizer... Esses leitores ou lêem minha mente, ou prevêem o futuro o.O Mas eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado da história. Eu também não gosto do Jasper jogado na história não, ele é um dos meus preferidos. Eu amo a interação da Bella com ele e com o Emmett *_*****

**Carol Venancio:** Eu amo a relação dela com os garotos. Sempre me divirto escrevendo essas partes hehehhe

**Jessika Sant'Iago: **Por mim, curar ou ser curada, desde que seja com ele (ou como Jazz *_*) É isso que eu falo, essas leitoras que além de ler fanfics também leem a mente das autoras é muito complicado hehehehehe Mas tudo bem! =D

**Mayarah:** *abraça a Mayarah* Eu tenho pavor de agulhas, mas essa injeção também eu encararia numa boa huahuahauahu Não se preocupe que não vai ter nenhuma grande separação não, tudo vai seguir como eu havia planejado anteriormente.

**Maarii:** Que bom que você riu! Sério, eu acho legal saber que as pessoas riem com o que eu escrevo \o/ Agora, voltando a falar da Dakota, eu peguei mesmo trauma dela foi na Guerra dos Mundos...ô garotinha pra gritar. Jesus!

**Elen C.: ** Eu sei que essa piada foi péssima, mas eu não resisti huahauhuahuaha Eu juro que tento fazer o que eu posso para atualizar ela o mais rápido possível, mas têm vezes que não dá =/

**H-Culen-H: **O casamento ainda vai demorar um pouco, mas com certeza vai ser uma grande festa \o/ Com relação à fanfic, eu já falei com a autora, mas ela não me respondeu. O jeito é aguardar.

**'- nah batalha: **Claro que sua opinião conta. Ela saiu viva dessa, viu? \o/ Se precisar de ajuda é só me mandar email, ou falar comigo se eu estiver online...

**Gabi-b: **Entra na fila que ela é grande hauhauahuahaua Valeu, pelo voto!

**CullenB: **Obrigada! Heheehehehe Eu também ri com essa frase :P

**Dani Glatz: **Tadinha! Melhoras pra você! Eu também queria ser curada assim, mas...hehehe Nha, Bella e Jazz num dá pepino não. Fique tranqüila!

**SAMsamCullen: **Huhauahuaa, é que quando tem lemon eu sempre faço duas versões para o mesmo cap. Sabe como é a Alice, né? Tudo tem que estar perfeito! Tenho pena do Jazz quando eles se casarem hauahuahau Isso de sangar o lábio também já aconteceu comigo...pelo mesmo motivo hehehehee O que a gente não faz para parecer normal? hauahuaha

**Vanessa S.: **Sorry, mas é que eu copio e colo as reviews no Word e vou respondendo e eu não vi a sua...Desculpa! Quem não queria dar ou receber o mesmo remédio? Hauahauahau Que bom que vc gostou do cap.

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Com certeza. Quase morri em saber que eu veria essa beldade todos os dias...OME! Eu tive que juntar essas duas, né? Hehehehe Jensen no próximo capítulo. \o/

**Raffinha: **E quem não quer? Com um médico desse ninguém reclamaria de ir para o hospital hehehehehehe Alice é Alice, se ela não pega no pé aí que tem que estranhar..Até eu queria tá nessa entrevista...

**Tatah ferreira: **O suor é um mecanismo natural do corpo, para resfriar o mesmo. Então, dependendo da febre, o suor pode sim abaixá-la. =D

**Julieide: **Realmente essa era uma das opções, e é mais provável que eu realmente siga essa ^^

**Beijos para todas! Até o próximo capítulo! Fui!**


	26. Tal mãe, tal filha?

**N/A:**Olá pessoas! Postei mais rápido do que eu esperava, mas eu tava tão empolgada escrevendo esse capítulo, que não pude evitar. Esse capítulo é curtinho, mas eu gostei bastante dele \o/ espero que vocês também gostem.

**Ps: **Queridas pessoas, há um tempo atrás eu tive que me desfazer do meu Orkut, por motivos pessoais. Devido a isso, eu acabei criando um novo, dessa vez, sendo o mais discreta possível. Só que acabei perdendo a senha dele, e deixei ele inutilizado por sei lá quanto tempo. Mas agora eu voltei \o/ Então, se alguém quiser me adicionar, o link tá lá no meu profile *_*, Agora sim, vamos à leitura!

**Capítulo 22-Tal mãe, tal filha?**

**[EPOV]**

Não demorou muito até que Bella adormecesse. O estresse da briga devia tê-la deixada cansada. Como já era hora do almoço, fui até a cozinha, esperando não encontrar Renée, o que infelizmente não aconteceu.

Ela e Phil estavam à mesa, comendo no mais absoluto silêncio.

Assim que entrei na cozinha, ambos me encararam.

-Como ela está?- Renée me perguntou sem nenhuma emoção na voz. A voz dela tentava mostrar indiferença, mas seus olhos vermelhos e inchados mostravam seus reais sentimentos.

-Como você acha?- Devolvi. Eu estava me esforçando ao máximo para não discutir com ela.

-Edward você tem que entender...- Ela começou, e eu logo a interrompi.

-Entender, eu entendo.-Suspirei pesadamente.- Você não queria que Bella cometesse os seus erros, e ela ter casado comigo parece ter sido exatamente isso, um erro.

-Edward o problema não é você.- Ela se apressou em reafirmar isso. E eu assenti com a cabeça.

-Eu sei disso. Renée, eu entendo o seu lado, e tenho certeza que Bella também. Mas você também tem que entender o lado dela. Bella é sua filha, mas ela não é você. Ela só quer que você a apóie. Ela só precisa saber que a mãe dela está feliz por ela.- Ela me fitou, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Fui até a bancada, e coloquei algumas frutas que ali estavam em um prato. Eu já estava voltando para o quarto quando Renée me chamou.

-Você realmente a ama, não é?- Ela perguntou olhando nos meus olhos.

-Mais do que tudo no mundo. Ela é a minha vida agora.- Renée sorriu ao ouvir minha confissão, e eu voltei para o quarto. Apenas para esperar a minha Bella adormecida acordar.

**[BPOV]**

Acordei sentindo a minha cabeça pesada. Chorar demais sempre tinha esse efeito em mim.

Me virei na cama, e encontrei um par de esmeraldas me olhando intensamente. Acho que eu nunca me acostumaria em ser o centro das atenções dele.

-Você tá melhor?- Ele perguntou, analisando cada pedacinho do meu rosto.

-Sim. Que horas são?- Perguntei, me sentando na cama.

-Já passam das duas. Se você estiver com fome, eu trouxe umas frutas para você comer.- Ele apontou para a minha escrivaninha.

-Obrigada .- Sorri para ele, antes de ir até lá pegar uma maçã, e em seguida voltar para o lado dele novamente.

-Jake ligou.- Ele me avisou com um torto sorriso no rosto. – Ele estava claramente irritado. Aconteceu alguma coisa?- Ele perguntou curioso.

-A Leah deve ter falado para ele, que eu autorizei a matéria dela, e não a dele.- Respondi com um sorriso. Eu daria tudo para ver a cara dele quando a Leah contou. Nessa hora eu ri. Leah o avisara em pleno sábado. Ela realmente queria acabar com o final de semana dele. Acho que eu deveria utilizar a idéia da Alice e trancar eles em algum lugar. Ou acabariam mortos, ou acabariam ligados de uma maneira que eu nem quero imaginar.

-Por que você fez isso?

-Você acha que eu perderia a chance de entrevistar Jensen Ackless? – Edward revirou os olhos. E eu fiz o mesmo por ele ter revirado os olhos.

-Bella, eu posso falar com você?- Minha mãe apareceu na porta.

-Renée eu acho que essa não é uma boa hora.- Edward avisou.

-Edward, tá tudo bem.- Ele me olhou para ver se eu realmente tinha certeza. Eu assenti com a cabeça, respondendo à sua pergunta muda. Eu sabia que precisaria conversar com a minha mãe. Não tinha como fugir.

-Ok, vou ficar Lá fora então.- Ele me deu um beijo na testa, e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta.

-Pode falar mãe.- Fiz um gesto mostrando que ela poderia seguir em frente.

-Bella, sobre hoje de manhã...- Ela começou, e eu logo senti a necessidade de interrompê-la. Se ela fosse começar com aquele maldito discurso novamente, eu não iria ouvi-la.

-Se você veio falar de novo que o meu casamento foi um erro, sinto muito, mas eu não vou ouvir.

-Na verdade, eu vim me desculpar. Eu sei que exagerei, mas é que você me pegou de surpresa com essa história de casamento.- Ela se aproximou mais, e sentou-se na cama. – E eu achei que eu estaria revivendo o meu passado outra vez. Eu não queria que você passasse por tudo o que eu passei. Foi por isso que eu sempre falava aquelas coisas quando você era adolescente. Não queria ver seu coração partido, da mesma maneira que o meu foi.- Eu via as lágrimas nos olhos delas, e elas também começavam a se formar nos meus.

-Mãe...- Tentei interrompê-la, mas ela não deixou.

-Deixa eu terminar...-Ela sorriu gentilmente, e eu concordei.- Mas eu tinha me esquecido, que é sobre você, e não eu. Você não é nada parecida comigo. Você sempre foi mais forte, madura, independente. Você sempre se virou sozinha, e eu acho que mesmo assim eu acabo subestimando você certas vezes.- Renée riu fracamente, eu sorri.- Eu só queria dizer que eu estou feliz por você. Eu sei que você é capaz de fazer isso dar certo.- Minha mãe completou entre lágrimas, e eu não resisti. Avancei o espaço que ainda existia entre nós, e a abracei, me entregando ao meu próprio choro.

-Me desculpa pelo o que eu falei.- Disse ainda abraçada a ela.- Eu não quis falar aquilo.

-Tudo bem. Eu também falei algumas coisas feias que eu não queria ter dito. - Ela falou se separando de mim, antes de colocar uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. –Então, agora você é uma mulher casada?- Minha mãe disse num tom brincalhão que me fez rir.

-Sim.

-Sabe, eu tenho que confessar. Eu sempre soube que vocês terminariam juntos. O que rolava entre vocês era inegável. - Eu a olhei curiosa. Minha mãe sempre foi uma pessoa observadora, mas eu nunca achei que ela observasse tanto assim.

-Quando você notou?- Eu perguntei. Há quanto tempo minha mãe sabia que eu era caidinha pelo Edward?

-Lembra a primeira vez que eu fui te visitar na faculdade?

-Sim eu estava no terceiro período.

-Na hora que você me apresentou ao Edward, eu vi o seu olhar. O brilho que eles tinham.- Sorri sem-graça, sentindo minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Acho que nem eu sabia que era apaixonada por ele há tanto tempo.- Com ele também não foi muito diferente.- Minha mãe continuou.- Lembra da sua formatura?

-Como eu poderia esquecer? Eu caí do palco depois de receber o diploma.- Falei bem-humorada. O pior de tudo, é que tinha um vídeo. Que o Emmett ficava extremamente feliz em divulgar sempre que possível.

-Nesse dia você desmaiou devido a queda e torceu o tornozelo, e o Edward não saiu do seu lado o dia todo.

-Ele estava preocupado, só isso.- Edward sempre foi assim comigo. Eu tinha certeza que ele ficaria ali,mesmo se fosse o Emmett.

-Ele perdeu a festa de formatura, mesmo quando vimos que você estava completamente recuperada. Ele levou você para a casa do Carlisle e ficou com você até você dormir. Nunca conheci nenhum cara que fizesse isso só por uma amiga.. -Mais uma vez sorri sem-graça. –Vocês já esperaram tempo demais, e eu não quero ser a bruxa que vai ficar no caminho de vocês.- Eu sorri e abracei-a novamente.

-Obrigada mãe.- Disse alegremente. Era tão bom saber que estava tudo bem entre a gente, e que ela estava feliz por mim.

-De nada. Eu te amo. – Ela disse beijando minha bochecha.

-Eu também te amo.

Depois disso a viagem seguiu tranquilamente. Phil e Edward foram ao jogo, enquanto eu fiquei em casa com a minha mãe.

O pior foi ela querer saber como havia sido "a grande noite", palavras dela.

No domingo, todos passamos o dia juntos. Minha mãe me obrigou a dar o número da Alice para ela. Pelo visto ela estava realmente interessada no meu novo casamento. Interessada demais pro meu gosto. Já me basta Alice, Rose e a Esme, e agora ainda tem minha mãe para pegar no meu pé.

O vôo para casa atrasou, o que me fez rir da ironia. Mas mesmo com o atraso chegamos em casa antes das nove da noite. Tudo o que eu queria era me jogar na minha cama, e dormir. Mas Edward tinha outros pensamentos, e saiu me puxando para o banheiro junto com ele. Não que eu estivesse reclamando. Não mesmo.

Depois do banho, eu fiquei sentada na cama, esperando o Edward sair do banheiro. Não me dei ao trabalho de vestir nada além de uma calcinha e um sutiã. Mesmo depois do nosso banho juntos, eu tinha certeza que aquelas peças não ficariam muito tempo no meu corpo. Só esperava que ele não rasgasse aquele conjunto, que havia sido presente da Alice. Não queria ver a baixinha furiosa.

Minutos depois, Edward saiu do banheiro vestindo apenas suas boxers. As mãos dele permaneciam atrás do seu corpo, e ele me olhava expectante. O que será que ele estaria aprontando?

-Edward?-O chamei curiosa, e ele nada falou até se sentar ao meu lado na cama.

-Quando eu estava doente, e minha mãe veio aqui me visitar, ela queria que eu te desse uma coisa.- Ele colocou as mãos para frente, e eu vi uma caixinha em suas mãos. Assim que ele abriu, eu pude ver um anel de diamante dentro dele. Ele era lindo. Tinha um ar do início do século que me deixava completamente fascinada. E eu me perguntava se ele realmente não devia ter sido feito naquela época.

-É lindo.- Disse, ainda hipnotizada pelo anel.

- Era da minha avó. Minha mãe o guardava para o dia que um dos filhos dela se casasse.- Ele explicou.

-E por que ela não deu para o Emmett?- Perguntei espantada

-Você já imaginou ele pedindo a mão da Rose com esse anel? Não combina. Eu apenas concordei com ele. O anel era lindo, mas não combinava com o jeito do Emmett ou da Rose.

-É verdade. Mas, Edward já estamos casados.- Não haveria razão para um anel de noivado.

-Eu quero fazer isso da maneira certa.-Ele disse com um sorriso. -Por favor?- Ele completou me olhando por debaixo das pálpebras. Ele já devia saber que eu não resistia à ele.

-Às vezes eu duvido que você seja desse século.- Ele revirou os olhos e estendeu a mão para mim, fazendo com que eu me levantasse. Logo em seguida, e o vi se ajoelhando. Ah. Meu. Deus.

-Edward, levanta.- Eu disse nervosa. Eu não acreditava que ele realmente estava fazendo aquilo.

-Eu sempre vi isso nos filmes, e sempre quis fazer igual. Não estraga o meu momento.- Ele disse com um sorriso.

-Você é absurdo.- Revirei os olhos.

-Isabella Marie , eu prometo te amar para sempre, todos os dias do para sempre. Você aceita se casar comigo?- Se eu dissesse que eu estava prestes a chorar, não seria nenhuma novidade. Mas eu não queria chorar, já havia feito isso demais durante os últimos dias.

-Eu já me casei com você. Há duas semanas.- Falei fingido meu tédio

-Bella!- Ele reclamou e eu ri.

-É claro que eu aceito, seu bobo.- Ele sorriu o meu sorriso, e deslizou o anel pelo dedo onde minha aliança ficava. O que me lembrava que eu deveria colocá-la no seu devido lugar.

-Ficou perfeito.-Ele disse analisando minha mão.- Eu te amo Bella.- Os olhos dele encontraram os meus, e eu pude sentir toda a veracidade das suas palavras.

-Também te amo Edward.- Foi a última coisa que eu falei, antes das nossas bocas se encontrarem num beijo lento e calmo.

E como eu havia previsto, minha lingerie, não durou muito tempo no meu corpo.

Na manhã seguinte, eu e Edward nos despedimos no elevador, já que trabalhávamos em andares diferentes. Enquanto eu andava para a minha sala, eu tentava ao máximo não rir da cara do Jacob assim que o visse. Aposto que ele já deveria está na minha cadeira me esperando.

Assim que entrei na sala, vi que tinha alguém na minha cadeira, mas não era quem eu esperava.

-Mike?

*******

**N/A: **Eu tenho a leve sensação de que alguém vai querer me matar depois desse final. Mas calma, antes de me matarem, esperem pelo próximo capítulo xD

**Gabi-b: **Huahuahauahua. Renée causando é um problema sério. Mas pelo menos tudo se resolveu.

**Manuuu: **Você é a Ali em pessoa hauhaua(Me empresta o Jasper? *_*) Sim, ele foi essencial, mas também acho..parado demais! U.u Ela tem que entender. Era isso ou ficar brigada com a filha. E você ainda duvida? Com Emmett e Rose na parada, não tem como esperar outra coisa :P Jazz agora, só no próximo capítulo!

**Bianca: **Para dizer a verdade, a minha também faria. Sério! Fico feliz que esteja gostando.

**SAMsamCullen: **A intenção era ser cômico mesmo. Afinal era a mãe dela, nada de mal iria acontecer. Mas como o próprio Edward fala, a Bella é absurda. E consequentemente, tem pensamentos absurdos. Hauahuahaua Bem, digamos, lemons ainda terão. Uma ou duas, mas nos capítulos mais a frentes. E eu posso garantir que uma vai ser bem picante (6)

**H-Culen-H : **Ela deixou \o/ E eu já estou trabalhando para traduzir. Acho que até o final da semana eu posto ela.

**Raffinha: **Com certeza! Para ela poder ter alguma paz, teria que levar o Jazz também. Mas que bom que tudo se resolveu \o/

**Mari. Piccoli: **Phil não disse nada xD Embora ele tenha Bella como filha dele, ele não é o pai dela, e eu acho que ele sabe muito bem até que ponto ele deve interferir nos assuntos dela. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele talvez não tenha conversado com a Renée nos bastidores xD

**Tete-Glauciele: **Pois é, mas convenhamos. Mesmo sendo madura, casar do nada em Las Vegas, foi bem precipitado.

**'- nah batalha: **Não fique assim. Tudo no seu devido tempo, deixa a pobre aproveitar o casamento dela xD Você aceita, eu também, e todo público feminino também. Beward é o shipper mais fantástico que existe. Foi o único que conseguiu destronar igualar à Clois. Com relação ao Orkut, eu te mandei uma PM falando sobre isso.

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Que nada! É eu sei, ninguém merece a reação da Renée, mas é que se ela aceitasse tudo numa boa igual em BD, onde estaria a graça?

**Mayarah: **Eu não vou dizer que ela preferia que a Bella perdesse a virgindade com um qualquer da faculdade do que com o marido dela. A questão é que ela tinha tanto medo da Bella aprontar que ela tentou tomar todas as medidas para evitar isso ao máximo. O problema é que ela deveria saber que a Bella não é esse tipo de garota, mas tudo bem. Eu sou um anjinho, embora algumas pessoas dizem ao contrário xD. Ai, você é uma fofa! *agarra a Mayarah*

**Maarii: **Para ser sincera, eu também verti umas pequenas lágrimas quando estava escrevendo esse capítulo. Sei lá, acho que esse negócio mãe e filha mexem comigo. Eu não fico feliz que você tenha chorado, ou que a fic tenha te lembrado de um momento não muito legal da sua vida, mas eu gosto de saber quando o que eu escrevo faz as pessoas sentirem alguma coisa, sabe? E eu fico feliz em saber que eu não fui a única que chorei com esse capitulo. Acho que é a primeira vez que eu choro com alguma coisa que eu escrevi, é tão estranho xD

**Dani Glatz: **Campanha mais que apoiada. Quando começar a distribuição, quero ser a primeira da fila. Quer dizer, Carlisle é um médico com uns 300 anos de experiência, será que ele até hoje não descobriu como clonar vampiros? Tipo, seria ótimo ter uma fabricação de Edwards, Jaspers, Emmetts e Carliles. Eu (e toda a população mundial feminina e gay) não iria reclamar. O Phil, ao meu ver, tanto nessa história como em Twilight, é ele quem coloca a Renée no chão. Sem a Bella por perto, ela precisaria de alguém para cuidar dela, então eu encaro o Phil como esse tipo de homem, e como tal ele não se meteria nos assuntos da Bella e nem faria um escândalo. Espero que tenha gostado do desfecho.

**Jessika Sant'Iago: **Eu sei disso. Às vezes eu penso uma coisa, mas aí vem uma leitora com uma idéia maluca, e acabo mudando o que eu ia fazer hahauahau Claro que alimento sua imaginação, é necessário!

**LarissaSpunk: **Calma, não queremos uma tragédia antes do casamento. Tudo já foi resolvido. Relaxa.

**Vanessa S.: **Renée pegou pesado com ela, mas agora já está tudo bem. Claro que ele foi. Já viu ele dormindo longe dela xD 

**Um beijo e um queijo e até o próximo capítulo! Fui! (Tô parecendo minha ex-professora de matemática)**


	27. Totalmente Piradas e Malucas

**N/A: ** Oieeeee! Algo me diz que ninguém vai gostar muito do resultado do encontro com o Mike, mas essa era a intenção desde o início. Esse encontro era apenas para fechar o arco deles na história, embora essa não vá ser a última vez que ele vai aparecer nessa fanfic. Btw, para quem já leu o título do capítulo já deve estar imaginando quem são as loucas desse capítulo. Divirtam-se!

OS: Galera, Jessica daqui do FF . Net fez um fórum para as fanfics de Twilight. E ela pediu para dar uma divulgada, e eu estou fazendo isso. Para quem quiser dar uma conferida, segue o link. (Não esqueçam de retirar os espaços.)

s1. zetaboards. com/ lionlambfanfics /índex /

OS²: As fotos dos vestidos descritos aqui estão no meu profile.

**Capítulo 23- Totalmente Piradas e Malucas.**

-Bella! Espero que não tenha se importado com a minha visita.- Mike disse um pouco sem graça.

-Não, tudo certo. – Disse desconcertada. Sim. Eu não sabia como agir naquela situação- Então, a que devo a honra? – Perguntei, enquanto torcia internamente para que ele não estivesse ali me pedindo para voltar.

-Acho que nós precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu.- Ele disse intercalando os olhares entre mim e o chão. Ah não! Ele ia pedir para voltar. Merda!

-Sobre o que aconteceu? Você chegou a minha casa e me deu um pé na bunda. – Meu humor estava mais ácido do que o de costume, e eu não sabia o porquê. Mike deu um sorrido sem graça pela minha reação.

-E você não esperou nem um dia e casou com outro- Ele devolveu. Agora era a minha vez de ficar sem graça, e sem reação.

-Peraí, como você sabe disso?- Perguntei levantando uma das minhas sobrancelhas.

-Não vem ao caso. Quer dizer -Ele suspirou irritado, e passou a mão pela nuca. - eu acabei encontrando a Jessica nesse fim de semana, e ela meio que deixou escapar.- Ele completou completamente desconcertado. Ele e a Jessica?

-Você e a Jessica...tão juntos?- Ele passou a mão novamente pela nuca, ao ouvir a minha pergunta.

-Não, quer dizer, ainda não. Sei lá. Nós marcamos de sair essa semana.- Essa era uma das conversas mais estranhas que eu já tivera em toda minha vida.

-Isso é legal.- Encorajei-o, ainda me sentindo desconfortável. Ele sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

-Bella, eu sei que errei com você no dia que terminamos.-Ele disse ficando sério. Os olhos azuis dele, olhando dentro dos meus.- E eu queria te pedir desculpas pelo o que aconteceu. Você é uma parte importante da minha vida, e eu não quero que fique um clima estranho entre a gente. –Eu assenti sorrindo, afinal, mesmo que eu não o considera-se como uma parte importante da minha vida, não custava nada fazer as pazes com ele.

-Claro. E também desculpa por não ter te ligado antes, mas eu andei meio ocupada avisando aos meus pais. Mas eu ia te ligar, para conversarmos.- Tentei parecer o mais convincente possível. Embora parecesse uma mentira era a mais pura verdade.

-Sem problemas.- Ele sorriu dando de ombros.- Pelo menos tudo deu certo para você.

-É. Espero que tudo dê certo para você também.- Disse sinceramente. Mike sorriu e eu retribui o sorriso.

-Ok. A gente se vê por aí então.- Ele falou, desaparecendo pela porta.

Menos um problema para resolver.

Eu ainda estava me recuperando da visita inesperada do Mike, quando alguém entrou na sala gritando meu nome.

-Isabella Marie Swan!- Jacob disse num tom quase ameaçador.

-Agora é Cullen, Black.- Disse sarcástica.

-Sem gracinhas. Posso saber por que você deu preferência a Leah?- Claro que esse tinha que ser o motivo dele estar assim todo irritadinho.

-Por que a matéria dela condizia melhor com a edição da revista.- Disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do universo.

-Qual é, Bella! A garota vai falar sobre lendas urbanas totalmente sem-graça. As lendas dos quileutes são bem mais interessantes.- Eu não estava com a menor paciência de ter que ouvir Jacob reclamando.

-Para que esse estresse todo? Mês que vem a sua matéria vai ser publicada.- Disse um pouco exaltada. Jake, por outro lado permanecia irritado, mas calmo, de certa forma.

-Mas tinha que ser a Leah?

-Levando em conta que é com ela que você divide a seção.

-Por sua causa.- Ele me acusou, e eu revirei os olhos.

-Já falei para vocês pararem com essa palhaçada e se acertarem logo de uma vez.

-Isso vindo da garota que demorou anos para se declarar para o Edward? – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha me desafiando. Péssimo dia para fazer isso Black.

-Exatamente por isso que eu falo. Não desperdice o tempo que tem. Você pode acabar perdendo-a.- Disse em um breve momento que consegui recuperar a minha calma.

-Eu não gosto da Leah.- Ele disse convicto.

-Eu não vou perder o meu tempo aqui com você. Se você quer se enganar e acreditar que você não tá apaixonado pó ela, vai em frente. Mas não venha chorar no meu ombro quando você perder a sua chance. –Saí da sala irritada, e acabei esbarrando no Tyler que estava chegando para trabalhar.

Eu precisava me acalmar, e ficar na mesma sala que o Jacob não iria ajudar. Então fui para a sala da única pessoa que poderia me acalmar. Ou melhor, a segunda pessoa que me acalmaria naquele momento.

-Bella?- Jasper perguntou surpreso ao me ver entrando na sua sala.

-Oi! Posso ficar aqui? É que eu briguei com o Jake e preciso me distrair.

-Por que não foi para a sala do Edward? Aposto que ele pode te distrair melhor do que eu.- Ele disse a última frase com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Sem dúvidas!-Concordei mordendo o lábio. Só de pensar em todas as maneiras que Edward poderia me distrair, certas partes do meu corpo começavam a entrar em ebulição. - Mas ele também me obrigaria a voltar lá e falar com o Jacob, coisa que eu não estou muito afim no momento.

-Então, fique a vontade.- Ele fez um gesto para que eu me sentasse na cadeira, o que eu aceitei prontamente.

-Tá fazendo o que?- Perguntei curiosa.

-Uma pesquisa para o meu próximo artigo.- Ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos do computador.

-Ah sim!. É sobre o que?- Insisti em saber. O silêncio estava me irritando profundamente.

-Crise econômica.- Suspirei entediada, e Jasper me olhou com uma expressão divertida.

-O que foi?- Perguntei irritada. Antes que ele pudesse responder o celular dele tocou.

-Só um segundo.-Ele disse para mim, antes de atender o telefone. - Oi amor... Agora? ... Alice! ... E o da Rose? ... Ali, agora não dá... Está bem... Ok... Até... Também te amo.

-O que ela queria?- Perguntei. De alguma forma eu temia a resposta dele.

-Que eu levasse vocês três para comprar os vestidos, agora.- Ele disse derrotado. Alice sempre conseguia o que queria. E com Jasper era pior ainda.

-Comprar os vestidos?-Franzi o cenho confusa.- Ela não me avisou nada.- Assim que acabei de falar meu celular tocou.

-Aposto que é ela.- Jasper falou, e eu não fiquei nem um pouco surpresa ao ver o nome Alice no visor do meu celular.

-Oi Alice, eu já sei. – Disse antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Ela odiava quando alguém estragava o momento dela.

-_Como você já sabe?_- Ela perguntou com uma vozinha manhosa.

-O Jazz me falou.

-_Por que ele te falou?_

-Por que eu estou de frente para ele.

-_ Então você já sabe que vamos agora, não é?_

_-_Não pode ser mais tarde não? Eu tô um pouco ocupada no momento.- Jasper se segurou para não rir diante da minha mentira.

-_Ah, Bella! _– Alice reclamou, como sempre.

-Por favor Ali.- Tentei usar a arma dela contra ela mesma, na esperança que funcionasse.

-_Ok, depois do almoço.E não esqueça de levar a Angela também._ – Aquela garota queria fazer um arrastão naquela editora. Mas eu tinha certeza que o Tio Frank deixaria Alice carregar três funcionários dele em pleno expediente, apenas para fazer compras.

-Certo, depois do almoço. Beijos.- Sorri satisfeita com o resultado.

-Vai ser tortura ter que aturar vocês a tarde toda.- Jasper comentou dando um falso suspiro.

-Você quer dizer aturar a Alice a tarde toda.- Corrigi-o.

-Não, eu to querendo dizer aturar minha namorada hiperativa e compulsiva. Minha irmã, grávida e suas oscilações hormonais. E minha amiga estressada, que aposto que está na TPM.- Assim que Jasper terminou de falar, a ficha caiu. T. P. M. Isso definitivamente explicava algumas coisas.

-Acho que você tem razão. Fique feliz se sobreviver ao dia de hoje.

-Depois de hoje eu viro um Mártir.

-Para isso você teria que morrer.- Apontei o óbvio.

-Você mesma falou que sobreviver ao dia de hoje é uma condição, não uma certeza. –Ele falava com um sorriso torto. Por falar em sorriso torto, isso me lembrava de uma pessoa.

-Agora eu tenho que ir. Preciso falar com o meu Cullen favorito.- Disse me levantando da cadeira.

-O que você vai falar com o Emmett?- Jasper perguntou num tom brincalhão e eu apenas fiz uma careta para ele.

Saí da sala de Jasper em direção a sala do Edward. Aparentemente hoje eu ficaria de sala em sala, menos na minha. Não me surpreenderia se eu acabasse demitida ao final do dia.

-Angela.- Chamei-a assim que alcancei a mesa dela.

-Oi Bella. Pode entrar o Edward está livre.- Ela me avisou.

-Na verdade eu vim falar com você. A Alice vai agora a tarde ver os vestidos, e você vai junto.- Ótimo, agora eu estava parecendo a Alice, intimando a pobre da Angela para uma sessão de tortura que duraria a tarde toda.

-Mas eu não posso. O Edward vai ter uma reunião importante essa tarde. – Ela disse apreensiva.

-Não se preocupe, que eu dou o meu jeito.- Pisquei para ela, antes de entrar na sala.

-Sra. Cullen, a que devo tamanha honra?- Sorri para ele - Isso tudo é saudade? – Ele completou sugestivo, com um sorriso pretensioso nos lábios

Ignorei a pergunta dele, e caminhei até a mesa, me sentando nela, ficando de frente para ele.

-Sua querida irmã vai me seqüestrar para uma prova de vestidos hoje à tarde. – Avisei-o, e ele franziu o cenho confuso. –Vou precisar levar Angela comigo.

-Bella, vai ser complicado. Hoje eu vou ter uma reunião importante.- Ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos, deixando-os bagunçados.

-Então você vai ter que falar com a Alice. – Suspirei, antes de morder os meus lábios.

-Isso é jogo sujo.- Ele falou, olhando fixamente para o meu lábio que ainda estava entre os meus dentes.

-Aposto que a Angela consegue deixar tudo arrumado para antes do almoço.- Enquanto falava, eu desci da mesa e sentei no colo dele.

-Você é mais perigosa que a Alice quando quer alguma coisa.- Ele falou, passando os braços em volta do meu corpo.

-Prometo que o senhor será compensado. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

-E vai ser agora mesmo.- Ele disse, antes de atacar os meu lábios.

Espera, por um acaso ele não quis dizer que ele ia...agora...fazer... Pelo volume que eu sentia embaixo de mim, ele ia sim.

-_ Sr. Cullen, o Sr. Banks está aqui para vê-lo. _- A voz da Angela ecoou pela sala. Edward se separou de mim, relutante. Eu suspirei e me levantei do colo dele.

-Maldita hora que esse velho foi aparecer!- Ele disse irritado. Ele se levantou, e ajeitou o paletó, que era grande o suficiente para esconder a situação dele.

-Minha recompensa fica para mais tarde.- Sussurrei no ouvido dele, antes de dar um rápido beijo nos lábios dele.

*******

Eram exatamente uma e meia, quando Alice me empurrou para dentro de uma loja que vendia vestidos de noiva.

- É aqui!- Ela dizia, enquanto entrava na loja. Rose, Ang e Jazz entraram logo em seguida.

Eu olhei em volta, e a loja realmente era linda. Havia vestidos de noiva e de festas para tudo que era lado.

-Boa tarde, o que desejam?- A vendedora veio até nós.

-Um vestido de noiva, e três de madrinhas.- Alice se apressou em responder.

-Algum modelo específico? – A vendedora perguntou.

-Não. Você poderia nos mostrar alguns?- Angela perguntou.

-Claro!- A mulher logo voltou com um verdadeiro arco-íris nas mãos. Havia vestidos de todas as cores e modelos.- Esse é lindo. – Ela mostrou um na cor champanhe. As três concordaram prontamente em experimentá-lo.

Alice e Angela foram as primeiras a saírem com o vestido.

-Como estamos?- Alice perguntou, enquanto se virava, para nos mostrar o vestido.

-Perfeitas.- Jasper respondeu, com um sorriso bobo em direção à Alice.

O vestido era de seda, o comprimento sequer deixava os pés a mostra. O vestido não ficava colado no corpo, mas deixava a silhueta delas acentuadas, e possuía um laço na cintura.. Elas ficaram em frente ao grande espelho, enquanto eu permanecia sentada ao lado de Jasper.

Rosalie apareceu, chorando com o vestido aberto nas costas.

-Não cabe! Ele não fecha!- Ela disse entre os soluços- Não tem outro número?- Ela perguntou a vendedora.

-Um número maior não ficaria bom na senhora. – Ela disse analisando Rose de cima a baixo. Isso não iria acabar bem.

-Eu faço ficar bom. Costureiras servem para isso.- Rose disse irritada.

-Não se muda um Vera Wang para caber em você. Você muda para caber num Vera.- A vendedora disse arrogantemente. Ela não sabia com quem estava mexendo.

-Olha aqui. Eu estou grávida, e só vou poder mudar daqui há cinco meses, quando o meu filho resolver sair de dentro de mim. Minha amiga vai se casar em menos de um mês, e eu vou ser a dama de honra. Então eu exijo um número maior, ou outro modelo.- Ela disse irritada, enquanto avançava perigosamente para cima da vendedora.

-Rose, se acalme!- Alice a segurou, antes que ela fizesse um estrago na vendedora. Rose podia estar grávida, mas eu apostaria nela se tivesse uma briga ali.

-Eu vou providenciar outro modelo. – A vendedora murmurou e saiu da sala.

-Rose, ficar nervosa por causa de um vestido não vale a pena. Além do mais, meu sobrinho não deve estar gostando nada disso.- Tentei acalmá-la.

-Eu sei, mas eu tô gorda. E feia. E o Emmett já não me ama mais.- Quando disse a última frase ela voltou a chorar. Jasper exalou pesadamente ao meu lado.

-Como você pode falar uma coisa dessas? Meu irmão é louco por você.- Alice disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos dela.

-O Emmett pode ser um idiota, com um senso de humor duvidoso, mas ele realmente te ama.- Jasper falou numa tentativa de fazer Rose rir, mas tudo o que ele conseguiu foi um olhar nada gentil da irmã.

-Jasper não fale assim do meu marido. Sou sua irmã mais velha e ainda posso te bater.- Ela ameaçou Jasper, e eu tentei ao máximo não rir da situação.

-Alice e Bella me defenderiam.- Ele falou dando de ombros.

-Eu só entraria numa briga pelo Edward.- Avisei-o.

-Sinto muito amor, mas eu não bato em grávidas.- Alice falou, deixando-o apenas com uma única opção.

-Angela?

-Não tenho Cullen, nem Hale no sobrenome. Vocês que se entendam.- Com a resposta da Angela, todas riram. Até o Jasper nos acompanhou.

-Eu tô ferrado.

Nessa hora, a vendedora voltou com outros modelos na mão, e os entregou para as meninas.

Logos depois as três voltaram juntas. E o melhor, Rose não estava chorando.

O vestido que elas usavam era lilás, tinha um decote no formato de' V', e um detalhe logo abaixo do busto, fazendo o vestido ficar mais solto depois desse ponto.

-Meninas, vocês estão lindas- Elogiei-as.

-Esplêndidas.- Jasper completou admirando-as.

-Mesmo se estivesse feio, seria esse mesmo. Foi o único que fechou. Esses estilistas deveriam fazer roupas maiores. As gordinhas e grávidas tem o direito de serem damas de honra.- Rose protestou e eu sorri.

-Agora, Bella, vamos ao seu vestido de noiva.- Alice avisou, e me arrastou para onde os vestidos de noiva estavam.

Vimos os modelos, mas nem sempre gostávamos dos mesmos. O que eu gostava, Alice odiava e vice-versa.

Nós finalmente nos decidimos entre três modelos, e chamamos a vendedora para pegar os vestidos.

Eu experimentei cada um deles, mas quando eu coloquei o último, eu fiquei sem palavras. O vestido era perfeito. Possuía um decote no formato de coração, que terminava no meio dos meus seios, valorizando-os. Ele era bordado até aparte abaixo da cintura, e ainda possuía um grande bordado na parte frontal da saia. Eu estava parecendo uma princesa.

De fato, acho que esse era o objetivo já que aquele era um vestido da coleção Disney Fairy Tale Weddings. É claro que a princesa em questão era a Bela Adormecida. E é claro que o vestido havia sido escolhido pela Alice.

Depois do grande sorriso de aprovação dela, eu voltei para onde os outros estavam

Havia sido escolha da Alice.

-Uau! –Todos exclamaram ao me ver.

-Eu disse que esse era o certo.- Alice disse atrás de mim com um imenso sorriso no rosto.

-Bella você está...maravilhosa.- Jasper disse com um sorriso bobo.

-Obrigada.- Disse sem-graça.

-Você vai acabar causando um infarto no meu cunhado quando ele te .- Rosalie complementou.

-A intenção é essa.- Disse, piscando para ela.

-Você vai ser uma noiva muito bonita.- Angela também me elogiou.

Nessa hora eu havia me dado conta. Ali, me olhando no espelho eu percebi que...Eu iria me casar. Eu iria me vestir de noiva. Eu teria uma festa. E viveria ao lado da pessoa que eu mais amava na minha vida.

-Eu vou me casar.- Disse antes de sentir as lágrimas correndo pelo meu rosto. Logo fui abraçada por 3 pares de braços. Pelo que parecia, minhas amigas também choravam.

-Tecnicamente, você já casou.- Jasper falou nos interrompendo.

-Mas eu não estava presente, então não conta.- Alice logo resolveu abrir a boca. Acho que ela nunca me perdoaria por não ter estado presente no meu primeiro casamento.

-Claro que conta. Eu tenho uma certidão provando isso.

-Besteira! Se eu não estava lá, então não é válido.-Engraçado, eu achava que o que validava um casamento era a presença do juiz, e não da Alice, mas deixa para lá.- Onde já se viu, minha melhor amiga e meu irmão casarem e nem me chamam.

-Se tivéssemos te chamado, nós com certeza não nos casaríamos naquele dia.- Apontei o óbvio.

-Claro que não. Casar em Vegas? Hunf!- Ela revirou os olhos, como sempre.

-Você é chata, irritante, e ama se meter na minha vida, mas eu te amo mesmo assim ,pequena.- Disse antes de abraçá-la e voltar a chorar.- Amo todas vocês.- Falei olhando para Rose e Angela, que logo voltaram a me abraçar.

-Acho que eu tô sobrando aqui.- Jasper reclamou, fazendo biquinho. Sério, por que todo mundo que convivia com a Alice fazia biquinho?

-Vem cá seu bobo.-Chamei ele que também veio nos abraçar.- A gente também te ama. A Alice mais que todas.

-Com certeza.- Ela concordou, beijando Jasper rapidamente nos lábios. -Agora desgrudem da Bella antes que estraguem o vestido mais do que já estragaram.- Alice falou enquanto enxugava as lágrima e já voltava a assumir o seu posto de madrinha e organizadora mandona de casamentos.

Todas voltamos no carro de Jasper, já que ele havia nos levado. Quando estávamos chegando perto da casa da Angela, o meu celular tocou.

-_Alô, Srta Swan?- _Um homem falou do outro lado da linha.

-Sim, que deseja?

-_Aqui é Johnathan Moore. Sou o agente do Sr. Ackless. Ele gostaria de saber se a senhora poderia entrevistá-lo amanhã._- Eu tive uma vontade imensa de gritar mais me contive.

-Claro. A que horas devo ligar para ele?- Tentando parecer o mais profissional possível.

-_Não será preciso. Ele está na cidade. Ele gostaria de realizar a entrevista no Hotel Plaza._- Eu já estava feliz apenas de falar com ele por meio de uma ligação interurbana para Vancouver. Agora entrevistá-lo pessoalmente, eu tinha certeza que eu iria surtar.

-Perfeito. As dez está bom? – Disse no último fio de profissionalismo que existia em mim

-_Claro._

-Ok, então. Muito obrigada.- Desliguei o telefone e respirei fundo.

-O que foi? Quem era?- Rosalie perguntou ansiosa.

-Eu vou entrevistar Jensen Ackless.- Falei animadamente, praticamente gritando.

-AH!- Todas as garotas gritaram, e eu ouvi Jasper murmurar algo bem baixinho. Não ouvi bem, mas eu devia ter sido um palavrão.

-Quando?- Angela perguntou curiosa.

-Amanhã!

-Precisamos comemorar isso. Ang, liga para o Bem, e eu ligo para os meus irmãos. Vamos fazer uma festa lá em casa. – Nem preciso falar de qual mente saiu a idéia de fazer uma festa em plena segunda feira.

**[EPOV]**

Quando Bella me falou sobre a compra de vestidos, acabei me lembrando que eu mesmo também precisava providenciar a minha roupa, afinal o casamento era em poucas semanas. Depois do expediente, arrastei Emmett e Jacob para uma loja, a fim de realizar essa tarefa.

Foi justamente na hora que eu estava experimentando o fraque, que Alice me ligara para avisar que deveríamos ir para a casa dela. Só mesmo minha irmã para dar uma pequena reunião em plena segunda-feira.

Fomos os últimos a chegar na casa da Alice. Entrei e fui logo procurando pela Bella, que estava em pé na sala do apartamento.

-Oi amor!- Sussurrei no ouvido da Bella, abraçando-a por trás.

-Ai, Edward desgruda. – Ela disse irritada se afastando de mim.

-Tá tudo bem?- Perguntei preocupado.

-Tá. – Ela respondeu secamente, e eu tentava entender o porquê daquilo tudo. Eu tinha feito alguma coisa? Alguém tinha feito alguma coisa para ela? Alice? Rose? Angela? Jasper? Ben? Emmett? Jacob? Leah?

Foi aí que uma coisa me ocorreu. O terror de todos os homens resumido em apenas três letras: TPM.

Bella estava na TPM. E se me lembro bem, ela era completamente instável nesse período. Num segundo ela era uma histérica risonha, no segundo seguinte, uma maníaca depressiva. Ela ficava irritada, e em instantes depois, ela ficava completamente carente.

Por que as mulheres são tão complicadas?

Eu já havia lidado com ela nesse período antes, mas agora era diferente. Agora eu morava com ela. E não podia simplesmente sair de lá só por que ela estava mal-humorada. Eu teria que aprender a conviver com aquilo. Não teria jeito.

Resolvi não me importar com isso por um momento, e fui para a cozinha, onde apenas um hormônio reinava. A testosterona.

-A Bella tá na TPM.- Avisei assim que entrei na cozinha.

-A esposa é sua, e o problema também.- Meu irmão super compreensivo falou.

-Isso explica o porquê ela deu um ataque hoje de manhã.- Jacob disse pensativo.

-Mulheres!- Ben disse, lamentando. – Pelo menos a Angela é o exemplar menos complicado dessa espécie.

-Você tem sorte.- Emmett suspirou. A culpa não era minha se ele havia pego o exemplar mais complicado. Ou teria sido o Jasper? Dúvida cruel.

Nessa hora, meu querido cunhado entrou na cozinha, e logo virou motivo de piadas.

-Hey Jazz, como foi o passeio das meninas hoje?- Emmett começou.

-Sabe, nós fomo ver a roupa hoje, mas não reservamos nada para você por que não sabíamos se você já tinha escolhido um vestido.- Jasper me fuzilou com os olhos e eu ri.

-Já escolheu o seu vestido?- Jacob entrou na brincadeira.

-Que cor é? Vai dizer que é azul para combinar com os seus olhos.- Bem, quem diria, também zoou com o Jasper.

-Podem ficar zoando o quanto quiser. Mas enquanto vocês ficaram trabalhando, e vendo uns aos outros trocando de roupa, eu fiquei sentado, vendo quatro mulheres se trocando na minha frente. – Ele falou com um sorriso prepotente.

-Como é que é?- Ben arqueou uma sobrancelha, e o sorriso de Jasper só alargou.

-Tenho que dizer, elas ficaram lindas. A Bella de noiva então... Maravilhosa.- Ele falou olhando diretamente para mim, com o mesmo sorriso na cara.

-Abusado.- Sibilei, e todos riram. Aquele abusado tinha visto a minha mulher vestida de noiva, antes de mim? Hunf! Isso não era justo.

Fiquei conversando um pouco mais com os rapazes, até que decidi ir até a sala ver se a Bella já tinha melhorado um pouco o humor.

As garotas estavam conversando, então decidi ficar escondido apenas ouvindo a conversa delas. Eu sabia que era errado, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão divertido.

-Não acredito que amanhã é o grande dia! Vou finalmente conhecer Jensen Ross Ackles.- Ela disse com um ar sonhador. Ainda essa história da entrevista? Não agüentava mais isso. Pelo menos, parecia que acabaria amanhã.

-Mas você já conheceu ele na festa.- Angela a lembrou, e eu ri com a minha própria lembrança desse momento.

-Só que eu não me lembro disso, então não conta.- Eu apostava que ela estava fazendo uma careta para Angela nesse momento.

-Agora ela larga meu irmão.- Alice perguntava animada. Peraí, que história era aquela dela me largar?

-Como assim?- Bella parecia confusa.

-Lembra daquele dia que a gente assistiu a maratona de Supernatural?- Rose perguntou.

-Hum, lembro.- Bella parecia não entender onde elas queriam chegar.

-Então, você lembra que você falou que achava o Dean gostoso. – Rose continuou. Sério, eu não precisava saber que a minha mulher achava outro cara gostoso.

-Claro. O que não é nenhuma mentira.- Assim como eu também não precisava ouvir sua confirmação nesse exato momento.

-Aí a Rose falou que o Ed finalmente tinha encontrado um concorrente.- Minha irmã disse rindo. Que história era aquela de concorrente? A Bella era minha, não existia concorrência.

-É verdade, me lembro sim. Foi nessa hora que eu falei que se eu encontrasse o Jensen eu esqueceria do Edward na mesma hora.- Bella disse, rindo.

Como assim ela me esqueceria no momento que ela encontrasse o Jensen? Seria isso possível? Eu realmente tinha um concorrente?

***

**Manuuu: **Egoísta! Hunf! Vou seqüestrar. Todos estarão Drunks, menos a Rose. Grávidas não podem beber, mas isso para ela não quer dizer nada né? As vezes eu acho que ela é pior sóbria do que bêbada. Viu, nesse teve bastante cenas com o Jazz *_* O ciúme já começou por aqui. Xi, hipertensa? Se depender da minha atualização aqui, acho que vc morre o.O xD

**Ana Alice Matos: **Olá, seja bem vinda! Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da fic. Ela já está na reta final, mas espero que você possa continuar acompanhando até o fim. Com relação ao casal, não se preocupe, como diz a titia Steph: Eu escrevo finais felizes! O engraçado que quando eu planejei essa fanfic, ela só teria 12 capítulos, e o casamento aconteceria uns 3 capítulos antes de acabar a estória. Já deu para ver que nada saiu como o planejado né? Mas eu gostei mais do resultado, do que do planejamento.

**Tatah ferreira: **Quando chama de senhora, boa coisa não é. O.o Senhora, hunf! Só tenho 20 aninhos. Brincadeira. Praga Mike Newton. Isso é pior que dengue. Mas até que esse Mike aqui não causou problema nenhum....

**SAMsamCullen: **Yupi! Mais uma que chorou! A intenção não era essa, mas... Chocolate ao sol?! O.O Agora fiquei com vontade de comer chocolate. Eu tô na TPM e isso é uma coisa que não se faz. É pior que tirar doce da boca de criança. Nha, o Ed tinha que fazer isso. A Bella tinha que ter um anel de noivado *_* Calma, tadinho do Mike, todo mundo pensa mal do pobrezinho. Tô começando até a ficar com pena dele :p

**Mary P. Candles Maine: **É eu sei. Deu vontade de bater na Renée, mas a reação dela foi compreensível. Acho que nenhuma mãe aceitaria numa boa que a filha se casasse do nada em Las Vegas, mesmo que o marido em questão fosse o melhor amigo e amor da vida dela. A Renée então, tinha que ser pior. Mas no final tudo deu certo. 

**Carol Venancio:** Foi hilário eu chorando e escrevendo o surto da Renée hehehehe. Eu também gostei da reconciliação delas. São mãe e filha, poxa! Não pode ficar assim.

**Mari. Piccoli: **Também tô precisando de um! U.u Nha, por que não? Tadinho ele também tem direitos huahauhauahaua

**Bianca: **O Ed é da paz. Mas realmente seria legal ver ele "demarcando" o território dele. O que talvez aconteça em breve xD Não demorei tanto assim, mas vc nem morreu, viu?

**Vanessa S.: **É mesmo! Eu não conseguiria deixar elas brigadas por muito tempo. Acho que a Bella não teria um bom casamento se ainda tivesse brigada com a mãe.

**Maarii: **Nessas horas que eu falo: É bom saber que eu não sou a única. É reconfortante saber que você não é a única que chora em frente ao computador por causa de uma coisa que saiu da sua própria mente insana. (Sim, eu estou assumindo que sou louca. E sim, eu também estou te chamando de louca xD) Eu morri de rir com o "Mike apareceu? Ih...!" Coitado, se ele tentasse agredir a Bella, ele seria estraçalhado. Edward, Jasper, Ememtt e Jacob. Sem contar Tyler, Eric e Ben que provavelmente também entrariam na briga. Coitado do garoto. IA ser exterminado na mesma hora hauahuahauahuaha *Imaginando a cena*** **É, seria engraçado.

** Cullen: **Agora que você sabe o que aconteceu, espero que continue NÃOquerendo me matar *_* Eu também ri com essa parte do Ed hauhauahauahau

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Se fosse o Jensen ali, acho que a Bells desmaiaria :p (pelo menos eu faria isso) Mas calma, Jensen no próximo capítulo. E com certeza, confusões a vista.

**H-Culen-H: **Pois é, eu comecei a tradução mais ainda não terminei. Vou fazer o máximo de esforço para ver se termino até a próxima semana. Bem, isso ia ser bem legal mesmo, mas não tenho certeza que isso acontecerá no momento.

**Julieide: **O Mike é tão sem-graça que nem para aprontar uma ele serve xD

**Ana Smith: **Ah que fofa! *_* Eu fico toda boba com os elogios de vocês. Obrigada!

**'- nah batalha: **Antes de mais nada: Você é maluca! A essa hora do dia a única coisa que eu consigo fazer é pensar em voltar para cama. Ler fanfics? Fora de cogitação para a minha pessoa. E o time das choronas tá crescendo! Eu não entendo pq todo mundo odeia o Mike hauhauaah Eu acho que esse é o motivo de grande parte das fãs se apaixonarem por ele. Ele é tudo que uma garota quer, e muito mais!

**Gabi-b: **Huahauahuahauaha. Agora cê já sabe o que ele estava fazendo ali ^^

**LarissaSpunk: **Calma, não precisa matar o Mike! Huahauahauah Se bem que é melhor matar ele que me matar... Mas viu? A aparição dele foi tranqüila. Era mesmo só para fechar o arco da história deles.

**Jessika Sant'Iago: **Mike é um pé no saco sim, mas é idiota demais até para causar um grande problema entre Bella e Edward xD

**Mayarah: **Ele não precisou olhar no dedo dela por que a vadia fofoqueira da Jessica já havia aberto o bico! Pois é, ela já deveria. Mas por um lado era uma coisa meio complicada de se falar. Era meio que jogar na cara dele que ele não era nada para ela. Já que ela se casou um dia depois de ter terminado com ele. Mas enfim, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!


	28. Ciúmes de Você

**N/A: **Capítulo grandinho, e com lemon! Ah, e com o Jensen também. Eu até eu gostei bastante desse capítulo, mas prefiro saber a opinião de vocês Eu já revisei ele umas 500 vezes, e se eu fizer isso de novo, o post não sai hj. Então boa leitura!

**Emmett: **_ Bu!_

**Renata: **_O que você tá fazendo aqui? O.O_

**Emmett: **_Sentiu minha falta?_

**Renata:**___Não. Agora dá para responder minha pergunta?_

**Emmett: **_É que mandaram eu vir aqui avisar que só faltam dois capítulos para a fanfic acabar._

**Renata: **_Eu sei, e daí?_

**Emmett: **_Eu tô deprimido._

**Renata: **_Sério, para de andar com o Jasper. _

**Emmett: **_A mãe Alicinha, disse que vai ter um epílogo e um extra, é verdade?_

**Renata: **_O extra ainda não sei. Vai depender de como você se comportar._

**Emmett: **_Eu sempre me comporto. Hunf. *Lendo a N/A* Esse cap vai ter Lemon? *_*_

**Renata: **_Vai, portanto tirem as crianças da sala! E deixem elas lerem só a versão com cortes xD_

**Emmett: **_Que bom que eu não sou criança._

**Renata: **_Agora se manda, antes que a Rose resolva vir atrás de você!_

**Emmett: **_Ok. Mas eu voltarei, no último post dessa fic._

**Renata: **_Tá, agora se manda!_

**Emmett: **_Também te amo!_

**Capítulo 24- Ciúmes de Você**

**[BPOV]**

Ansiosa, nervosa, prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco. Essas eram as melhores palavras para me definir o meu estado desde o momento em que abri os meus olhos essa manhã. Eu estava tão ansiosa que nem esperei Edward me levar, peguei um taxi e fui direto para o apartamento da Alice. Eu precisava ficar apresentável para a entrevista de hoje. E quem melhor que a pixel para fazer isso?

Um vestido lilás florido, sapatilhas brancas e meu cabelo escovado e levemente cacheado nas pontas. Foi dessa maneira que eu sai do apartamento dela.

Peguei outro taxi e fui para o hotel que ele estava hospedado.

A cada passo que eu dava, as borboletas no meu estômago se agitavam mais ainda. Ótimo, só faltava eu vomitar agora.

Bati na porta, e esta foi aberta pela perfeição em pessoa. Não, pela quase encarnação da perfeição A encarnação da perfeição mesmo ficava na minha casa, confortavelmente deitado ao meu lado.

-Srta Swan! É um prazer revê-la.- Jensen cumprimentou amistosamente, estendendo a mão que eu prontamente aceitei.- Entre.- Ele convidou, e eu fiz como ele disse.

-Sr Ackles, é um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo.

-Acho que nós já nos conhecemos.

-Eu não tenho muitas lembranças sobre aquela noite. – Corei, na possibilidade de ter feito qualquer coisa que eu poderia me envergonha. O que com certeza havia acontecido.

-Tenho que confessar que aquela foi uma das experiências mais engraçadas da minha vida.

-E a mais constrangedora da minha. –Mais uma vez eu pude sentir meu rosto queimando. Muito bem Bella, mostre toda essa sua auto-confiança!- Podemos começar, Sr. Ackless?

-Só se você parar de me chamar de senhor. Aposto que temos quase a mesma idade.

-É mais ou menos, você é 5 anos 6 meses 12dias mais velho do que eu. – No instante que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu não pude acreditar que eu realmente havia falado aquilo. Ele ia achar que eu era uma daquelas fãs obcecadas.

-Acho que você já leu a minha biografia não é Srta Swan? – Ele disse com aquele sorriso capaz de convencer até mesmo a Lillith.

-Algumas vezes.-Admiti timidamente, mordendo os lábios.- E pode me chamar de Bella.

-Esse nome combina com você.

-Obrigada.- Agradeci, corando novamente.

-Bem, pode mandar a enxurrada de perguntas que eu já estou pronto.

Eu fiz inúmeras perguntas a ele. Perguntei sobre a carreira, o que ele mais gostava na profissão, a relação com os fãs e com os amigos dele. Mas quando as perguntas ficaram um pouco mais pessoais, ele desconversou e eu achei melhor não insistir.

-Para quando eu posso marcar a sessão de fotos?- Perguntei.

-Tem como ser até sexta? É que semana que vem eu volto para Vancouver para voltar a gravar Supernatural.- Internamente aquilo me deixou triste. Eu sabia que mesmo que ele ficasse na cidade eu não o veria mais. Mas só em saber que eu estaria no mesmo estado que ele, já me deixava feliz.

-Claro, eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer.

-Valeu Bella.- Ele sorriu agradecido, e depois de uma breve pausa continuou.- O que acha de almoçarmos na sexta?

-Acho uma ótima idéia! Eu vou ver se consigo levar um esboço do artigo para você dar uma olhada. – O sorriso dele se alargou ao ouvir minha confirmação. Eu iria almoçar com o Jensen! Quantas vezes eu não havia sonhado com isso? Quer dizer, geralmente eu sonhava com ele fazendo outras coisas, mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

Eu e Jensen ficamos conversando um bom tempo. Ele era uma pessoa tão leve e divertida, era fácil ficar a vontade perto dele. Quando eu olhei para o relógio, já passavam da uma da tarde. Eu tinha que voar para a editora.

Assim que cheguei na minha sala, encontrei uma Leah completamente ansiosa e desesperada.

-E então?- Ela perguntou apressadamente assim que me viu.

-E então o que?- Me fiz de desentendida.

-Não se faça de sonsa.-Leah brigou comigo.- Como ele é? Como foi a entrevista?- Ela perguntou da mesma maneira de antes.

-Ele é um amor de pessoa, e a entrevista foi bem legal.

-Eu queria ter ido.

-Não se preocupe, você irá vê-lo na sessão de fotos.-Confortei-a e ela pareceu bem feliz com o meu lembrete.- Por falar nisso, teria como você marcar ela para amanhã?

-Eu não sei.-Ela respondeu pensativa.- Tenho que ver se o estúdio está liberado. Mas por que a pressa?

-Ele vai embora no fim de semana.

-Vou fazer o possível e o impossível para liberar o estúdio para ele amanhã.- Ela respondeu decidida.

-Valeu Leah. E mais uma coisa, você já escreveu a matéria?

-Já sim!- Ela foi a te sua mesa, e voltou com um papel em mãos. -Aqui está. – Eu peguei o papel e comecei a ler sobre a lenda.

_A noiva de branco_

_Em uma cidade do interior uma jovem encontrava-se determinada a se casar. Há vários anos estava enamorada de um peão que trabalha em uma fazenda vizinha da cidade. A data já havia sido marcada para aquele mês e ela toda feliz organizava com cuidado e carinhos os preparativos para o enlace. Nascida de família modesta, sem luxos teve a feliz sorte de ter como futuro esposo o filho do dono da citada fazenda. _

_Uma grande festa foi organizada, mas naquele dia não puderam se casar. O noivo sofreu um grave acidente na ida para a igreja vindo a falecer instantes antes do casamento. A moça louca de desgosto e tristeza voltou até sua humilde casa e enforcou-se no centro da sala. Os pais da garota infelicitados pela dupla tragédia mudaram-se daquela cidade, deixando a casa simples em total abandono. Logo que foram embora, os vizinhos começaram a notar um movimento estranho no casebre que se repetia todos os dias no mesmo horário em que fora marcado o casamento. _

_As 19hs em ponto, uma moça clara, de olhos profundamente negros e longa cabeleira, vestida de noiva anda triste e sem rumo pela sala, ouve-se ao longe os soluços desta alma sofredora que ainda espera o enlace feliz, mas que sabe das conseqüências mórbidas de seu ato tresloucado, suicida que a separará por longa data de seu amado. Os observadores mais atentos contam de uma lágrimas que em seu olhar paira, e de quão infeliz é a visão de vê-la entre teias e mais teias de aranha a vagar por seu antigo lar. _

_Mulher abandonada no altar e que morreu de decepção. Acredita-se quando pessoas vão ao banheiro à 24h e ficam com a luz apagada olhando para o espelho a noiva aparece e diz coisas aterrorizantes à pessoa._

-A noiva de branco?! Você só pode estar brincando comigo!- Eu protestei.

-Qual o problema?- Leah perguntou sem entender minha reação.

-Eu vou me casar em algumas semanas, e você me escreve sobre uma lenda de uma noiva morta.- Eu disse um pouco chorosa. Droga de TPM que não me deixa.

-Foi mal, mas era isso ou a Blood Mary. – Ela disse com um sorriso sarcástico. Maldita hora em que eu contei para a Leah sobre meu primeiro encontro com o Jensen.

-E os vampiros?- Perguntei. Eles também eram lendas urbanas, e seria melhor que a noiva cadáver.

-Você já viu a quantidade de revistas que falam sobre eles? Precisamos ser originais.-Ela protestou. Em um ponto ela estava certa. Parecia que os vampiros haviam invadido o nosso mundo, e as bancas de jornais. - Além do mais se vamos falar sobre eles, eu exijo uma entrevista com o Ian Somerhalder.- Suspirei ao lembrar do Damon de The Vampire Diaries. Jake estava certo, eu precisava passar um tempo longe da televisão.

-Claro, claro. Desde que eu faça a entrevista.- Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

-E eu as fotos.

-Sabe, os quileutes têm uma lenda que fala sobre os frios.- Disse sugestiva.

-Será que a gente consegue que o Jacob escreva sobre essa lenda no mês que vem?- Ela perguntou pensativa.

-Acho que podemos ter algum êxito sobre isso.- Eu e Leah trocamos um olhar cúmplice. O que posso dizer? Estávamos nos tornando ótimas amigas

**[EPOV]**

Eu já tinha perdido a conta de quantas páginas eu já havia acessado. O pior é que nenhuma delas me traziam nada de concreto. Como um ator conseguia manter a vida pessoal tão longe dos repórteres?

-E aí maninho?- Emmett cumprimentou assim que invadiu a minha sala. – Tá fazendo o quê?- Ele perguntou, me olhando curioso.

-O que você sabe sobre o Jensen Ackles? – Perguntei ignorando suas perguntas.

-Que ele faz Supernatural e que ele só pega gostosa na série. - Revirei meus olhos. Eu não sabia como eu ainda ficava perdendo meu tempo com o Emmett.

-Você sabe se ele tem namorada?

-Ahn? Você acha que eu fico lendo sites de fofoca?- Emmett disse ofendido, e eu arquei uma sobrancelha o desafiando.- Ok, eu leio algumas fofocas, mas só para ter assunto com a Rose. Ela gosta de conversar sobre esse tipo de coisa.- Ele admitiu.

-E você nunca leu nada sobre ele?

-Não. Por que esse interesse? Tá querendo namorar ele?

-A Bella foi entrevistá-lo hoje.-Bufe irritado.- E ela é louca por ele.

-Há! Meu maninho tá com medo de perder a Bellinha para o Jensen.- Ele completou rindo. Será que ele não via que eu estava desesperado?

-Isso não tem graça.- Disse sério. Agora foi ele quem revirou os olhos.

-Eu não acredito que você tá com ciúmes dele. A Bella te ama.- Ele falou seriamente.

-Mas eu escutei uma conversa das meninas, sobre a Bella me largar para ficar com o Jensen.

-Coisas de mulheres. -Emmett deu de ombros.- A Rose também já falou que me largaria pelo Brad Pitt. E eu não estou me roendo de ciúmes por causa disso.

-Isso por que a Rose não está em um quarto de hotel, falando com o Brad Pitt nesse exato momento.- Devolvi para ele.

-Quarto de hotel, é?- Ele arqueou a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

-Emmett!- O repreendi.

-Sério Edward, relaxa! Você devia confiar na Bella.

-Eu confio, mas...- Suspirei, incapaz de terminar a frase.

-Mas você está com ciúmes.-Emmett completou por mim. - É compreensível. Só não deixe que ela perceba isso, ou você vai estar encrencado. –O encarei desconfiado .- Eu estou falando sério. As mulheres adoram fazer greve quando ficam irritadas. - Eu assenti com a cabeça. -Ok, agora eu vou indo nessa.

-Você veio aqui fazer o que?- Perguntei, afinal ele não tinha dito o que ele queria.

-Nada.-Ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.- Apenas olhar para a sua cara. Agora eu tenho que ir perturbar o Jazz.- E com isso Emmett saiu dali, me deixando sozinho com os meus pensamentos.

***

Naquele dia, tive uma reunião em outra empresa, o que me impediu de ir buscar Bella no trabalho. Cheguei a casa um pouco mais tarde que o habitual, mas mesmo assim ela ainda não estava lá.

Para de pensar besteira Edward, ela só deve ter ficado presa lá na editora. Não tem nada a ver com o Jensen.

Resolvi espantar os pensamentos nada bons da minha cabeça, e tomei meu banho. Quando eu já estava me vestindo, ouvi um barulho na porta.

-Oi amor!- A cumprimentei, saindo do quarto.

-Oi.- Ela respondeu cansada. Eu a abracei, beijando sua testa.

-Vai lá tomando o seu banho que eu vou pedir algo para jantarmos.- Ela assentiu ao ouvir minha sugestão.

-Obrigada. – Ela beijou rapidamente os meus lábios e foi em direção ao nosso quarto.

Fui procurar na agenda o número do restaurante, e depois de ligar e pedir a comida, fiquei sentado olhando para o nada.

-O que você pediu? – Bella perguntou me despertando do meu transe. Ela logo se acomodou no sofá oposto ao que eu estava.

-Tailandesa.

-Ótimo! – Ela comemorou. Ela adorava comida tailandesa.

O telefone tocou nessa hora, e eu resolvi atender, já que eu estava perto do mesmo.

-Alô.

-_Oi, a Bel está?_- Uma voz masculina perguntou. Como assim a Bel está? Quem esse cara pensava que era para chamar a minha mulher de Bel?

-Quem deseja?- Perguntei friamente.

-_É o Jensen._- Nessa hora eu tive vontade de desligar o telefone na cara dele. Nem na minha própria casa ele me deixava em paz?

-Bella, é para você.- Estendi o telefone para ela com muito custo.

-Oi Jen! -Jen?! Eu não acredito que ela também já tinha dado um apelido para ele. - Eu consegui, eu falei com a Leah e está tudo certo para amanhã.-Ótimo, ela ainda o veria amanhã.- Claro que eu não esqueci.-Como eu queria que ela tivesse esquecido- Pode deixar. Beijos.-Ela desligou o telefone. Hunf! Beijos. Argh! Se controla Edward, você não é assim.

-Bel? Jen? Desde quando vocês se tornaram tão íntimos?

-Hoje nós conversamos bastante na entrevista. Temos tanto em comum. É como se eu conhecesse ele a vida toda.- Bella pareceu ignorar a acidez por trás das minhas perguntas. Enquanto eu forcei um sorriso ao ouvir suas palavras.

-Então a entrevista foi boa. - Conclui.

-Maravilhosa. –Ela respondeu sorridente.

-Então, você vai vê-lo amanhã?- Perguntei, escondendo minha raiva.

-Sim. Sessão de fotos.

-Ah! – Espero que nessa sessão de fotos ele permaneça com todos as peças de roupas no seu devido lugar.

**[BPOV]**

A sessão de fotos com o Jensen havia sido uma maravilha. Eu, ele e Leah nos divertimos bastante, ele inclusive quis tirar umas fotos conosco.

Na sexta feira eu já estava com o esboço em mãos, e pronta para o almoço no restaurante do hotel.

Quando cheguei ao hotel, Jensen já estava me esperando no restaurante.

-Bella! –Ele me cumprimentou quando alcancei a mesa que ele estava. – Como está?

-Muito bem.- Respondi.

-Sente-se. – Ele se levantou, e puxou a cadeira que eu iria sentar. E ainda dizem que o cavalheirismo morreu. –Cadê sua amiga?

-Não vai poder vir, surgiu um imprevisto de última hora. Ela ficou presa na agência de modelos.- Alice estava arrasada por perder a chance de conhecer o Jensen. O mesmo se aplicava para Rose e Angela.

-Que pena.- Ele lamentou- O que vai querer?

-Raviólli com cogumelos.- Respondi sem pensar. Afinal, aquele era meu prato favorito.

-Acho que vou pedir o mesmo.- Ele chamou o garçom e fez os pedidos.

Nossa refeição não demorou muito a chegar, e logo tratamos de devorá-la. Ok, eu não devorei a comida por que estava na frente do Jensen. Eu comia calmamente enquanto conversava com ele.

-Bella, você tem algum compromisso para hoje a noite? Caso não tenha nós poderíamos sair para jantar.- Eu congelei. Por um acaso ele estava me convidando para um encontro? Ah. Meu. Deus.

-Eu adoraria, mas não posso deixar meu marido me esperando em casa.- Respondi deixando bem claro que eu era uma mulher casada.

-Marido?-Ele perguntou surpreso- Mas eu pensei que você fosse solteira.- Ele disse pensativo. Pelo visto, eu não fui a única que dei uma olhada na biografia alheia.

-E eu era, até duas semanas atrás.- Sorri fracamente. Eu nunca em toda minha vida, achei que algum dia dispensaria o Jensen Ackles.

-E quem é o felizardo?- Ele perguntou com um sorriso forçado.

-O nome dele é Edward Cullen. Ele estava comigo no dia da festa.

-Ah sim, aquele que estava te puxando pelo salão?- Ele perguntou.

-Não lembro se ele estava me puxando, mas é ele sim. – Eu não lembrava de praticamente nada daquela noite, mas como Edward disse que estava comigo quando eu conheci o Jensen, então devia ser ele mesmo.

-Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo ele era só o seu amigo. – Há! Agora estava claro que ele tinha perguntado sobre mim.

-E era, mas aí...- E assim eu comecei a contar a história das circunstâncias que o meu inesperado casamento aconteceu. Jensen amou a história de como eu contei para o meu pai, e principalmente do flagra.

-Acho que sua vida dava para virar um filme. – Jensen comentou rindo, ao final da história.

-Com certeza.- Concordei.

-Ah, e vou querer ir no casamento.- Ele me avisou.

-Claro, é só me apresentar ao Jared.- Ambos rimos com a minha condição.

-Você é uma chantagista!- ele me acusou.

-Ah, vai! Conhecer você e não conhecer o Jared, é como conhecer Barney e não conhecer o Fred.

-Por que eu sou o Barney? Só por que eu sou baixinho?- Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e riu.

-Você não é baixinho, o Jared que é o gigante da história.- Ele assentiu, contente com a minha resposta.

Continuamos conversando por mais um tempo, até que meu horário de almoço chegou ao fim. Me despedi do Jensen com um beijo no rosto e um abraço, e com a promessa de que manteríamos contato.

Como não consegui encontrar o Edward, voltei para casa de carona com o Jacob. A primeira coisa que eu iria fazer quando essa loucura de casamento passasse, seria comprar um carro.

Assim que entrei no apartamento me deparei com Edward sentado no sofá. Narinas infladas, maxilar trincado e punhos cerrados. Péssimo sinal.

-Oi amor!- Cumprimentei-o e ele levantou os olhos para mim, me fuzilando com aquelas duas esmeraldas. – O que aconteceu?- Perguntei preocupada.

-Como você pode me explicar isso?- Ele me amostrou as fotos do ensaio do dia anterior. As fotos tinham eu, Leah e Jensen abraçados. Em algumas delas, tinha apenas eu e o Jensen abraçados, ou apenas conversando.

-Isso são as fotos do ensaio de ontem. Onde você as conseguiu? - Perguntei.

-Leah me entregou, por que ela não estava te achando na empresa.

-Edward, isso não é nada demais. Ele tirou fotos assim com Leah também.- Expliquei, eu não acreditava que ele estava com ciúmes do Jensen.

-Ah, mas almoçar ele só almoça com você, né?- Ele disse sarcástico.

-Você me seguiu?- Perguntei indignada.

-Claro que não. Fui atrás de você para te entregar as fotos, já que Alice havia me falado que vocês duas almoçariam no hotel. Só que para a minha surpresa, minha irmã não estava lá, apenas você e o Jensen.

-E o que tem demais nisso?-Revirei meus olhos. Nunca pensei que passaria por uma crise de ciúmes do Edward.- Só estávamos conversando.

-Vocês pareciam, bem íntimos, não?- Ele continuava insistindo. Isso não ia dar certo.

-Você está desconfiando de mim?- Perguntei horrorizada com a possibilidade dele realmente não acreditar em mim.

-Há algum motivo para eu desconfiar?- Ele retrucou.

-Quer saber...- A campainha impediu que eu terminasse minha frase. Fui até a porta, e me deparei com a Alice

-Oi! –Ela cumprimentou, e foi logo entrando no apartamento.- Só passei aqui para avisar, que o vestido ficará pronto na próxima semana.

-Ok.

-O que aconteceu aqui?- Alice olhou desconfiada para nós dois. Aquela baixinha percebia as coisas no ato. Ela permaneceu, no meio da sala, ocupando o espaço que havia entre eu e Edward.

-O seu irmão resolveu dar ataque de ciúmes por causa do Jensen.-Disse revirando os olhos. Alice encarou Edward, que a lançou um olhar questionador.

-Edward!- Ela falou num tom de repreensão.- Francamente, ciúmes do Jensen?

-É claro que você vai ficar do lado da sua amiga.- Agora ele que revirou os olhos.

-Eu não estou do lado de ninguém. É que você está sendo irracional.- Alice tentou convencê-lo.

-Irracional? Ela dá em cima do cara, e eu sou irracional?

-Você deu em cima dele?- Alice perguntou para mim, assustada com a possibilidade.

-Claro que não.- Neguei. E era verdade, eu não tinha dado em cima dele.

-Deu sim.-Edward me acusou.- Ela era todos sorrisos para ele.

-Eu estava sendo simpática. Você deveria tentar isso um dia desses.- Destilei toda a minha acidez para ele.

-Ah, e ele estava adorando sua simpatia. – Mais uma vez o sarcasmo preencheu a voz dele.

-Eu vou embora antes que sobre para mim. Vocês que se virem.- Alice saiu pela porta, deixando eu e Edward sozinhos na sala.

-Quer saber, eu vou sair. Tô precisando espairecer –Ele avisou, me fuzilando com os olhos, e foi para o quarto. Da sala, eu ouvi quando ele abriu o chuveiro. Se ele achava que eu ia cair no joguinho dele, ele estava muito enganado. Dois podiam jogar aquele jogo.

Corri para o meu quarto, e peguei um vestido preto que Alice me obrigou a comprar no ano passado. Eu nunca o havia usado, mas ela insistiu que eu o levasse e para minha nova casa, já que agora eu teria razões para usá-lo. E não é que ela estava certa?

Peguei também uma sandália e corri para a sala. Me vesti ali mesmo para não correr o risco de encontrar com o Edward no quarto. Coloquei o vestido, e imediatamente me senti desconfortável com a peça. Ele parava no meio das minhas coxas, e tinha um decote bem generoso. Mas se o meu plano desse certo, eu não precisaria sair daquele apartamento vestida daquele jeito.

Ouvi quando Edward fechou o chuveiro, e quando ele foi para o quarto. Esperei mais um pouco, até que ouvi os passos dele vindo em direção a sala. Me levantei e peguei meu celular, no exato momento que ele alcançou a entrada da sala.

-Aonde você pensa que vai?- Edward perguntou. Ele estava tentando ao máximo se controlar. E eu queria exatamente que ele se descontrolasse. Ele olhou atentamente para o que eu estava usando, e vi a respiração dele falhar.

-Ué, se você vai sair, eu também vou.-Falei o mais inocente possível

-E onde você pensa que vai vestida desse jeito?- Ele me olhou mais uma vez, e respirou fundo. Edward apertou a ponte do nariz com os dedos. É, ele realmente estava ficando irritado. Ele continuava a me encarar então resolvi responder.

-Aonde o Jensen quiser me levar.- Falei provocante. O que aconteceu a seguir foi tão rápido que eu nem percebi.

Numa hora eu estava de pé falando com o Edward, no segundo seguinte eu estava deitada no sofá com ele em cima de mim.

-Você não vai a lugar algum. - Ele disse raivosamente antes de assaltar a minha boca. Edward nem se preocupou em beijar meus lábios, sua língua logo invadiu a minha boca, explorando-a avidamente. Enquanto suas mãos estavam por todo o meu corpo, me apertando. Eu tratei de puxar ele contra mim, não deixando nenhum espaço entre os nosso corpos.

Eu já não sentia o ar nos meus pulmões, mas nada iria me fazer parar aquele beijo. O gosto dele era uma das melhores coisas que eu já havia provado, e eu nunca cansava de senti-lo.

Edward percebeu minha necessidade de respirar, e separou nossas bocas, contra a minha vontade.

Ele foi logo para o meu pescoço, sugando-o com bastante força. Aquilo iria deixar uma marca. Mas eu nem ligava.

-Isso é para todos saberem que você é minha. -Ele falou firmemente ao pé do meu ouvido.- Minha e de mais ninguém. Você ouviu?- Eu não consegui responder. O gemido que eu estava tentando conter, saiu da minha garganta, e Edward o aceitou como resposta.

Eu já estava juntando as minhas pernas em busca de algum tipo de fricção. Como poderia isso? Ele nem estava realmente me tocando, e eu já estava desesperada daquele jeito.

Edward percebia minha situação, mas fazia questão de ignorar o fato.

Ele abaixou as alças do meu vestido, para ter um melhor acesso ao que ele cobria. Edward beijava os meus seios, lentamente, indo de um para o outro, até onde o sutiã o deixava.

Eu já estava ficando louca. Eu precisava que ele me tocasse.

Como se ele estivesse lendo os meus pensamentos, Edward levantou o meu vestido, para em seguida tirar minha calcinha, deslizando-a pelas minhas pernas.

-Você está tão molhada.- Ele sussurrou roucamente no meu ouvido.

Ele passou a mão pelo meu corpo semi-coberto, até seus dedos entrarem com contato com a minha intimidade.

Arfei, quando dois de seus dedos entraram em mim, e seu polegar começou a massagear meu clitóris. Eu já podia sentir aquela famosa sensação se formando no meu baixo ventre. Eu estava tão perto.

-Edward...não para.- Implorei. Meu corpo já não me obedecia mais. Meus quadris ganharam vida própria, e se movimentavam contra a mão de dele. Ele voltou a me beijar. Sua língua mais uma vez invadindo a minha boca, num movimento de vai-e-vem, como aquele que ele estava fazendo com os dedos.

-Vem pra mim, vem.- Eu não tive como resistir àquele pedido. Meu corpo reagiu da maneira exata que ele desejara. Senti os espasmos por todos o meu corpo, enquanto eu me contraia em volta dos dedos dele.

Edward retirou os dedos de dentro de mim, e levou-os até sua boca, limpando-os vagarosamente. Eu já estava ficando excitada de novo. Como um homem podia ser tão sexy?

Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o ataquei com meus lábios. eu o beijava com todo o desejo que eu estava sentindo. Eu o puxei para mais perto, e Edward gemeu quando sua ereção, mesmo coberta, roçou meu sexo.

Eu me livrei rapidamente da blusa que ele estava usando, juntamente com sua calça.

Edward retirou o meu vestido, e meu sutiã. Seus olhos verdes, lotados de luxúria contemplavam o meu corpo, que reagiu como ele sempre reage. Ficando vermelho. Ouvi um barulho que mais parecia um rosnado sair do peito dele. Edward não perdeu tempo, e logo voltou a beijar minha boca, meu pescoço, e meus ombros. Ele demorou um pouco mais nos meus seios. Ele os beijava, sugava, e mordia. e eu já não estava mais aguentando aquilo.

Levantei meu quadril, tentando indicar para ele o que eu queria.

Edward pareceu entender o meu recado, pois ele logo se livrou das boxers que estava usando. E se posicionou na minha entrada, mas não se mexeu.

Ele estava querendo me matar? Por que ele definitivamente estava no caminho certo para isso. Edward pareceu prever meus movimentos, e segurou meus quadris no momento que eu iria mexê-los.

-Edward...

-O que foi?- Ele perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.

-Para de me provocar.

Sem nenhum aviso, ele me penetrou, me preenchendo por nem me deu tempo para me acostumar com ele dentro de mim, e logo começou a se mover. Os movimentos dele eram fortes e profundo, e eu sabia que eu não iria durar muito.

-Mais rápido- Implorei, e ele logo me atendeu.

-Você é tão apertada Bella- Ele gemeu no meu ouvido, antes de morder o lóbulo da minha orelha

-Edward.

-Bella –Ele gemeu ao sentir minhas unhas arranhando suas costas- Fala meu nome. Fala que eu sou o único que pode ir tão fundo dentro de você –Ele ordenou. Como ele ficava sexy possessivo daquele jeito.-Fala Bella.

-Só você Edward. Ah meu Deus. Só você.- Eu já estava sentindo aquela sensação novamente no meu baixo ventre.

-Eu tô tão perto Bella. Vem junto comigo, amor.- Ele me pediu. E o meu orgasmo me atingiu violentamente. Edward me seguiu logo depois.

A sala ficou um verdadeiro silêncio enquanto tentávamos recuperar nosso fôlego.

-Isso foi....- Edward começou, tentando achar uma palavra que descrevesse o nosso momento.

-...incrível.- Completei.

Ele se sentou no sofá, e me puxou junto com ele. Eu entrelacei minhas pernas e braços ao redor dele.

-Acho que precisamos conversar.- Ele sussurrou antes de beijar meu cabelo.

-É.- Suspirei, com minha cabeça apoiada no ombro dele.

--Sabe, desculpa pelo ataque de ciúmes, eu sei que agi errado. Mas é que eu enlouqueci. .- Eu levantei minha cabeça para encará-lo.

-Você devia confiar em mim.

-Eu confio, mas é que eu fiquei meio maluco desde que eu ouvi aquela conversa. E só de imaginar você no mesmo lugar que ele...- Ele exalou pesadamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos

-Que conversa?- Perguntei confusa.

-Você e as meninas, falando que você disse uma vez que se você se encontrasse com o Jensen, você esqueceria de mim na mesma hora.- Ele não me encarou enquanto ele confessava que tinha ouvido nossa conversa.

-Eu não acredito que você ouviu isso.-Escondi meu rosto novamente no ombro dele.- Edward, eu falei isso há muito tempo atrás.-Expliquei, voltando a olhar apara ele.- Lembra aquele dia do boliche, que eu encontrei o Mike?

-Lembro, era o dia que eu ia me declarar para você.- Eu o encarei boquiaberta.

-Jura?-Ele assentiu e eu fiquei sem palavras. Se o Mike não tivesse aparecido eu poderia estar com o Edward há mais tempo? - Edward...- Tentei falar alguma coisa, mas ele me cortou.

-Tá tudo bem, já passou.-Ele me assegurou com o meu sorriso torto no rosto. Eu puxei o rosto dele para mais perto, e o beijei apaixonadamente.- Agora continua.- Ele falou, quando nos separamos.

-Então, foi naquele dia que falei isso. Mas logo em seguida Alice falou uma verdade. Ela disse que eu babava por você desde o momento que te vi pela primeira vez. E o pior que ela tem razão.

-Sério? – Ele perguntou convencido.

-Ah, qual é! Vai dizer que você não percebeu o quanto eu fiquei vermelha e que minha respiração ficou desregulada?

-Eu pensei que tinha sido por causa do quase tombo.- Ele admitiu.

-Não, foi culpa dos seus malditos olhos verdes.- Expliquei, revirando os olhos.

-Pensei que você gostava deles.

-E gosto, mas é que eu esqueço de tudo quando eu olho para eles. E a única coisa que eu lembro, é do quanto eu te amo.- Eu mal acabei de falar, e Edward tomou os meus lábios num beijo extremamente calmo e longo.

-Se você não fosse minha esposa, eu te pediria em casamento agora mesmo.- Ele disse com a testa colada na minha.

-Isso não te impediu da última vez.- Lembrei-o.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu sei disso.- Sorri, e ele voltou a me beijar.


	29. Ciúmes de Você S Lemon

**N/A: **Capítulo grandinho, e essa é a versão sem lemon! Ah, e com o Jensen também. Eu até eu gostei bastante desse capítulo, mas prefiro saber a opinião de vocês. Eu já revisei ele umas 500 vezes, e se eu fizer isso de novo, o post não sai hj Então boa leitura!

**Emmett: **_ Bu!_

**Renata: **_O que você tá fazendo aqui? O.O_

**Emmett: **_Sentiu minha falta?_

**Renata:**___Não. Agora dá para responder minha pergunta?_

**Emmett: **_É que mandaram eu vir aqui avisar que só faltam dois capítulos para a fanfic acabar._

**Renata: **_Eu sei, e daí?_

**Emmett: **_Eu tô deprimido._

**Renata: **_Sério, para de andar com o Jasper. _

**Emmett: **_A mãe Alicinha, disse que vai ter um epílogo e um extra, é verdade?_

**Renata: **_O extra ainda não sei. Vai depender de como você se comportar._

**Emmett: **_Eu sempre me comporto. Hunf. *Lendo a N/A* Esse cap nõ vai ter Lemon? U.u_

**Renata: **_Não! Esse aqui é a versão com cortes, lembra?_

**Emmett: **_Ah tá! Mas ainda prefiro o outro._

**Renata: **_Que seja!__Agora se manda, antes que a Rose resolva vir atrás de você!_

**Emmett: **_Ok. Mas eu voltarei, no último post dessa fic._

**Renata: **_Tá, agora se manda!_

**Emmett: **_Também te amo!_

**Capítulo 24- Ciúmes de Você**

**[BPOV]**

Ansiosa, nervosa, prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco. Essas eram as melhores palavras para me definir o meu estado desde o momento em que abri os meus olhos essa manhã. Eu estava tão ansiosa que nem esperei Edward me levar, peguei um taxi e fui direto para o apartamento da Alice. Eu precisava ficar apresentável para a entrevista de hoje. E quem melhor que a pixel para fazer isso?

Um vestido lilás florido, sapatilhas brancas e meu cabelo escovado e levemente cacheado nas pontas. Foi dessa maneira que eu sai do apartamento dela.

Peguei outro taxi e fui para o hotel que ele estava hospedado.

A cada passo que eu dava, as borboletas no meu estômago se agitavam mais ainda. Ótimo, só faltava eu vomitar agora.

Bati na porta, e esta foi aberta pela perfeição em pessoa. Não, pela quase encarnação da perfeição A encarnação da perfeição mesmo ficava na minha casa, confortavelmente deitado ao meu lado.

-Srta Swan! É um prazer revê-la.- Jensen cumprimentou amistosamente, estendendo a mão que eu prontamente aceitei.- Entre.- Ele convidou, e eu fiz como ele disse.

-Sr Ackles, é um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo.

-Acho que nós já nos conhecemos.

-Eu não tenho muitas lembranças sobre aquela noite. – Corei, na possibilidade de ter feito qualquer coisa que eu poderia me envergonha. O que com certeza havia acontecido.

-Tenho que confessar que aquela foi uma das experiências mais engraçadas da minha vida.

-E a mais constrangedora da minha. –Mais uma vez eu pude sentir meu rosto queimando. Muito bem Bella, mostre toda essa sua auto-confiança!- Podemos começar, Sr. Ackless?

-Só se você parar de me chamar de senhor. Aposto que temos quase a mesma idade.

-É mais ou menos, você é 5 anos 6 meses 12dias mais velho do que eu. – No instante que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu não pude acreditar que eu realmente havia falado aquilo. Ele ia achar que eu era uma daquelas fãs obcecadas.

-Acho que você já leu a minha biografia não é Srta Swan? – Ele disse com aquele sorriso capaz de convencer até mesmo a Lillith.

-Algumas vezes.-Admiti timidamente, mordendo os lábios.- E pode me chamar de Bella.

-Esse nome combina com você.

-Obrigada.- Agradeci, corando novamente.

-Bem, pode mandar a enxurrada de perguntas que eu já estou pronto.

Eu fiz inúmeras perguntas a ele. Perguntei sobre a carreira, o que ele mais gostava na profissão, a relação com os fãs e com os amigos dele. Mas quando as perguntas ficaram um pouco mais pessoais, ele desconversou e eu achei melhor não insistir.

-Para quando eu posso marcar a sessão de fotos?- Perguntei.

-Tem como ser até sexta? É que semana que vem eu volto para Vancouver para voltar a gravar Supernatural.- Internamente aquilo me deixou triste. Eu sabia que mesmo que ele ficasse na cidade eu não o veria mais. Mas só em saber que eu estaria no mesmo estado que ele, já me deixava feliz.

-Claro, eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer.

-Valeu Bella.- Ele sorriu agradecido, e depois de uma breve pausa continuou.- O que acha de almoçarmos na sexta?

-Acho uma ótima idéia! Eu vou ver se consigo levar um esboço do artigo para você dar uma olhada. – O sorriso dele se alargou ao ouvir minha confirmação. Eu iria almoçar com o Jensen! Quantas vezes eu não havia sonhado com isso? Quer dizer, geralmente eu sonhava com ele fazendo outras coisas, mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

Eu e Jensen ficamos conversando um bom tempo. Ele era uma pessoa tão leve e divertida, era fácil ficar a vontade perto dele. Quando eu olhei para o relógio, já passavam da uma da tarde. Eu tinha que voar para a editora.

Assim que cheguei na minha sala, encontrei uma Leah completamente ansiosa e desesperada.

-E então?- Ela perguntou apressadamente assim que me viu.

-E então o que?- Me fiz de desentendida.

-Não se faça de sonsa.-Leah brigou comigo.- Como ele é? Como foi a entrevista?- Ela perguntou da mesma maneira de antes.

-Ele é um amor de pessoa, e a entrevista foi bem legal.

-Eu queria ter ido.

-Não se preocupe, você irá vê-lo na sessão de fotos.-Confortei-a e ela pareceu bem feliz com o meu lembrete.- Por falar nisso, teria como você marcar ela para amanhã?

-Eu não sei.-Ela respondeu pensativa.- Tenho que ver se o estúdio está liberado. Mas por que a pressa?

-Ele vai embora no fim de semana.

-Vou fazer o possível e o impossível para liberar o estúdio para ele amanhã.- Ela respondeu decidida.

-Valeu Leah. E mais uma coisa, você já escreveu a matéria?

-Já sim!- Ela foi a te sua mesa, e voltou com um papel em mãos. -Aqui está. – Eu peguei o papel e comecei a ler sobre a lenda.

_A noiva de branco_

_Em uma cidade do interior uma jovem encontrava-se determinada a se casar. Há vários anos estava enamorada de um peão que trabalha em uma fazenda vizinha da cidade. A data já havia sido marcada para aquele mês e ela toda feliz organizava com cuidado e carinhos os preparativos para o enlace. Nascida de família modesta, sem luxos teve a feliz sorte de ter como futuro esposo o filho do dono da citada fazenda. _

_Uma grande festa foi organizada, mas naquele dia não puderam se casar. O noivo sofreu um grave acidente na ida para a igreja vindo a falecer instantes antes do casamento. A moça louca de desgosto e tristeza voltou até sua humilde casa e enforcou-se no centro da sala. Os pais da garota infelicitados pela dupla tragédia mudaram-se daquela cidade, deixando a casa simples em total abandono. Logo que foram embora, os vizinhos começaram a notar um movimento estranho no casebre que se repetia todos os dias no mesmo horário em que fora marcado o casamento. _

_As 19hs em ponto, uma moça clara, de olhos profundamente negros e longa cabeleira, vestida de noiva anda triste e sem rumo pela sala, ouve-se ao longe os soluços desta alma sofredora que ainda espera o enlace feliz, mas que sabe das conseqüências mórbidas de seu ato tresloucado, suicida que a separará por longa data de seu amado. Os observadores mais atentos contam de uma lágrimas que em seu olhar paira, e de quão infeliz é a visão de vê-la entre teias e mais teias de aranha a vagar por seu antigo lar. _

_Mulher abandonada no altar e que morreu de decepção. Acredita-se quando pessoas vão ao banheiro à 24h e ficam com a luz apagada olhando para o espelho a noiva aparece e diz coisas aterrorizantes à pessoa._

-A noiva de branco?! Você só pode estar brincando comigo!- Eu protestei.

-Qual o problema?- Leah perguntou sem entender minha reação.

-Eu vou me casar em algumas semanas, e você me escreve sobre uma lenda de uma noiva morta.- Eu disse um pouco chorosa. Droga de TPM que não me deixa.

-Foi mal, mas era isso ou a Blood Mary. – Ela disse com um sorriso sarcástico. Maldita hora em que eu contei para a Leah sobre meu primeiro encontro com o Jensen.

-E os vampiros?- Perguntei. Eles também eram lendas urbanas, e seria melhor que a noiva cadáver.

-Você já viu a quantidade de revistas que falam sobre eles? Precisamos ser originais.-Ela protestou. Em um ponto ela estava certa. Parecia que os vampiros haviam invadido o nosso mundo, e as bancas de jornais. - Além do mais se vamos falar sobre eles, eu exijo uma entrevista com o Ian Somerhalder.- Suspirei ao lembrar do Damon de The Vampire Diaries. Jake estava certo, eu precisava passar um tempo longe da televisão.

-Claro, claro. Desde que eu faça a entrevista.- Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

-E eu as fotos.

-Sabe, os quileutes têm uma lenda que fala sobre os frios.- Disse sugestiva.

-Será que a gente consegue que o Jacob escreva sobre essa lenda no mês que vem?- Ela perguntou pensativa.

-Acho que podemos ter algum êxito sobre isso.- Eu e Leah trocamos um olhar cúmplice. O que posso dizer? Estávamos nos tornando ótimas amigas

**[EPOV]**

Eu já tinha perdido a conta de quantas páginas eu já havia acessado. O pior é que nenhuma delas me traziam nada de concreto. Como um ator conseguia manter a vida pessoal tão longe dos repórteres?

-E aí maninho?- Emmett cumprimentou assim que invadiu a minha sala. – Tá fazendo o quê?- Ele perguntou, me olhando curioso.

-O que você sabe sobre o Jensen Ackles? – Perguntei ignorando suas perguntas.

-Que ele faz Supernatural e que ele só pega gostosa na série. - Revirei meus olhos. Eu não sabia como eu ainda ficava perdendo meu tempo com o Emmett.

-Você sabe se ele tem namorada?

-Ahn? Você acha que eu fico lendo sites de fofoca?- Emmett disse ofendido, e eu arquei uma sobrancelha o desafiando.- Ok, eu leio algumas fofocas, mas só para ter assunto com a Rose. Ela gosta de conversar sobre esse tipo de coisa.- Ele admitiu.

-E você nunca leu nada sobre ele?

-Não. Por que esse interesse? Tá querendo namorar ele?

-A Bella foi entrevistá-lo hoje.-Bufe irritado.- E ela é louca por ele.

-Há! Meu maninho tá com medo de perder a Bellinha para o Jensen.- Ele completou rindo. Será que ele não via que eu estava desesperado?

-Isso não tem graça.- Disse sério. Agora foi ele quem revirou os olhos.

-Eu não acredito que você tá com ciúmes dele. A Bella te ama.- Ele falou seriamente.

-Mas eu escutei uma conversa das meninas, sobre a Bella me largar para ficar com o Jensen.

-Coisas de mulheres. -Emmett deu de ombros.- A Rose também já falou que me largaria pelo Brad Pitt. E eu não estou me roendo de ciúmes por causa disso.

-Isso por que a Rose não está em um quarto de hotel, falando com o Brad Pitt nesse exato momento.- Devolvi para ele.

-Quarto de hotel, é?- Ele arqueou a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

-Emmett!- O repreendi.

-Sério Edward, relaxa! Você devia confiar na Bella.

-Eu confio, mas...- Suspirei, incapaz de terminar a frase.

-Mas você está com ciúmes.-Emmett completou por mim. - É compreensível. Só não deixe que ela perceba isso, ou você vai estar encrencado. –O encarei desconfiado .- Eu estou falando sério. As mulheres adoram fazer greve quando ficam irritadas. - Eu assenti com a cabeça. -Ok, agora eu vou indo nessa.

-Você veio aqui fazer o que?- Perguntei, afinal ele não tinha dito o que ele queria.

-Nada.-Ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.- Apenas olhar para a sua cara. Agora eu tenho que ir perturbar o Jazz.- E com isso Emmett saiu dali, me deixando sozinho com os meus pensamentos.

***

Naquele dia, tive uma reunião em outra empresa, o que me impediu de ir buscar Bella no trabalho. Cheguei a casa um pouco mais tarde que o habitual, mas mesmo assim ela ainda não estava lá.

Para de pensar besteira Edward, ela só deve ter ficado presa lá na editora. Não tem nada a ver com o Jensen.

Resolvi espantar os pensamentos nada bons da minha cabeça, e tomei meu banho. Quando eu já estava me vestindo, ouvi um barulho na porta.

-Oi amor!- A cumprimentei, saindo do quarto.

-Oi.- Ela respondeu cansada. Eu a abracei, beijando sua testa.

-Vai lá tomando o seu banho que eu vou pedir algo para jantarmos.- Ela assentiu ao ouvir minha sugestão.

-Obrigada. – Ela beijou rapidamente os meus lábios e foi em direção ao nosso quarto.

Fui procurar na agenda o número do restaurante, e depois de ligar e pedir a comida, fiquei sentado olhando para o nada.

-O que você pediu? – Bella perguntou me despertando do meu transe. Ela logo se acomodou no sofá oposto ao que eu estava.

-Tailandesa.

-Ótimo! – Ela comemorou. Ela adorava comida tailandesa.

O telefone tocou nessa hora, e eu resolvi atender, já que eu estava perto do mesmo.

-Alô.

-_Oi, a Bel está?_- Uma voz masculina perguntou. Como assim a Bel está? Quem esse cara pensava que era para chamar a minha mulher de Bel?

-Quem deseja?- Perguntei friamente.

-_É o Jensen._- Nessa hora eu tive vontade de desligar o telefone na cara dele. Nem na minha própria casa ele me deixava em paz?

-Bella, é para você.- Estendi o telefone para ela com muito custo.

-Oi Jen! -Jen?! Eu não acredito que ela também já tinha dado um apelido para ele. - Eu consegui, eu falei com a Leah e está tudo certo para amanhã.-Ótimo, ela ainda o veria amanhã.- Claro que eu não esqueci.-Como eu queria que ela tivesse esquecido- Pode deixar. Beijos.-Ela desligou o telefone. Hunf! Beijos. Argh! Se controla Edward, você não é assim.

-Bel? Jen? Desde quando vocês se tornaram tão íntimos?

-Hoje nós conversamos bastante na entrevista. Temos tanto em comum. É como se eu conhecesse ele a vida toda.- Bella pareceu ignorar a acidez por trás das minhas perguntas. Enquanto eu forcei um sorriso ao ouvir suas palavras.

-Então a entrevista foi boa. - Conclui.

-Maravilhosa. –Ela respondeu sorridente.

-Então, você vai vê-lo amanhã?- Perguntei, escondendo minha raiva.

-Sim. Sessão de fotos.

-Ah! – Espero que nessa sessão de fotos ele permaneça com todos as peças de roupas no seu devido lugar.

**[BPOV]**

A sessão de fotos com o Jensen havia sido uma maravilha. Eu, ele e Leah nos divertimos bastante, ele inclusive quis tirar umas fotos conosco.

Na sexta feira eu já estava com o esboço em mãos, e pronta para o almoço no restaurante do hotel.

Quando cheguei ao hotel, Jensen já estava me esperando no restaurante.

-Bella! –Ele me cumprimentou quando alcancei a mesa que ele estava. – Como está?

-Muito bem.- Respondi.

-Sente-se. – Ele se levantou, e puxou a cadeira que eu iria sentar. E ainda dizem que o cavalheirismo morreu. –Cadê sua amiga?

-Não vai poder vir, surgiu um imprevisto de última hora. Ela ficou presa na agência de modelos.- Alice estava arrasada por perder a chance de conhecer o Jensen. O mesmo se aplicava para Rose e Angela.

-Que pena.- Ele lamentou- O que vai querer?

-Raviólli com cogumelos.- Respondi sem pensar. Afinal, aquele era meu prato favorito.

-Acho que vou pedir o mesmo.- Ele chamou o garçom e fez os pedidos.

Nossa refeição não demorou muito a chegar, e logo tratamos de devorá-la. Ok, eu não devorei a comida por que estava na frente do Jensen. Eu comia calmamente enquanto conversava com ele.

-Bella, você tem algum compromisso para hoje a noite? Caso não tenha nós poderíamos sair para jantar.- Eu congelei. Por um acaso ele estava me convidando para um encontro? Ah. Meu. Deus.

-Eu adoraria, mas não posso deixar meu marido me esperando em casa.- Respondi deixando bem claro que eu era uma mulher casada.

-Marido?-Ele perguntou surpreso- Mas eu pensei que você fosse solteira.- Ele disse pensativo. Pelo visto, eu não fui a única que dei uma olhada na biografia alheia.

-E eu era, até duas semanas atrás.- Sorri fracamente. Eu nunca em toda minha vida, achei que algum dia dispensaria o Jensen Ackles.

-E quem é o felizardo?- Ele perguntou com um sorriso forçado.

-O nome dele é Edward Cullen. Ele estava comigo no dia da festa.

-Ah sim, aquele que estava te puxando pelo salão?- Ele perguntou.

-Não lembro se ele estava me puxando, mas é ele sim. – Eu não lembrava de praticamente nada daquela noite, mas como Edward disse que estava comigo quando eu conheci o Jensen, então devia ser ele mesmo.

-Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo ele era só o seu amigo. – Há! Agora estava claro que ele tinha perguntado sobre mim.

-E era, mas aí...- E assim eu comecei a contar a história das circunstâncias que o meu inesperado casamento aconteceu. Jensen amou a história de como eu contei para o meu pai, e principalmente do flagra.

-Acho que sua vida dava para virar um filme. – Jensen comentou rindo, ao final da história.

-Com certeza.- Concordei.

-Ah, e vou querer ir no casamento.- Ele me avisou.

-Claro, é só me apresentar ao Jared.- Ambos rimos com a minha condição.

-Você é uma chantagista!- ele me acusou.

-Ah, vai! Conhecer você e não conhecer o Jared, é como conhecer Barney e não conhecer o Fred.

-Por que eu sou o Barney? Só por que eu sou baixinho?- Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e riu.

-Você não é baixinho, o Jared que é o gigante da história.- Ele assentiu, contente com a minha resposta.

Continuamos conversando por mais um tempo, até que meu horário de almoço chegou ao fim. Me despedi do Jensen com um beijo no rosto e um abraço, e com a promessa de que manteríamos contato.

Como não consegui encontrar o Edward, voltei para casa de carona com o Jacob. A primeira coisa que eu iria fazer quando essa loucura de casamento passasse, seria comprar um carro.

Assim que entrei no apartamento me deparei com Edward sentado no sofá. Narinas infladas, maxilar trincado e punhos cerrados. Péssimo sinal.

-Oi amor!- Cumprimentei-o e ele levantou os olhos para mim, me fuzilando com aquelas duas esmeraldas. – O que aconteceu?- Perguntei preocupada.

-Como você pode me explicar isso?- Ele me amostrou as fotos do ensaio do dia anterior. As fotos tinham eu, Leah e Jensen abraçados. Em algumas delas, tinha apenas eu e o Jensen abraçados, ou apenas conversando.

-Isso são as fotos do ensaio de ontem. Onde você as conseguiu?- Perguntei.

-Leah me entregou, por que ela não estava te achando na empresa.

-Edward, isso não é nada demais. Ele tirou fotos assim com Leah também.- Expliquei, eu não acreditava que ele estava com ciúmes do Jensen.

-Ah, mas almoçar ele só almoça com você, né?- Ele disse sarcástico.

-Você me seguiu?- Perguntei indignada.

-Claro que não. Fui atrás de você para te entregar as fotos, já que Alice havia me falado que vocês duas almoçariam no hotel. Só que para a minha surpresa, minha irmã não estava lá, apenas você e o Jensen.

-E o que tem demais nisso?-Revirei meus olhos. Nunca pensei que passaria por uma crise de ciúmes do Edward.- Só estávamos conversando.

-Vocês pareciam, bem íntimos, não?- Ele continuava insistindo. Isso não ia dar certo.

-Você está desconfiando de mim?- Perguntei horrorizada com a possibilidade dele realmente não acreditar em mim.

-Há algum motivo para eu desconfiar?- Ele retrucou.

-Quer saber...- A campainha impediu que eu terminasse minha frase. Fui até a porta, e me deparei com a Alice

-Oi! –Ela cumprimentou, e foi logo entrando no apartamento.- Só passei aqui para avisar, que o vestido ficará pronto na próxima semana.

-Ok.

-O que aconteceu aqui?- Alice olhou desconfiada para nós dois. Aquela baixinha percebia as coisas no ato. Ela permaneceu, no meio da sala, ocupando o espaço que havia entre eu e Edward.

-O seu irmão resolveu dar ataque de ciúmes por causa do Jensen.-Disse revirando os olhos. Alice encarou Edward, que a lançou um olhar questionador.

-Edward!- Ela falou num tom de repreensão.- Francamente, ciúmes do Jensen?

-É claro que você vai ficar do lado da sua amiga.- Agora ele que revirou os olhos.

-Eu não estou do lado de ninguém. É que você está sendo irracional.- Alice tentou convencê-lo.

-Irracional? Ela dá em cima do cara, e eu sou irracional?

-Você deu em cima dele?- Alice perguntou para mim, assustada com a possibilidade.

-Claro que não.- Neguei. E era verdade, eu não tinha dado em cima dele.

-Deu sim.-Edward me acusou.- Ela era todos sorrisos para ele.

-Eu estava sendo simpática. Você deveria tentar isso um dia desses.- Destilei toda a minha acidez para ele.

-Ah, e ele estava adorando sua simpatia. – Mais uma vez o sarcasmo preencheu a voz dele.

-Eu vou embora antes que sobre para mim. Vocês tão parecendo duas crianças brigando, e eu não vou ficar aqui não. - Alice saiu pela porta, deixando eu e Edward sozinhos na sala.

-Quer saber, eu vou sair. Tô precisando espairecer –Ele avisou, me fuzilando com os olhos, e foi para o quarto. Da sala, eu ouvi quando ele abriu o chuveiro. Se ele achava que eu ia cair no joguinho dele, ele estava muito enganado. Dois podiam jogar aquele jogo.

Corri para o meu quarto, e peguei um vestido preto que Alice me obrigou a comprar no ano passado. Eu nunca o havia usado, mas ela insistiu que eu o levasse para minha nova casa, já que agora eu teria razões para usá-lo. E não é que ela estava certa?

Peguei também uma sandália e corri para a sala. Me vesti ali mesmo para não correr o risco de encontrar com o Edward no quarto. Coloquei o vestido, e imediatamente me senti desconfortável com a peça. Ele parava no meio das minhas coxas, e tinha um decote bem generoso. Mas se o meu plano desse certo, eu não precisaria sair daquele apartamento vestida daquele jeito.

Ouvi quando Edward fechou o chuveiro, e quando ele foi para o quarto. Esperei mais um pouco, até que ouvi os passos dele vindo em direção a sala. Me levantei e peguei meu celular, no exato momento que ele alcançou a entrada da sala.

-Aonde você pensa que vai?- Edward perguntou. Ele estava tentando ao máximo se controlar. E eu queria exatamente que ele se descontrolasse. Ele olhou atentamente para o que eu estava usando, e vi a respiração dele falhar.

-Ué, se você vai sair, eu também vou.-Falei o mais inocente possível

-E onde você pensa que vai vestida desse jeito?- Ele me olhou mais uma vez, e respirou fundo. Edward apertou a ponte do nariz com os dedos. É, ele realmente estava ficando irritado. Ele continuava a me encarar então resolvi responder.

-Aonde o Jensen quiser me levar.- Falei provocante. O que aconteceu a seguir foi tão rápido que eu nem percebi.

Numa hora eu estava de pé falando com o Edward, no segundo seguinte eu estava deitada no sofá com ele em cima de mim.

-Você não vai a lugar algum. - Ele disse raivosamente antes de assaltar a minha boca. Edward nem se preocupou em beijar meus lábios, sua língua logo invadiu a minha boca, explorando-a avidamente. Enquanto suas mãos estavam por todo o meu corpo, me apertando. Eu tratei de puxar ele contra mim, não deixando nenhum espaço entre os nosso corpos.

Eu já não sentia o ar nos meus pulmões, mas nada iria me fazer parar aquele beijo. O gosto dele era uma das melhores coisas que eu já havia provado, e eu nunca cansava de senti-lo.

Edward percebeu minha necessidade de respirar, e separou nossas bocas, contra a minha vontade.

Ele foi logo para o meu pescoço, sugando-o com bastante força. Aquilo iria deixar uma marca. Mas eu nem ligava.

-Isso é para todos saberem que você é minha. -Ele falou firmemente ao pé do meu ouvido.- Minha e de mais ninguém. Você ouviu?- Eu não consegui responder. O gemido que eu estava tentando conter, saiu da minha garganta, e Edward o aceitou como resposta.

***

A sala ficou um verdadeiro silêncio enquanto tentávamos recuperar nosso fôlego.

-Isso foi....- Edward começou, tentando achar uma palavra que descrevesse o nosso momento.

-...incrível.- Completei.

Ele se sentou no sofá, e me puxou junto com ele. Eu entrelacei minhas pernas e braços ao redor dele.

-Acho que precisamos conversar.- Ele sussurrou antes de beijar meu cabelo.

-É.- Suspirei, com minha cabeça apoiada no ombro dele.

-Sabe, desculpa pelo ataque de ciúmes, eu sei que agi errado. Mas é que eu enlouqueci. .- Eu levantei minha cabeça para encará-lo.

-Você devia confiar em mim.

-Eu confio, mas é que eu fiquei meio maluco desde que eu ouvi aquela conversa. E só de imaginar você no mesmo lugar que ele...- Ele exalou pesadamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos

-Que conversa?- Perguntei confusa.

-Você e as meninas, falando que você disse uma vez que se você se encontrasse com o Jensen, você esqueceria de mim na mesma hora.- Ele não me encarou enquanto ele confessava que tinha ouvido nossa conversa.

-Eu não acredito que você ouviu isso.-Escondi meu rosto novamente no ombro dele.- Edward, eu falei isso há muito tempo atrás.-Expliquei, voltando a olhar apara ele.- Lembra aquele dia do boliche, que eu encontrei o Mike?

-Lembro, era o dia que eu ia me declarar para você.- Eu o encarei boquiaberta.

-Jura?-Ele assentiu e eu fiquei sem palavras. Se o Mike não tivesse aparecido eu poderia estar com o Edward há mais tempo? - Edward...- Tentei falar alguma coisa, mas ele me cortou.

-Tá tudo bem, já passou.-Ele me assegurou com o meu sorriso torto no rosto. Eu puxei o rosto dele para mais perto, e o beijei apaixonadamente.- Agora continua.- Ele falou, quando nos separamos.

-Então, foi naquele dia que falei isso. Mas logo em seguida Alice falou uma verdade. Ela disse que eu babava por você desde o momento que te vi pela primeira vez. E o pior que ela tem razão.

-Sério? – Ele perguntou convencido.

-Ah, qual é! Vai dizer que você não percebeu o quanto eu fiquei vermelha e que minha respiração ficou desregulada?

-Eu pensei que tinha sido por causa do quase tombo.- Ele admitiu.

-Não, foi culpa dos seus malditos olhos verdes.- Expliquei, revirando os olhos.

-Pensei que você gostava deles.

-E gosto, mas é que eu esqueço de tudo quando eu olho para eles. E a única coisa que eu lembro, é do quanto eu te amo.- Eu mal acabei de falar, e Edward tomou os meus lábios num beijo extremamente calmo e longo.

-Se você não fosse minha esposa, eu te pediria em casamento agora mesmo.- Ele disse com a testa colada na minha.

-Isso não te impediu da última vez.- Lembrei-o.

-Eu te amo.

-Eu sei disso.- Sorri, e ele voltou a me beijar.

***

**Bianca: **A pergunta que não quer calar: Quantas biancas comentam nessa fic? HUAhauahaua Bem como eu acho que é a mesma, eu vou comentar só aqui, embora já tenha outra Bianca lá embaixo. Sério, tô confusa. Se for mais de uma, me avisem, e me desculpem por juntar tudo aqui xD Eu sei que Bella de TPM é medonha, pq eu sou assim. Acredite, sem tirar nem por. Ciúmes do Edward são sempre bem vindos, e Jensen meu pai do céu! Quero um exemplar, agora mesmo!

**Manuuu: ***Checa os aparelhos da Manu* É, ainda tá viva! Viu, vc sobreviveu para ver o Jensen \o/ E com relação a sua sugestão, eu preferia que eu aparecesse na fic e roubasse o coração dele. Acho que combinaria mais, sabe.... =D (Agora ela me mata!)

**Prisciila: **Continuando! Que bom que está gostando!

**Maarii: **Bate no seu PC da próxima vez que ele fizer isso. Sempre funciona aqui. Edward com ciúme presta sim =D

**Mayarah: **As confusões dessa fic já acabaram \o/ Eu também fico igual a ela, e tô na mesma situação que você. Isso é trágico. Nha, mas briga é sempre bom, por que fazer as pazes é melhor ainda hauahuaahua

**Mari: **Seja bem vinda! Mais uma Mari heheheheh Bem, mas pense, um ator de TV que a mulher dele vai conhecer. Qualquer cara tem um pouco de ciúmes de situações assim.

**Nah Beward: ** "OMqualquercoisa" Morri de rir com essa. Para mim o Mike é indiferente. Acho que ele é apenas um estorvo, que serve para ser o traste imprestável em qualquer fic que ele apareça. Mas, sei lá, fiquei com peninha dele aqui xD Eu gostei bastante desse capítulo também, embora esse que postei agora, tá quase virando meu favorito hehehheeh Bem já "te vi " em ASDO depois daqui, mas é acho que é lá que nos encontraremos na próxima. XD

**Bianca: **Morre não! Mania desse povo querer morrer. Culpa dos dois quase – suicidas. Hunf! Também amei ele com ciúmes. Adoro Edward ciumento xD

**Mari. Piccoli: **Acho que ele até vai. Se a Alice for junto auahauahuahua Não foi rapidinho, mas pelo menos foi, né? hahauahaua

**LarissaSpunk: **Tadinha da Bella, ela não falou aquilo por maldade. E quando ela falou aquilo, ela nem tava com o Edward. Ela apenas repetiu o que disse na época.

**Inaclara: **O Ed pode até ser besta, mas todas amamos ele \o/

**Vanessa S.: **É ele entendeu mais ou menos errado. Mas é isso que dá quando se escuta o que não deve.

**Tete-Glauciele: **Claro que não, o coração dela tem dono há muito tempo. Pois é, eu ia colocar as coisas mais quentes nessa cena, mas eu tava escrevendo já era meia-noite, e eu queria logo atualizar a fanfic, aí acabei encurtando as coisas. Com relação a TPM, eu sou igualzinha a Bella. Ou seria ela igual a mim? No meu caso, é uma coisa incontrolável. Eu saio dando fora em todo mundo. As vezes, o simples fato da pessoa encostar em mim já me irrita. Hauahauha Mas eu juro que só sou chata na TPM.

**Tatah ferreira: **Pois é, acho que se li uma fic que ele não é um pé no saco, é muito. Aqui ele é light. xD Nhaa, eu não ligo pro senhora não heheheh. Poxa, tia é sacanagem. Bate nas crianças u.u Tava na hora dele ser um pouco inseguro né? Sempre é a Bella, coitada.

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Huahauhauaha, é isso que dá ser um bisbilhoteiro. Já que não pode ouvir os pensamentos, ouve as conversas dos outros... E aí? Se recuperou do aparecimento do Jensen? hauahuahauah

**H-Culen-H:** Sorry, por ter demorado tanto. Eu acabei tendo uma overdose de inspiração para a outra fic, e a atualizei 2 vezes semana passada. =D Briga não, tá?

**Elen C.: **Saudades! Claro que é impossível, mas vai dizer isso para o Edward Possessivo Cullen hehehehehe

**Nana Godoy: **Todas querem! Nha, mas a Bella não tem culpa, né? Quem mandou o cartão foi ele, ela não teve nenhuma parcela de culpa na história.

**Bells C: **É claro, lógico e evidente que ele iria fazer uma cena. Também amo ver ele com ciúmes. Fico feliz que vc tenha voltado ^^

**julieide: **Huahauahau A intenção é essa! Ai, dessa vez eu demorei, mas foi por que eu atualizei a outra fic. Não me mate! 

**Raffinha: **Oi leitora! Sabe, eu também acho essa fic fofa, mas eu amo saber que outras pessoas também a classificam dessa maneira. Jensen é tudo de bom e mais um pouco! Ah, e seja bem vinda!

**Gabi-b: ** Se ele enfartar, eu reanimo xD Espero que tenha gostado do ataque de ciúmes dele.

**Ludroffer: **Oie, seja bem vinda! Espero que você já tenha alcançado esse capítulo =D Bom saber que você está gostando.


	30. Despedidas

**N/A: **Penúltimo capítulo, dá dó só de pensar nisso. Mas enfim, amei cada review que vocês postaram. Sério, vocês arrasam! E só uma coisa, que eu tinha me esquecido completamente de colocar no outro capítulo. É que na mesma semana da atualização do capítulo "Ciúmes de Você" , o nosso querido Jensen Ackles ficou noivo da atriz Daneel Harris. Parabéns para os dois! Tá, ele pode estar noivo na vida real, mas nessa fic ele é solteríssimo. E eu vi primeiro! Ah, e fiquem ligadas, que aquela fanfic da aula da Rosalie vai ser postada essa semana. Agora, eu vou calar minha boca e deixar vocês lerem.

**Capítulo 25- Despedidas**

Meu quarto, ou melhor, meu ex-quarto estava uma verdadeira bagunça. Eram caixas e mais caixas vazias espalhadas por todo o local. Acordar e ter esse tipo de visão era no mínimo desanimador e desesperador, ao imaginar o trabalho que haveria pela frente.

Quando cheguei na cozinha, encontrei Alice já terminando de tomar seu café.

-Até que enfim você acordou!- Ela reclamou assim que me viu.

Olhei para o relógio que tinha na parede da cozinha, e o mesmo marcava oito horas da manhã. Eu acordei às oito, em pleno sábado e ela estava reclamando comigo.

Havia uma semana que Alice tinha me seqüestrado. Segundo ela, eu só voltaria a habitar o mesmo lugar que o Edward quando estivesse casada com ele. Eu tentei lembrá-la que eu já estava casada com ele há mais de um mês. Mas foi impossível. Acho que ninguém nesse mundo consegue fazê-la desistir de alguma coisa.

A cada dia que se aproximava o casamento, eu ficava mais cansada. Morar sob o mesmo teto que a sua organizadora de casamentos tinha suas desvantagens. O que incluía ficar até as duas da madrugada discutindo como os convidados ficariam distribuídos.

O que me deixava feliz foi que Alice me deixou escapar de uma super festa de aniversário, mas é claro que eu não escapei de um "jantarzinho família", como ela mesma chamou.

Me sentei na cadeira, e comecei a devorar tudo o que estava na bancada. Alice realmente havia caprichado no café-da-manhã.

A campainha tocou, e Alice que já estava lavando sua louça foi atender. Não demorou muito até eu sentir alguém me abraçando pela cintura. Eu não precisava olhar para trás para saber quem era. Eu conhecia o cheiro dele, o toque. Ele era inconfundível.

-Senti sua falta.- Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-Eu também.- Disse me virando para olhar dentro dos seus olhos verdes.

O olhar dele intercalando entre meus olhos e meus lábios.

-Edward!-Alice gritou. Maldita pixel!- Deixa a Bella tomar café. Enquanto isso você vai arrumando as coisas dela lá no quarto dela.- Edward fuzilou Alice com os olhos, mas foi fazer o que a irmã mandara.

-Quando você for casar me lembre de sempre atrapalhar você e o Jasper, tá?- Falei para ela, que deu de ombros.

Acabei de tomar meu café e fui para o quarto ajudar o Edward.

Chegando lá, o vi parado olhando para um porta-retrato que ele tinha nas mãos. Era uma foto minha e dele abraçados. A foto foi tirada na primeira vez que ele me levara para conhecer os pais.

-Lembra desse dia?- Ele perguntou quando me viu parada na porta do quarto.

-Claro. –Me aproximei dele.-Ser confundida com a Tanya é algo difícil de esquecer.- Falei sarcasticamente e ele sorriu. Naquele dia, assim que Esme me viu, veio correndo me abraçar, dizendo que era muito bom estar me conhecendo, e que eu e o Edward formávamos um belo casal.

-Mas foi engraçado.- Nessa eu tive que concordar com ele.

-A culpa foi sua. –Apontei. -Vivia falando na namorada, e leva a amiga para os pais conhecerem.

-Eu também vivia falando de você para eles. Eu acho que sempre quis que você fosse a primeira garota que eles conhecessem. –Sorri bobamente para ele. -Por falar em pais, os seus chegam quando?

-Minha mãe e o Phil chegam na quinta. Meu pai, Billy, Seth e Sue chegam na sexta.

-Seu pai costuma viajar armado?- Ele perguntou e eu tentei não rir.

-Não se preocupe. Ele já se convenceu que você é o cara certo para mim.

-É, mas acho que vou comprar um colete à prova de balas só para garantir. –Ambos rimos do que ele falou, e em seguida o silêncio apareceu. - Nervosa?- Ele perguntou depois de um tempo.

-Não. Ansiosa. -Respondi, ele passou o braço em volta da minha cintura.- Não vejo a hora de voltar para o nosso apartamento.

-Eu também. Ele fica vazio demais sem você, principalmente o nosso quarto.- Ele me puxou para mais perto dele, não sobrando nenhum espaço entre nós.

-Ah, é?- Disse sugestiva. Ele apenas assentiu em resposta, e logo começou a me beijar. O beijo era urgente, e sua língua logo invadiu minha boca. Como eu sentia falta disso. Tudo bem que não fazia tanto tempo assim, afinal o escritório do Edward era muito útil para certos tipos de coisa. Mas ficar um dia longe dele, parecia uma eternidade.

Ele me depositou na cama, nunca deixando de me beijar. Entrelacei minhas pernas em volta da cintura dele, enquanto minhas mãos se grudaram em seus cabelos puxando-o para mais perto de mim.

-Arrumem um quarto!- Emmett gritou.

-Eu já estou no quarto, Emmett.-Falei o óbvio. Como ele podia ser tão inconveniente? Edward rolou para o meu lado, e rosnou frustrado. - Afinal, o que você está fazendo aqui?- Perguntei levantando da cama.

-Vim ajudar com a mudança.- Ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo

-Então você já pode ir começando e guardando os meus livros na caixa.- Apontei para minha estante de livros, e para as caixas espalhadas pelo meu quarto.

-O que é isso Bella? Tá tentando competir com a biblioteca nacional?- Ele perguntava, olhando horrorizado pela estante. Tá, eu admito que eu tinha um pequeno grande acervo de livros.

-Menos conversa, e mais trabalho ursão.- Bati no ombro dele. Era isso que se ganhava por me atrapalhar com o Edward.

-Bella, não me chama assim na frente do Eddie.-Eu o olhei confusa. Qual era o problema? Todo mundo sabia que esse era o apelido dele.- Ele vai acabar descobrindo o nosso caso.- Ele explicou e eu revirei os olhos. O que eu posso falar? Esse era o meu cunhado, e pai do meu afilhado.

-Eu vou para a cozinha, ficar bem longe de você. – Avisei-o, saindo do quarto. Deixando ele e Edward para arrumar as coisas

Rosalie e Alice estavam conversando, sentadas a bancada na qual eu estava instantes atrás.

-Qual é a fofoca?- Perguntei interessada no que elas estava falando. Boa coisa que não devia ser.

-Estamos planejando a sua despedida de solteira.- Alice respondeu animada.

-Minha o quê?- Eu não tinha ouvido direito? Eu tinha?

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu. – Rosalie respondeu, como se lesse os meus pensamentos.

-Não!- Respondi definitiva. Eu não queria aquele tipo de festa.

-Bella, é tradição.- Alice insistiu. É era tradição, para as solteiras. Eu era casada. E de qualquer forma, participar em uma festa na qual eu seria o centro das atenções não me agradava nem um pouco. Já bastava o casamento.

-Não interessa. Além do mais, eu não sou solteira.- Argumentei, e ambas reviraram os olhos.

-Emmett, não adianta. Eu não quero.- Edward vinha em direção a cozinha.

-Qual o problema?- Rosalie perguntou.

-Ele não quer uma despedida de solteiro.- Emmett explicou.

-Claro. Eu não sou mais solteiro.-Alice e Emmett reviraram os olhos com a declaração dele- E eu não quero participar de nada que seja organizado pelo Emmett.

-Vocês dois não tem escolha!- Alice nos avisou.

-Alice!- Edward implorou.

-Não. Vocês dois são uns dois chatos que querem acabar com nossa alegria.- Ela protestou.

-Por que vocês não poupam esforços, e se rendem logo?-Rosalie falou- Vocês sabem que não tem como discutir com a Alice. Ou comigo- Ela disse com um tom ameaçador. Mulheres grávidas podem ser assustadoras algumas vezes. Será que quando eu ficasse grávida eu também ficaria assim?

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, até que Edward voltou a falar.

-Tudo bem, mas nada de strippers. –Ele avisou para a Rosalie, que concordou com ele.

-Isso serve para você também Emmett. – Ele arregalou os olhos diante do meu aviso, mas também assentiu. Isso não podia ser boa coisa. Emmett e Rosalie concordando com nossas condições sem reclamar?

Um barulho foi ouvido na fechadura, e logo depois Jasper entrava no apartamento. Todos ficaram encarando-o. Alice olhou para mim, parecendo estar desesperada. Rosalie tentava não rir da situação que o irmão acabara de se colocar.

-Desculpa pelo atraso. Eu estava assistindo a reprise do jogo dos Lakers na TV. – Ele explicou, mas Edward e Emmett continuavam encarando-o.

-Você tem a chave do apartamento da Alice?- Emmett perguntou.

-Eh...hum...sim.-Jasper respondeu nervoso- A Bella me deu há um tempo atrás- Ele me olhou suplicante, pedindo silenciosamente que eu confirmasse sua história.

Edward e Emmett agora olhavam para mim, esperando por minha resposta.

-É verdade. Eu dei a chave para ele caso acontecesse alguma emergência.- Jasper e Alice me olharam agradecidos. Rosalie ainda tentava segurar o riso, e os outros dois, ainda pareciam não acreditar totalmente no que eu havia dito.

-Você deu uma cópia da chave para o Jasper, e nunca me deu uma?- Edward perguntou indignado. Limpei a garganta nervosamente. Alice e Jasper ficariam me devendo uma.

-É que o Jasper mora mais perto. – Emmett e Edward assentiram com a minha explicação. Se eles tinham ou não acreditado em mim, era difícil de dizer, já que logo mudamos de assunto e voltamos a arrumar as coisas.

Eu estava na sala, sentada no chão, arrumando os meus CDs, quando Jasper sentou ao meu lado.

-Obrigado. – Ele disse sorrindo.

-Você me deve uma .-Avisei.- Você tem noção de quantas vezes o Edward me pediu uma cópia da chave?

-Eu sei, e sinto muito por isso. – Ele se desculpou. – Mas é que você sabe como eles são em relação à Alice.

-É. –Sorri – O que é estranho. Eles já sabem que você e a Alice transam, qual o problema de você ter a chave do apartamento dela? -Perguntei confusa.

-Bem, eles são como a maioria dos pais. Eles sabem, mas preferem fingir que não sabem. Torna as coisas mais fáceis.

Eu e Jasper ficamos arrumando meus CDs e DVDs, enquanto Rosalie e Alice cuidavam das minhas roupas, e Edward e Emmett dos meus livros e outros objetos.

Depois de tudo estar encaixotado, Emmett, Jasper e Edward dividiram as caixas entre si, e as levaram para o nosso apartamento. Rosalie que estava morrendo de fome, resolveu ir com Emmett, ela estava morrendo de vontade de comer hambúrguer.

Olhei para o meu quarto, que agora estava praticamente vazio. No armário tinha apenas algumas roupas, necessárias para essa última semana, e também meu vestido de noiva. Minha estante estava vazia, e o único livros que restara foi Orgulho e Preconceito, que eu havia trazido do outro apartamento comigo.

-É tão estranho. –Alice comentou, entrando no quarto.

-É. – Concordei.

-Agora que não tem mais suas coisas aqui, parece mais real. – Ela disse, olhando para minha escrivaninha e depois para a minha estante.

-Você não vai me fazer chorar, vai? – Perguntei já com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Não. –Ela respondeu mordendo o lábio inferior. Os olhos também cheios de lágrimas.

Alice se sentou na minha cama, e eu me sentei ao seu lado.

-Eu não queria que você fosse embora. – Ela admitiu fazendo um biquinho.

-Alice...- Eu tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas ela me impediu.

-Eu sei que você casou com meu irmão e tudo, mas vocês poderiam vir morar aqui. A gente já morava, praticamente, todos juntos na época da faculdade mesmo.

-É, só que naquela época, nós éramos apenas amigos.-Eu suspirei, enquanto minha mente fazia uma pequena retrospectiva de tudo o que eu já havia passado com a Alice.- É estranho, mas uma parte de mim também não quer ir. Agora que minhas coisas foram para o outro apartamento, parece....

-...definitivo. – Alice completou num fio de voz. – Sabe, eu vou sentir falta de assistir filmes á noite com você.

-E eu não vou sentir falta de você me acordando de manhã cedo. – Admiti, fazendo-a rir. – Mas acho que vou sentir falta de você me dizendo o que vestir todos os dias. – Disse, sentindo a primeira lágrima cair pelo meu rosto.

-Acho que podemos dar um jeito nisso. Posso te ligar todo dia de manhã e escolher a roupa por você.

-Eu vou sentir sua falta, pequena. – Disse abraçando-a.

-Eu também- Nessa altura, nenhuma das duas conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas. – Eu te amo.

-Também te amo. – Disse. – E não se esqueça que você sempre foi e sempre será minha melhor amiga, tá?- Ela separou-se de mim e sorriu.

-Por que a gente tá chorando, hein? –Ela protestou. – Você só vai embora na outra semana, e mesmo assim você vai morar daqui há uns quarteirões.

-Por que somos duas idiotas.- Eu ria, enquanto secava as minhas lágrimas.

*******

Depois de toda a correria da mudança, Alice e eu pedimos uma pizza e assistimos a um filme juntas, e nós prometemos que iríamos fazer isso todas as noites, até o dia do casamento.

Depois disso, ela saiu com o Jasper e eu fui para o meu quarto dormir. Aquele dia de mudança havia acabado comigo.

Me deitei confortavelmente na cama, e peguei meu livro, que estava lendo durante os últimos dias.

-Posso entrar? – Edward perguntou, parado à porta do meu quarto. Eu o encarei confusa, como ele havia entrado ali?- Eu peguei a chave do Jasper. – Ele respondeu como se tivesse lido os meus pensamentos. Fiz um gesto para que ele deitasse ao meu lado na cama, e ele logo o fez Ele tirou os tênis, e se acomodou embaixo do meu edredom. – Onde você parou?- Ele perguntou, tirando o livro das minhas mãos. Ele ia ler para mim?! Deitei minha cabeça no peito dele, e ele colocou sua mão livre, em volta da minha cintura. Apontei para ele, onde havia parado, e ele começou a ler.

-_Sei que é generosa de mais para fazer pouco de mim. Se os seus sentimentos são ainda os mesmos que manifestou em Abril passado, diga-mo imediatamente. O meu amor e os meus desejos permanecem inalterados; mas basta uma única palavra sua para que nunca mais lhe fale no assunto. _– Edward lendo as palavras do Sr. Darcy, era uma das coisas mais lindas e sexy que eu já havia visto.

- _Elizabeth, sentindo, além do mais, a difícil e aflitiva situação em que Darcy se encontrava, esforçou-se então por falar; e imediatamente, embora de forma hesitante, lhe deu a entender que os seus sentimentos tinham sofrido uma transformação tão substancial desde o período a que ele aludira que a levavam agora a aceitar as suas declarações com prazer e gratidão. A felicidade que esta resposta causou em Darcy foi a maior que até então conhecera; e, na ocasião, ele exprimiu-a nos termos mais calorosos que o seu coração de apaixonado logrou encontrar. Se Elizabeth tivesse podido erguer os olhos, teria visto toda a felicidade refletida no rosto dele, infundindo-lhe uma animação que o tornava belo; mas, se ela não podia olhar, podia ouvir, e ele contou-lhe tudo o que sentia, o que, ao provar a importância que ela tinha para ele, valorizava a cada instante o seu amor aos olhos de Elizabeth._- Edward continuou a ler o livro. E eu ouvia cuidadosamente à cada palavra que ele dizia. Sua voz macia e musical, fazia com que eu sentisse as emoções de maneira muito mais intensa do que quando eu lia o livro.

Eu bocejei involuntariamente, e Edward me olhou sorrindo.

-Acho melhor pararmos por aqui.- Ele disse. Colocando o marcador de página, onde ele havia parado.

-Não continua. Eu gosto de ouvir sua voz. – Admiti. Edward se ajeitou melhor na cama, e beijou minha cabeça.

-Mas você está cansada.- Ela apontou.

-Não tô não. – E para me desmentir, acabei bocejando novamente.

-Você é uma péssima mentirosa. – Ele disse, sorrindo.

-Você fica?

-Seu desejo é uma ordem, madame.- Ele disse antes de beijar meus lábios rapidamente.

Edward se levantou para apagar a luz, e logo depois voltou a ficar ao meu lado.

*******

Era sexta-feira, e já era quase cinco horas da tarde quando Alice entrou na minha sala.

-Já estamos todos prontos. – Ela avisou.

-Prontos para o quê?- Perguntei confusa. – E quem são todos?

-Nós vamos viajar. – Ela respondeu.

-"Nós" quem?- Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Eu, você, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Ben, Angela, Tyler, Eric, Jacob, Leah, Jessica, Lauren, um tal de Mike e um tal de Steve, Sue, Billy, Seth, Phil, seus pais e os meus pais- Ela parou por um momento.- Acho que não esqueci de ninguém.

-Espera, que tal de Mike é esse?- Perguntei no momento que meu cérebro registrou o que ela havia falado.

-Um cara que a Jessica perguntou se podia ir. – Ela deu de ombros.

-Alice, é o Mike.

-Mike?- Ela perguntou, confusa.

-É o Mike. Lembra? Loiro, olhos azuis, meu ex-namorado?- Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa.

-Ah droga! Eu não sabia.- Alice se desculpou.

-E Alice, que história é essa de viagem? Você não tava falando que minha despedida de solteira é amanhã?

-Bem, ela vai durar até amanhã. Isso eu garanto. – Ela sorriu marotamente.

-Alice! Vamos viajar para fazer minha despedida de solteira, e meus pais e seus pais vão junto?- Perguntei desesperada.

-Bella, relaxa!

-Relaxar? – Perguntei exaltando minha voz.

-É. Vai ser divertido. Eu prometo!- Ela sorriu.- Vamos sair ás seis. Não se atrase! Te espero em casa.

Fomos divididos em cinco carros. Segundo Alice isso era mais prático, e contribuía para não poluirmos o meio ambiente. Meu pai, Billy e Sue, foram no carro junto com Carlisle e Esme. No carro do Emmett foram minha mãe e Phil, assim como Rosalie e Tyler. No do Jasper, foram Alice, Eric, Ben e Angela. Para a infelicidade do Jacob, Lauren, Jessica, Steve e Mike foram no seu carro. Leah e Seth foram junto comigo e Edward.

O carro do Jazz foi na frente, e os demais foram seguindo-o.

-Posso saber o que o Mike tá fazendo aqui?- Edward perguntou irritado, e eu o entendia. Quer dizer, era a despedida de solteiro dele também. E ele teria que aturar o meu ex-namorado nela.

-Jessica perguntou se ele podia vir, e Alice deixou. Mas ela não sabia que era ele.- Expliquei.

-Jessica?- Ele perguntou confuso

-Eles estão, namorando. Ou alguma coisa assim. – Dei de ombros. -A Alice disse para onde vamos?

-Não. Mas pelo visto vamos para Vegas. – ele disse, apontando para uma placa que tinha "Las Vegas" escrito.

-Vegas?!- Por que isso não me surpreendia?

-Nem pensem em se casarem escondido de novo, tá?- Seth disse.

-Seth, cala a boca.- Eu briguei com ele.

-Eu não acredito que o seu pai vai estar na minha despedida de solteiro- Edward falou num tom desesperado..

-E eu não acredito que a minha mãe e a sua mãe vão estar na minha.- Falei da mesma maneira.

-Isso vai ser interessante. – Leah comentou com um sorriso que eu só podia classificar como assustador.

Cerca de três horas depois chegamos em Vegas. Os Cullens e os Hales gostavam de correr. Aparentemente, os Blacks também.

-Rapazes vocês seguem o Emmett, as garotas vem comigo.- Alice avisou assim que chegamos ao saguão do hotel.

Alice nos levou até uma suíte completamente decorada. Os tons de rosa e lilás predominavam no local.

-Isso é para você. – Alice veio com uma coroa, e a colocou na minha cabeça.- Agora vamos começar a festa!- Ela anunciou.

-A regra é a seguinte.- Rosalie começou.- Se alguém falar o nome do noivo, todas temos que beber.

-Agora vamos aos presentes. – Angela anunciou, e só então eu avistei a pequena pilha de embrulhos que estava em cima da mesa.

Alice com certeza havia arrumado isso aqui antes.

-Abra o meu primeiro.- Alice me esticou um embrulho rosa metálico. A caixa era bem comprida, e eu tentava imaginar o que tinha ali dentro. Eu tinha medo daquele sorriso que ela tinha no rosto. Peguei o embrulho de sua mão, e comecei a abri-lo.

Eu fiquei vermelha. Ela tinha me dado um chicote?!

-É para combinar com o presente da Rosalie. – Combinar?! Qual seria o presente da Rosalie?

-Aposto que o Edward vai adorar.- Leah comentou, e as garotas começaram a gritar. Rosalie serviu doses de vodca para nós, e uma de água para ela.

O líquido queimou na minha garganta, e logo senti os efeitos da bebida. Algo me dizia que até o final daquela noite, eu nem saberia diferenciar a esquerda da direita.

-Agora é o meu!- Rosalie sorriu marotamente, e eu juro que senti um frio na espinha. Peguei o embrulho vermelho que ela me entregou.

Uma lingerie de couro, extremamente ...hum...sexy.

-Gostou?- Rosalie perguntou.

-É. Combina bastante com o da Alice. – Respondi meio sem-graça. Era constrangimento demais para uma pessoa só. – Obrigada.- Agradeci, olhando para ambas.

-Agora é o meu!- Minha mãe gritou. Por que será que eu tinha a estranha sensação de que eu ficaria extremamente envergonhada?

Porque eu conhecia a minha mãe.

Abri o presente dela, e devo ter ficado roxa. Minha mãe tinha me dado um vibrador? Posso cavar um buraco, e enfiar a cabeça nele por toda a eternidade?

As garotas começaram a rir da situação. Eu estava parada, de boca aberta, segurando o dito cujo nas mãos.

-Vai colocar na boca, Bella?- Rosalie provocou.

Continuei abrindo os presentes, e ganhei várias coisas. Algemas, calcinhas comestíveis, lingeries que não cobriam quase nada, e alguns outros acessórios que com certeza foram comprados no sex shop.

Alice distribuiu doces e chocolates para todas. E imaginem a minha surpresa, ao ver a forma dos doces. Todos eles tinham forma de...de...pênis.

Eu já tinha bebido umas sete doses de vodka e tequila, quando um homem entrou na suíte. Ele estava vestido de policial. Isso não pode ser bom. Vamos ser presas?!

-Meninas, vocês estão fazendo muito barulho. Acho que vou ter que prendê-las. – O policial fechou a porta, e algumas garotas começaram a gritar. O que eu perdi?

Uma música começou a tocar no fundo, e o tal policial começou a dançar. Não vai dizer que ele... É, ele acabou de tirar a camisa. Ele era um stripper.

Depois de tirar a calça, ele veio andando até a minha direção. Eu congelei.

Ele me puxou até o meio da suíte e começou a dançar em minha volta. Meu pai, o que eu faço? Eu tentava não olhar para ele, e nem para o que ele estava fazendo. Não por que ele era feio, por que ele não era. Mas sim por que eu ficaria muito mais constrangida ao ver a cena.

Pelo menos o show só durou uma música. Graças a Deus.

-Alice, eu vou pegar....gelo. – Disse um pouco mais alto devido a musica. Ela assentiu, mas nem sei se ela realmente tinha ouvido alguma coisa.

Saí do quarto e consegui respirar. Acho que hoje tinha sido o dia mais constrangedor da minha vida. Eu tinha ganhado um vibrador da minha mãe e uma fantasia de diabinha da minha sogra.

Eu precisava ficar o mais longe possível daquela suíte. Comecei a caminhar pelo corredor do hotel.

Estranho, eu não sabia que o corredor era tão estreito. Ele não era assim há umas horas atrás.

-Até que enfim te achei!- Me virei para olhar para quem havia dito aquilo, e quase caí no chão. Maldita vodca. – Você está bem?- Edward perguntou, me apoiando contra a parede.

-Eu tô ótima. O mundo que está girando um pouco. – Ele sorriu. – Você não deveria estar na sua festa?

-Você não deveria estar na sua?- Ele revidou.

-Estou fugindo dela- Disse revirando os olhos. – Você conhece a Alice.

-O mesmo aqui.- Ele imitou o meu gesto- Você conhece o Emmett.- Assenti sorrindo.- Vamos fugir juntos? – Ele me convidou com aquele sorriso torto. Como se eu pudesse dizer não a ele.

Fomos cambaleantes em direção ao elevador, e ficamos esperando o mesmo chegar.

Quando a porta se abriu, meu queixo caiu na mesma hora.

A Leah e o Jacob, se beijando? Quando ela tinha saído da festa? Olhei para o Edward, que parecia estar tão surpreso quanto eu.

-O que acontece em Vegas fica em Vegas. – Ele com um sorriso maroto.

Nos afastamos do elevador, e deixamos a porta se fechar. O Jacob que me aguarde!

***

**Mari. Piccoli: **E você acha que eu não vou ficar depressiva? Essa foi minha primeira fanfic de twilight. É meu bebezinho..Incrível, né? Também sempre prefiro os com lemon hehehehe Eu entendo. Eu quero logo acabar com essa fic, mas ao mesmo tempo não quero. É controvérsia emocional.

**Bella: **Olha só, a protagonista da fic apareceu xD Que bom que está gostando!

**Nah Beward: **São pessoas assim que contribuem para que o ego de uma pessoa infle xD Nah, você sabe que eu não ligo para o tamanho das reviews, o que eu gosto mesmo é de saber o que as pessoas estão pensando e tals. Eu também achei que essa foi a melhor lemon que eu escrevi, modéstia a parte. Btw, eu não abandonei "Se eu fosse você" , só coloquei ela em hiatus para adiantar JGF e ADSO. Mas acredito que com o final dessa aqui, eu me dedique mais a Se eu fosse você xD

**Raffinha: **Leitoraaaa! Pois é afinal sem o Jared não seria J². eu ainda estou sendo tentada a colocar esse trio no próximo capítulo, mas não garanto nada. Ainda vou me decidir.

**Vanessa S.:** Edward com ciúmes é tudo, ele acabando a briga do jeito que acabou...sem comentários xD

**Angel Cullen McFellou : **A Bella é a mulher mais sortuda do mundo. Quando crescer quero ser igual a ela. Viver cercada pelo Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, e nesse caso, o Jensen. Poxa, eu acho que não dá tempo de acontecer nada, mas quem sabe, talvez na continuação?

**Gabi-b: **Acho que vai ter mais uma, e vai ser a última. Também amei essa lemon, a melhor da fic *_*

**Ludroffer: **Que bom que você concluiu que não perdeu seu tempo lendo a fic heheheeheheh Se você olhar por um lado, a ansiedade da atualização é menor. Pelo menos você não participou da corrente suicida/ homicida que apareceu nessafic u.u. Quer dizer, até agora né o.O

**TT Cullen: **Opa, capítulo novo na área já. Ow, fico tão feliz quando falam que amam essa fic *_*****

**Mary P. Candles Maine : **Tá sei que não atualizei logo, eu deixo você brigar comigo, mas só dessa vez. Hunf!

**Manuuu: **Huahauahauhauahauhauhauaha Essas leitoras que pensam como as autoras são um caso sério xD Concordo plenamente com o que você disse =p

**H-Culen-H: **Exagerou nada! Essa fanfic vai ter continuação. Eu anunciei há alguns capítulos atrás \o/ Só não sei quando vou começar....Agora voltando a fic atual, todas gostaram do Edward ciumento hauahauihaua Unanimidade geral!

**Bells C: **Edward possessivo e ciumento eu amo. xD Eu também gostei das revelações no final, eu nem ia colocar nada ia terminar o cap ali mesmo com a Lemon, mas eu achei que iria ficar estranho, então decidi colocar as frases dele. Achei fofo ^^

**Mayarah: **Existe um complô para me fazer chorar com as reviews, né? Você chorou pq a fic tá acabando, e eu chorei pq vc chorou pq a fic tá acabando. E eu tb tô de TPM. Isso não é legal.

** Cullen: **Mas se bem que ela pode mesmo. Sabe, acho que qualquer mulher/garota tem o direito de pelo menos uma vez na vida se sentir convencida. E poxa, a Bella tem o Edward. E a baixinha é doida? Ela tem amor a vida...Ai meu pai, eu entendo vocês completamente. Eu quero acabar com a fic, mas também não quero. E sim eu vou chorar no epílogo. Dói pensar que vou ter que escrever a palavra fim no final.

**Maarii: **Essa foi a primeira fanfic que você leu, e a primeira que eu escrevi de Twilight. E aí, já foi ver o filme? Por que eu fui e amei, surtei, chorei, ri, e até gritei. Mas só um pouquinho xD

**Elen C.: **Eu quero ele para mim. Até por que meu caso com o Jensen é de longa data, muito antes do Edward aparecer na minha vida hauahauhauahau. E eu adoro saber que você adora essa fic \o/

**Julieide: **Amo quando ele fica possessivo. Ai, ai. Dá um calor só de pensar hehehehe

**MrSouza Cullen: **É como dizem: a brigar sempre é bom por que fazer as pazes é melhor ainda. Ou alguma coisa do tipo, mas enfim. Eu também amo lemons. o/

**Bianca:** Yupi, a Bianca é só uma Bianca! Isso facilita as coisas. Que bom que você gostou, esse acho que é meu capítulo preferido dessa fanfic. ^^

**LarissaSpunk: **É isso que eu falo, as personagens se dão bem, as leitoras se dão bem, e a pobre da autora que tem que ficar chupando dedo u.u xD

**Obrigada por tudo mesmo. Adoro vocês! Beijos!**


	31. Eu vos declaro

**N/A: ** Eu não vou chorar, eu não vou chorar e eu não vou chorar! Prometi a mim mesma que só choro no epílogo hauahuahauah Enfim, o último capítulo chegou *engole o choro.* Eu espero que vocês gostem, por que eu gostei hauahauahuahau. Mas tem uma surpresinha para vocês, eu fiz um trailer da nova temporada de JGF, e coloquei no youtube, quem quiser dá uma olhada! Pode conferir no link abaixo!

**Link(vídeo): youtube .com/ watch? v=d3MsKu-4E6c (Retirem os espaços!)**

**Capítulo 25- Eu vos declaro...**

Depois de termos visto Jacob e Leah se agarrando no elevador, Edward me levou para a suíte que havíamos usado cerca de um mês antes. Acho que eu não preciso falar que decidimos reviver nossa noite de núpcias...

No dia seguinte, voltamos para Los Angeles, e Alice me levou para um spa, onde passei o dia todo. Eu nunca fui do tipo de garota que passava o dia todo tratando do corpo, mas esse dia no spa, foi extremamente relaxante. Tudo o que eu precisava.

Agora aqui estava eu, no antigo quarto de Alice, na casa dos Cullens.

Rosalie estava sentada na cama, enquanto Angela estava sentada em uma cadeira, e Alice ficava andando de um lado para o outro.

Eu me olhei no espelho, e quase não acreditei no que vi. Era eu, mesmo? Aquela mulher que estava ali no espelho parecia mais com uma princesa do que com a Bella sem-graça que geralmente eu via todos os dias.

Alice e Rose realmente faziam um ótimo trabalho.

-Está quase na hora.- Angela avisou, enquanto olhava para o relógio.

-Eu estou com fome.- Rosalie reclamou, ainda mais impaciente. Sorri ao ver a barriga já grandinha da minha amiga. Eu não via a hora de ver meu sobrinho.

-Angela, você está com os votos?- Alice perguntou, checando os últimos preparativos.

-Sim.- Angela respondeu, balançando o envelope para Alice ver.

-Rose, você viu se as alianças estavam com o Emmett?- Alice continuou.

-Claro - Rose respondeu, antes de se levantar. - Será que dá para comer antes de entrarmos?- Alice revirou os olhos, ela estava mais nervosa que eu.

Tá até parece. Eu estava quase surtando nesse momento.

-Vai logo, Rose.- Ela disse, e Rosalie saiu pela porta, deixando-a aberta.

Dois rostos muito conhecidos apareceram.

-Podemos entrar?- Minha mãe perguntou.

-Mãe! Pai!- Exclamei ao vê-los. Eles entraram no quarto, ambos estavam sorrindo.

-Você está linda!- Meu pai comentou, enquanto me olhava.

-Ela sempre foi- Minha mãe, coruja, disse - Não acredito que meu bebezinho vai se casar.- Ela completou com um sorriso bobo, e lágrimas nos olhos.

-Mãe.- Implorei, já sentindo meus olhos lacrimejantes também. Se eu começasse a chorar agora a Alice me matava.

-Renée, não faça a Bella chorar agora.- Meu pai brigava com ela.

-Certo.-Ela concordou um pouco contrariada.- Te amo filha- Ela disse me abraçando.

-Eu também.-Disse, me desvencilhando dela e abraçando o meu pai- A vocês dois.

-Vou ficar esperando lá fora, ok?- Assenti para o meu pai, e ambos saíram do quarto.

Assim que Rosalie voltou, Alice disse um "Está na hora", que me fez arrepiar por completo. Eu estava mais nervosa agora, do que estava quando me casei da primeira vez. Toda essa atenção em cima de mim, não parecia ser boa coisa. Todos olhando na minha direção, era no mínimo intimidante.

-Vamos?- Rosalie chamou, e eu assenti com a cabeça.

A hora tinha chegado.

Rosalie, Angela e Alice foram a frente, enquanto meu pai ia comigo atrás.

-Tudo bem?- Ele perguntava, cuidadoso. Mesmo depois de ter morado mais de um ano com ele, eu ainda achava estranho ver essa faceta de Charlie em ação.

Quando alcançamos o lado de fora da casa, vi pela primeira vez o milagre que Alice, juntamente com Esme, haviam realizado.

O amplo jardim dos fundos na casa dos Cullens estava completamente tomado. Do lado direito, estavam as cadeiras enfileiradas, tomados pelos já podia ver o juiz de paz a frente de uma espécie de altar improvisado. Eu também podia ver Jacob, Jasper e Emmett. E é claro, já podia ver o Edward.

Do lado esquerdo, estava o salão de festas improvisado por elas. O local estava coberto com tendas brancas. As mesas decoradas com toalhas brancas e azuis, assim como todo o restante da decoração. E é claro, ainda havia uma enorme pista de dança, onde eu teria que me aventurar dentro em breve.

-Você está pronta?- Alice perguntou, chamando minha atenção para o que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Respirei fundo e assenti. Era agora ou nunca. Não tinha como fugir daquilo.

Andamos um pouco mais para frente, para que assim o DJ da festa pudesse nos ver. Alice fez um sinal de positivo com as mãos, e _Claire de Lune_ começou a tocar.

Alice, Rosalie e Angela, foram desfilando graciosamente. Elas estavam lindas, perfeitas. Quando chegou a minha vez, respirei fundo novamente, e senti meu pai apertando minha mão de leve.

Eu caminhava lentamente, ao som da música, enquanto revivia, internamente, todas as emoções que senti naquela noite que eu também havia dito sim para ele.

Olhei para frente, e vi Edward sorrindo. Um sorriso que fazia meu coração transbordar de felicidade. Era incrível, como num gesto que muitos julgam tão banal, eu podia ver suas emoções, ver seu amor. Tudo o que pude fazer, era sorrir para ele de volta.

Quando alcançamos o altar, eu me atrevi a desviar meu olhar de Edward, e pude ver meus três amigos sorrindo para mim. Tudo estava tão perfeito.

-Cuide bem dela.- O chefe Swan ordenou, antes de me entregar para o Edward.

-Com certeza, senhor. – Edward o assegurou, antes de entrelaçar sua mão na minha.

-Eu ia dizer que você está linda, mas acho que essa palavra não lhe faz justiça.- Ele sussurrou no meu ouvindo, fazendo-me corar.

O juiz começou o seu discurso, mas eu não prestei muita atenção. Assim como não prestei atenção da última vez. Minha cabeça ficava girando em torno de um único assunto: minha vida com o Edward.

Presente, passado e um eminente futuro se misturavam na minha cabeça. Cada momento desperdiçado no passado, fazia os momentos presente e futuros valerem ainda mais a pena.

-Agora, os votos.- O juiz anunciou, me acordando dos meus devaneios.

Emmett estendeu um envelope para o Edward, que fez um gesto recusando-o. Ele pegou minhas mãos, exalou pesadamente, e olhou dentro dos meus olhos, fazendo meu coração disparar em míseros segundos. Eu podia ver toda o amor e a devoção que ele sentia por mim.

-Eu escrevi o meu discurso inúmeras vezes, e repetidas vezes eu joguei o papel no cesto de lixo. As palavras que escrevia pareciam não transmitir o que eu realmente sentia por você. Por isso tive que recorrer à pessoas que realmente sabem do que estão falando.-Ele apertou minha mão levemente, e continuou. – Bella, você enfeitiçou meu corpo e minha alma.E eu não posso viver a minha vida! Eu não posso viver sem a minha alma! Eu não posso viver se você. Eu amo, amo você e desejo que nunca nos separemos a partir de hoje. Por toda a eternidade, eu quero você ao meu lado.

Dizer que eu estava aos prantos ao final do que ele falou, era algo desnecessário. Eu não me importava que ele tivesse misturado as falas do Heathcliff e do Sr. Darcy. Isso apenas mostrava o quanto ele me conhecia.

-Acho que combinamos os nossos votos.-Comentei, entre as lágrimas. Respirei fundo, e comecei a falar.- Edward, desde o momento que nos conhecemos, eu sabia que de alguma forma, eu precisava de você em minha vida. Você é o meu mundo. Se tudo ao meu redor deixasse de existir, mas você ficasse, eu deveria existir, mas se tudo ficasse, e você deixasse de existir, o universo seria um completo estranho. Eu te amo e preciso de você para viver.

Quando terminei meus votos, Edward estava sorrindo para mim, e eu jurava que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Eu não podia saber direito, já que os meus ainda estavam inundados.

-As alianças.- O juiz avisou, e Jasper, assim como Alice, nos entregaram as respectivas alianças.- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, você aceita Isabella como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?- O juiz perguntou.

-Aceito. – Ele respondeu, enquanto escorregava a aliança pelo meu dedo.

-Isabella Marie Swan, você aceita Edward como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

-Aceito.- Respondi, colocando a aliança em seu dedo.

-Pelos poderes concedidos a mim pelo estado, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. – Edward ficou encarando o juiz ansiosamente, que sorriu breve, antes de completar. – Você já pode beijar a noiva.

Edward avançou o espaço que existia entre nós, e encostou seus lábios nos meus, beijando-me docemente.

*******

-Senhoras e senhores, eu lhes apresento o Sr. E a Sra. Cullen. –Alice anunciou, para todos os convidados que estavam no salão. Todos nos aplaudiram.

A enxurrada de flashes começou no mesmo instante. Se eu soubesse que haveriam tantas máquinas fotográficas, eu não teria contratado um fotógrafo.

Uma música começou a tocar, mas eu não a reconheci. Edward pegou minha mão e me conduziu para o meio do salão. Eu sentia minhas pernas bambas, tanto pela proximidade dos nossos corpos, quanto por toda a atenção que recebíamos. Só faltava eu cair ali. O que, sinceramente, eu não julgava tão impossível de acontecer.

A minha sorte, era que Edward me segurava firmemente contra o seu corpo. Eu me sentia segura em seus braços, como se nada de mal pudesse me acontecer.

-Isso é uma péssima idéia.- Murmurei, enquanto Edward começava a me conduzir pelo salão.- Você sabe que eu não sei dançar.

-Tudo depende de quem conduz.- Ele disse, de maneira convencida.

-Nós não iríamos dançar Lucky do Jason Marz?- Perguntei, com o cenho franzido. Alice havia nos feito treinar aquela música milhares de vezes, era estranho a mudança repentina.

-Houve uma mudança de planos. Eu achei essa música melhor.- Ele explicou, sem dar importância.

-Por que? Qual o nome dessa música?- Perguntei, curiosa. Querendo saber o porquê da mudança.

-Ainda não decidi, mas provavelmente deve ter seu nome. – Meu cérebro demorou um pouco para registrar o que ele tinha dito. A música teria meu nome?

-Meu nome? Edward...você compôs essa música?- Perguntei, já sentindo meus olhos inundando-se de lágrimas mais uma vez.

-Sim. Eu queria fazer uma surpresa.-Ele admitiu, envergonhado. Edward sempre agia assim sobre o seu talento musical, o que eu não entendia. Ele não tinha nada do que sentir vergonha, muito pelo contrário. - Você gostou?- Ele perguntou com o sorriso torto, brincando em seus lábios.

Eu não respondi com palavras, mas usei meus lábios para demonstrar o quanto eu havia gostado. Eu o beijei até ouvir o som de alguém limpando a garganta. E eu sabia muito bem quem era.

-Com licença, posso roubá-la?- Meu pai perguntou, e eu corei por encará-lo. Sei que ele já nos pegou em situação pior, mas não deixa de ser constrangedor.

-Claro, chefe.- Edward assentiu, e entregou minha mão ao meu pai, com quem eu comecei a dançar.

Pela minha visão periférica pude ver Edward dançando com Esme.

-Você está linda.- Charlie elogiou, me fazendo corar mais uma vez naquela noite.

-O Sr. Já disse isso pai.- Retruquei, enquanto rolava os olhos.

-Você parece feliz.- Ele comentou, me fazendo sorrir.

-Eu estou. Imensamente.- Confirmei, fazendo meu sorriso alargar-se.

-Ele te ama.-Encarei meu pai com o cenho franzido. - Eu posso ver nos olhos dele. – Ele completou, olhando em direção para onde o Edward dançava com a mãe.

-Pensei que o papel de observador era da minha mãe.- Provoquei-o. Ele e minha mãe eram o equilíbrio perfeito, pena que a imaturidade de ambos tinha arruinado tudo.

-O seu velho pai também tem os seus momentos.- Ele se vangloriou, e eu ri. Dancei mais um pouco com meu pai, até ir parar em outros braços. O que parecia que iria acontecer bastante essa noite.

-Cunhada preferida!- Emmett exclamou, quando chegou até onde eu estava com o meu pai.

-Eu sou sua única cunhada, Emmett.- Lembrei-o. Emmett esticou sua mão, que eu aceitei. Na verdade eu não tinha muita escolha quanto a isso.

-Às vezes, eu duvido do Jazz.- Ele sussurrou, como se estivesse me contando um segredo. Emmett era impossível. E era exatamente isso que o tornava único.

-Acho que a Alice teria prazer em sanar suas dúvidas.- Ele fez uma careta de nojo ao ouvir meu comentário, me fazendo rir.

-Você está linda.- Ele me elogiou, sinceramente. Preciso falar que o meu rosto ficou vermelho?

-Eu vou começar a acreditar nisso. – Disse, enquanto tentava me acalmar, e deixar de parecer um pimentão justo no dia do meu casamento.

Depois de dançar com o Emmett, fui dançar com a outra cunhada, digo, cunhado. Maldito Emmett!

-Você está...- Ele começou, mas eu o interrompi antes que ele completasse.

-Não fala essa palavra. –Briguei com ele, que revirou os olhos.

-Ok. Mas você está.-Ele disse com um sorriso lindo. - Então Sra. Cullen como está se sentindo?- Ele me provocou.

-Cansada, Sr. Hale.- Respondi da mesma maneira.

Ficamos um pouco em silêncio, até que Jasper decidiu falar novamente.

-Posso te pedir um favor?- Ele perguntou, apreensivo. Eu estranhei ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Jasper sempre foi o mais sereno entre nós, e agora ele parecia nervoso em apenas me pedir um favor.

-Claro.- Respondi tranquilamente, tentando assegurar que não haveria qualquer problema no que ele fosse me pedir.

Ele me olhou por mais um instante, como se estivesse decidindo se me pediria ou não o tal favor.

-Você poderia jogar o buquê na direção oposta da Alice?- Ele abaixou os olhos, esperando minha resposta. Por pouco eu não congelei ao ouvir o pedido dele.

-Você não quer casar com ela?- Perguntei confusa. O Jasper parecia realmente amá-la, eu não conseguia entender o porquê daquele pedido.

-Claro que quero.- Ele se apressou em me responder. Ele levantou seus olhos azuis, e olhou dentro dos meus. - Mas não agora. Um dia, sem a pressão de uma tradição idiota.- Sorri pelas palavras de Jasper. Ele um dia se casaria com ela. Eu já podia imaginar a baixinha saltitando de felicidade, quando ele o pedisse.

-Eu entendo.- Disse, serenamente. Nem todos eram Edward e Bella, loucos o bastante para se casarem às pressas. Cada um tem a sua hora. A do Jazz e da Ali também chegaria, no tempo deles.

Eu só esperava que a baixinha não ficasse brava comigo.

-Obrigado.- Ele agradeceu, sincero.

-Jake.- Disse animada, quando ele veio me tirar para dançar. Ele me lançou um olhar questionador que eu ignorei.

-Bells, você está magnífica.-Ele disse me elogiando. - Nem um pouco parecida com aquela garotinha sem graça que costumava me visitar no verão.- Dei um soco no braço dele, ao ouvir a provocação.

-Uau, você sabe mesmo elevar a auto-estima de uma garota. –Comentei, revirando os olhos. -Por falar em garotas...você e a Leah?- Disse sugestiva. Ele me pareceu nervoso, mas tentava não transparecer.

-Isso de novo?-Ele perguntou, como se estivesse entediado. - Não tem nada.

-Eu não chamaria uns amassos no elevador de nada.- Jacob congelou, e seu queixo por pouco não caiu no chão.

-O que?! Como você... Ela te contou?- Ele falava, desconexo. Era a primeira vez que o via dessa maneira, e eu estava tentando, em vão, não rir.

-Eu e o Edward vimos. – Expliquei, o que pareceu deixá-lo mais tranqüilo, já que ele voltou a me conduzir.

-O que acontece em Vegas fica em Vegas.- Ele tentou minimizar o fato.

-Você gosta dela. –Constatei. Jacob nada disse - E ela de você.

-Eu não tenho tanta certeza.

-Mas eu tenho.-Assegurei-o- Agora some da minha frente e vá dançar com ela. –Jake sorriu, e assim que Carlisle ficou na minha frente para dançarmos, ele foi fazer o que eu tinha dito para ele.

Dancei mais algumas músicas com Ben, Mike, Tyler, Seth, Frank e outros homens, que de acordo com a tradição, eu deveria dançar. Eu acho que dancei com todos os homens da festa, ou pelo menos, quase todos.

Senti os braços do Edward envolta de mim, me puxando para longe da pista.

-Tradições idiotas.- Ele murmurou, beijando o meu cabelo.

-Tudo isso é raiva do Mike, é?- Resolvi provocá-lo. Eu o conhecia muito bem para saber quando ele estava com ciúmes.

-Odeio ter que ficar tanto tempo longe de você.- Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, assumindo seu modo possessivo.

Senti o celular dele vibrar. Ele pegou o aparelho, olhou o visor e sorriu.

-O que foi?- Perguntei, curiosa.

-É surpresa.- Ele respondeu, misterioso.

-Edward eu odeio surpresas!- Protestei.

Ele saiu me puxando para longe da festa, numa parte mais afastada do jardim. Eu podia ver duas pessoas paradas. Chegando mais perto, eu pude reconhecê-las. Congelei ao perceber quem eram.

-Edward...- Tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas eu não conseguia.

-Considere meu presente de casamento. – Olhei para ele, e o beijei agradecendo-o. Eu sabia o quanto aquilo estava custando para ele.

-Juro que te recompenso mais tarde.- Sussurrei em seu ouvido, tentando ser sedutora. Sorri ao ouvi-lo xingar algo bem baixinho.

Caminhei em direção as duas pessoas que permaneciam paradas, uma no entanto estava sorrindo para mim.

-Jensen!- Cumprimentei, abraçando-o.

-Bella, você está maravilhosa!- Ele me elogiou, me fazendo corar pela milésima vez.

-Eu estou feliz que você esteja aqui.- Disse sorrindo, e logo depois percebi a gafe que tinha cometido.- Digo, que vocês estejam aqui.- Me corrigi, enquanto olhava para o Jared.

-É um prazer conhecê-la, Bella. – Ele disse, estendendo sua mão para mim.

-Igualmente, Jared. – Respondi, apertando sua mão.

-Gostou do presente que eu trouxe?- Jensen perguntou, referindo-se ao Jared.

-Claro! Só acho que não vou poder usá-lo. Edward não ficaria muito feliz com isso. – Ambos riram, e eu corei com a piada que eu mesma havia contado.- Vocês vão entrar?

-Não podemos.-Jensen pareceu triste, por não poder ficar.- Só passamos mesmo para dar os parabéns.

-Obrigada. – Sorri para ambos.

-Posso te ligar para marcarmos uma entrevista?- Jared questionou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Com certeza!- Me apressei em responder, fazendo Jensen rir. -Tchau meninos!- Me despedi deles, dando um beijo e um abraço em cada um.

-Tchau Bella. – Eles responderam em uníssono, antes de irem embora.

Eu tinha que admitir, eu tinha o melhor marido do mundo! Que outro homem conseguiria arrastar dois dos seus maiores ídolos para te visitar no seu casamento, ainda mais quando ele tem ciúmes de um deles?

Eu tinha tirado a sorte grande!

-E agora?- Perguntei, quando voltei para o lado do Edward.

-Hora do buquê!-Edward respondeu, depois de um breve silêncio ele voltou a falar.- Você não vai imaginar o que Alice me pediu.

-O quê?- Perguntei, curiosa.

-Ela pediu para jogar a cinta para o lado oposto do Jasper.- Edward respondeu, e eu comecei a gargalhar. Ele franziu o cenho para mim, parecendo confuso

-É que ele me pediu para jogar o buquê para o lado oposto dela, também.- Expliquei, fazendo-o rir.

-Eles se merecem.- Ele comentou, passando a mão pela minha cintura.

-Com certeza!- Concordei, enquanto caminhávamos.

Quando cheguei de volta ao salão, todas as solteiras estavam lá, esperando por mim. Me posicionei em cima de uma cadeira, com a ajuda de Edward, e consegui jogar o buquê sem maiores desastres.

Para minha surpresa, e alívio de Jasper e Alice, Angela pegou o buquê. Na mesma hora, todos olharam para o Ben, que naquela altura estava completamente vermelho.

Depois foi a vez do Edward. Desci minha liga até o calcanhar, de onde Edward a arrancou com os dentes, jogando bem na cara do Mike. E ela ainda falava que não estava com ciúmes.

***

Eu e Edward estávamos sentados a mesa, quando Angela se levantou, ergueu uma taça, chamando a atenção de todos.

-Resolveram começar logo comigo esse lance de fazer os brindes, então lá vai. – Angela respirou fundo, e então continuou. – Eu sou uma das pessoas que conheceu Edward e Bella separadamente. É estranho para mim ter que falar do meu próprio chefe, mas Edward é mais que um chefe para mim, ele é meu amigo. Eu sempre me perguntava se algum dia, ele conheceria uma mulher que fosse capaz de merecê-lo, o que eu não sabia é que ele já a tinha encontrado há muito tempo atrás. Parabéns Bella e Edward. – Angela ergueu a taça mais uma vez, e depois se sentou.

O próximo a falar foi o Jacob.

-Eu não me lembro da primeira vez que eu vi a Bella, mas eu sei que ela está presente em todas as lembranças que eu tenho da minha infância. Ela é minha melhor amiga, praticamente minha irmã. E eu fico feliz em saber que ela finalmente encontrou alguém para aturar suas esquisitices.- Jacob como sempre, usando seu bom humor. Ele que me aguarde até eu espalhar a história de Las Vegas.- Eu te amo, Bells.- Ele finalizou o brinde, jogando um beijo na minha direção.

-Edward, da primeira vez que eu vi você com a Bella, de alguma forma eu senti que vocês dois pertenciam um ao outro. E aqui está a prova. Não existe melhor pessoa para cuidar da minha amiga do que você. Obrigada.-Rose disse, emocionada. Minha amiga tinha virado uma montanha-russa de hormônios. -Desculpem, são os hormônios.- Ela se desculpou, e sentou-se ao lado do Emmett, que levantou em seguida.

Eu estremeci.

-Bellinha Tsunami!-Ele começou, e eu o fuzilei com o meu olhar. Que apelido era aquele?- Eu não vou contar da primeira vez que nos conhecemos, porque você provavelmente vai me matar. Sabe Bells, quando eu te conheci, eu logo me liguei a você. . Você logo virou a irmãzinha, com quem até hoje eu adoro implicar. E há um mês meu irmão, finalmente, criou coragem e se declarou para você. E hoje, mais do que nunca, você é oficialmente minha irmã.- Eu não acredito que eu estava quase chorando por um discurso do Emmett. Quem diria que isso um dia poderia acontecer?

-Bells, é complicado falar sobre você. – Jasper começou, olhando na minha direção. -Quando eu me mudei para cá, eu encontrei nos Cullens e em você o verdadeiro significado da amizade. Odeio ter que usar as palavras do Emmett, mas você também é uma irmãzinha para mim. É a pessoa que eu sei que eu posso contar incondicionalmente, e não há pessoa melhor pro Edward do que você.- Quando Jasper terminou de falar, as lágrimas já rolavam pelo meu rosto.

-Quando éramos pequenos...- Alice começou, mas foi interrompida.

-Você ainda é.- Emmett gritou, atrapalhando-a. Alice lançou um olhar mortal para o irmão, que gargalhou.

-Quando éramos mais novos, eu sempre falava que o Emmett se casaria com uma atriz de TV, e o Edward se casaria com uma princesa. Ele por outro lado, dizia que se casaria com uma garota normal. Ambos erramos, embora Bella esteja parecendo uma princesa hoje... Eu convivi com vocês dois por mais de seis anos. Só nós três sabemos tudo o que passamos e vivemos nesses anos. E é por isso, que eu acho que não existe pessoa mais apta nesse mundo a dizer que vocês foram feitos um para o outro. E que eu estou tremendamente feliz em saber que o amor da vida do meu irmão é a minha melhor amiga. Eu amo vocês.- Alice terminou o brinde chorando, e eu tinha certeza que não tinha mas nenhuma maquiagem no meu rosto de tanto que eu estava chorando.

Após os discursos, era a hora de cortar o bolo, que era gigante. Edward pegou um pedaço generoso do bolo, e enfiou no meu rosto, me sujando completamente. Eu, claro, fiz o mesmo com ele.

Depois disso, senti alguns braços puxando a mim e ao Edward de volta para a pista de dança. Era desnecessário dizer que se tratava dos nossos melhores amigos.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Angela, Ben, Leah, Jacob e Seth. Todos estavam em nossa volta, dançando conosco. Eu perdi a noção de quanto tempo eu fiquei ali dançando. Eu realmente estava me divertindo, só não sei se admitiria isso para a Alice.

-Bella, acho que está na hora de você cumprir sua promessa. – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido, me deixando toda arrepiada.

Me virei para encarar seus olhos verdes, que estavam negros de desejo.

-Já está querendo despir sua noiva, Cullen?-Perguntei, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

-Pode apostar que sim. –Ele respondeu com o meu sorriso torto no seu rosto.

Sem que eu dissesse uma palavra, Edward saiu me arrastando pelo salão. Eu podia sentir diversos olhares cravados em nós, principalmente os olhares maliciosos dos nossos amigos.

Mas eu não estava me importando. Eu estava feliz, e com o Edward. E isso era tudo o que importava agora, e para o resto de nossas vidas

***

**Raffinha: **Ainda tá viva? Hauahuahauaha Hey, nada de puxar meu pé de noite não...Obrigada pelo elogio ^^

**Tii Masen: **Wow! Vocês batem recorde heheheheh Não fala em saudades, senão eu choro...Ah, e seja bem vinda!

**: **Valeu! É, milagre! Ele assumiu!

**Vava: **Mais uma leitora nova! Seja bem vinda! Edward ciumento é tuuuudo de bom! Eles não se casaram, mas quem sabe futuramente....xD Através dos seus olhos será continuada em breve!

**Vanessa S.: **Nesse agora tavam mais fofos ainda, né?

**Gibeluh: **Chegou no final, mas o importante é que chegou \o/ E antes que eu me esqueça, seja bem vinda!

**Milla: **Bem vinda! Que bom que você gostou! \o/

**Mari. Piccoli:** Eu tive que pensar na coisa mais anormal que uma mãe daria para uma filha, já que a Renée não é exatamente muito normal heheheh

**Manuuu:** Não coloque imagens na minha cabeça....Jensen de policial...meu pai do céu! Se ele fosse aparecer com alguma mulher seria euuuu! Essas leitoras abusadas hauhuahauahau

**Elen C. : **Eu estou bebendo água e quase me engasguei com a sua pergunta hauahuahauahaua A questão é...ela vai precisar? Pq eu acho que o Edward não vai dar espaço para ela usar não, a não ser que ele use nela. Mas isso não nos diz respeito...ou diz! xD

**: **Que bom que você gostou!

**-TT Cullen Black-:** Owwwww *_* Eu sei que eu sou do mal muahuahauahuaa! Várias pessoas falam isso hauahauhau Mas não chore, em breve JGF volta para alegrar a vida de todos(principalmente a minha!).

**Nah Beward: **Depressão pós-fic! Inaugurei o viciado em fanfics anônimos em ADSO, e agora vou ter que inaugurar um grupo de apoio para os depressivos hsuhsuahuhauahauha. Com relação a continuação, eu ainda não sei quando vou começar, tudo vai depender do andamento de 'Se eu fosse você', mas como essa fic não é grande eu acredito que não vá demorar muito para continuar essa. Talvez nem espere a outra acabar para postar a continuação. xD

**Maarii: **HAuhauahauahuahaau Morri de rir com essa da sua mãe. *Tentando não imaginar a cena.* Sim eu conheço o BarraShopping, e também iria assistir no sábado, se não fosse pelas minhas amigas que não quiseram ir, acabei pegando a primeira sessão do Carioca(conhece? xD) E saí de lá com sérios problemas auditivos (AFF!) E lógico e evidente que chorei nas mesmas partes que você. Amei demais o filme, só senti falta da cena completa quando o Ed volta, mas tá beleza!

**H-Culen-H: **Em algum lugar esses dois tinham que ficar juntos! Não sou totalmente avessa a Jake e Nessie, mas ele e a Leah tem uma química e tanto.

**Julieide: **Eu também já tô morrendo de saudades...

**Lady Sanctorum: **Lógico que tem epílogo. Vocês iriam me matar se não tivesse um. Eu também queria! Eu estava relendo Orgulho e Preconceito pela milésima vez quando eu estava escrevendo o cap, não tive como resistir *_*

**LarissaSpunk: **Eles tinham que fugir né? Esses dois não são normais....

**LAIS ARAUJO: **Taradaaaaaaaaa hauhauahauaha Mas não se preocupe, que virá a continuação dessa fic e com lemons para você ficar satisfeita! =p

**Bianca: **Alicinha é demais! Exatamente por isso a festa não foi descrita aqui, imagina...dava até divórcio xD, zoando....

ps: Também quero minha despedida lá! o/

**Dani Glatz: **A questão é, será que eles vão usar os presentes? hauhauahauhaua

**MrSouza Cullen: **Vamos por partes, não é que eu queira terminar logo essa fic, quer dizer em parte eu quero, mas é que se eu fosse colocar tudo em prática nessa aqui ia ficar imensa. Mas essa fanfic vai ter uma continação, não se preocupe. Assim como também vai ter um epílogo \o/

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Imagina se o Emmett, deixaria o Edward sem strippers hauahuahau Até que a Bella não zoou ele tanto assim, ela até que pegou leve xD

**Mayarah: **Você chora de um lado e me faz chorar do outro. Você é má! Essa fanfic foi minha primeira de Twilight, e marcou minha volta de mais de 2 anos sem escrever fanfics, ela é meu bebezinho. Dá uma dor no coração! Eu meiga e carinhosa? É desde que eu não esteja na TPM hauhauahaua Agora deixa eu calar minha boca, por que eu só vou me despedir de vocês e da fic só no epílogo auahauahuaah Leia sim, e depois me diga se gostou.

**Gabi-b: **Só quero fugir se for junto com o Edward hauahuahauaha Finalmente esses dois cabeças-duras se acertaram \o/

**Obrigada por tudo. Beijãooooo a todas e até a próxima!**


	32. Epílogo Um novo Cullen

**Jasper: **_Aqui estamos nós outra vez!_

**Alice: **_É bom estar de volta!_

**Emmett:** _Sentiram nossa falta? _

**Leitoras: **_... ... ..._

**Jasper: **_Alguém tem uma gilete para me emprestar?_

**Rosalie:** _O Emo já começou a atacar. _

**Bella: **_Por falar em emo, alguém viu meu marido por aí?_

**Jacob:**___Traduzindo...Por falar em gay, alguém viu o Edward por aí?_

**Renata: **_Jake, você já vai começar?_

**Jacob: **_Nem depois de Lua Nova você virou Team Jacob?_

**Renata: **_Jamais! Sempre fui e sempre serei Team Edward. \o/_

**Edward: **_*_*_

**Alice: **_Olha, ele apareceu! _

**Renata: **_Podemos começar?_

**Emmett: **_Claro, guarda pessoal do Aro._

**Renata: **_Essa história de novo?_

**Emmett: **_Os seus hábitos noturnos não me enganam._

**Renata: **_Vamos deixar para discutir essa depois. Vamos logo ao capítulo._

**Epílogo- Um novo Cullen**

**[EPOV]**

A luz do sol que entrava pelas frestas da cortina, logo me fizeram despertar. Olhei para o lado apenas para ver a mulher mais linda do mundo deitada ali. A minha mulher. Bella.

Nem parecia que já fazia quase quatro meses desde o nosso casamento 'oficial'. Tudo parecia tão recente. Eu ainda achava que havia sido ontem que Bella apareceu no meu quarto de hotel, me pedindo desculpas e eu acabei pedindo-a em casamento.

-Hummm, Edwaaard- Bella murmurou em seus sonhos. Eu ainda sorria feito um idiota ao ouvi-la sonhar comigo.

Bella se mexeu, fazendo o lençol cair, revelando um pedaço do seu corpo nu. Tive que conter um gemido ao vê-la. Era difícil me controlar ao vê-la assim tão exposta.

Ela parecia um anjo dormindo, enquanto eu estava ali acordado, tendo pensamentos nada puros com ela.

Mas o fato de saber que era eu quem a levava a loucura, e que eu era o único capaz de tocá-la, despertava o meu pior lado.

-Edward, por favor.- Ela gemeu baixinho, com sua voz sonolenta. Meu Deus, aquilo só estava fazendo meu problema aumentar, literalmente falando.

- Bella- Sussurrei calmamente, ao tentar acordá-la. Ela se remexeu um pouco, mas não abriu os olhos. - Amor, acorda.- Bella suspirou, e abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando se habituar com a iluminação do quarto.

Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, ela sorriu docemente, e eu não esperei até atacar seus lábios. Bella gritou surpresa pela minha ação, mas logo começou a corresponder o beijo.

Ela beijava meu lábio inferior, mordiscando-o e sugando-o, enquanto eu aproximava os nosso corpos, puxando-a para mais perto. Deslizei minha língua para dentro de sua boca. A sensação de nossas bocas se encontrando, e nossas línguas lutando pela guerra do amor, era uma coisa indescritível.

- Você deveria me acordar assim mais vezes. – Ela comentou marotamente, enquanto eu beijava seu maxilar.

O telefone de casa começou a tocar, e eu me perguntava qual seria o desgraçado que estaria ligando para lá às sete horas da manhã.

-Edward...- Bella tentou atender ao telefone, mas eu a impedi. Aquele era o nosso momento, e eu não queria ninguém nos atrapalhando.

Voltei a beijá-la, mas o som insistente do telefone continuava. Só me restavam duas opções: atendê-lo ou desligá-lo. Escolhi a que eu mais detestava no momento.

Suspirei frustradamente e me afastei de Bella, que esticou a mão para alcançar o telefone.

-Alô?- Ela atendeu com a voz ainda sonolenta.

Só pode ser Alice ligando para chamar Bella para mais uma das suas loucuras no shopping.

-O que é agora?- Bella perguntou confusa. -Ok, estamos indo.- Bella desligou o telefone, e deu um pulo, sentando-se na cama.

-O que foi?- Perguntei, num misto de susto e preocupação.

-Rosalie entrou em trabalho de parto.- Bella avisou, parecendo nervosa.

-Ah meu Deus! – Exclamei. Meu sobrinho estava nascendo.

-Vamos logo.- Ela nos apressou, enquanto me empurrava para fora da cama.

-Já vi que ele vai ser tão inconveniente quanto o pai.- Comentei, ao lembrar da hora mais do que apropriada para ele resolver nascer. Mais um para a lista. Campainhas, Celulares, Angela, Alice, Emmett e agora, o meu sobrinho.

-Edward. –Bella me repreendeu pelo meu comentário..- Vamos logo que eu quero chegar lá antes que nosso sobrinho nasça. – Ela disse me empurrando para dentro do banheiro.

-Que tal um banho juntos?- Sugeri, enquanto a olhava de cima a baixo.

-Mais tarde.- Ela me prometeu, antes de me dar um pequeno beijo nos lábios.

**[BPOV]**

Eu estava tão animada de que finalmente a hora havia chegado. Mas aposto que Rosalie estava muito mais. Não só porque ele teria seu filho nos braços, mas também porque ela pararia de parecer que tinha engolido duas bolas de basquetes.

Ao chegarmos ao hospital, fomos direto para o décimo andar, onde ficava a maternidade, segundo Carlisle nos informara.

Todos já estavam lá, na sala de espera. Carlisle estava em pé, com seu impecável jaleco branco e Esme estava sentada com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Ao lado dela, estava Alice, completamente impaciente, junto com Jasper que tentava acalmá-la.

-Como ela está?- Perguntei, quando conseguimos alcançá-los.

-Bem. A dilatação dela está aumentando, assim como o intervalo das contrações. Não deve demorar muito.- Carlisle nos informou. De todos, ele parecia ser o mais sereno. Não sei se pela profissão ou por seu jeito de ser mesmo.

-Cadê o Emmett?- Antes que alguém pudesse responder a pergunta feita pelo Edward, Emmett apareceu na sala, parecendo nervoso.

-O que aconteceu?- Esme perguntou, preocupada.

-A enfermeira me expulsou. Ela disse que eu estava agitado demais. –Emmett respondeu como uma criança que acabara de ser expulsa da mesa de doces. - Eu não estou agitado.- Ele reafirmou, andando de um lado para o outro. Imagine se ele estivesse agitado.

-Se acalme um pouco Emm.- Jasper disse calmamente, tentando tranqüilizá-lo.

-Não dá .-Ele passou a mão pelo rosto, enquanto continuava a marchar de um lado para o outro na sala de espera.

-Vai dar tudo certo cara, não se preocupe.- Edward disse, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele. Emmett apenas assentiu, nervoso demais para dizer qualquer sentença.

Instantes depois uma enfermeira apareceu na sala de espera, e veio até nós.

-Está na hora. Eu vou chamar a médica.-Ela anunciou, fazendo a ansiedade de todos aumentar ainda mais.- O senhor já pode entrar, ela quer vê-lo. – A enfermeira disse, olhando para Emmett, que por sua vez estirou a língua malcriadamente, quando a enfermeira virou as costas.

Emmett não perdeu tempo e foi correndo para o corredor que dava para o quarto no qual Rose estava.

Pouco tempo depois a enfermeira voltava acompanhada da médica.

O que nos restava fazer era esperar. Eu e Edward nos sentamos ao lado de Esme. Todos permaneciam em silêncio, ocupados demais com seus próprios pensamentos e expectativas. Como ele seria? Se pareceria com a mãe? Ou com o pai? Qual seria a cor dos cabelos? Dos olhos? Tudo daria certo?

O bip do Carlisle tocou,quebrando o silê olhou o visor do aparelho e ele praguejou baixinho ao ver o que estava ali.

-Volto em instantes.- Ele nos avisou antes de sair. Carlisle estava dividido entre o nascimento do seu neto, e o plantão que ele cumpria no primeiro andar daquele mesmo hospital.

-Isso é irritante.- Alice reclamou, impaciente, alguns minutos depois. Todos concordavam com ela, mas ninguém teve a coragem de vociferar tais pensamentos. O silêncio era irritante, mas também parecia ser a melhor opção.

Os segundos passavam lentamente, praticamente se arrastando, fazendo até mesmo Jasper ficar nervoso.

Até Carlisle já havia voltado da emergência, e até agora nada do meu sobrinho vir ao mundo.

-Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?-Sussurrei baixinho, apenas para Edward ouvir. Não queria compartilhar minhas preocupações com os demais.- Por que tanta demora?

-Ele é filho do Emm e da Rose, ele é teimoso o suficiente para nascer na hora que bem entender.- Edward respondeu bem-humorado, mandando minhas preocupações embora. Sorri para ele, e me aconcheguei no seu peito, ouvindo o bater do seu coração.

Eu precisava parar de temer. Ele estava certo. Um filho de Emmett e Rosalie já mostraria sua personalidade antes mesmo de nascer.

Alguns minutos ainda se passaram, até que Emmett apareceu na sala, com o maior sorriso do mundo espalhado no seu rosto.

-Meu filhão nasceu!- Emmett anunciou emocionado. Esme e Carlisle foram os primeiros a irem abraçar o filho, Esme se debulhava em lágrimas, enquanto Carlisle tentava contê-las.. Assim que eles soltaram o filho, foi a vez do restante de nós fazer o mesmo.

-Nós podemos ir vê-lo?- Alice perguntou, ansiosa.

-Mamãe e papai vão primeiro, depois vocês vão.- Emmett nos avisou. Ela fez um biquinho, decepcionada, mas concordou.

Esme e Carlisle seguiram o filho, radiantes por conhecerem o neto. Não muito tempo depois eles voltaram dizendo-nos que era a nossa vez.

Rosalie estava recostada na cama com o pequeno bebê nos braços e Emmett sentado ao seu lado.

-Conheçam Matthew Anthony Cullen.- Rose anunciou, sem desviar os olhos do filho. Edward sorriu ao ver que o sobrinho herdara seu nome do meio.

-Matt, esses são seus tios.- Emmett disse, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, enquanto olhava para o filho.

-Ele é tão lindo.- Disse olhando-o mais de perto.

-Você quer segurar?- Rosalie, ofereceu.

-Eu?- Perguntei surpresa.

-É Bella.- Ela respondeu como se estivesse falando com uma criança. Assenti diante da resposta dela, e ela me entregou o pequeno pacotinho azul que estava em seus braços.

Ele era tão lindo e tão pequenino. Ele tinha uma leve penugem loira cobrindo a cabecinha, seu rostinho rosado contrastava, com a pele branquinha das mãozinhas. Eu não podia ver seus olhinhos, mas algo me dizia que eram azuis como os da mãe.

-Oi, Mattie aqui é a Tia Bella.- Disse docemente. O pequeno esboçou um sorriso revelando suas covinhas na bochecha, assim como as do pai.

Passei-o para a Alice, e nós seis continuamos babando em cima dele até que a enfermeira veio nos expulsar para poder levar o Matt para o berçário, e para Rose poder, finalmente, descansar.

-A mamãe precisa descansar. – A enfermeira avisou, nos expulsando dali.

-Mais tarde voltamos, Rose. – Edward a avisou.

-Você fez um ótimo trabalho, maninha. – Jasper a elogiou, antes de beijá-la na cabeça.

-Parabéns, amiga.- Eu e Alice dissemos em coro, antes de quase sufocarmos Rosalie com o nosso abraço triplo.

-Valeu meninas.

-Depois eu volto, amor. Agora, descanse. Vou ficar vigiando o nosso filhão por você.-Emmett beijou os lábios de Rosalie suavemente. – Eu te amo.

-Eu também.- Ela retribuiu, antes de lhe dar mais um beijo.

Edward, Jasper e a enfermeira tiveram que limpar a garganta para que eles parassem.

-Vocês mal tiveram um filho e já querem fazer outro?- Edward zombou, enquanto saíamos do quarto.

Quando chegamos no berçário, os avós do ano já estavam lá, olhando o maio novo membro da família.

O berço no qual ele estava,era o mais próximo da grande 'vitrine' que dava vista para o interior do berçário.

A etiquetinha em seu berço trazia seu nome, peso e altura. Matthew Anthony Cullen. 3,450kg e 52 cm. Para um bebê, ele com certeza era grande, mas também parecia tão pequeno.

-Graças a deus ele parece com a Rose.- Jasper implicou. Emmett lhe deu um tapa na cabeça, muito parecido com o que ele geralmente ganhava da esposa.

-É, mas ele tem o meu charme.- Emmett se defendeu.

-E o seu nariz.- Completou Alice.

-O nariz e as covinhas, pelo menos isso prova que ele realmente é seu filho.- Edward zombou do irmão pela segunda vez no dia.

-Tão engraçadinho.- Ele reclamou irritado, ao provar do seu próprio veneno.

- Ele é tão fofo. –Me derreti mais uma vez pelo meu sobrinho.

-Ele é o bebê mais lindo que eu já vi.- Esme comentou ao meu lado.

-Mãe, você disse isso quando todos nós nascemos. – Edward comentou, revirando os olhos.

-Mas só agora estou dizendo a verdade.- Ela disse com um sorriso sacana no rosto, fazendo seus três filhos encará-la, completamente desacreditados.

Jasper, Carlisle e eu ficamos assistindo a cena, enquanto nos acabávamos de rir.

-Agora é a vez de vocês. –Emmett avisou, olhando para mim e para o Edward. Senti um frio na espinha nessa hora.- Eu já fiz o meu.

-Queremos mais netos.- Esme nos ordenou, e nós a olhamos surpresos. Eles não estavam falando sério, estavam?

-Sem pressão.- Carlisle adicionou, levantando as mãos em rendição. Eu estava ferrada com sogros como eles.

-E nós iremos, algum dia. –Edward respondeu, e todos pareceram aceitar sua resposta.

Intencionalmente, ou não, as mãos dele foram parar na minha barriga acariciando o lugar, onde algum dia estaria o nosso bebê.

Me virei para encará-lo, e suas mãos foram para minha cintura, me abraçando junto a ele.

-Que tal irmos para casa, e começarmos a treinar?- Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Mordi os meu lábio enquanto aguardava uma resposta dele, mas a resposta nunca veio.

Pelo menos não verbalmente.

-Estamos indo, voltamos mais tarde.- Edward avisou a todos, e saiu me puxando pelo corredor. Nós praticamente corremos , até chegarmos aos elevadores.

-Seu maluco!- Briguei com ele, entre as minhas risadas.

-Culpa sua.- Ele me acusou, enquanto me encurralava n parece.- Você vai ser a minha morte.

-Que bom que estamos num hospital então.- Falei de uma maneira sedutora, fazendo Edward atacar os meus lábios assim que acabei de dizer aquelas palavras.

Quem poderia dizer que algum dia, eu e Edward seríamos mais do que _apenas bons amigos_?

** FIM.**

**Jasper: **_Eu quero chorar._

**Renata: **_Eu também!_

**Bella: **_Ah, o final foi tão fofo!_

**Edward: **_Eu também achei. Só não gostei da interrupção. _

**Jacob: **_Cadê eu na estória, hein?_

**Rosalie: **_Deve tá no canil. _

**Emmett: **_Eu tô feliz, o filho é meu! O filho é meu!_

**Alice: **_Eu já sabia! Eu já sabia!_

**Edward: **_Renata, você não vai responder as reviews?_

**Renata: **_Nopes! Só as desse último. Estou um pouquinho atarefada. _

**Edward: **_Chorando junto com o Jasper?_

**Renata: **_Você costumava ser mais compreensivo..._

**Jasper: **_Pessoas não vamos brigar._

**Bella: **_O Jazz tem razão, a gente só voltou para dar um tchauzinho para vocês e agradecer pela audiência!_

**Edward: **_Nos vemos no ano que vem!_

**Emmett: **_Nós vamos voltar?_

**Rosalie: **_Claro que vamos, você não sabe ler não?_

**Jacob: **_E olha que a loira é ela, não ele. _

**Alice: **_Tchau pessoal, até a próxima!_

**Edward: **_Beijos a todas!_

**Agora, falando sério, eu não tenho palavras para descrever o que é chegar ao término dessa fic. É tão estranho. Just Good Friends é especial para mim por vários motivos: é a maior fic que já escrevi até agora, foi a minha primeira nesse fandom, e a primeira depois de ficar uns dois anos sem escrever. Eu a postei nesse site completamente receosa. Eu estava insegura sobre ela, mas ao mesmo tempo desejando que alguém gostasse da estória. Eu nunca imaginaria que tantas pessoas pudessem gostar, e que a fanfic pudesse chegar onde chegou. Sério, eu só tenho a agradecer a vocês, que disponibilizam do seu tempo em ler tudo o que eu escrevo, as 170 pessoas que favoritaram a estória e as 93 que colocaram-na no alert, e é claro a todas que contribuíram para as 515 reviews, até o momento. Vocês não tem noção de como cada palavrinha de vocês, me impulsionaram a continuar com JGF, e transformá-la no que ela virou. Muitas de vocês, senão todas, me fizeram sorrir ou chorar enquanto lia o que vocês escreviam.**

**Muito obrigada, de coração. Vocês são o máximo!**

**A gente se esbarra nas próximas fanfics. Ah, e fiquem ligados para a continuação dessa. Em breve!**

**Milhões de beijos. Até a próxima fanfic. Tchau. **


End file.
